


Daisy Chained

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaker Sam, Castiel's a good brother, Damaged wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loving Sam, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Recovery, Temporary Blindness, Tender Sex, aborted enslavement, damaged gabriel, revived gabriel, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 90,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: After a hunt gone wonderfully right, Sam makes an innocent mistake. He had only picked the flower because he had thought it was interesting and had wanted to share it with his family. He had no way of knowing that it would chain him to an old "friend" or the horror it would cause to that friend. Now, enslaved by guilt, Sam does his best to right his wrong by caring for his new companion. He's about to find out if his track record of love over-coming betrayal will stay strong.Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel try to let their growing relationship bloom. It's just a bit hard when their siblings are suffering.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A horrid little story I thought up a few days ago. It will be filled with lots of pain, comfort, and love. Despite all his issues, Sam's a good man and he's out to prove it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mentioned flowers and anything associated to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner art made by a dear friend on Tumblr: Snips-Snails-Skittles

 

It was a bit surprising but the hunt had gone extremely well. The team had dispersed an entire nest of vampires that had been terrorizing a tiny country town. The work now done and the team exhausted, they started walking through the massive field of flowers to get back to the Impala on the other side.

Despite his exhaustion, Sam was feeling exceptionally chipper as he watched his brother holding hands with their angel. He had been waiting years for it to happen and now it slowly was unfolding before him. Dean had never had a long term relationship besides the year with Lisa and did not want to screw it up. He was going slow now, gently leading the still relatively innocent angel into courting. So far their relationship only consisted of hand holding, kissing, and movie nights but Dean was happier than he had been in years.

Content to leave them to their courting as they walked, Sam slowed a bit. He smiled softly as he looked down and spotted a strange looking flower. It did not match the rest of the field in color or shape. Intrigued, he knelt down and carefully snatched it up. He wondered if it had any magical properties like so many odd flowers did.

“Hey guys, wait up! Look at this weird flower I found. Have you guys seen anything like it?” He calls as his long legs allow him to catch up quickly with his companions. He smiles innocently as he offers out the flower for them to see. Dean scoffs and mumbles something about flower-loving nerd. Though, it is Cas’ reaction that makes Sam’s heart stutter in fear.

The angel looks a little green as he stares in wide-eyed horror at the flower in Sam’s hand. Concerned, Sam looks down at the strange blossom. The tiny plant looks like a sea-green daisy with twelve petals but harmless enough.

“Sam, where did you get that?” The words are almost growled.

“I found it with the rest and plucked it.” Sam’s replied tightly, “What’s wrong, Cas?”

“That is called an Angel Tear. It is a magical flower grown long ago by evil woodland spirits.” Sam swallows tightly at this explanation, not liking where the name is taking the story, “It’s a living enslavement spell.”

“What do you mean a ‘living enslavement spell’, Babe?” Dean pipes in softly, feeling a bit worried and lost.

“These flowers are rare but they do grow naturally now. Each flower is linked to a different angel. The person who picks the flower becomes the owner of that angel.” There are rare tears in the angel’s blue eyes, “It is a horrific process. The angel, dead or alive, is taken to a pocket dimension. Their grace is stolen, their wings are exposed, and they are tortured into submission so that they are obedient to their Earthly master.”

Sam and Dean now look about as sick as Castiel. Dean looks like he’s about to puke as he protectively pulls his angel close, linking fingers with him. Sam can only stare down at the flower resting innocently in his palm. He’s not a fan of the angels but that is a fate no one deserves.

“A-alright, we’ll destroy it then. The angel never has to go.”

“No!” The cry surprises both Winchesters and they flinch while Cas composes himself again, “My apologies. Sam, you cannot destroy it. The angel is transported as soon as the flower is plucked. Destroying it will trap the angel there for eternity instead of twenty-four hours.”

Sam’s gut twisted as he cradled the tiny flower in his hands. He swallowed convulsively as he gently stroked the smooth petals.

“O-okay. I’ll care for your sibling, Cas, I promise. I-I’ll make this up.” Sam’s eyes dripped tears sorrowfully, “I’m so sorry.”

There were still angels out there that innocently followed orders like Cas had done when they first met him. What if he had condemned one of those to such a horrific fate. Could Cas and the enslaved angel ever forgive him? Could he ever forgive himself?

~*~Chapter End~*~


	2. Chapter 1

The ride home had been silent and uncomfortable. Sam felt like dirt as he gently cradled the flower in his hands. He could not pull his focus from the tiny blossom. He found himself stroking its petals all the way to the bunker.

Once he was home, he went straight to his room. The drive home had been long but not long enough. He still had several hours before his flower evolved into a broken angel. He took the time to rest the flower in his bed before getting needed supplies ready.

Cas had told him that the angel would be graceless and beaten. That translated to a hurt and traumatized human. Sam found himself hoping that it was not an angel that had made their lives a living hell. He could only imagine the fallout at that with his new “pet”. _Good lord, he hated the word “pet” now._

So, like the good caretaker that he was, Sam stocked his room full of bandages and anti-biotics. He stacked hand towels and gathered a bowl of packaged food. In the end, he sighed and sat beside the bed. He let his tired eyes slip shut and he laid against the bed, drifting off as he waited.

~*~z~*~

Sam’s slumber had been oddly peaceful. No nightmares haunted him and nothing disturbed his dreams. He actually felt quite rested until he was suddenly startled awake. The forceful brush of feathers against his face surprised him into a groggy waking world.

“Dean, quit it!” He snarled sleepily, blindly swatting at the feathers assaulting his senses as he tried to cling to slumber. The pained whimper that sounded as he hit the feathers made his eyes snap open. He gasped at the unending shroud of soft blue fluff covering his face.

Forcing himself to relax, Sam carefully extracted himself from the shroud. He swallowed thickly as he climbed to his full height and looked down at his bed. His stomach rolled at the sight of hundreds of bloody cobalt blue feathers coving his bed. He was so horror-stricken by the sight that he did not even realize that there was more than two wings present.

His logical mind quickly took back over and he slowly knelt on the bed. Taking a calming breath, he reached out and began to gently move back the damaged wings as he tried to find the angel below. Bloody feathers stuck to his fingers and the angel’s pained whimpers made him nauseous. He tried desperately to find the creature’s body but there were so many wings and he had to move so slowly. It was at that moment that realization hit him and he was left stunned as he eased a broken wing back.

“Six wings? I-I got an archangel?” His voice is tight as he whispered the question to himself. He was suddenly scared to see what was hiding under the last wing.

He swallowed down his unease and reached for the wing. He gagged on bile at the shape it was in. The appendage was mangled and not even lying correctly. He had to force himself not to flinch as he moved it back and the angel yelped in agony.

Sam’s froze in horror as he finally saw the tiny body hidden below the matted wall of feathers. The angel’s skin was bruised and filthy but the semi-long, tawny-colored hair hiding the face looked too familiar.

His throat closed up and his pulse thundered as he reached out a shaky hand. He felt like he could not breathe as he pushed sweat-matted hair aside to reveal the angel’s face. He found himself glad the angel was still unconscious as Sam gasped in horror as his speculations came true.

“G-gabriel?” He almost could not even choke out the name as he stared down with wide eyes at the Trickster. Tears filled his eyes as a whole new level of guilt came crashing down on him. The archangel had given his life for them and Sam had repaid him with pain and suffering.

Sam wanted this whole ordeal to be a bad dream and he really wanted to wake up. He did not want to be sitting on his bed with a broken and bruised archangel. He did not want to be the reason for the torture of yet another ally.

Sam was pulled from his thoughts as something on the archangel caught his attention. He gagged again at the sight of a leather collar sitting snugly about the angel’s bruised throat, the Angel Tear adorned to the middle like a charm as the flower was now metal. A righteous anger flared up in him at the sight and his shaking hand turned into a fist. He bit his fist in an effort to keep from hitting something and possibly startling the angel, jerking movements would not help Gabriel’s condition.

Sam desperately fought down his growing anger and he pulled himself closer to the sleeping creature on his bed. He took a calming breath and tried to relax. He hated to wake the damaged Trickster but he needed to know the extent of the damage and he felt dirty just thinking about touching him without his permission.

“Gabriel?” He called softly and tenderly stroked the angel’s grimy hair with shaking fingers, “Gabe, can you hear me?” Gabriel whimpered pitifully in his unconscious state, desperately curling in on himself for protection. Sam’s heart broke as he watched but he tried again. He kept his fingers on the angel’s head, panic filling him at even thinking of touching anywhere near the mutilated wings.

“Gabe, I need you to wake up. P-please. It’s Sam Winchester. Please, j-just wake up.” The desperation in his voice seemed to do the trick. He continued to pet the smaller male gently as his watched bruised eyes struggle to flutter open. Sam sucked in a strangled breath at the sight of the honey-colored eyes.

They were not right. A glaze of pain he expected, or even the shimmer of hatred, but never what he was looking at. He had to fight to keep his lunch down at the image of the usually playful eyes clouded over in the tell-tale signs of blindness as the fallen archangel struggled to hold onto consciousness. Sam could no longer hold back the sob that bubbled up. It took everything he had not to drag the broken creature before him into his arms and instead collapsed to the bed, sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere that Gabe's wings are cobalt blue so we're going with that because I think it's pretty.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly comfort.

The sense of being lost is back as Sam desperately tries to reel his emotions in. It can be a difficult feat for him but it has never been quite this hard before. It is the confused mewl from Gabriel that actually pulls Sam from his downwards spiral. He snaps his head up, intent on focusing on the broken angel’s needs.

He wipes his eyes with a quivering hand as he watches Gabriel struggle to become coherent. He reaches out for the damaged archangel but as soon as his fingers touch the smaller man’s cheek the Trickster whimpers in fear and jerks back. The violent movement jostles all the angel’s wounds, causing him to cry out in agony.

“S-stay a-away.” The voice is hoarse and damaged as it begs Sam to leave him alone. The sound chips at Sam’s battered soul but he makes soothing noises that he remembered Dean making for him when they were frightened children. He tries to be gentle as he reaches out again for the small angel. God, he had never realized just how tiny the archangel was before now.

“Gabe, it’s Sam, I-I’m not going to hurt you.” Sam tries to keep his voice from shaking but it’s so hard. Tears are falling as he touches his companion’s cheek again and the smaller man flinches in fear. What had they done in twenty-four hours that could break the feisty little angel so much? This damaged creature was nothing like the playful prankster that had tormented him and his brother all those years ago.

“Y-you’re not S-sam. Y-you can only t-trick a Trickster once.” The words were hatefully forced from the angel’s damaged throat. The words confused Sam horribly and he struggled for what to do as the broken angel tried and failed to move away from him. Sam needed him to stop moving, Gabriel was hurting himself with the movement.

Suddenly, Sam remembered the treat in his pocket. A little girl from the town they saved had given him a piece of hard candy. The tiny scrap of condensed sugar might just be his only hope of proving just who he was.

“Of course I’m Sam. I’ll prove it.” He got a bitter bark of laughter that hurt more than he expected. Ignoring the feeling, he moved his hand down gently and rubbed his thumb gently over Gabriel’s bottom lip, “Open your mouth for me.” Gabriel recoiled in disgust but could not deny his master’s request no matter how hard he tried. It had been a test from Sam about something Cas had said and the obedience of watching the finicky archangel reluctantly open his mouth made Sam’s stomach roll again. He ignored thinking about it as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Jolly Rancher. He swallowed thickly and unwrapped it with shaking fingers.

“You were in your ‘witness protection’ for a very long time so no one really knew you anymore. So,” He paused as he gently slipped the cherry candy past the angel’s split and bruised lips, “if I wasn’t the real Sam, how would I know that you love candy?” He tenderly closed Gabriel’s mouth before gently stroking his hair again. Sam let out a strangled breath as he watched confusion, fear, pain, and shame transpire across Gabriel’s features as he sucked on the candy.

The candy nestled securely in his cheek, a pitiful sound of utter shame and revulsion escaped Gabriel as the truth settled in. His arms shifted until he was wrapping them around himself to try and hide. Nausea that had nothing to do with the agony he was in rolled in his stomach. He was unused to the feeling and that only made it worse. Tears pooled in his sightless eyes and he shifted, desperately trying to hide his face against the comforter to escape Sam’s gaze. He tried to curl up to hide from the hunter but everything hurt so much with any movement.

He whimpered weakly, battered wings twitching against his back as he tried to move them. He could not help the tiny cry of pain at their movement. His tears fell, dragging streaks through the bloody grime on his cheeks. He gave a startled gasp as he felt warm fingers tenderly wipe the moisture away.

“Shh… I-it’s gonna be different now.” Sam tried to sooth him gently but the angel weakly pulled away. The hunter was given another bitter laugh for his efforts.

“D-different because you’re in c-charge now, S-sammy? G-gonna finally get your r-revenge for all my l-little g-games, for killing your brother all those Tuesdays?” The angel sounds equal parts angry and scared. Sam wants to vomit at the notion that Gabriel actually believes Sam did all this on purpose, “M-maybe you want me to s-spread my legs and g-get yourself a little a-archangel tail? I-it’s technically yours now, you just gotta claim it. Your little dog trainers seemed to enjoy it.”

The off color comment is the last straw for Sam’s compromised stomach. The hurt and betrayal in the tone only speaks too much of the truth behind the words. He’s off the bed and running for the restroom as soon as the words register. He barely makes it to the sink, unable to go further, before the entirety of the day’s meals heave themselves up.

His skin feels like it’s crawling and the level of filth he feels like has nothing to do with his current action. He’s so busy with his crisis that he did not even notice the sound of heavy boots pounding down the hall. He doesn’t hear the worried call of his name until his brother’s arms are wrapped around him. His world is a spinning mess as he shakes with dry heaves, his lacking meals finally expelled.

“Sammy, are you okay? Are you sick? What’s wrong?” Dean’s voice is the familiar “big brother” level of worried that creeps out whenever something’s not right with Sam. The younger Winchester clings to the comfort of the care as his face is gently cleaned by his big brother. He shakes his head, leaning into the warmth of his brother’s slighter body; seeking comfort as his heaves are replaced with sobs.

“I-I screwed up, Dean. It’s bad, really bad.” For once in a long time, Sam wishes he was small enough again to properly hide in the protective warmth of his brother’s embrace.

“What’re you talking about, Sam? What happened?”

“The angel showed up finally.” Sam can barely whisper the words as he bows his head, “I-it’s Gabriel…” Dean stiffens beside him, arms going slack around Sam for a split second before providing a protective wall again.

“Gabriel? As in that bastard Trickster, that Gabriel?” Sam nods in reply, sob catching in his throat.

“Y-yeah, that Gabriel.” Sam puts up a shaky hand when he senses another question from his sibling, “It’s bad, Dean. He’s all beat up, his wings are physical and broken. But it gets worse.” Dean’s green eyes widen in shock and unease.

“How can it get worse?” Sam shoots him a glare at the stupid question but responds anyway.

“They r-raped him, Dean.” Sam’s shaking fist smashes down on the countertop, “I-I plucked a stupid flower and it got him raped. How can I ever live with that?!”

~*~z~*~

Exhausted and in pain, Gabriel whimpered as he shifted and tried to get comfortable but it was an hopeless effort. He hated to admit it but he was scared. He was trapped with two hunters that did not have a track record of liking him very much and now he was their new plaything.

A dip in the mattress startled him from his thoughts as he raised his head in worry. He stared blindly in the direction of the movement. He swallowed convulsively as he tried to cower away.

“W-who’s there?” He tried to sound strong but failed miserably. He ends up sounding just as scared and lost as he feels.

“Hello, Gabriel.” Suddenly, all the fear is gone and a sob of relief escapes his tight throat.

“C-cassy?” He asks weakly in disbelief as he shakily slid a hand out towards his brother.

“I am here, Gabriel.” Cas tenderly reached out and linked fingers with his broken sibling, “Rest, Brother, you will not be harmed here. I promise you.” Cas’ voice is low and soothing yet strong and trustworthy. He lowers himself down and presses his forehead to Gabriel’s. He gently drapes a manifested wing about his brother, pulling a contented and trusting whimper from the broken archangel. Gabriel’s world does not seem so horrid anymore while in the embrace of his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support so far.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of my supporters so far. You're all very wonderful and I thank you.

For all that Sam had heard, seen, and done over the years, this was breaking him. He could never say that Gabriel had been their friend but he had never truly been their enemy either. In the end, he had been an ally and that is what was killing Sam.

He sighed softly as he sat on Dean’s bed. His brother had cleaned up the mess in the bathroom and now the two were waiting for Castiel to be done with his brother. The angel had not told them what he was doing, just that they could not enter until he was finished. So, Sam was left waiting while his brother struggled with being a guiding force while also dealing with the fact that Gabriel was back.

“So, game plan?” Dean inquired as he settled against the headboard of his bed. He casted a concerned look towards his brother, who was perching on the bed’s edge.

“First, I gotta get him to calm down so I can clean him up. He’s in bad shape.”

“Alright, next?” Dean mumbled as he flipped a page in his research book, trying not to sound as worried as he actually was.

“I guess after that I should bandage him up.” Sam grunted as he laid back on the bed, head resting on his brother’s crossed ankles. He shuddered and folded his arms over his chest protectively, “God, Dean, I feel dirty just thinking about touching him. They really messed him up, what if I make it worse? I’m not used to treating these kinds of wounds.”

“You’re gonna do fine, Sammy. Just focus.” Something inside Sam relaxed a bit at his brother’s command.

“Okay. Then, I’ll have to do something about those wings. They’re huge, Dean, and they’re just sort of everywhere!” The younger hunter shifted his head over to look at his brother, catching the green gaze and drawing comfort from it, “They’re all roughed up and broken. Whatever was torturing him made sure to damage all six.” Dean winced at this, he had had to help Cas one time with a damaged wing. The angel had been in agony, almost paralyzed with pain. This coming to mind, he looked down to say something when the door opened; cutting him off.

“I have done all that I am allowed.” Cas’ comment did not sound all that encouraging but the boys would take anything they could get. The angel trudged over and elegantly sat down on the bed beside Dean. He took the hunter’s hand in his before staring down at Sam and continuing, “Due to the power of the blossom, I am not able to help him much. His wings are manifestations of grace, I could only affect them. What I was limited to was slipping him into unconsciousness before setting all the bones in his wings back into the proper positions. They will take a great deal of time to heal but should cause less of an issue now. You will need to do the rest, Sam.”

“Thank you for your help, Cas.” Sam feels slightly better for the first time since this ordeal started. He sighed and shakily sat up.

“I have convinced my brother to trust you but he is still wary. Though you have no obligation, if you wish to gain his full trust and submission without using the blossom’s power then I would recommend informing him of what is required to care for his body.” Cas frowned, remembering too well what it was like to struggle with being human, “An archangel has considerably more power than a normal angel. The helplessness that comes with that loss of power would be traumatizing as it is. I believe that my brother is in shock and is lashing out in the only means he possesses.”

“Verbal attacks?”

“Correct. He is scared, hurt, and a helpless slave. That would be a bit overwhelming for a being used to near unlimited freedom.” Cas looked at Sam pleadingly, “I implore you to fix my brother’s state of health. I do not wish to lose him once more due to human complications for I cannot heal him.” The churning of Sam’s empty stomach was back.

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded to the angel and stood up. He felt shaky as he headed for the door, desperate to let the pair return to their evening. His little episode in the bathroom had pulled Cas and Dean out of their movie night and it did not help Sam’s mood. The angel and hunter were having a hard enough time as it was, he did not need to make it worse.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel had never been scared of the dark, there had never been any need because he could just destroy anything that might try to harm him. But now, the lack of sight and the pain clawing through his body made the dark suddenly seem so much scarier. He was so tired yet too uneasy by the never-ending darkness to sleep. He could only lie still and pray that his brother had spoken the truth about Sam.

A pitiful whine escaped the ex-angel, his back was so sore and achy. He had never realized how heavy and immobilizing six massive wings could be. He had never been in a position where they actually weighed anything and now all they seemed to do was pull on his back’s aching muscles. The wings themselves had been sharp, biting pains but Cas had forced a little extra grace in order to dull the pain so they were just one massive ache as well now.

Gabriel sniffled and whimpered in pain as he shifted. Pain laced up through each wing and congregated between his tired shoulder blades. As if that were not bad enough, the internal muscles of his lower half constantly burned and hit a sharp pain with any and all movement. The experience of such a dreadful existence was spirit shattering and Gabriel wanted it to end.

His skin felt disgusting and constricting. He could feel the mixture of dirt and bodily fluids clinging to his soft skin. The murky stickiness between his thighs was so hard not to focus on but he could not help it, though that focus only made his stomach do such weird things. The least those monsters could have done was clean him up after using him, it was a common curtesy for the next users.

“Gabe?” He was startled from his sour thought by the sound of Sam’s unsure voice beside the bed. Shifting his face towards the hunter, he forced a quivering smirk.

“H-hey there, Sammykins, ready to p-play?” Ugh, his voice sounded horrid. The internal and external abuse of his throat left him sounding hoarse. He was still a little shocked at the exasperated sigh he got in reply from the younger Winchester.

“Can I sit on the bed?”

“Sure. It’s yours, nothing stopping you from taking it.” He could hear how the double meaning made the young human gag. It was completely confusing to Gabriel. Why was he here if him being Sam’s new toy with benefits was making the kid uncomfortable?

“Gabe, may I touch you?” Gabriel flinched at the question. He knew the kid’s aversion had been too good to be true.

“Of course. It’s your ballgame, bucko.” The fallen angel mumbled a bit bitterly. Despite the pain, he curled up defensively as he waited for the invasive touches.

“Thank you.” Sam sounded truly grateful, how weird, “Just relax, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He was thrown for a loop when the questing hands did not fondle between his legs but rather tenderly stroked his hair. He was even more shocked by the pleased mewl that escaped his own throat at the touch, earning him a pleased chuckle from the hunter.

“W-what’re you d-doing?” The fear was back in Gabriel’s voice and he really wished he could see to better gauge the hunter’s intentions. Was the human toying with him? Being kind just to make the betrayal that much more painful.

“When I was little and I got hurt or sick, Dean would sit down next to me on the bed stroke my hair. Don’t tell him I said it but he can get pretty maternal.” The familial stories were only making Gabriel more panicky. He swallowed thickly as he waited expectantly for the gentle fingers to suddenly turn cruel and yank his hair. He whimpered in confusion when the pain did not come.

“Shhh.. Here, I got you something.” He heard something hard clink against glass for a moment and he flinched until the hunter soothed him once more. He was feeling rather lost when something hard and sweet smelling was gently rubbed against his bottom lip. Fearing physical reprimand, he opened his mouth for his new owner. He was rewarded with what tasted like candy as it was tenderly pressed into his mouth. It was too hard to chew so he simply sucked on it, clinging to the familiar comfort of sugar; a constant from his days as an angel, “It’s called a cough drop. They’re made to sooth just about any ache or pain in your throat.”

The simple act of kindness threw Gabriel’s floundering world off kilter. He needily sucked the sweet medicine and could already feel its soothing effects. Unfiltered emotions bubbled up and he could not hold back the moisture in his eyes. He really hated how many emotions humans dealt with.

“T-thank you.” The whispered words of gratitude slipped out before he could stop them. He flinched as Sam moved but it had only been to start petting Gabriel’s hair again.

“You’re welcome.” Sam pulled the sheet covering Gabriel up more, gently tucking the shivering angel in, “Just rest here. I’m going to go get some water and towels to clean you up. Is that okay?” Why did the kid keep asking him? Didn’t Cassy explain the rules?

“You don’t have to keep asking me s-stuff. You can just do it.”

“I could. But, I rather not, Gabe.” He felt Sam slowly climb off the bed so not to jostle the broken creature, “Just let me take care of you.” Gabriel really did not know what to say at that. Lacking words, he stiffly nodded against his pillow and sucked on the lump of medicinal sugar in his mouth. He could not help it as he found himself settling against the comforter under him while he waited for the hunter to return.

The betrayal in the end might hurt but the reprieve before felt nice while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting everyone's personalities down. Sorry for any OoC. Feel free to complain.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all my readers for being so supportive. You're all wonderful. I want to give a big thanks to all of those that mentioned how much they liked my writing. It means so much to me, thank you. I'm so glad that my writing has gotten to a level that helps enhance your reading experience.
> 
> As for a comment I got last chapter, I would have to agree that yes I am a "sadistic fuck". I feed off the comfort that comes from horrific hurt.  
> ^^ Thank you for that, actually made my day.   
> I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

The taste of sugar was pleasant but did little to ease the antsy feeling crawling below his skin. He wanted to shift to lessen the feeling but the movements required hurt too much. He was left whimpering and frustrated as he clutched weakly at the comforter.

He was so tired. Tired of pain, tired of discomfort, and most of all he was tired of being so helpless. He wanted nothing more than to snap away to a dimension of his own design to just relax and be himself.

“Gabe, you alright? What’s wrong?” Sam sounded frantic as he returned. The sound made Gabriel’s frustrated whine turn into a bitter scoff.

“C’mon, Kid, just d-do whatever you summoned me here to do.” Gabriel sounded so defeated that Sam had to close his eyes against the image of the broken angel, “I-I can take a lot of games but this one’s just cruel. Just g-get it over with!” Sam tried to ignore the resignation in the angel’s tone but it was hard.

He shook his head sadly and put the bowl of warm water down beside the bed before sitting down. He scooched closer, forcing himself to ignore how the smaller man flinched in fear. He leaned down to whisper in the angel’s ear, watching sorrowfully as his hurt companion cowered in expectation.

“Alright, Gabe, I’ll do what I planned to do with you.” The hunter gently began to stroke the angel’s hair while his hand tenderly closed over the smaller hand fisting in the blankets, “I’m gonna take care of you, gonna get you healthy again.”

“No fun playing with broken toys?” The broken words were muffled against the bedding. Sam sighed sadly, shocking himself and Gabriel when he tenderly pressed a kiss to the tip of the angel’s ear. The action pulled an involuntary mewl from Gabriel, the damaged Trickster so desperate for pleasant attention.

“Believe what you want, Gabe, but I intend to take care of you.” Sam gently brushed his thumb over his companion’s bruised hand. Gabriel shifted at the touch, cloudy eyes slowly opening on instinct to try and see what was happening. Another sound of frustration slipped out when the effort was worthless.

Sam gently patted Gabriel’s hand before sitting up and pulling away. The angel shifted in confusion at the loss, feeling suddenly conflicted. His battered spirit and bruised body longed for more of the gentle touches but they conflicted horribly with his mind’s fear and his muscles’ memory of pain.

“Now that that’s over, let’s get you cleaned up.” Sam spoke softly but it was a bit brighter sounding. Gabriel could hear the hunter doing something with water but was still at a loss. He gasped tightly as a warm wet towel was tenderly pressed against his shoulder. He jerked back slightly at the new sensation but found himself relaxing against his will as the hunter gently began to wipe away the top layer of grime of Gabriel’s skin.

Sam let out a relieved breath as he watched the angel slowly relax. He knew from experience that being washed down with warm water could be extremely soothing. He had hoped that it would help to get through to the broken archangel as well as clean him up.

“I’m sorry, Gabe. I wish I could take this thing off of you.” Sam whispered sorrowfully as he moved the towel up to carefully clean around the collar. He despised the thing, one sentient creature should never own another. It did not help that the collar looked more like a choker with how tight it clung to the smaller man’s throat.

His free hand came over and shakily touched a dark bruise that was discoloring the angel’s Adam’s apple, earning him another flinch. He shushed him gently and trailed along the bruise until it ended in fingerprint bruises towards the back of Gabriel’s neck.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Gabe.” Sam choked out the sob-strangled apology as he rapidly tried to blink back tears. Gabriel’s vaguely dead-looking expression slowly flowed into one of confusion. He shifted sightless eyes towards the crumbling hunter. He gasped in shock as Sam suddenly buried his face in Gabriel’s filthy hair and sobbed softly.

Some internal angel instinct kicked in, over-riding his own pain and misery. The fallen archangel timidly reached out a hand and gently laid it on Sam’s arm. He faltered for a moment before he found himself comforting the hunter for some reason.

“H-hey, Kiddo, it’s o-okay.” Why was he the one doing the comforting?! What was going on here? Gabriel had never felt more confused and lost than he did right now, “D-don’t cry.”

“N-no, it’s n-not okay. I-I didn’t know, Gabe. I-If I knew, I w-would never have p-picked the flower.” That was another loop he found himself thrown for. What was the kid talking about? “I-I just thought it was i-interesting looking. C-cas told me w-what it was after the fact. I-I would never wish this on you.” The revelation was shocking and unexpected, but it explained some of the human’s reactions. Gabriel was feeling a lack of words, he did not know what to do or think. He wanted to believe the tear-stained confession but some hurt, jaded part of himself kept screaming it was a trap, another game to mess with his head.

“I-I’m going to make this right. I’m going to f-fix this, help you.” Sam declared desperately, stroking along Gabriel’s throat tenderly. The touches were light and reverent, like the broken angel was actually worth something. That was a laugh, he hadn’t been worth anything in centuries…

“Y-you’re the boss here, Sam. Y-you don’t o-owe me anything.” Gabriel replied tiredly, still unsure why he was trying to convince his own lack of worth to his master.

“I don’t want to be the boss, Gabe.” Sam shifted a bit to look down at the angel. He sniffled and frowned as he touched along a split in Gabriel’s lip, tracing up over a scraped cheek until he reached the angel’s blackeye. He murmured an apology when Gabriel winced in pain, “You screwed with us but you made up for it by giving up everything for us. You’re an archangel, you’re not a dog.”

“I p-practically am now.” Gabriel forced another uneasy grin and chuckle, “Specifically a trained “lap”-dog, i-if you get my drift.” The joke did not have the effect the Trickster was hoping for as Sam stiffened.

“Quit it!” The young hunter snarled angrily, “Quit selling yourself short.”

“I am s-short, Sammykins, especially compared to you. Might be a t-tight fit but I-I bet I’d f-fit right on your l-lap.”

“Stop it!” Tears of anger, sorrow, and frustration were dripping into Gabriel’s matted hair by now as Sam gently clamped a hand over the angel’s mouth in a way that wouldn’t hurt him, “Just stop talking about yourself like that. You’re not a collared whore to be paraded around on a leash, Gabe. Archangel or battered human, you’re still a person and you deserve better.” There was no pull to obey Sam’s commands meaning they were actually pleas. Gabriel’s honey-colored eyes widened at the words as Sam protectively crowded closer. Each status quo that the angel had come to expect was being ripped away from him and leaving him floundering.

“You are in no state right now to give any kind of proper consent. No matter how much you joke and try to convince me to take what that freakin’ flower has given me, I am _not_ having sex with you. I will not rape you, ever! Do you understand me, Gabriel?” Sam snarled, sounding dominant and commanding. Gabriel was left mentally stumbling to understand the entirety of the conversation they just had. Still struggling, he nodded slowly in reply and instantly felt Sam relax. This was all so confusing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration for this chapter? Arms by Christina Perri. Don't ask why, I have no idea. It seemed to fit the mood.
> 
> P.S. Sorry, not sorry for making you all cry.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Come Cover Me by Nightwish

Dean was having a hard time focusing on the movie. This was a strange occurrence considering that the film was one of his favorites. They really were not far in at all but he just could not keep his eyes on Steve McQueen. His focus kept getting shifted to his stiff companion, who didn’t seem to be focusing on the movie either.

“Cas, you okay, Babe?” He asked softly with a sigh, picking up the remote and pausing the movie. He shifted to look at his angel. The dark-haired male’s expression looked a little lost and his blue eyes a bit dim compared to usual.

“No, Dean, I do not believe I am. I apologize though for disrupting the movie.” Came the soft reply as the angel’s gaze shifted down to stare at the blanket they were sharing.

“Screw the movie, Cas, just talk to me.” Dean sat up straighter and moved closer to his celestial boyfriend, “This about Gabriel?” His heart ached as the angel sluggishly nodded.

“Yes. I feel…” Cas paused and frowned at the bedding as he tried to choose the right word. It was still hard naming emotions even after all these years, “…Distraught.” Dean swallowed thickly at the sound of the angel’s tight voice. He sighed softly and raised a hand, tenderly stroking his knuckles over his partner’s cheek.

“That’s completely understandable. Though, if it were me and this had happened to Sammy, I’d be royally pissed.” Dean’s breathing stuttered as he continued, chest feeling tight at the thought, “Actually, I’d be so pissed that I’d probably want to killed the one responsible…” He trailed off and his hand stilled against Cas’ cheek as the realization set in.

“Do not fear, Dean.” Cas’ gaze finally shifted to Dean as he nuzzled the hunter’s hand lovingly, “I do not wish Sam any harm. He meant no trespass. In a way, he is almost as much a victim as Gabriel.” Dean’s gut twisted at the thought because it’s one he had not truly grasped before.

He had seen what learning the truth had done to Sam earlier in the bathroom but had not thought of the full implications of his brother’s reaction. Sam had a guilty conscience that was so strong that it could give Dean’s excessive self-depreciation a run for its money. The knowledge that he was the cause of Gabriel’s torture would crush Sam if he focused on it for too long.

“It’s gonna be okay, Cas.” Dean shifted and pulled the angel into his arms. He felt the strong arms circle his waist as he rested his chin atop of Cas’ head. He shakily rubbed his friend’s back in a soothing manner, instinctively going for the hidden wing joints and careful to stroke in a way that was comforting but not arousing, “We’ll take care of them. We won’t let them fall apart. Sam may need to care for Gabriel but we can do our part too. Sound good?”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas replied softly and tenderly nuzzled his nose against Dean’s throat. Dean shushed him gently, fingers lazily tracing soothing patterns on Cas’ dress shirt.

“Hey, I got an idea. Gabe probably hasn’t eaten properly since he became human.” Dean pulled away slightly so that he could look Cas in the face, “Let’s go to the kitchen and cook him something that’ll be easy on his stomach. How does that sound?” Though Cas’ expression did not change much, his eyes glittered a bit in gratitude as he nodded slowly. Dean smiled softly before pressing a chaste kiss to the angel’s lips. Cas hummed into the action and kissed back before Dean moved to get off the bed. They had brothers to care for.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel was still feeling rattled by his conversation with Sam as the hunter forced himself to stop crying. The fallen archangel was feeling strangely guilty about the tears but he tried to ignore it as Sam composed himself with a tired sigh. The hunter’s hand slowly pulled away from Gabriel’s mouth but not before gently stroking over the cuts and bruises along his lips.

“I’m going to finish washing you up now.” Sam whispered softly in his ear, warm breath making him shiver for non-terror-induced reasons which was scary in itself, “If something hurts too much when I touch it tell me so that I can be gentler. I don’t want you getting an infection so I need to check you over for damage. If it hurts or scares you, tell me and we’ll take a break. Do you understand me, Gabriel?” The commanding tone in the hunter’s voice made the angel shift uneasily yet the there was still no pull. Sam was not enforcing his right as Gabriel’s owner through the magic link of the blossom. His intent was making it clear that he was giving Gabriel free will to tell him or not but Gabriel slowly nodded in response. Satisfied, Sam turned to move away and wet the towel again.

“Sam?” The voice was weak and uncertain sounding, the sudden lack of a nickname scared Sam into stillness as he was turning away. He swallowed thickly and looked back at the broken archangel.

“Yes, Gabe?”

“M-my hand h-hurts.” At this, Sam gently touched the small hand still fisted in the blankets.

“This one?”

“N-no.” Sam frowned and looked down at his injured companion. The angel had been lying on his right side, facing Sam, since he had appeared. His arms had been crossed defensively since he had become coherent. Sam realized he had not seen Gabriel’s right hand at any given time, it had always been tucked under his other arm protectively.

“May I see it?” Sam tried to keep the tightness out of his voice as he carefully asked the question. He watched Gabriel shift uncomfortably, wincing in pain, and then nod very slowly.

“I-I guess.” Gabriel lifted his left arm up a bit more before slowly moving his right hand to lay it back on the bed. Sam gritted his teeth and swallowed convulsively at the sight. He clenched his eyes shut for a second before looking again and grimacing, he did not even need to touch to be able to tell that the last three fingers were all broken.

“Oh god, Gabe.” Sam gasped out softly, so distracted by the sight before him that he almost missed Gabriel bristling at his words, “Sorry.” Sam felt like an idiot, the guy was in enough pain, Sam didn’t need to say his father’s name in vain. He was glad that Gabriel seemed to be too tired and in too much pain to stay mad.

“Gabe, your fingers are broken. That’s why your hand hurts.”

“Oh.” That response sounded too disconnected for Sam’s liking.

“I need to set them.” Sam’s heart was beating uneasily. Why did you need more pain to fix pain? “It’s really going to hurt, Gabe, but if I don’t they won’t heal right. We don’t know how long you’ll be human but you’re going to need your hand to be working properly. Will you let me do this? I can go get Cas to put you under again.”

“No!” Gabriel’s sudden cry made Sam jerk back in surprise before Gabriel swallowed tightly against the collar and shook his head, “N-no, please, Sam. N-not Cas. I-It’s killing him to see me like this. I-I don’t want to h-hurt him anymore. J-just do it.” Sam smiled sadly, the broken angel and Dean were more alike than they all thought. They both would purposely suffer pain just to save their little brothers a bit of heartache.

“Alright, no Cas.” Sam reached down and gently took Gabriel’s hand in his own and just held it. With his free hand, Sam grabbed a dry hand towel and gently pressed it to Gabriel’s lips, “Bite this. It’ll keep you from hurting yourself while I do this.” This time Sam did invoke his command but Gabriel’s was not reluctant or resentful as he did as he was told.

That taken care of, Sam got off the bed and grabbed the splint and simple casting supplies be had brought into the room. He quickly came back and took his seat again. He petted Gabriel’s filthy hair gently before carefully cleaning up the damaged hand. He heard a few muffled whimpers from the angel but forced himself to ignore them.

He leaned close to the smaller male and began to whisper soothing words of encouragement. He forced himself to keep talking through Gabriel’s muffled cries of agony as Sam forced the fingers back into proper alignment. He was quick but gentle yet it still ended in more tears from the archangel. The worst over, he quickly soothed his suffering pet and wiped away his tears before quickly securing the angel’s hand.

“Shh, shh…. It’s okay, Gabe, all done.” Sam cooed softly as he laid the hand down on the blanket. He wiped his hands on his pants before carding his fingers through the un-matted parts of Gabriel’s hair. The angel was whimpering pitifully as Sam’s free hand carefully removed the towel from between Gabriel’s teeth, “You did great. Just rest for a bit.” Gabriel did not say anything, pain over-riding any coherent thought as he tried to breathe through the sharp, lingering pain in his hand. The hot agony felt like it was clawing up his arm from inside. He sobbed softly in anguish, confusion seeping through the cracks as he found himself needily leaning into Sam’s soothing touches. What was happening to him?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst-relief Destiel making a tiny appearance. aaaand then more Sabriel issues.
> 
> A big, loving thank you to all you wonderful readers and all your amazingly sweet/encouraging comments.

Sam began humming as he sat up. One hand stayed and continued to stroke Gabriel’s hair while the other reached down to wet another towel. He would have to replace the water soon, it was getting cold, but it would do for now. He brought the towel up and began to gently dab at the tear-streaked grime on the angel’s face. As he cleaned, his humming began to turn to singing.

“ _I cannot guess what we'll discover_  
When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels  
But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's  
And not one speck will remain.”

He kept his voice low, he had been told that his singing voice was not great when it got too high. Though it did not seem to be an issue currently because instead of recoiling or focusing on pain, Gabriel seemed to be intent on listening to the words.

“ _I do believe it's true_  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too.”

Gabriel’s sightless eyes fluttered rapidly as he gave a wide yawn. Exhaustion and pain pulled at his consciousness and he mewled. He felt strange, he still felt so lost, confused, and fearing betrayal but his body seemed to be working against him. The gentle strokes along his face and arms mixed with the low singing seemed to be lulling him to sleep. Slumber pulled gently at his anxious mind and he felt his fear of the dark starting to ease as he began to drift off.

 _“So brown eyes I'll hold you near_  
'Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere.”

Sam stared, mesmerized by the sight of the archangel starting to fall asleep. He flushed slightly as he continued his work. His heart fluttered slightly as it suddenly occurred to him how tiny and adorable the small man was even when hurt. Not really Sam’s type but Gabriel really had not been hard on the eyes all those years ago when he used to torment them.

“ _Where soul meets body_  
Where soul meets body  
Where soul meets body.”

Sam snapped his eyes shut and shook his head. He gritted his teeth and quickly shook the thought from his head. He had no right to think about the broken angel like that. He struggled but quickly maintained his focus back to cleaning the angel. It would be easier to do most of this while he was asleep, so Sam kept singing.

“ _I do believe it's true_  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
But if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too

 _So brown eyes I'll hold you near_  
'Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere.”

~*~z~*~

“Like this, Dean?” Cas asked softly in uncertainty as he looked down at the soup in the pot. The angel flushed slightly as the hunter pressed up bodily against back, arms curling around the angel’s waist while looking over his shoulder.

“Like what, Babe?” Dean rumbled softly against the side of Cas’ throat as he looked down at the liquid food.

“Stirring.” Cas slowly stirred the soup, scared of messing up. The tomato and rice soup was a very special recipe to Dean and Cas did not want to dare destroying it.

“That’s perfect, Cas.” Dean smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to Cas’ ear, “You keep doing that, don’t let it burn, and I’ll make them some toast. Think Gabe likes jelly?”

“I would believe so considering the sugar content.” Cas squirmed slightly, shivering pleasantly at the teeth gently worrying the tip of his ear.

“Sounds great.” Dean kissed the nape of Cas’ neck, “I love ya, Cas.”

“And I you, Dean.”

~*~z~*~

Face, neck, and arms were all clean now. Sam gave a breath of relief and moved to clean the angel’s chest. He could see blood and grime creating a film of muck across the smooth skin. He shook his head and gently rested Gabriel’s arm on the angel’s side so he could have better access. It was at that moment that something caught his eye.

He looked down and froze in shock at what he saw. His eyes widened in surprise and it took him a second to recognize what he was looking at. The archangel’s left nipple had a barbell piercing through it, a green stone at each end. Sam was left confused because as strange as Gabriel was, he really did not seem the type.

It took him another moment to remember that there was no way Gabriel had chosen the piercing himself. The angel had died and was given the body back when he was revived, he would have no longer had anything he had while alive the first time.

The implications of this truth had Sam seeing red. Body piercings were very personal things but he had also heard of people using them as marks of ownership long in the past. The emeralds, Sam’s birthstone, at either end was only confirmation that meant the piercing was to show the angel belonged to Sam.

Rage boiled in Sam’s blood at the prospect and the fact he could not remove it. The redness of the surrounding skin showed it was still healing, removing it would be to risk infection and Gabriel really did not need another issue right now. Sam could only hope to God there were no more, it was bad enough that there was one.

Sam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to smother his anger. He could not let his easily riled rage boil over or it could scare Gabriel and he was just barely starting to get somewhere on the trust scale. He was just going to have to deal with this.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He made himself gently clean the rest of Gabriel’s skin above the waist, avoiding the smaller man’s chest. Though, he could only avoid it so long and soon had to clean that as well. He could not let anything bad happen to the sensitive new wound.

Sam was extremely careful as he cleaned the area but he winced when he still earned a pained whimper from the damaged angel. He finished quickly and gently pressed the towel to the damaged nipple, the warm compress would help a bit with the pain. He still felt horrible as Gabriel sluggishly began to wake.

“H-hurts…”

“Shh. I know. I’m sorry. Just making sure it doesn’t get infected.” Sam cooed softly, trying to be comforting.

“So what doesn’t get infected?” His heart broke at the look of confusion on the sleepy features; Gabriel wasn’t even aware of all they had done to him.

“T-they gave you a p-piercing.” Sam stuttered out as he took Gabriel’s good hand, moving it so that his fingertips gently brushed the gemstone piercing. Gabriel hissed softly in pain before making a confused sound at Sam, the hunter could only sigh before explaining, “It’s a mark of ownership, it has my birthstone.” Gabriel’s face grew red in shame as he weakly pulled his hand free of Sam’s. He bit his split bottom lip before hiding his face against the pillow under his head.

“B-because the c-collar wasn’t a big enough mark, h-huh?” The angel’s voice has a mirthless jibe to it as he shakily crosses his arms over his chest again, “G-guess I really am your prized b-bitch now. I j-just need that gemstone l-leash, huh, K-kiddo?”

Sam sighed softly, feeling any connection he had with the archangel starting to crumble again. Why must his life always be one step forward and five steps back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from Soul Meets Body by Death Cab for Cutie


	8. Chapter 7

Sam swallowed thickly as he stared down at the brooding angel and frowned. He bit his lip in as he hesitantly petted Gabriel’s hair. The angel flinched for the first time in a while and Sam quickly jerked away. He whispered an apology and slowly climbed off the bed, seeing that the angel need some alone time.

The dejected hunter sighed and picked up the bowl of cooled water. He quietly told Gabriel he would be back in a bit before taking the bowl and slipping out of the room. He closed the door behind him and collapsed back against it, eyes slipping closed.

“Sammy?” The worried curiosity in his brother’s voice pulled Sam’s focus. He slowly blinked and turned his head to the side so he could gaze down at his brother. His spirit warmed slightly at the concern on the freckled features.

“Hey, Dean.” He blinked at the tray of food in Dean’s hands, there was two bowls of soup, a massive plate of toast, and two glasses of water, “Having dinner and a movie?” Sam asked hopefully, it was nice to see his brother finally happy.

“No, it’s for you and Gabe. The poor guy’s probably starving.” Dean stepped closer, looking Sam over with his ‘worried big brother’ gaze, “You okay? Somethin’ happen?”

“N-not sure if I’m okay.” Sam sighed, bending down to put the bowl on the floor. He dragged a hand through his long hair as he looked back at Dean, “Something did happen.”

“What was it?” Dean asks softly, honestly curious for his brother’s sake. He rolls his shoulders back so he can hold the tray more comfortably for a longer period of time.

“I was cleaning Gabriel and I found something.” He tried to pull his gaze off Dean but it was hard, his brother’s green eyes had always been a welcoming source of comfort away from the pain of the world, “Those b-bastards gave him a nipple piercing made from my birthstone as a mark to show I o-owned him.” Sam smiled internally at the flare of righteous fury rearing up in the shorter Winchester’s gaze.

“That’s a freakin’ low blow.” Dean growled out, hands clenching around the edges of the tray.

“Yeah, goes so prettily with the magic choker I can’t remove from his neck.” Sam adds bitterly and he watches Dean’s eyes snap shut against his anger. It always amazed Sam how Dean could be so opposed to oppression though he was sure it had to stem from the minor case of Stockholm Syndrome his brother had developed towards their father. Sam would never truly believe all those bruises his over-protective brother had all those years ago were just from hunts.

“Those sick bastards had no right.” Dean is trembling with fury as he snarls the words. Sam quickly takes the tray from him so we won’t spill the hot soup on himself. Dean forces himself to take a deep breath before looking up at his little brother, “Did you take it out? It’s gotta hurt like a bitch.”

“Take it out?” Confusion is thick in Sam’s voice as he gives his brother a lost look, “Dean, I’ve read before if you take it out it can cause severe infection.”

“True but it can get infected anyway.” Dean’s hands clenched at his sides, “The only way you’re gonna make some headway with that little pain in the ass is if you take that little charm out of him. As long as you take extra care of it, the wound’ll heal shut. You just have to keep it clean and he’ll be fine.” Sam’s eyes widened as he look at his brother before smiling and holding the tray of food close.

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Whatever, just go take care of him. I got my own brooding angel to woo.” Dean tried to sound stand-offish as he turned away but Sam could easily hear the worry and affection in the older Winchester’s tone. Sam ignored the bowl of water for now, instead moving to go feed Gabriel.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel squirmed uneasily in the darkness of wakefulness. His stomach ached as it was making some strange sounds that he did not understand. The ache in his belly only added to the many layers of pain and discomfort assaulting his body.

Though, it seemed like none of the other pain could over-ride the burning agony of his anus. He could never seem to get his focus off it except for when his fingers had been set. The scummy, stickiness that clung to his inner thighs always seemed to bring his focus back down to that area. He felt filthy and wanted to claw at the thick dried cum coating his skin but the pain in his ribs made the effort too agonizing to do.

Between the damning evidence of his rape, the collar, and now the piercing, he truly felt like a whore. Just the thought of sex made his stomach churn unhappily. Which really sucked because he had always really enjoyed consensual sex since coming down to Earth. This whole situation felt like some sort of sick joke, a nasty game to destroy some miserable little fantasy he had the first time he was alive.

He had hated to admit it, because he found it hard to think about dating actual creatures after Kali, but he had been attracted to Sam since that first Trickster case the brothers investigated. But, knowing Sam’s fate, Gabriel had smothered any attraction but could not help himself from liking the kid whenever they met. He did not want to feel pain like he had after losing Kali but that really had not stopped him from getting attached.

Now, he can have the kid all he wants if he just submits and spreads his legs like those monsters had trained him to but the kid only gets angry at any mention of sex. The revulsion in Sam’s voice on the subject had filled Gabriel with so many emotions. He felt confusion about why he was not being used for his new main purpose, relief that the large human would not rip him open like those creatures had, rejection that his crush did not want his body because it was so filthy, and then complete and utter fear that Sam actually would want sex later because now even thinking about sex had Gabriel whimpering in fear.

To make matters worse, he was half hard from all of the kid’s soothing touches earlier. He had been almost fully hard but the pain and mood-dampening of the piercing had eased some of it. Now he got to add awkward humiliation to all his other negative emotions. Father, would it ever end?!

“Gabe, you alright?” He flinched, he hadn’t realized the hunter was back yet.

“I-I’m fine.” He grumbled out, using his good hand to shakily swipe at his tears of frustration. He really hated how little humans could sense their surrounding compared to other animals.

“It’s okay to cry, Gabe.” He gave a bitter snort at the hunter’s words.

“Maybe for a human…”

“You are a human now, Gabe. That gives you every emotional privilege as the rest of us.” He heard Sam moving something metal and flinched away from the sound. He did not even want to respond to what Sam was saying and Sam seemed to notice.

“So, Dean and Cas made us dinner.” Sam chirped in tired cheeriness. Gabriel squirmed and his stomach made a strange sound again. Was that what was wrong? Was he hungry? Humans did require food.

“C-cassy can cook?”

“Sort of, he’s getting better. He only knows a few things but he’s good at them.” He can hear the smile in Sam’s voice, “It helps that the recipe’s a favorite of Dean’s. It’s hard for most people to tell but your brother’s such a housewife when it comes to my brother.” Suddenly some protective instinct rears up in Gabriel and he growls at his master.

“Your brother claimed mine as a submissive?! What, do you hunters have him parading around in a control collar too?!” The indigent anger is clear in Gabriel’s tone despite his abuse-weakened voice, his blunt fingernails clawing weakly into the comforter.

“What?!” Sam gasps in horror at the suggestion, “No! Of course not, Gabe! We would never do that to Cas. They’re in love!” The shocked truth in Sam’s voice throws Gabriel for a loop again. His emotion-dead baby brother’s in love?

“W-what?”

“They’re in love. They’re barely dating.” Sam is panicking to sooth Gabriel while he explains, “They haven’t even slept together yet. They’re barely kissing and holding hands. It’s completely consensual, Gabe. Cas even initiated it.” The words seemed to deflate Gabriel’s anger and he slumps against the bed.

“C-cassy’s in love?”

“Yes, extremely. They’re both sappily sweet on each other.” Sam was taken by surprise as a tight yet truly happy sounding laugh suddenly escaped the broken archangel at the news. For the first time since he had reappeared, Gabriel showed a true positive emotion. The joyous sound made a tightness, that Sam hadn’t even noticed, loosen in the younger Winchester’s chest. He held the tray of food and happily watched the battered and bruised fallen angel laugh in joy.

Maybe they could fix this.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. It's 6 in the morning and I'm too sleepy to add more words...

The sound is unexpected as it echoes through the bunker. It causes Dean to stop eating, spoon hanging out of his mouth as he looks over at Cas. The angel has stopped eating as well and is just smiling softly. Dean feels a little lost.

“What is that?” Dean croaks in confusion and Cas makes a small, happy purring sound.

“My brother, he is laughing.” Cas takes another unneeded spoonful of soup, “Not his true laugh but it is more than I could ask for.” Dean smiled at the happy angel beside him. He reaches out and gently rubs the celestial being’s belly happily. The angel squirms in delight and leans over to give Dean a tiny kiss.

~*~z~*~

Sam feels a little stunned still by Gabriel’s laughter. His heart flutters in knowing the hurt angel is happy. He’s glad that their new crisis had been quickly avoided.

Gabriel’s laughter started to die out as the angel holds his aching ribs, feeling oddly good for once. He let his tensed muscles relax against the bedding once more as he waits for Sam to sit down again. He huffed softly as a warm, soothing smell suddenly hits his nose and his stomach rumbles. He always did love the smell of food even if he only ever ate sweets.

He wanted to instinctively sit up to receive his food but his body protests at the movements. His focus is drawn to Sam, who sits down beside him. Gabriel wants to squirm away from the hunter but doesn’t have the energy.

“Will you let me help you?” Sam asked him softly and Gabriel freezes before nodding. Gabriel gasped and flinched as Sam’s large hands gently grab his shoulders and pull him over until he’s propped up against the side of Sam’s lap. The hunter’s movement had been so gentle, barely jostling Gabriel’s damaged ribs or wings.

One of said wings tries to flutter involuntarily as Sam accidently brushes against it. Gabriel whined pitifully as the pleasure of the stimulation clashes with the pain of the movement. Heat shoots through Gabriel in opposing directions, he gets red in the face while his half hard erection swells a bit more. He can only thank his father that Sam doesn’t seem to notice.

“Here, let me take this out.” Sam says gently as his hands go to the highly sensitized pierced nipple. Gabriel unconsciously stiffened in fear, muscle memory of those monsters pinching and twisting the abused nub assaulted his senses. He immediately expects the same harsh treatment from Sam and whimpers in anticipation.

“Shhh. I’m gonna make it as painless as possible.” Sam cooed softly to him as a large hand is stroked down his flank in a calming gesture. Gabriel whines softly in fear and quivers as he waits. Sam tenderly holds the nub and piercing as tightly as he dares while undoing the piercing as quick and carefully as he can.

The hunter hisses softly as he drops the piercing on the table he had dragged next to the bed. That done, he grabbed the wet cloth. He soothed the whimpering archangel as he gently dabs the wound to keep it clean, it still looks way too red for Sam’s liking.

“You did great, Gabe.” Sam praised him gently, stroking his flank approvingly. Gabriel mewled pleasantly at the touch, sightless eyes fluttering closed. Sam’s own eyes widen and he suddenly jerks his hand away from Gabriel’s skin. He’s horrified to find that he had been praising and rewarding the angel like he would a pet. He feels a bit sick at the realization and mentally kicks himself, disgusted.

“E-everything okay, K-kiddo?” Gabriel asked hesitantly, feeling a strange mix of relief and rejection when Sam stopped touching him suddenly.

“Y-yeah. Just worried about how thin you are. You need to eat.” Sam covers quickly as he reached over to the table and grabbed a bowl of soup. He scoops up a small spoonful and presses it to Gabriel’s lips as the angel’s head leans against Sam’s solid flank.

Gabriel’s face burns hotly with humiliation at being spoon fed by his owner. His good hand flexes into a fist as his cloudy eyes fill with tears of frustration. He’s well aware that he could never hold the spoon steady since his primary hand is broken but still he feels like this act is knocking him down about five pegs. He may be Sam’s new bitch but he still has his pride!

“Please, Gabe, just let me do this for you.” Sam begs softly, sensing the angel’s hesitation. The plea in the hunter’s voice is enough to shatter Gabriel’s resistance. His frustrated tears fall as he hesitantly opens his mouth and allows himself to be fed. Despite how humiliating this is, he can’t help but think about how good a cook his little brother is and it takes a bit of the bitter sting away.

Sam stops the feeding only long enough to gently wipe away the angel’s tears. Not wanting to add any insult to injury, Sam keeps his mouth shut as he slowly feeds his broken archangel. He unconsciously begins to hum soothingly as he continues. Sometimes switching out the soup for some toast, the pain in his chest easing a bit when Gabriel seems to enjoy the sweetness of the jam.

They’re making progress, it’s just very, very slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trope of the day/new year is apparently Spoon-Feeding Angels. I put it in updates for two different stories today.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra long chapter just for you guys. 
> 
> A super big thanks to all my wonderful readers. You've all left so many nice comments. Thank you, means the world to me. ^^

Now that dinner was done, Dean and Cas were back in the hunter’s room. The movie was playing as they lay in bed. Dean sat up against the headboard as he watched the movie, his angel curled up against his side and resting on his chest.

Cas was shirtless, wings manifested and draped over the bed. The angel himself was in a docile state that was a lot like dozing. Since his stronger connection to earth rather than heaven now, Cas would slip into this state when tired and low on grace. Allowing his wings to be manifested and stroked properly allowed his grace to recharge.

It had taken several tries to teach Dean how to stroke the feathers properly so not to promote pain or arousal. It had taken months of embarrassment and humiliation of showing his scarred wings to Dean before the angel felt comfortable to let the hunter pet them. Exposing wings to someone was a very private affair and having them so scarred had brought Cas to tears while he hid his face from Dean. In the end, the effort had been worth it.

The hunter had simply praised how beautiful the dark wings were and asked if they could be touched. The question had shocked Cas, who had thought Dean would never want to go near such damaged appendages. Dean had instantly fallen in love with touching the feathers, promising to lock the door whenever Cas let them out.

It was here and now, in bed and stroking his best friend’s wings, that dark thoughts surfaced in Dean’s mind. His full stomach churned and he shifted uneasily as his mind drifted to Gabriel’s abuse. He had not seen the archangel’s state of health yet, being respectful of the hurt angel since Dean knew Gabriel’s wings were exposed.

It was these thoughts of Gabriel’s health that made Dean pull his gaze off the movie to look down at his beloved Castiel. Some dark emotion constricted his throat as he stopped petting the feathers and shakily moved his hand to stroke Cas’ neck. Cas purred softly to his hunter and pressed into Dean’s tender touch but all Dean’s horror-stricken mind could focus on was thoughts of a collar choking his best friend.

He felt sick, all his soup wanted to crawl back up his throat as realization set in like rock in his stomach. Somewhere out there was a freaking little flower, looking all types of innocent, and it was connected to his Castiel. Any idiotic human, monster, or spirit could pluck it one out of a million and instantly snatch his boyfriend away.

Dean’s lip quivered, eyes filling to the brim. He choked on a sob as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Cas. Tightly pulling him to his chest. Cas mewled at the stiff hold, slowly waking from his recover doze, and looked up at Dean in confusion.

“Dean, are you alright?” The angel’s gravelly voice was even thicker than usual as it was full of sleep. Tired blue eyes blinked at him and Dean shut his eyes to hide from them. The hunter dipped his head and desperately kissed his angel.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, Babe. You just go back to sleep.” A shaky hand comes up to card through Cas’ disheveled hair, “You gave Gabe a lot of your Grace. You need to recharge.” His voice is more steady and reassuring than he feels but the tired angel seems to buy it. Cas hums happily and lazily kisses Dean before snuggling a nose under the hunter’s solid jaw.

Dean’s eyes snap open and he glares at the TV. He holds his love close and grits his teeth. Determination and protectiveness bubbles up in Dean’s chest. He makes a silent vow to his best friend. A vow saying that Gabriel will be the last angel to ever have to suffer this fate because Dean’s gonna find a way to rid the world of all those flowers. Because even if it kills him, he’s not letting those bastards get their filthy hands on his angel.

~*~z~*~

Within Sam’s room, dinner has also come to an end. He had gotten Gabriel to eat a fourth of a bowl of soup and a slice of toast before he was full. Sam really did not want to even think about how the angel, who should have a starving appetite, was full so quickly. He did not want to think of what else the broken angel’s stomach was full of.

“Here. You got crumbs on your face.” He comments gently and presses a towel in Gabriel’s good hand. There is no command, no offer of doing it himself, because this is something simple that Gabriel can do for himself to get what little scrap of pride back that he can. The fallen archangel mumbles an embarrassed thanks and shakily cleans away the crumbs and drops of spilt soup.

It’s so easy for Sam to notice how the words had slurred just a bit, how sluggish Gabriel’s movement had been. It was so painfully obvious how exhausted the angel was and how he was fighting the inevitable pull of sleep. Sam could tell by how the blind eyes struggled to stay open that Gabriel did not want to sleep. The hunter’s heart ached for him, for a creature that had never truly slept before the nightmares would be a near unbearable event.

“Gabe, you need to sleep.” Sam informed him sympathetically as he gently brushed his knuckles against an unbruised part of the angel’s jaw, “It’s not gonna be pleasant but sleep is like food and water, humans require it to live and heal.” Gabriel simply whimpered and clenched his hand in the heavy material of Sam’s flannel shirt.

“You’ve been laying on your side since you got here. That’s going to start to be sore soon. Will you let me help you rest on your stomach?” Sam asked softly, knowing it would be the most comfortable position for Gabriel’s battered body and damaged wings. He could see Gabriel grinding his teeth slightly before nodding in reply to Sam. Sam was about to move but was stopped when Gabriel willing spoke up, hiding his face against Sam’s side.

“W-wait. P-please, Sam, f-finish cleaning me up.” The Trickster sounded so broken as he weakly pleaded, “I-I can’t rest with their s-scum sticking to my skin.” Sam flinched at the words. He had been avoiding cleaning up Gabriel’s legs for both their sakes. The guilt of seeing the evidence would be soul crushing to Sam while also being a devastating humiliation to Gabriel. Still, forcing the angel to sleep in that filth was a punishment so cruel that Sam would never even wish it on his worst enemies.

“Of course, Gabe. Let me go get some more warm water and I’ll take care of it for you.” Sam kept his voice gentle as he gently squeezed the angel’s shoulder, which was practically the only area of skin not scraped or bruised.

“T-thanks, I-I owe you one, Kiddo.” Gabriel whispered as Sam gently lowered him properly to the bed again.

“No, Gabe. You own me nothing. Thank you for letting me help you.”

~*~z~*~

Gabriel had begun to doze off and on while Sam was gone. He was suddenly startled into groggy consciousness as the bed dipped. He gasped tightly in fright, making his bruised ribs ache in result. Though, quickly the hunter soothed him with gentle stroking to his flank and calming words.

Sam carefully maneuvered him to lie slanting backwards lightly, not enough to crush his wings, with a thick pillow behind his back to keep him propped up off said wings. Gabriel crossed his arms protectively as Sam spoke soothingly to him. He could not focus on the words though due to the fear and anxiety clawing through his body as the sheet was gently removed from his lower half.

Embarrassment and humiliation made his face heat up as he tried to hide against his pillows while his legs were tenderly opened. He was urged to bend the knee of his left leg to keep his legs spread and provide easy access to the hunter. Gabriel felt filthy, undignified, and even more like a whore with his cum-coated thighs on display in an open invitation to his master. His only comfort was that Sam made no mention of in any way about how Gabriel was still semi-hard. Damn all the warm food and soft petting…

Now that he was in a presenting position, Gabriel’s damaged mind fully expected Sam to go back on his word. Terrified, he expected Sam to partake of Gabriel’s submission training from day camp. The damaged angel believed it so deeply that he was left gasping in surprise when he felt a warm, damp towel cleaning up his inner thighs instead of him being molested.

As he was carefully cleaned of every trace of monster DNA, Gabriel could feel himself shivering and quaking. He whimpered and whined pitifully when bruised or torn areas were clean but was immediately soothed by soft words and strokes to his flank. Sam was extremely careful with him, making all touches light and as un-invasive as possible. The job was done quickly but it had still felt like an eternity to Gabriel.

“Shh… That’s it, all done.” Sam cooed softly as his large, warm hands gently close the angel’s legs again. Gabriel was taking quivering gasps of air as Sam slowly covered him up with a clean sheet. The hunter stroked soothingly along the angel’s side and carefully moved him onto his stomach. Gabriel clung to the pillow under his head, barely holding back more hated tears as his wings were cautiously arranged so they would not be damaged in sleep. A maelstrom of positive and negative emotions flowed through the angel at having the hunter touching his wings so much.

“Good night, Gabriel.” Sam said tiredly, brushing his knuckles up and down the angel’s spine and causing the smaller male to slump tiredly into the begging, “Try to get some sleep and call if you need anything.” The deeds all done and words said so gently, Sam was now gone to bed in another room. A confused and lost former archangel was left in the dark with his thoughts. Though, that was quickly ended as sleep prevailed and overtook the former celestial being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratz, Dean, you just introduced the subplot.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare warning: has vaguely graphic depictions of a bit of what happened to Gabe. If you want to skip, just skip all italics. The nightmare just dictates Gabe's personality at the end of the chapter.

The filthy claws of a mutilated psyche drags the soul through the winding caverns of the twisted mind. These ventures take the form of nightmares that plague sleep and bring wariness. No human is safe from its siren call and all succumb to the torture it brings, Gabriel was now one of those countless sufferers.

_The world was dark despite his consciousness. The darkness though did not hold back the faltering equilibrium in his head. Vertigo twisted with agony to form hopeless nausea as nightmare mixed with the dredges of memory._

_Gabriel gasped desperately for breath to fend off the unending burning pain that rippled through his inner muscles. He whimpered pitifully under the weight of the creature he was trapped beneath. He clenched his sightless eyes shut out of instinct but it did nothing to lessen his suffering as the monster moved within him._

_“You’re a disobedient little coward, archangel.” The creature growled in his ear as it thrust hard against his inner muscles, its voice a distorted echoing replica of that belonging to the youngest Winchester, “We never thought your flower would ever be found. We’re going to train you proper, making you ever the obedient pet. Never’ve gotten to play with one of your kind before.” A wave of fear spiked through the endless pain as Gabriel felt a hand close around one of the joints of his upper left wing. He shuddered and whimpered as the hand trailed along the strong bone almost tenderly. The touch turned cruel as the creature let out a twisted laugh and snapped the bone back before twisting down, making the quivering archangel scream and collapse in pain._

_“Going to be a good little bitch for your master?” The creature growled out the question in the warped replica of Sam’s voice as it gnashed its teeth beside his ear. The agony was too overwhelming, Gabriel could not make himself respond. The creature snarled angrily and yanked hard on a wing that had already been broken earlier, “I asked you a question!” A pained sob caught in Gabriel’s throat, making him unable to talk. Trying to appease the demented creature, he whimpered and nodded, earning him another laugh._

_“Good. Because a useless, cowardly trickster like you is only good for one thing.” The creature snarled again and grabbed a handful of Gabriel’s hair before smacking his head into the ground, “Opening your mouth and spreading your legs. Remember that, no matter what else you’re told; you’re just a hole to be fucked.”_

~*~z*~

A sudden heavy weight dropping down on the couch at Sam’s feet startled the hunter awake with a gasp. Eyes snapping open as he scrambled up to sit in the corner of the couch, staring wide-eyed at what was at the opposite side of the couch. His startled expression immediately turned to a scowl as he spotted his brother grinning at him and holding a stuffed bird.

“Dean, what the hell, man!?” He snapped grumpily, he had not slept well due to worrying about Gabriel all night. Dean simply snorts at him and scoots closer, bringing along a mug of coffee with the stuffed bird.

“Time for Angel Upkeep 101.” His older brother informed him as the mug was placed in his hands. He blinks rapidly at the shorter man, feeling a little lost as Dean turns serious. Sam finds himself staring down at the stuffed animal in his hands.

“What’s with the bird, Dean?” Sam was pretty sure his brain was still asleep at this point as he poked at the bird. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, slapping Sam’s hand away.

“Quit messing around, Sam, this is important.” Sam’s eyes widen in surprise at the very serious tone to his brother’s voice but now the older Winchester has his full attention, “You need to take this seriously, Sammy. An angel’s wings are a very sensitive subject and you don’t want to touch them incorrectly.” Sam swallowed thickly at the news, uncomfortable at what he might have done by accident.

“What do you mean incorrectly?” He asked carefully as he took a sip of coffee. Dean took a deep breath and stroked a finger down the bird’s wing.

“Alright, there’s three different ways to touch an angel wing but since your angel’s human, there’s only two ways.” Dean smiled sadly at his brother, “Now pay attention because through a lot of awkward trial and error I found out that touching a certain way is pretty much molesting them in a super sexual fashion if you don’t have their permission.” Sam’s eyes grew wide at this information as he swallowed thickly, hoping he had not touched Gabriel the wrong way.

“Ok, so if you want to keep the touch platonic. Which is SUPER hard once you actually touch the feathers,” Dean’s flushed a dark red and coughed awkwardly, looking away for a second, “As I was saying, platonic, you need to keep away from key areas.” Dean turned the bird so that its back was to Sam. He gently placed a finger on the top joint of the toy’s wing.

“Ok, primary places to avoid: all joints. I-I screwed up on my first lesson and I swear Cas almost came in his pants like a freakin’ teenager!” The elder Winchester’s voice pitched slightly at the memory and Sam’s ears burned a bright red.

Trying to get past all this, Dean pointed to where wing met back, “Now this part’s really tricky. The base joint where wing meets back can be hard. It’s extremely sensitive but if you touch it correctly they’ll melt into a puddle of relaxation to the point where they will not want to move. Just massage the top of the joint and bone, don’t touch the skin around the joint and don’t touch the underside of the wing there because there’s oil glands there and touching those is like hitting a massive sweet spot.”

Dean may have been the one to originally give Sam the sex talk when they were younger but that did not make this any easier. They both knew that he was essentially giving his little brother a lesson on prostate massage for angels. Both brothers were red in the face and avoiding eye contact as Dean continued.

“One more thing. Do _not_ run your fingers through the feathers in any way because that’s like foreplay 101 right there.” Sam swallowed tightly at his words and shakily nodded his head as Dean moved his fingers to a different part of the wing, “Okay, if you run you hand gently down the length of the feathers while staying on top of them, it’s hella relaxing. Also, stroking and rubbing along the length of the bones will pretty much bliss them out. So, if you’re trying to calm him down, find a place that’s not too damaged and give it a try.” Sam quickly nods as he retains all the info just given to him.

“Thanks, Dean, I’ll keep that in mind.” He took another drink of coffee before giving his big brother a smile. Though, he was concerned by the serious look Dean gave him in return.

“Sammy, make sure to compliment his wings and ask him if he’d like help grooming them.” Dean suddenly looked sad, “Turns out angels are extremely self-conscious when it comes to their wings. Only those closest to them are even supposed to see or touch their wings. Cas almost burst into tears when I looked at his wings the first time because they’re all scarred up. For Gabe, being forced to have his wings out on display when you’re in a state of power over him has gotta be the biggest symbol of submission he’s got.”

The coffee was no longer sitting well in Sam’s stomach. He shifted uncomfortably and nodded to his bother. Dean gave a tight smile before hopping to his feet.

“Go check up on him now. Cas already checked on how his wings are healing and gave the lesson on basic human needs about an hour ago before putting him back to bed. He was asleep as of twenty minutes ago.”

“Okay. Thanks, Dean. Tell Cas thanks too.”

~*~z~*~

Sam was deep in thought about all that his brother had told him as he entered his room to check on his archangel. He slipped into the room and shut the door behind him, not even looking at the bed as he headed for it.

He was taken completely by surprised when he finally stopped to find that Gabriel was sitting up. He didn’t look better, he actually looked worse, like he hadn’t slept well if at all. He was kneeling, sitting back on his ankles with his sheet wrapped around his waist. He looked exhausted and a bit dejected.

“Mornin’, Sam-a-lam.” The chipper tone was completely forced as he raised his head so his face was towards Sam. The hunter frowned in worry as he looked the angel over, all six wings weren’t even folded behind Gabriel, they were just sort of slumped on the bed like dead weight.

“Morning. Gabe, are you alright?” Sam inquired gently as he moved to sit on the bed, one leg hanging off. He grimaced as he faced Gabriel and got a look at the right side of his head for the first time. There was a healing gash on his temple that went into his hairline where his hair was thickly matted with day-old blood.

“Never better.” The smile was forced and bruised as cloudy, honey-colored eyes blinked a few times.

“You should be resting. You’re not healthy enough to be sitting up yet.”

“C-can’t lie around all day, Sammy, got t-things to do.” The falter was back to his weakened voice as he leaned forward. Sam was about to move him to help him lie down but was taken by surprise when the tiny angel crawled into his lap. The hunter froze in a twisted mix of shock, horror, and arousal as Gabriel settled on his lap and pressed up against his chest.

“See, told you I’d f-fit perfectly in your l-lap.” The broken angel purred the words softly at he stretched up to brush his lips against Sam’s. Sam gasped in response, quickly jerking his head away from Gabriel’s. His hands went to the smaller man’s bruised hips and was about to shove him off but had to forcefully stop himself. If he pushed him off, Gabriel would only land on his wings and end up even more damaged.

“Gabe, what are you doing?”

“Paying you back.” Gabriel slowly ground down against his fidgety hunter and Sam struggled to bite back a groan, the angel felt really good rubbing against him “You were so nice to me last night. Thought you’d like a quick roll in the hay.” Gabriel was growling seductively, his shorter stature allowing him to nip and lick at Sam’s throat. Sam shuddered in pleasure but was suddenly pulled from the haze that was starting to build as he noticed something.

He could feel Gabriel quivering under his hands and it was not from pleasure because the angel was not hard in the least. Sam instinctively knew that he was quivering from fear. Gabriel had been brutally raped repeatedly, anything sexual was going to be terrifying to him. Yet, here he was literally coming on to Sam like a horny teenager.

Taking a deep breath, Sam slid his hands up to grip Gabriel’s flanks gently yet securely. He carefully moved him back a bit but did not shove him off. He whispered a soft command to hold still and heard Gabriel whimper but comply. His heart broke as he watched tears of fearful anticipation drip from the angel’s sightless eyes. Gabriel was completely expecting Sam to give in and rape him.

“Gabe, stop.” One of Sam’s hands moved to gently stroke down the feathers of the least damaged wing, petting in the relaxing way that Dean had shown him; he was taken by surprise at how wonderfully soft the cobalt feathers truly were. Gabriel whined softly as his wing shifted happily at the sooth touch. The angel sniffled and dipped his head, trying to hide by pressing his face against Sam’s collarbone.

“I-I’m not a c-coward, Sam. I can d-do this. L-let me show you, please.” The broken pleas turned Sam’s stomach and the denial of cowardice stabbed his soul. He gritted his teeth and rested his cheek against the top of Gabriel’s head.

“Gabe, of course you’re not a coward. You took on Lucifer for us, a coward couldn’t do that. Forcing yourself to have sex after being raped is not bravery, it’s torture.” The hand on Gabriel’s flank gently massaged the smooth skin there.

“…You don’t understand, Sammy.” Gabriel’s good hand was clinging to Sam’s flannel now as his voice shook, “I-I only have one p-purpose for being here, for being alive again, and that’s to be something warm for you to hold down and fuck.” The resignation behind the statement made Sam flinch, he could tell this is what Gabriel honestly believed.

“You’re wrong, Gabe, that’s not a purpose. You’re worth more than that and I’m gonna prove it to you. You were an ally and now you’re our friend, our family, just like Cas is.” He stroked along the bone of a wing gently, “Family takes care of family because they mean something special. You’re family now and you’re here now so that I can take care of you, you’re not here so that I can screw you.” He kissed the angel’s scummy hair.

“Understand me, Gabe?” He got a sob and a confused shake of a head in reply, “Don’t worry, you will eventually.” Sam shushed him gently, holding him close and grabbing the sheet up again. He gently tucked it around the angel before resuming to respectfully stroke Gabriel’s wings. The angel whined and mewled softly but soon succumbed to the soothing touches and slumped against Sam’s chest in a relaxed heap.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, can I just say this chapter got really out of hand really fast....
> 
> New Rule: Whenever there's a super long section of text all in italics it means that it's a depiction of Gabriel's abuse. It will always explain his mindset for the chapter but may be difficult to read (depends how squeamish you are) but I will try to keep it only vaguely graphic.
> 
> Also, I am super happy that you all loved "extremely awkward angel sex ed" Dean. That part was too much fun to write.
> 
> P.S. This chapter gets oddly sexual compared to the previous ones.

With Cas away on some errand and Sam caring for Gabriel, Dean was free to start his task. He was not sure why he was hiding his endeavor from his family, maybe because it sounded like a fool’s errand. The creatures that had created this species of flower had lived thousands of years ago, there could be next to no lore on these jerks.

Still, like a usual, this did little to kill his determination. Dean took a sip of his coffee before placing it on one of the tables in the bunker’s library. He licked the residue from his lips as he slipped into his hunter’s mindset. He was set on finding the books he required.

His mind complained about the level of organization as he prowled about. Cas had said that woodland spirits created the flowers so Dean was searching out their eldest books dealing with the little pests. His skin crawled when most of the tomes mentioned fairies whenever he skimmed a page or two.

~*~z~*~

_It was amazing, he had lived on Earth for so long but he had never once thought about the hardship that was breathing. The constant need to draw air into his lung was nerve-wracking where choking was down right panic inducing. Now, as Gabriel knelt on the hard ground and choked on the length filling his mouth, he had an inkling to one of the horrors that was living as a human._

_He was struggling to breathe and the grimy fingers clenched in his hair, yanking hard to control his head, were not helping his anxiety levels. His shoulders ached as they were pulled back and down at painful angles so that his hands could be bound under his wings. The muscles in his back were overtaxed and aching as three of his wings lay limp and broken behind him._

_“Quite the pathetic little catch, aren’t you?” The fake Sam sneered, holding Gabriel’s head down so that the angel was left choking on his own spit as he struggled to breathe, “So small and not much of a looker. No wonder you were at the bottom of the food chain compared to your impressive big brothers.” Tears of loss and shame stung Gabriel’s eyes as the comment hit too close to home. He loved his brothers, had admired and looked up to them even in their darkest moments, but had always felt like the little pest that they had to keep an eye on._

_He was hit with a wave of shame just thinking about what they would think if they saw him now. He could hear Luci’s snide remark and imagine Raphael ‘s look of disgust while Michael simply shook his head in shame at their pathetic baby brother who couldn’t do anything right. The mental image was enough to make his tears fall, making him only feel more humiliated._

_“And what are these hideous things?” His tormentor scoffed in disgust as he reached down and grabbed a handful of feathers from Gabriel’s second right wing, “Such a sepulchral blue. How can such a dreary color inspire anyone? I always thought the wings of archangels were supposed to be a beautiful white or gold color not whatever this scuzzy mess is!” Gabriel screamed around the erection still trapped in his mouth as a handful of beautiful primary feathers were wrenched from the still functioning wing._

_Caught in a new choking fit, Gabriel sobbed in humiliation and despair as he heard his precious feathers being tossed aside like trash. He whimpered sorrowfully as he was forced back into his task of sucking this creature off. His heart broke as he continued to sob, the monster’s words floating around his head still._

_He felt so filthy from having this horrible creature seeing and touching his wings. Only his older brothers had ever seen them before this point. He had never even shown them to Kali despite how much he had loved her. His wings were supposed to be a special gift to show off to his soulmated kin or a bonded mate from Earth. His precious appendages were never supposed to be seen by such a cruel creature but now all Gabriel could think about was how right the monster was, his wings really were nowhere near anything as lovely as Michael’s or Lucifer’s wings._

~*~z~*~

Sam smiled softly down at the beaten down creature on his lap. Dean had been right when he said that stroking atop of the feathers would relax the angel, it had worked like a charm. Gabriel was currently collapsed in his arms and just lying there docile without continued efforts to get handsy. He was starting to remind Sam of a lounging cat.

The hunter’s hand left the angel’s side and moved to trail a finger along one of the unbroken bones in the nearest wing. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the feathery limb twitch slightly to press more into Sam’s touch. It did not even look like a conscious effort, just an instinctual movement that was attracted to his gentle touches.

Sam was finding it hard to look away or even to stop touching the beautiful deep blue feathers. He found he loved to trail his fingers along the teal trim that all the feathers had. The wings were so soft, touching them was addicting, so addicting that he didn’t even think about the different bodily fluids that matted the dark feathers.

“Your wings are so beautiful, Gabe.” The hunter whispered, his voice stolen by awe. He frowned and finally pulled his gaze away from the wings when his words earned him a massive flinch from the broken angel. He watched Gabriel’s muscles stiffen and he could feel the fist clench in his shirt again.

“G-geez, Sammy, I know I ain’t as pretty as the birds you usually bed a-and I can understand you not wanting to s-screw something as filthy as me.” The voice sounded so despondent, a hint of tears and anger in the tone, “B-but you don’t have to insult me. I-I never asked F-Father to make my wings t-this h-hideous color, i-it’s just what I was given!” Gabriel’s voice cracked as his words came out in a twisted mix of a sob and a growl. Sam stiffened, eyes widening, at the self-loathing comment. The hunter was confused, feeling a little lost, because the comment had been so unexpected.

Whenever their hunts had led to Gabriel, the angel had always been very comfortable with himself and his good looks. He had never shown a sign of self-depreciation that Sam could readily remember. The angel had always seemed to enjoy his tiny vessel so why was he being so drastically negative now. What had those monsters done that had completely shattered his self-image.

“Gabe, what are you talking about?” Sam asked carefully but was unable to keep an incredulous tint from his voice as his hand left a wing to gently cup the angel’s jaw. Not even realizing he was doing it, Sam tilted Gabriel’s head back and leaned down to gently kiss just under his ear. The touch of lips to skin made Gabriel gasp and shudder though neither one knew if it was from fear or pleasure, “Of course you’re not pretty, you’re far too handsome to be pretty. Pretty’s an insult to how good you look, to how good you’ve always looked every time we’ve met you.”

Sam’s eyes slipped shut as he spoke against Gabriel’s skin, gently trailing his lips down the side of the angel’s neck until he reached the choker. The hunter tenderly licked and sucked tiny kisses along the bruised skin that surrounded the collar. His touches were starting to pull soft mewls from the broken angel, the sounds definitely coming from a core of pleasure. Gabriel cried out softly as Sam gingerly sucked at his Adam’s apple. Even during the first time Gabriel had been alive it had been years since someone had touched him like this without him creating them.

“And your wings, they’re amazing, such a lovely blue. I would never have guessed but they fit you so well.” Sam was lost in the haze of kissing the angel’s warm skin that he lost his head for a moment and did exactly what Dean had told him _not_ to, he buried his long fingers into the sea of dark feathers. Gabriel’s spine arched and he cried out in pleasure as he bucked against the massive hunter. Sam growled dominantly against the angel’s bruised throat as he continued, “Such a perfect color for such beautiful wings. I don’t think I could ever imagine them a different color, don’t even want to. You’re just the ideal little archangel and just the perfect size to hold on my lap.”

Gabriel was left moaning and writhing from the mixture of praise and generous touches. The terror of intercourse still loomed in the shadows of his instincts but it was heavily masked by the overpoweringly pleasurable stimulation of Sam’s fingers dragging through his feathers. Suddenly, a loud cry of bliss was pulled from his throat as Sam’s hand closed around a wing joint, giving it a gentle yet firm rub. An orgasm that neither of them had even realized had been building suddenly hit Gabriel very hard, leaving spent and in a hazy bliss as he collapsed against the massive hunter.

The sound the angel made snapped Sam from his own blissful haze that had come with pleasuring Gabriel. His eyes sprang open and he froze in horror as his gaze fell on the placement of his hands on Gabriel’s wings. He suddenly felt sick because he had done everything Dean had told him _not_ to do!

‘Oh God, what have I done?!’ He mentally screamed at himself in terror as he stared down at his lap where his angel was collapsed in a post-coital daze.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently pleasure overdrives don't mix well with brains whose chemistry is already screwy. Gabe's feeling a little off, something may have broken. He'll be fine. ....Eventually...

Sam was finding it hard to breathe as he looked down at the slumped figure in his lap. He felt ill as he gently jerked his hands away from any part of Gabriel. He swallowed thickly, voice trapped in his throat as he watched his companion who was still stuck in the aftershock of climax.

Sam wanted to apologize, beg forgiveness, but knew from the blissed-out look on Gabriel’s face that he would not hear it. He half wanted to move the angel back to the bed then change and leave but that was a big mistake. No, he had to stay here and take responsibility for his stupidity.

What was wrong with him?! He used to have such good impulse control (well, sort of).

What he had just done should be unforgivable. Dean had been right when he said that keeping the touch platonic once you touched a wing was near impossible. He had just assaulted a sexually abused angel to the point of orgasm. Cas was going to kill him!

While Sam was trapped in the turmoil of his own idiocy, Gabriel was struggling with his own inner conflict. He was having a hard time getting through the haze of pleasure clouding his thoughts. He was trembling in an entirely unpleasant fashion yet his body, or maybe it was his heart, was craving more of Sam’s touch.

He could not remember the last time anyone had made him feel so good. He could feel himself longing to have Sam’s hands on him again yet he was also terrified of the exact same thing. Father, he was so confused right now!

His brain and nerves felt like they were at war. The touches had turned his stomach but they had also made him feel like he was cared for. But now he was not being touched and it left a lonely ache in his heart, made him feel incomplete. The need to mean something, anything, to someone was enough to overpower his skin-crawling revulsion of feeling his own semen coating his skin. It had never used to bother him, not until those creatures left every drop of release, both theirs and his own, on his skin after they were done with him.

He wanted it off himself but was still too uncoordinated to clean himself off. Anyways, what if Sam liked it? The hunter did make him come by only touching his wings after all, that had to be something to be proud off. Gabriel guessed it didn’t matter if it made him sick to his stomach if Sam liked it, he just needed the hunter to touch him again.

Swallowing down the bile in his throat and ignoring the stickiness on his skin, he leaned up against Sam’s chest. A soft humming unconsciously started to escape him as he tried earn the human’s touch again by nuzzling and licking at Sam’s throat. His good hand shakily fisted in Sam’s dirty shirt as he tried to press closer to the taller man. He tried to be submissive and pleasing, anything to earn another affectionate touch or kind praise.

“G-gabe, stop, please.” Sam pleaded softly as he felt the nuzzles to his throat. He could feel Gabriel trembling in either disgust or fear yet the angel was still trying to come onto him. Sam’s eyes went misty at the desperate sounds escaping his companion. He gently grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and pushed his back just enough so they were not smashed together.

“I-I’m sorry, s-so sorry, Gabriel.” Sam’s voice was tight with the sob he was swallowing down, it hurt to look at the confused expression on the angel’s face.

“S’okay, S-sammykins. I-I obviously l-liked it.” A shudder passed through Sam at the reply, he flinched slightly when Gabriel dipped his down to nuzzle at Sam’s wrist, “Always w-willing for more, anytime you w-want.” Gabriel’s stomach churned as the words left his own mouth and he worked hard to breathe normally. He did not want to think about cum or sex, just thinking about Sam touching him sexually made him want to vomit, but if that was the type of affection he was getting then he’d take it. At the very least, Sam’s touches hadn’t hurt while bringing Gabriel to climax, not like those monsters when they had forced it from him.

“No, Gabe, you didn’t like it. You’re trembling, you’re not willing; never were. You’re scared, I can feel it.” Gabriel gasped as Sam’s words, full of self-loathing, were accompanied by the hunter using a sheet to tenderly clean Gabriel’s sticky skin. The angel squirmed in uncertainty, confused as to why he was being cleaned. Was Sam unhappy with him? Had he screwed this up?!

“Like I said yesterday, you’re not in any mental state to be consenting. And even if you were, I never even asked you if I was allowed to touch your wings like that.” Sam’s forehead was pressed to Gabriel’s, the angel gasped in shock as a few drops of water dripped onto his skin.

“S-sam, are you c-crying?” Gabriel wiped his trembling hand on the sheet before raising it to touch Sam’s cheek, feeling the sensation of tear-tracks, “Why?”

“Because I just broke a special trust with you, Gabe. I just sexually assaulted you when I told you I wouldn’t abuse you. I’m no better than they were!” Gabriel flinched at Sam’s heightened angry tone but fought his anxiety to try and comfort Sam, if Sam felt better maybe he would keep being nice in return.

“Sure you are, Kiddo.” Gabriel murmured shakily as he moved his head up, nose bumping into Sam’s cheek as he blindly searched for the hunter’s lips to kiss, “I-it didn’t h-hurt with you.” His voice quaked but his words were sincere as he finally found Sam’s mouth. Apparently, living on earth for a super long time made you a great kisser because Sam found himself melting into the warm mouth almost immediately. The logic center of Sam’s mind took a moment longer than it should have to take control again, causing him to jerk away with a startled gasp as he left Gabriel gasping for more than one reason.

“Gabriel, please, stop. Why are you doing this to yourself?” Now Sam was panicking, something was wrong with his angel. Gabriel should feel betrayed right now, he should be scrambling off of Sam’s lap and flinching away by now. He should not be desperately pressing into every little touch like he was right now.

“B-because, I haven’t c-come that hard in, like, ever! No one has ever touched my wings in t-that way before. I-I didn’t even show them to Kali!” Sam’s stomach twisted uncomfortably at the almost frenzied edge to Gabriel’s voice now, something was really wrong, “C-c’mon, Sammy, don’t you want to t-touch my wings again?! Just wanna run your fingers through them?” Sam’s heart thumped uneasily as he looked down at the desperate creature on his lap. He swallowed tightly and gently rubbed his thumbs over Gabriel’s shoulders, where he was holding onto the angel.

“Gabe, slow down, stop.” Sam took a deep breath, “You’re starting to scare me. What’s wrong? Me touching you sexually is making you feel sick yet you want me to keep touching your wings. I need you to explain to me why. Why are you begging me? Why is this so important that you’ll risk your comfort and health for it?!” They both froze as soon as the words left Sam’s mouth. They both sat there, breathing hard for a moment before Gabriel hesitantly replied.

“B-because only a m-mate that loves you is s-supposed to touch an a-angel’s wings in t-that way.” Gabriel’s voice sounded so small and broken as he hung his head, “I-I just want to f-feel like I-I’m worth something to s-somebody… …e-even if it’s just an illusion. B-because no one actually gives a crap a-about some dead cowardly whore of an archangel who got gutted by his own big b-brother….”


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was at a MLP convention for the past several days.
> 
> Anyways, it's a good thing Sam's all about spilling his guts when it comes to feelings....

Sam blinked rapidly down at his little angel, unbelieving of his ears as he listened to what Gabriel had said. He made sure to keep track of his body's reactions as he let go of a shoulder and gently stroked the back of his knuckles against Gabriel's cheek. He shook his head and sighed softly, heart aching.

"Gabe, sex doesn't equal love. You don't have to suffer through uncomfortable touching because you long to be loved." His words earned him a sniffle, "I did not touch you like that because of a sexual need. I was trying to show you just how much you meant to me. How perfect, how precious you are in my eyes but I was wrong to show you in that way." Gabriel shifted uneasily on Sam's lap, making a soft sound of confusion.

"You are precious, Gabe." Sam gingerly trailed his fingertips along the cuts and bruises on Gabriel's face, "I meant what I had said: you've always been handsome. Even beaten down and bruised you're beautiful in a way that's both physical and not." Sam's other hand left Gabriel's shoulder to wrap around an arm around the angel's tiny waist.

"You are not a coward or a whore, Gabriel. Whoever told you that was lying." A fierce edge entered Sam's tone, "You're going to listen to me, Gabe, and you better listen good. You are not a coward, cowards don't turn around and face what they're running from. You can't beat yourself up for losing to Lucifer, he's older and more powerful. How can you be mad at yourself for losing to someone that even your eldest brother struggled to defeat?" Gabriel whimpered softly and tiredly pawed at Sam's shirt, at a loss for words.

"See? Not a coward and not a screw up." He pressed a chaste kiss to Gabriel's forehead, "You were so brave to protect us like you did. You gave us a second chance that day and we never got to thank you. I felt like my soul was crushed when Kali told us she had returned later and found your body." Sam rested his cheek against Gabriel's hair, sighing sadly.

"Gabe, believe what you will but I wish you would believe me when I tell you that you don't have to try and sell your body to me just for the illusion of affection." Sam's hand found Gabriel's good one, tenderly linking fingers with him, "I am telling you now that every touch I gave you and give you from now on is from affection. I was wrong to let it go so far but my only intention was to show you how important you are. You deserve pleasure and affection and to feel loved because you are." The last part was whispered softly against Gabriel's ear, making the broken angel swallow thickly. He shivered and stiffened but it wasn't from fear. His heart was thumping in a way he had never felt before and it left him mewling needily. Sam shushed him softly, the hand on Gabriel's waist shifted to stroke soothingly along the angel's spine in a non-arousing manner.

"I love you, Gabriel."

"D-don't lie, Sammy." Gabriel's voice sounded weak and scared, "P-please, can't take that kind of j-joke right now…."

"You don’t have to believe me but I'm not lying, Gabe." Sam raised their linked hands and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of Gabriel's wrist, "It sparked as attraction that first time we met when we thought you were just a pesky little janitor but it kept growing. I tried to fight it, tried to use my anger at you from the time loop to ward off what the attraction was growing into but I couldn't. Not even when you stuck me in that humiliating commercial!"

The two share a tiny snicker at the memory but it did little to draw away from the current mood. Sam coughed slightly to clear his throat before taking a deep breath. He opened their linked hands slightly to kiss Gabriel’s palm.

“That attraction started to evolve into affection. I hadn’t realized just how far it had gone until you rescued us in the hotel.” Sorrow filled Sam’s voice as he let go of Gabriel’s hand to cup his jaw, thumb stroking the slight swelling of the angel’s bottom lip, “But so much was happening so fast that night that nothing was able to come of it before Lucifer showed up.” Sam carefully leaned Gabriel against his chest so he could rest but did not let the motion be sexual. The lack of sound escaping the angel was scaring him.

“Gabe, I screwed up royally just now with what I did to you. Like most things done with the best intentions, it did more damage than good.” Sam dipped his head and kissed the inner corner of Gabriel’s eye, “I lost control and I hurt you. I can never take that back but I can try to make up for it.”

Sam timidly stroked Gabriel’s hair, making sure his fingers did not catch on filthy knots. The angel had stopped trembling for the most part but was still quieter than usual.

“No more intentionally sexual touches from now on. There are better, safer, ways to make you feel pleasure and affection. But, I need you to do something for me.” His words made Gabriel stiffen suspiciously.

“W-what is it?”

“I need you to tell me when I do something that scares or makes you uncomfortable. Because I don’t know if it’s just because you’re you or if it’s because of our link through the flower but it’s hard to keep my hands to myself. I just want to hold you close and make you feel good. So, I really need your help, Gabe.” Sam watched those cloudy, golden eyes flutter in confusion as the angel blushed brightly. Sam smiled softly at the sight, Gabriel was adorable while blushing.

“I-I really make you f-feel like that, Sam?”

“Of course you do. You have to know me well enough by now that you know I wouldn’t lie about something like that.” Sam nuzzled his companion’s ear before resting their cheeks carefully together so not to hurt the smaller man, “Gabe, just being able to hold you like this makes my heart do things not even Jess could get it to do.”

“Getting a little sappy on me, Sammykins.” The jest was supposed to hide the tight emotion in Gabriel’s voice but it failed horribly. Sam ignored the comment, he instead shifted his hand back to stroke along the nape of Gabriel’s neck.

“Also, no one is allowed to call you ‘whore’ ever again.” Sam shifted and pressed another kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s eye, “Especially not you. Do you understand me, Gabriel?”

“Y-yes, Sam.” Gabriel shuddered pleasantly, he found despite every bad thing, he really liked it when Sam said his full name.

“Good.” Sam cradled his angel close, humming softly, “Because you’re not one and I won’t let you keep thinking you are.” Gabriel timidly nuzzled him as the words left Sam’s lips.

“S-sam?” The angel’s voice was horribly hesitant and scared.

“Yes, Gabe?’ Sam stroked gently along his angel’s spine, earning pleased mewls from Gabriel.

“C-can I have a k-kiss?” His tone was terrified as he asked but Sam could not figure out where it stemmed from.

“You sure?” Sam asked cautiously, wanting to make sure this was really wanted.

“Y-yes. They never k-kissed me.”

“Alright then. But, keep your mouth closed.” Sam watched his angel give a shaky yet sincere smile. Sam smiled sadly in return and tilted his love’s head back slightly. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the smaller man’s lips. His heart fluttered as Gabriel made a sound that came as close to purring as humanly possible.

~*~z~*~

Sam and Dean had stumbled upon each other in many strange states of being before but this meeting in the bunker’s hall really branched out towards weird. Both were stopped by the appearance of each other. Neither had expected to see the other for hours so this was a little awkward.

Dean stopped in the middle of the hall, on the way back to his room from the library. He blinked a few times, eyebrows raised in curiosity. It was a bit of a shock to see his little brother walking around in only jeans. The towels in Sam’s hands practically said shower and that explained the state of undress. Or, at least it would have if Sam wasn’t holding like eight of their largest towels.

Though, if asked, Sam would say he was more confused by the looks of Dean. The older Winchester made quite the sight. He was on his way back to his room while holding a pile of six very old tomes. Two bottles of beer were balanced atop of them and he was holding a pack of jerky between his teeth. He looked like he was about to hunker down and do a bunch of research… …When they had no case.

After a moment of awkward staring, the brothers nodded and continued on their ways. Sam went along his way from the supply closet to the bathroom while Dean retreated to his own room and shut the door. Dean was glad Sam did not ask about the books and Sam was incredibly relieved that he did not have to explain why he had to ditch his now filthy shirt.

~*~z~*~

Sam took a deep breath as he placed the towels on the bathroom counter. He was feeling concerned and unsure of himself. Gabriel had begged him for a shower, needing to get rid of the rest of the filth clinging to his body. Sam had quickly said yes but now he was having second thoughts.

It was hard enough to deal with a naked Gabriel in his bed but now he felt like he might actually lose control big time. He was about to carry the angel in here and give him a shower, because Gabriel was nowhere near strong enough to wash himself. Could Sam keep his touches professional while having to detangle the filthy matts in the angel’s hair and feathers?

Sam gulped in a shaky breath as he partially unfolded one of the towels and settled it on the floor of the shower for Gabriel to sit on. He shook his head and desperately tried to psych himself up for the coming task. He fisted his hands defiantly before standing and starting the shower, allowing it to reach the proper temperature while he left to fetch his angel. He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written so much talking in one chapter before


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I am soooo sorry that this is so late. I have had a horrific fever since Tuesday (damn, Tuesday.....) and I could not think coherently enough to right. I'm still sick and still pretty out of it so I'm very sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I apologize again. I'll try to update soon.
> 
> Also, thank you everyone for sooo many wonderful comments on last chapter. I think it's the chapter I've gotten the most comments on. ^^

Sam’s day was just getting more and more stressful. Despite several internal pep talks, he was not confident in the least about giving Gabriel a shower. He had called out to Castiel a few times to ask if the younger angel could help but had gotten a tired-sounding voicemail in return telling him that Cas was extremely busy and could not get away to help with Gabriel.

So, that left him where he was now: walking down the hall with an armful of fidgeting naked angel. It would seem that Gabriel was just as nervous about this shower as Sam was. It took Sam a moment to realize that the angel would never have been under a shower as a human before and he remembered that showers could feel kinda weird the first time around.

Careful not to bump of any of Gabriel’s wings, Sam maneuvered the tiny angel into the bathroom. He walked over to the shower and gently lowered him down to sit on the towel that covered the shower’s floor. Gabriel let out a startled gasp, clinging to Sam desperately, when the water first touched his skin. Sam quickly soothed the smaller man before carefully shifting the angel’s filthy wings into the shower stall as well.

“You okay?” He asked softly as he brushed a stray lock of hair behind Gabriel’s ear. The angel flushed brightly at the treatment and dipped his head to hide. Sam sighed softly and dipped his own head under the shower’s downpour to kiss the angel’s ear. He pulled away a second later and grabbed a small bath towel, draping it over Gabriel’s lap and hips for modesty.

“Okay. So, rules here are basically the same as in the bedroom, Gabe, but with a few changes.”

“Rules?” Gabriel’s voice sounded small under the pour of the water as his fidgeted with the towel on his lap.

“No sexually-based touches and you tell me if something’s uncomfortable.” Sam reminded him gently while setting up a bench to sit on just outside the shower. He grabbed shampoo, conditioner, some gentle soaps, and a few washcloths.

“Oh.” Gabriel turned his face towards what Sam was doing and frowned. He had never taken a shower before for cleaning purposes so he had no idea what any of the sounds meant, “What changes?”

“Well, you’re currently too weak to clean yourself up so I’ll have to wash you in a few places that you might not like me too.” Sam explained slowly as he sat on the bench and reached down to gently take Gabriel’s good hand in his. He sadly trailed his fingers over the angel’s scuffed and torn skin, “That being said, if I’m too rough or if I accidentally linger too long, you have to tell me so I can apologize. Deal?” He didn’t get a verbal response but his companion slowly nodded.

Sam raised his angel’s hand and tenderly kissed his fingertips before releasing him. Gabriel flushed brightly and hesitantly pulled his arm back to his chest. While the angel settled, Sam reached into the pocket of his now soaked jeans and pulled out a styling rubberband. He pulled his own soggy hair back into a ponytail so that it would stay out of his eyes while he washed up his companion.

That tiny ordeal out of the way, Sam set out to start working on washing Gabriel’s hair. He told the angel to keep his eyes closed and to put his head back. The suggested command was obediently followed and Sam wasted little time starting to shampoo the filthy golden hair, even adding a bit of conditioner to start settling into the knots.

Gabriel really could not help himself as a soft string of pleased mewls escaped him. Something about having Sam’s fingers working in his hair was really relaxing, he quickly found himself leaning towards the hunter’s large hands. He had expected getting the disgusting knots out of his hair would hurt horribly but Sam was being so gentle, going slowly to remove each one. The de-tangling of his hair took a huge weight off Gabriel’s chest that he did not even know was there.

Sam smiled softly as he watched his angel enjoying the harmless touches. He was glad he had decided to start with washing Gabriel’s hair, it gave them a nice neutral place to begin. Every other place would start to lead into dangerous territory but they could share this little safe haven for right now.

~*~z~*~

Dean was down a beer and a half by the time he finally got hint of what he was looking for. He took a bite of jerky as he turned a page in a book about unseelie Fairies. He stopped chewing and slowly sat up at what he saw on the page. He blinked rapidly in disbelief at the sight of a headless horseman standing before a full moon in the book’s illustration.

The Legend of Sleepy Hollow always weirded him out because it was just so open-ended, Dean hated open-ended ghost stories. But this put a weird new twist on the story that hit too close for comfort. The book was saying that the horseman was actually a dark fairy called a Dullahan, which meant that poor sucker Ichabod Crane probably got dragged off to the fairy realms to be tortured for an eternity.

“What are you looking at, Dean?” The sudden sound of Castiel’s tired voice really should not have made him jump and slam the book shut the way he did.

“Nothing!” Dean yelped out after choking down what was left of the jerky in his mouth. Tired blue eyes blinked slowly at him before Castiel walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. The angel moved to tiredly curl against Dean’s side and take the book.

“I thought that you did not enjoy the subject of the fairy folk, Dean…” He commented softly while resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean swallowed tightly and smiled at his angel, raising a hand to stroke Cas’ dark hair.

“Researching it for someone’s case. But details aren’t important right now, Babe.” He kissed Cas’ cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist, “You look tired, Cas. Let’s take a little nap. How does that sound?” The tired blue eyes seemed to perk up at the words. A cold nose nuzzled up sweetly under Dean’s jaw as Cas began to purr happily. Dean smiled brightly and pushed the books to the side before lying down and dragging his angel down with him. They could both do with a break.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel squirmed uneasily and whimpered pitifully. Sam shushed him tenderly and stroked his hair to help calm him. It was helping but only so much because Sam’s free hand was carefully cleaning some cuts high on the angel’s inner thighs. Sam had noticed them when he had cleaned the angel off the night before but had not been able to give them the care they needed. He did not want to think about what other wounds he had missed or had to ignore before.

“S-sam.” Gabriel whined fearfully as he pressed his nose to the hunter’s throat.

“I know, Gabe, I know. I’m sorry but I just need a second more here.” Sam reassured him lovingly as he gingerly cleaned up the long gash he was working on. He felt nausea boil in his stomach as he just tried to think about why there was a deep gash starting at Gabriel’s inner thigh and ended just behind his testicles. Sam had seen and sustained enough torture to tell when people were cruelly playing with knives and this had all the evidence.

“All done there. You did great, Gabe.” Sam praised proudly once finished, pulling his hand away as he lovingly kissed Gabriel’s forehead. He gently pressed Gabriel’s legs closed and covered his lap again with the soaked towel. Sam’s thumping pulse settled slightly as the act relaxed the damaged angel.

“It’s okay now.” Sam continued to sooth him. One hand cupped Gabriel’s jaw while the other hand lovingly carded fingers through the angel’s now clean hair. Sam kissed his companion’s wet hair and smiled sadly when Gabriel’s shaky hand came up to grip weakly at the hunter’s bicep.

As he soothed and comforted the broken angel, Sam looked over the soaked wings. He had only properly cleaned two so far and it had been torture for both men. Gabriel had whimpered and quivered through the entire cleaning while Sam struggled and fought to keep his touches professional. It had been so hard to fight the urge to just bury his fingers in the dream-soft feathers and force his angel to orgasm again because Gabriel had been beautiful while climaxing, it had been a terrifying realization to Sam.

“Gabe, I got the worst of the filth off your wings. Do you want to finish the de-matting and preening a different day?” He asked softly, forcing himself to pull his eyes off the beautiful blue feathers. Gabriel whimpered pitifully again but quickly nodded, nose still trapped protectively under Sam’s jaw, “Alright.”

Sam began to hum gently and moved the hand cupping Gabriel’s cheek down to hug him about the shoulders. He avoided touching his wings and simply held him close. He let the shower’s soothing warm water simply wash over them as his continued to stroke the angel’s hair. He dipped his head and nuzzled Gabriel’s ear, whispering words of love. He just wanted to hold his angel for a bit before even thinking about starting the long and tiring process of getting the angel and his six wings dry and back to bed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short, sorry. Little more relationship development and Sam's internal issues, hope you enjoy them.

Dean shifted under the weight of his dozing angel. He rolled onto his side, a sleeping Cas shifting to sleep on Dean’s flank still. Dean ignored him for the most part, only petting the angel’s hair while opening the book from earlier again.

He swallowed down the unease in his throat and flipped to the chapter on Dullahan again. He grumpily looked at the headless horseman. He sneered unhappily and shifted his focus to the fairy’s description.

“’The Dullahan are death messengers.’ Oh, that’s real pleasant to hear.” He grumbled softly to himself as his fingers trailed through Cas’ hair and down his neck, “’They carry their heads as lanterns and have whips made from the spines of their victims.’ Ew, that’s disgusting. ‘They have limited speech abilities but they can say the names of their next victims. Locked gates and doors cannot hold them back, rather they unlock for the horseman.’ Oh, that is just hitting below the belt!” Dean could not believe what he was reading. These things sounded horrible.

“’They are not scared of silver or iron but rather can only be stopped by gold.’ What?!” Dean jerked up into a straighter position. Cas grumbled tiredly and clung sleepily to Dean’s waist, “What kind of monster isn’t hurt by silver or iron? Where the heck am I gonna get gold?!”

~*~z~*~

Sam had been around enough traumatized people to know that loud noises were a bad idea. Given that Gabriel’s hearing would be enhanced due to his lack of eyesight, Sam came to the conclusion that using a hairdryer was out. This was going to make things very long and tiring but Sam really did not care right now, Gabriel really did not need to be rattled more.

Still holding Gabriel against his chest, which was not as much of an issue as Sam originally figured, the hunter reached up and shut off the water. He hummed softly, slowly trailing his fingers along Gabriel’s jaw and down his throat. Sam’s heart stung as his fingers brushed over the leather choker; he just wanted to rip it off. Gabriel was his angel and only he had the right to collar the smaller male!

Sam’s eyes snapped wide in horror at the thought and he jerked his hand away. What the hell was he thinking?! No one had the right to collar Gabriel. He had to get a handle on himself.

“S-sam, what’s w-wrong?” Gabriel asked shakily, weak fingers gripping a bit tighter at Sam’s bicep. Sam shook his head and swallowed convulsively as he tried to form a reply.

“N-nothing.” Sam gasped out, moving his hand to gently cup the angel’s shoulder, “Collar just p-pissed me off again.”

“Oh. Well, it’s not so bad anymore.” Gabriel whispered uneasily as he released Sam’s arm to timidly take one of Sam’s hands instead. He hissed softly in pain, his functioning hand moved Sam’s hand to brush over the nipple that had suffered the piercing, “Y-you can put the p-piercing back in too… I-it’ll be tolerable now, n-now that I k-know you actually w-want me.”

The breath caught in Sam’s lungs at Gabriel’s words. He swallowed tightly and looked down as his large fingers brushing over the tiny hurt and enflamed nub. Arousal unfurled in him at the thought of his ownership piercing marring the pretty pink nub. The feeling made him feel nauseous because he found he really wanted to put the piercing back in and claim the angel properly as his.

“N-no!” Sam hissed softly, gritting his teeth as he lovingly stroked the damaged nub, “No, Gabe, it’s not going back in. That’s no way to show you I love you.” He dipped his head and pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth but not taking an actual kiss. He moved the kiss along the angel’s bruised cheek until he was able to nuzzle his ear.

He moved his hand away from the angel’s damaged nipple to instead stroke along his sternum with a knuckle. Gabriel clearly relaxed at Sam’s reply and began to mewl pleasantly at the new touches. The strong yet gentle strokes along his breastbone actually helped to ease a very physical ache in his chest from a punishment.

Sam watched him in fascination and continued to stroke the angel’s chest. He had thought the touch might be unwelcome but was pleasantly surprised. Not having to worry about upsetting Gabriel, he was able to focus instead on what had been said. He hated how Gabriel’s desperation had seeped through in how he had been willing to let himself be marked just for Sam’s affection. It was concerning and another thing they would need to work on.

~*~z~*~

Dean was sure now. He had to find a Dullahan. They were evil messenger fairies that were incredibly old, this made them a likely target for knowing what had created the flowers. If he could just capture and talk to a horseman then maybe he could get some information out of him.

He took a breath to calm his jittered nerves as he stacked up his books and moved them to the floor. Once they were gone, he finished off what little was left of his beer and tossed it aside. He cringed as the clattering sound made his angel stir in sleep.

“Dean?” Cas asked groggily as he shifted and nuzzled Dean’s side. He purred softly and pressed his nose against the hunter’s ribs. Dean flushed brightly down at the cute sight, fingers moving to card through the angel’s dark hair.

“Yeah, Babe?” The hunter replied quietly, unable to help the sweet smile on his face as he stroked his fingers over his friend’s face.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas inquired worriedly as his sleepy blue eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Dean’s touch.

“I’m great, Cas. Was just finishing up some research and now I get to focus on you. I couldn’t be better. C’mere.” Dean reached down and dragged the angel closer. He grinned and claimed Cas’ pink lips, moaning happily. Cas started to make happy little mewling sounds as he clung to Dean. The angel made it easier to forget that Dean would have to run off to go fairy hunting later.

~*~z~*~

Sam wrapped a dry towel about Gabriel’s waist and sat him on the bench. He made the angel’s drooping, damaged wings as comfortable as he could so they could drip-dry. While they did that, he grabbed a smaller fluffy towel and put it over Gabriel’s head. He could not help but smile as he began to dry the angel’s hair much like his own hair used to be dried by Dean when they were little.

Gabriel made soft sounds of protest at the hairdrying but did not really resist. A soft laugh escaped Sam as he lifted the towel slightly and Gabriel was pouting cutely at him. Cloudy honey-colored eyes glared in his general direction and it made Sam smile. He dipped his head and swooped in to press a kiss to the tip of the angel’s nose. The smaller man’s features scrunched up disapprovingly but Sam could tell he had actually enjoyed it.

“Now, who’s the handsomest archangel?” Sam cooed as he lowered the towel and let it pool on Gabriel’s slim shoulders.

“Luci.” The damaged archangel deadpanned, earning him a glare from Sam even though he couldn’t see it.

“I could be biased here, Gabe, but, no.” Sam replied with playful bitterness, earning a tiny shadow of Gabriel’s old smirk, “Try again? Handsomest archangel?”

“Me?” Gabriel shrugged melodramatically, fluttering his eyelashes at Sam. The hunter smirked back and grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl he had on the bathroom counter.

“Much better.” Sam rumbled the words as he swiped his thumb over Gabriel’s bottom lip to make him open and then pressed the candy into his mouth. The angel mewled happily as he greedily sucked on the sugary treat. Sam grinned at the sight and went back to ruffling Gabriel’s hair dry.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has separation anxiety and Dean finds out he really needs to go shopping.

Sam hummed happily as he wrapped a towel about Gabriel’s shoulders. He smiled and leaned in, pressing his nose to the angel’s cheek. His hand moved to rest on Gabriel’s flank, stroking over the skin there. The angel was all dried off now and ready to head back to bed.

“Feeling better?” He inquired softly as he moved to kiss behind Gabriel’s ear. The angel whined tiredly and squirmed in response.

“A-a lot.” Gabriel whispered in reply, clinging to the towel about his waist, “T-thank you, Sammy.” The words were shy and timid, sounding somewhat shameful too.

“Not a problem, Gabe.” Sam smiled sadly as he pressed his nose to the angel’s soft hair. He kissed gently as a hand came up to stroke along Gabriel’s jaw. Pride fluttered in his chest when the angel lifted his chin to feel more of the touch. Sam went slow to keep a leash on his own actions, adamantly keeping away from the flower choker.

“You hungry? It’s been a while since Cas fed you breakfast.” Sam hesitantly pulled away from the angel, the urge to suck bruises into Gabriel’s skin was getting too strong and he had to stop it. He pulled his hands away for a few minutes, earning him a sound of confusion from the angel. He returned a hand to brush his fingers over a bruised cheek to ground them both.

“I-I guess. I’m not really sure.” Gabriel’s shoulders drooped, being human was still awkward and confusing. Being human was not something you learned in a day, not even for natural born humans.

“Well, lets get you back to bed and then I’ll make you something light to eat.” Sam leaned down to kiss the corner of Gabriel’s mouth but the angel moved. Sam hummed happily as their mouths met, the kiss warm and inviting despite their mouths being closed. Sam’s hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep them from burying in Gabriel’s hair or feathers. Stopping was getting harder, he needed to talk to Cas to see if the flower had any adverse connection for the ‘owner’.

“Gabe?” Sam broke the kiss and pulled away.

“Y-yes, Sammy?” Gabriel cocked his head to the side, trying to focus on Sam’s location.

“Will you be okay without me around for a couple hours?” The hunter asked softly as he scooped up his angel and held him close to his chest. Gabriel suddenly stiffened in fear at the question, he began to quiver as he clung to Sam. He was not sure what was wrong with him but he didn’t want Sam to leave. Without the hunter around, the dark would suddenly get its teeth back and would creep in on Gabriel’s world again.

“I-I think so.” Gabriel’s voice came out smaller and more scared than he wanted it to.

“Don’t lie to me, Gabriel.” Sam soothed gently and kissed Gabriel’s ear tenderly. He shifted his grip on the angel and held him close to his chest, “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I-I don’t want to be a-alone… W-why are you leaving?” Gabriel shifted and pressed his warm nose under Sam’s strong jaw, seeking comfort. He felt scared and lonely just thinking about Sam being gone. Without the hunter to keep him occupied, he would fall asleep and dream more. Gabriel didn’t like dreaming, they made him feel dirty and pathetic.

“I was going to go shopping. I was just realizing we have no clothes in your size here.” Sam kissed the corner of Gabriel’s eye as he started to carry him back to the room, “I have things I need to do around the bunker and thought you’d like to sit in the same room while I do my chores. But I can’t have you sitting around in nothing but a sheet.” The words made Gabriel’s wings droop tiredly as he bit his lip against the wave of shame and guilt that was crashing down on him. He felt like a little broken hindrance that was getting in the way of Sam’s daily life. Even his smaller body was causing unforeseen issues for the caring hunter.

“I-I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered pitifully, swallowing back a sob. He really hated being in the way, always had.

“Hey, stop, you got nothing to apologize for Gabe.” Sam soothed him gently as they got back to Sam’s room. He closed the door behind them and moved towards a soft chair he had added recently. He sat his angel down in it and proceeded to wrap his arms around the angel’s waist before kissing along his jaw, “Don’t worry about it, I can go shopping later. I’ll just have Dean take over the chores.” Sam pressed a tender kiss to the side of Gabriel’s throat and quickly pulled away before it could manifest into anything.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, S-sammy.” Gabriel shifted uneasily as Sam pulled away, “I-I can handle being on my own for a bit.” The angel took a shaky breath and gave a quivering smile to the hunter. Sam frowned in reply but sighed, it was Gabriel’s choice.

“Alright. Now you just sit here while I clean up the bed.” Sam kissed his forehead and it actually helped to settle Gabriel’s nerves, “But first, use this to keep you warm.” Gabriel heard Sam grab something out of the dresser and unfold it. What felt like a coat was draped over his chest and arms. Sightless eyes widened in shock as realization hit him as soon as he touched the material.

“T-this is my j-jacket.” The angel whispered in awed confusion. A little thrill fluttered through his chest. He loved this jacket, his dog helped him pick it out. Father, he missed that dog….

“Yeah. Kali gave it to me after she went back and found your body.” Sam told him softly, voice thick with sad fondness, “Cas got the blood out of it. So, it’s just like how you remember it. Just a bit older now.” Gabriel smiled tiredly and snuggled into the stiff warmth of the old jacket, comforted by having a piece of his old self.

“T-thank you, S-sam.”

~*~z~*~

Dean had always had a one track mind when it came to making out or sex. So, it was rather surprising to him that he was able to focus on the thoughts of Dullahan hunting and the lapful of angel he currently had. He was doing a mental inventory of any gold items they might have while also enjoying as Cas purred against his throat.

He reached behind the angel and trailed his fingers along some feathers while dipping his head to kiss Cas’ shoulder. The responsive angel was a nice distraction to the severe lack of gold items Dean could recall in the bunker. The shadow of a thought that he was going to have to go out and either buy or steal a bunch of gold was hanging over his head.

“Cas, Babe, you wanna go for a little drive later?” Dean hummed softly as he dragged his lips along the angel’s throat. Cas purred happily, wings fluttering in response to the touches.

“That sounds lovely, Dean. Where would you like to go?” Blunt angel teeth nipped at Dean’s ear, making him grin and shiver in delight. He smirked and brought a hand up, playfully running his fingers through the angel’s dark feathers. He watched in playful interest as Cas arched up and whimpered, squirming on the hunter’s lap.

“Nowhere special. I just need to go into town and look at some things. Maybe have a nice dinner out with my boyfriend.” Dean cooed softly, playing with the angel’s feathers again. He watched bright blue eyes roll back as Cas needily rocked against him, “Sound good?”

The fear of dark fairies slipped from Dean’s mind at he continued to play and drag his angel to the edge. He hummed and kissed Cas to distract him. He eventually got a nod from his precious strung out angel. Maybe this hunt wouldn’t be so bad.


	18. Chapter 17

Being at a massive loss when it came to good food decisions was not something that Sam was used to. Yet, as he stood in the kitchen, staring into their fridge, he was having an issue thinking of something simple to eat. He did not want Gabriel to feel the horror that is vomiting because the jerking muscles would cause everything to hurt all over again.

“Afternoon, Sam.” The sudden sound of Cas’ voice behind him really should not shock him anymore but he startled anyways. He jumped slightly and turned around, swallowing awkwardly at the flushed look on the angel’s face. Good lord, what had Dean been up to?!

“Oh, hey there, Cas. Everything okay? You sounded pretty beat earlier on the phone.” Sam responded slowly, arms flopping down at his sides awkwardly. He was not sure why but those bright blue eyes staring him down was really starting to creep him out. How did Dean handle the stoic angel just looking at him for hours on end?

Though, perhaps it was not the staring that was unnerving Sam. Perhaps, just maybe, he was scared that Cas would know he screwed up; if the fear and guilt rushing through the hunter right now was anything to go by. He had lost his head earlier and had ended up abusing Cas’ big brother. If someone had done that to Dean, Sam would want to kill them.

“The situation was alright in the end. Thank you for your concern.” Those big blue eyes blinked slowly at him and the angel frowned, “I came to apologize.”

“For what?!” The question came out as more of a squeak of discomfort than Sam wanted it to. His pulse was slamming through him, going faster the longer he even looked at the dark-haired angel.

“I could not provide you assistance earlier with Gabriel.” Cas was starting to look rather dejected now, “This neglect has left me feeling unwell. I only wished to apologize for not providing aid.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Sam’s words were escaping too fast. It was at this point that Sam was glad that Cas would always just be Cas, the angel wasn’t suspecting him despite his current oddness, “I took care of him. It was totally fine. Turns out I didn’t even need any help. Was a lot easier than I expected.” Why did he feel like he was digging himself into a hole here?

“I am gladdened to hear this, Sam. Gabriel has always hated to be a burden. Knowing that he has not caused you issues will please him.” The angel looked relieved and a little more relaxed now. This seemed to help the frazzled hunter. With each passing moment, Sam was starting to feel less and less like Cas was about to stab him.

“Oh, yeah, he’s been great considering.” Sam gave a slightly tight smile as his hands fidgeted at his sides uneasily.

“Sam, are you unwell? You seem rather tense?” Cas asked softly, stepping a bit closer. Sam froze slightly as the angel’s hand came to rest on his arm.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m alright, Cas. I-it’s just been a long morning, a little worried about Gabe is all.” Sam took a calming breath as he shifted under the angel’s gaze, “He went through a horrific ordeal a-and I just want to make sure I’m doing everything to h-help.” His words pulled a soft smile onto Cas’ face and the angel looked at him lovingly. It was different from how the angel looked at Dean, this gaze was more along the lines of adoring a sibling. The look was suddenly making Sam drown in guilt once more.

“Thank you again for taking on this task, Sam. It means a great deal to me.”

“Anything to help family, Cas.” Sam almost regretted the words as he was immediately given a rather tight hug directly afterwards. He gasped in surprise, awkwardly hugging back the shorter man.

“O-oh, and, Cas…?” The hunter started hesitantly as the two started to separate. His question instantly earning him all of the angel’s focus.

“Yes, Sam?”

“T-the flower, the one that caused all this…” Sam was starting to feel anxious even thinking about asking about the horrid little plant, “Will it do anything to me?”

“Like what?” That horrible little cocking of the angel’s head and his intensely inquisitive stare stabbed Sam right in the soul. The nervous hunter felt like he couldn’t breath as he tried desperately to relax.

“L-like, uhm, will it do anything to my head? I-I’ve noticed it’s kinda of s-screwing with Gabe’s….”

“Oh, I see.” Cas was frowning again, “The answer is varied.”

“V-varied?”

“Yes. It intensifies connections, often warping them. It all depends on the ‘owner’s original connection to the ‘pet. Hate towards the ‘pet’ makes the ‘owner’ violent and cruel, neutrality towards the ‘pet’ simply makes the ‘owner’ not really care, familial-like connection or natural kindness turns into more kindness.” There was only one connection left and Sam felt like his heart was stopping because he did not want to know where this was going, “Though, perhaps the most unpredictable is a sexual connection of any kind, it can result rather dangerously. Sexual desire becomes extremely intense, often making the ‘owner’ feel dominant over their ‘pet’. The ‘owner’ often feels the need of some sort of sexual intimacy, desiring pleasure either for themselves or the ‘pet’. Though, the desire can become twisted and end in displays of sexual dominance the ‘owner’ would not normally want.”

Sam really had stopped breathing now. His heart was pounding uncomfortably and anxiety was crawling below his skin like an army of insects. He could not seem to pull his wide, horrified eyes off of the angel as he listened.

“Why do you ask, Sam?” There was that innocent, inquisitive look again. Darn Dean’s precious celestial boyfriend!

“N-no reason!” Sam was getting very tired of his voice breaking every time he tried to reply. He swallowed thickly and gave the angel an uncomfortable smile, “J-just didn’t want to screw this is up.”

“You are doing fine, Sam. Your natural kindness seems to have out-balanced any hate or anger you held towards my brother and his games.” Oh thank god, Cas seemed to have no inkling that Sam had any attraction towards Gabriel. This needed to stay that way!

“Yup. Nothing for you to worry about, Cas. I got this.” Sam needed to shut up, right now, “He’s completely safe in my hands.”

“Thank you, Sam. I trust your judgement.”

~*~z~*~

Sam felt jittery and off kilter as he slipped back into his room with a small bowl of Cream of Wheat. He clutched the bowl to his chest as he collapsed back against the closed door slightly. He felt wrong in his own skin and he could not get Cas’ words out of his head.

He was scared and unsettled. His pulse refused to settle as he tried to think things through. The nauseating thoughts that had popped into his head around Gabriel finally made sense but it did not make him feel better. If anything, he was feeling worse because odds were it was going to get worse. What was he going to do?!

“S-sammy, you alright?” Gabriel’s exhausted voice startled him and he almost dropped the hot cereal. He clutched the bowl closer and gasped for breath before replying.

“What? Oh, uhm yeah, I’m fine, Gabe.” He surprised himself that his voice came out so even sounding. He gritted his teeth and headed towards the bed to where his damaged angel was resting. Gabriel was half sitting, slumped tiredly against the headboard. The shower had taken a lot out of him.

“How’re you feeling?” Sam asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out a shaky hand, pausing before hesitantly stroking Gabriel’s hair. The broken angel hummed softly and desperately leaned into the touch.

“Tired.” It was so strange not hearing a playful tone to Gabriel’s voice, but at least there was no fear currently.

“Well, you can take a nap after you eat.” He frowned when Gabriel flinched at the mention of a nap. He stroked his fingers down through the angel’s hair to tenderly rub his neck.

“Alright, Sammy.” The gesture helped Gabriel to settle again before shifting, the strain on his muscles pulling on his wings, and slumping against Sam’s side.

Sam froze, his new lesson on the flower suddenly made him not want the angel anywhere near him. He clung to the bowl and took a settling breath. Sam could get through this, it was just a bowl of hot cereal.

Piece of pie, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ever mention that I REALLY love Cream of Wheat?
> 
> Also, let me see some hands, who where actually believes me when I say that I love angels.....?
> 
> That being said, thanks to a plot bunny that a reader threw at me there is now a gen spin-off story to this one that I started. Plot: Jody found Alfie's flower. It really sucks to be him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's brain is temporarily out of order. Please try back later.
> 
> Also, Dean and Cas refuse to stop being adorable.

Yawning was a strange experience once it was a mandatory function. Gabriel had no clue what the purpose of the action was, he simply knew that he couldn’t stop it when he was tired. He had seen many humans and animals do it before but never understood why. He still didn’t but it was an interesting tell when a person was tired.

This was one of the trains of thought that drifted through his mind as he tiredly slumped against Sam. A small yawn escaped him as he rested his head against the hunter’s shoulder. He swiped at the heavy, tired feeling of his useless eyes as he tried to focus on Sam. He could smell that Sam had food with him but had no idea what it was. It smelled bland but not necessarily bad.

“What’s that?” He asked sleepily as he tried to sit up a little straighter. Leaning against Sam’s arm, Gabriel put forth the effort to stretch up to reach Sam’s height. He leaned close, moving to give the hunter a simple welcoming kiss.

“It’s called Cream of Wheat.” Gabriel almost missed Sam’s quiet reply as the taller man turned his face away, making Gabriel kiss Sam’s cheek by mistake. The damaged angel tried to hide his hurt by recovering quickly and nuzzling Sam’s jaw instead, “Dean’s obsessed with the stuff. Always feeds it to me when I don’t feel well. It always makes me feel better.” Sam explained softly, forcing himself to ignore Gabriel. He tried to not notice the dejected look on the smaller man’s face. He watched the angel settle down properly again after the rejection.

Sam tried to swallow down his unease as he scooped up a small spoonful of the hot cereal. He looked down at where his shoulder had become the angel’s pillow. He took a calm breath and pressed the spoon to Gabriel’s lips, “Eat up. It’ll be easy on your stomach.”

Feeling a bit confused, Gabriel obediently did as he was told. He opened his mouth and allowed the hunter to feed him. He found himself surprised by the strange food. It was indeed bland yet sweet enough to be enjoyable. The strange taste and texture gave him something else to focus on besides what he must have done to upset Sam.

“Taste okay? The right amount of sugar varies with each person.” Sam told him softly, wiping away a bit of the cereal that had dripped on Gabriel’s chin, “I put a little extra for that sweet tooth of yours.”

“Thanks, Sammy, it tastes great.” Gabriel replied slowly, a soft smile pulling at his split lips. The smile felt a bit forced because now he was even more confused. Sam had taken the extra effort to make it sweeter for him yet wouldn’t let him give a simple kiss. It was only going to be a quick, closed-mouth kiss like Sam said was alright. Where had Gabriel gotten Sam’s feeling wrong?

~*~z~*~

A strange medley of different classic rock songs were rumbling through Dean’s head as he got dressed. He began to hum along with one as he pulled on his flannel over-shirt. He smiled absentmindedly as he settled the material over his shoulders. His smile evolving into a grin as the flutter of wings sounded behind him.

“Welcome back, Babe.” He hummed softly as Cas’ strong arms slipped around his waist from behind. He reached down to rest his hand over Cas’, his free hand reaching out to grab his wallet off his dresser.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas purred softly as he rested his nose between Dean’s shoulder blades. The angel loving pressed up close against his back, nuzzling him lovingly.

“You ready for that drive now?” Dean asked as he looked back at his angel while jingling Baby’s keys. He could not feel the angel’s slight smile through the thick flannel but he knew it was there.

“Of course. I always look forward to our outings together.” Dean wondered when he had learned to hear affection in Cas’ deadpanned voice. Though, he did not have time to think it over as he shivered pleasantly at the warm feel of Cas’ invisible wings suddenly enveloping them. He loved it when the angel manifested his wings just enough for Dean to feel the fluffy heat.

“Great. Let’s go then.” Dean turned around in Cas’ grip to face the angel. He dipped his head and lovingly kissed his angel. Cas smiled and purred softly into the kiss as his arms tightened around the hunter.

“Dean, I told Sam we were going out and he asked if we could buy some clothes for Gabriel. Would that be an appropriate arrangement?” The angel asked hesitantly as their kiss broke.

“Sure, Babe. We can pick the pipsqueak up some clothes.” Dean smiled sadly at his worried angel. His reply seemed to lighten Cas’ spirit, causing him to lean in again and nuzzle his nose to Dean’s. Dean chuckled softly and nuzzled back, hand coming up to cup the angel’s jaw lovingly.

~*~z~*~

The rest of Gabriel’s meal had kind of passed in a daze as he struggled to understand what had happened between them. Sam had been fine earlier, gentle and affectionate, but now he was kind but distant. The hunter was really quiet, barely speaking, and it was unnerving Gabriel a bit because he could not see what emotions were playing on Sam’s face.

“Ready for that nap? You need to rest.” There was concern in Sam’s voice and it only worked to confuse Gabriel more. He was starting to feel lost again as he nodded in reply to Sam’s question. He shifted under the sheets to lay down.

He whimpered slightly but he wasn’t sure if it was because the movement made agony rip through his wings or because he was feeling a little lost in his place with Sam now. He took a calming breath as he moved to lay on his stomach, Sam carefully helping to move his wings so they’d lay out flat around him. Gabriel felt rather exposed but it would be easier to rest like this.

A nervous energy started to buzz under his skin again as he lay down and Sam knelt over him while positioning the damaged wings. He knew he should feel safe even with the hunter over him but he found himself beginning to quiver in unease. He froze, breath catching painfully in his throat, as he felt Sam’s hand on the back on his neck.

“You okay, Gabe?” Hearing Sam’s voice right behind his ear had him swallowing nervously. He clenched his hands in the sheets under his pillow as he nodded. What was wrong with him? He had been fine with Sam a second ago.

“’m fine…” He was glad his whisper was muffled against his pillow because it did not sound as confident as he wanted to. He had to keep his fear and discomfort from Sam. He had done something earlier to make the hunter distant, he couldn’t handle making it worse by showing he was suddenly scared for no reason.

“Alright. Sleep well, Gabriel.” Sam hummed as he tightened his grip on the back of the angel’s neck slightly. Normally it would have comforted Gabriel but it was suddenly a frightening gesture while Gabriel was trapped on his stomach under the massive human.

“T-thanks.” Gabriel’s stomach twisted fearfully, only able to focus on the grip on his neck. He was as surprised by the gasp that escaped himself as he was by the kiss to his spine that had caused it. The kiss had been pressed between his primary wings, the largest pair that rested at his shoulder blades. The gesture wasn’t done in a sexual fashion yet it still made him freeze up in unease. He hid his face in his pillow, shutting his eyes against the tears of fear that were starting to pool. What was wrong with him? Why was he so pathetically broken? No wonder Sam’s attitude towards him had changed.

“Love you, Gabe. Rest well.”


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Everyone, have some feels.
> 
> Also, a super big thank you to all my lovely readers! You're all so wonderful and amazing. You're the reason this story's still going. I have never had a story ANYWHERE near this popular and well-loved. It makes me so happy that you're all enjoying reading it as I am writing it. All your comments brighten my day and I always look forwards to what you all have to say after I post a chapter. I've never had a story where people comment every chapter. You've all made my year right here. ^^ Thank you all again. Now, enjoy this crappy and emotionally damaging chapter!

Sam suddenly did not know what to do with himself. Dean and Cas were gone, Gabe was sleeping, and here Sam was doing nothing. He was sure that there were a million things he needed to be doing around the bunker but none came to mind.

He sighed softly as he silently wandered the halls. He felt strangely lonely after spending almost every waking moment with Gabriel. Being away from the angel felt odd and wrong. Though, Sam was unsure if this was because he had grown used to being near Gabriel or because their flower link was growing stronger.

Shifting his weight uneasily, Sam wandered into the kitchen. He forced his mind to focus on his empty stomach rather than possibilities. His late lunch manifested in the form of a sandwich and small salad. It was good but was not stimulating enough to keep his thoughts locked away.

Frustrated, he marched himself towards bunker’s library in a huff. He was sure there was some organizing that needed to be done. It would be easier to do now that Dean was not here to be constantly messing with his book piles. Surely this could take up the rest of his afternoon.

Sam wandered into the library and frowned softly. There was a scattered pile of books on one of the tables. He looked at them in confusion as they looked familiar. It took him a moment to realize they were the ones he saw Dean carrying earlier but one was gone.

Curious as to why his brother had been researching, he walked over to the table. His eyes widened as he saw every single one had to do with fairies. He frowned softly, wondering what Dean was up to. His brother despised fairies and never wanted anything to do with them. Why focus on them now?

~*~z~*~

_A sense of helplessness crashed through Gabriel in a wave as he was shoved to the ground. The pressure on the back of his neck tightened as the creature’s hand forcefully kept him down. He was kneeling, that monster inside of him, as he was held under it. His nails clawed uselessly at the hard ground below him as he failed to get any leverage._

_He gasped and whimpered pitifully as long fingers grabbed the base of his left primary wings. A dark chuckle escaped the monster as sharp teeth sank into the junction between his neck and right shoulder. His stomach churned unhappily as the creature pressed its thumb against the sensitive oil glands of the captured wing._

_Gabriel let out a humiliated sob as the pressure caused him to get hard. He felt sick and his broken wing twitched uselessly, trying to escape. His suffering pulled another laugh from the creature as it moved roughly in him. The hand on the back of his neck tightened painfully, the grip being used to lift his head and slam it back down into the ground._

_He felt dizzy and nauseous from the pain but he couldn’t help his hips jerking at the feel of his preening oil being spread through his feathers. Tears pooled in his eyes as he began to pant and whimper in need at the prolonged touch. The familiar pressure of climax started to heat up in his lower abdomen, his internal muscles tightening to try and reach orgasm._

_“Look at you, little angel…” The sweet spot inside of him of was hit with a hard thrust as the monster snickered in his ear, “Just can’t help begging for it, can you? Pretty slutty for a celestial creature that’s supposed to be pure and innocent.” The tears Gabriel had been struggling to hold back finally fell. The creature was right after all, Gabriel was starting to act pretty slutty as he desperately mewled for release._

_“Maybe I should just pull out right now.” The cruel sneer in the monster’s voice was unmistakable. Gabriel sobbed pathetically, hips jerking uselessly in response to the fingers dragging through his feathers._

_“N-no, p-please.” Gabriel’s inside twisted in disgust as he heard himself beg. The creature laughed cruelly, the grip on the back of Gabriel’s neck tightening enough to leave bruises on the skin around the collar._

_“Alright, little angel.” Those evil fingers pressed into Gabriel’s oil glands again, “I’ll do you a favor. Climaxing will never be enjoyable again once I’m done playing with you.” The creature moved hard in him, forcing the full heavy pressure of its weight down on his back. The grip on his neck held Gabriel in place as the creature exerted its dominance over him._

~*~z~*~

Driving used to be such a long, boring, and tedious passing of time to Castiel. He had hated it for so long, thinking it took far too long to get anything done. He felt foolish now that he had never seen how wonderful a time it could be. The realization had not truly come to him until his relationship with Dean had officially started.

He could not help his slight smile as he sat in the front seat of the Impala. His blue gaze had a hard time pulling away from the image of Dean driving. The hunter always looked so happy and relaxed behind Baby’s wheel. Perhaps he should feel jealous of the Impala and her effect on Dean but he just couldn’t. He could never hate her because she brought forth a side of Dean that Cas felt honored to be allowed to see. If anything, he actually wished he could thank the automobile.

“You okay, Babe? You look a little spacy.” Dean asked softly in worry, his hand brushing across the front seat to gently rest over Cas’. The angel flushed softly and happily looked down at their connection.

“Simply thinking, Dean. There is nothing for you worry about.”

“Really? What were you thinking about? Looked pretty important.” The hunter’s soft green gaze drifted over to him for a second before returning to the road.

“My thoughts went to how I am grateful for your affection, Dean.”

“Oh.” The hunter’s freckled face heated shyly as he squirmed in his seat. Sometimes his angel’s bluntness made him blush like an embarrassed virgin, “Well, I love you too, Cas.”

“I know, Dean.” The angel lifted the hunter’s hand and tenderly kissed the palm. Dean was left swallowing convulsively as his heart fluttered happily in his chest.

~*~z~*~

Sam hummed softly as he headed back to his room. He had a small stack of books in his hands, they had caught his eye while he had been cleaning. He had never read these ones before and they probably had some interesting information in them. It was always a good idea to have as much information on monsters as possible just incase they found something weird on a hunt. He felt this was his part of the job to keep him, Dean, and Cas safe.

He had always been very careful when it came to old tomes. He knew they were rare and extremely important, a good book should always be cared for in his point of view. Though, this little detail seemed to completely escape him as he stepped into his room. The ancient books suddenly fell from his grip as he heard the sound of frightened sobs escaping his angel. Yellowed pages and tattered spines tore upon impact with the hard ground as Sam rushed to Gabriel’s side.

Gabriel was still fast asleep, lost in whatever dark nightmare that was terrorizing him. Without thinking, Sam knelt on the bed and dragged the tiny angel into his arms. Whatever pain the movement may have caused Gabriel’s wings was apparently nowhere near as agonizing as whatever was happening in his unconscious mind.

“Gabe!” Sam gently shook his angel in worry, trying to wake him, “Gabriel, you need to wake up!” The hunter held him close, one hand desperately stroking through the smaller man’s hair. Sam continued to call to him, stroking his hair and kissing away his tears. Sam was on the verge of tears himself when he finally got through and sightless eyes fluttered opened for him.

“Shh. It’s okay, Gabe, I got you. You’re okay now. It was just a nightmare.” Sam nuzzled and kissed the angel’s jaw and hair as Gabriel whimpered in confusion. Gabriel’s good hand weakly clutched the front of Sam’s button down, trying to anchor himself as he struggled out of the haze of slumber.

“S-sam?” Gabriel’s voice was jittery and lost sounding, confusion thick in his words. Sam cooed to him, shushing him softly while petting his hair lovingly.

“Yeah, it’s me. Shh… J-just relax.” Sam pressed a soothing kiss to the corner of the angel’s eye as he clutched him close. Gabriel sniffled softly as a strangled sob caught in his throat. He pressed himself against the hunter’s chest, desperately seeking warmth and comfort from the loving human. Sam bundled the sheets around him, creating a protective barrier between his angel and the world. His tears finally fell as he pressed a sorrowful kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

“It’s okay, Gabe. I’m here now, Sweetheart.”


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Officially chapter 20!  
> I am so sorry that I could not write something longer for such a big chapter number. I am just very, super tired. It was my first day of college P.E. and I'm extremely warn out. I hope this chapter's alright.
> 
> Also, weird temporary format change most likely just for this chapter. There's a flashback in the middle of what's currently happening. I underlined the section to make it more noticeable.

The need to sooth and protect Gabriel over-rid Sam’s panic. He shushed the quaking angel as Gabriel dragged in ragged gasps to get over the nightmare. Sam’s fingers carded through the angel’s soft dusty-gold hair. The angel started to relax until Sam’s touch trailed down to brush over the nape of Gabriel’s neck, causing the smaller man to violently flinch away.

_The creature with the snarling, reverberating voice growled angrily at Gabriel. Its strong hand gripped his throat tightly, palm pushing painfully against Gabriel’s Adam’s apple. The monster let out an angry cry and slammed him down on his back. His wings were crushed beneath him while his sightless eyes stopped him from noticing the creature’s fist until it slammed into his cheek._

_“You worthless little scrap of feathers!” His trainer yowled angrily, as it punched him again, “How dare you raise a hand to me!” Warm drops of blood dripped from the creature’s eye, splattering onto Gabriel’s face, as it leaned its weight onto his throat. Gabriel desperately gasped for air as the creature slapped him hard across the mouth, the force splitting his bottom lip._

_Gabriel’s right hand pawed uselessly at his trainer’s shoulder but the creature was too solid to shove off. His fingers could not get a good grip on the thing’s skin as they were coated in the creature’s slimy blood from where he had clawed his blunt nails into its eye. It had been a failed attempt to get the monster to stop raping him but it had only made things worse._

_“You’re going to be an obedient little pet and act like a bitch in heat for your new owner once I’m done. Understand?!” The creature snickered cruelly as it slapped him again, leaving him dazed under it. He tried desperately not to focus on the voice it was poorly imitating, it hurt his heart too much, as he vaguely felt it grab his bloody hand, “But, you don’t need two hands to do that. Now do you?”_

_It tightened its grip on his throat with bruising force as it began to slowly break the last three fingers on his right hand. Agonized screams struggled to escape the strangled angel as he could only lay there and take its abuse. Tears of shame and defeat dripped from Gabriel’s eyes as he finally stopped struggling to fight its dominance._

“N-no, please, I-I’ll be g-good.” Gabriel sobbed out pitifully as he started to scramble out of Sam’s arms, accidently sliding off of Sam’s lap. With a cry of pain, his rattled nerves and muddled consciousness caused him to fall on his back. He lay sprawled on his back, paralyzed by agony from crushing his broken wings.

Terrified about his wellbeing, Sam quickly moved to kneel over him from the side. He shushed him in worry, hands reaching down to check the angel’s wings. Sensing Sam’s muscular weight over him, Gabriel began whimper and cower in fear against the sheets. Thick trails of tears dripped from his cloudy eyes as he tried to move away from Sam.

“Gabriel, s-stop, please.” One of Sam’s large hands cupped Gabriel’s jaw while the other gently pressed against his belly to carefully hold him in place, “You need to stop moving, Sweetheart. Y-you’re hurting your wings. Just lay still, let me help you.” Sam begged gently, trying to calm his love down. Gabriel whimpered fearfully, shaking his head and clutching his bad hand to his chest protectively.

“I-I’ll be g-good, I p-promise. Please, n-no more.” Gabriel was starting to babble, his nightmare-addled brain finding it hard to focus on that it was Sam over him and not his trainer with the distorted copy of Sam’s voice, “I-I’ll b-behave….” Sam’s panic started up again as his angel sobbed in fear and voluntarily spread his legs under the sheets. Gabriel was quivering uncontrollably in terror as his body invited Sam to finally claim him sexually.

Alarm bells were sounding in Sam’s brain as lust twisted in his gut, arousal flaring up at the angel’s willing position. Sam had to screw his eyes shut as he forcefully shook his head to try and clear it. The urge to crawl between Gabriel’s legs and force his way inside of him was overwhelming. Sam was left gasping desperately for breath as he fought the need.

“N-no!” Sam gasped as he forced his head down, pressing his forehead against Gabriel’s collarbone. He moved his shaking hand from Gabriel’s stomach down over the sheets and shakily forced the angel’s legs closed.

“Not like this, Gabriel. You deserve better.” Sam’s voice shook as he struggled to get the words out while resisting the call of Gabriel’s submission. He stroked Gabriel’s sheet-covered hip while nuzzling under his jaw tenderly, “Just relax and let me help you.”

Sam pressed a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s chest before forcing himself to sit back on his ankles. He opened his eyes and looked upwards at the ceiling as he gathered his wits back about him. He took several calming breaths before shakily reaching down and lifting up his angel. He tenderly pressed his cheek against Gabriel’s before laying the angel down properly on his side in a way that would not harm his wings.

Sam shook with the effort to not take what he wanted from his angel. He swallowed down his urges as he wiped away Gabriel’s tears and lovingly tucked the sheets protectively around him. He whined apologetically to the smaller man while gently petting his hair. He was extra careful to avoid touching his neck so not to trigger him again.

“It’s okay now, Gabe. J-just rest so you can feel better. Don’t focus on anything else but that, please.” He reached over the angel to gingerly rest damaged wings on extra pillows, “I’m here, just rest.”

“I-I’m sorry, S-sam.” Gabriel gasped out softly in shame as he slowly started to come back to his senses. He pulled the sheets close and he curled up under them, trying to hide from his humiliating display.

“Don’t be, Gabe.” Sam’s hand slowly, determinedly, stroked over Gabriel’s feathers in the relaxation touch, “It’s not your fault. Never your fault.”

“P-please don’t leave me, S-sammy…” Gabriel begged softly as Sam started to climb off the bed. His good hand left the protection of the sheet and shakily reached out, gripping desperately at the bedding where Sam had just been sitting a second ago.

“I’m just going to get my books off the floor so I can sit here and read. I’ll be right back.” Sam reached down, taking Gabriel’s hand, and linking fingers with him tenderly, “I promise.”


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took pity on you all in this chapter because you've all been such wonderful readers. I hope you're all happy.
> 
> Also, what's up with all the chapters today. What have you lot done to me?! I can't stop thinking about updates for this story!

The nearest small town really was not that far from the bunker and Dean secretly loved the downtown area of it. That section of the city was full of tiny old-time mom-and-pop shops. It was always a bit of a sleepy town in this area where people were nice but not really nosy about who you were. It was a nice place to slink off to on the rare occasions that Dean gave into his less masculine hobbies and interests (that he denied existed).

His fingers tapped out a song on the Impala's steering wheel as he pulled into a shady spot in front a tiny ice cream shoppe. He shifted the car into park and looked over at his angel. Cas was looking about the tiny street with interest and wonder. Dean had never showed the angel this place before but Cas seemed to like it.

"Ready to go?" He asked gently, undoing his seatbelt and smiling at his angel. Cas looked over at him, little showed on his face but his eyes sparkled with love and adoration for the hunter. The dark-haired angel nodded and Dean chuckled, leaning over and claiming a kiss that Cas happily gave away.

The two pulled away as Dean lovingly stroked his fingers along Cas' stubbled jaw. They shared a small smile before both climbing out of the car. Dean locked up, hand trailing along Baby's hood as he walked around the front to meet up with Cas. He took the angel's hand in his for a second and simply held it.

"Where would you like to go, Dean?" Cas blinked at his human curiously before looking about at the shops.

"There's a small antique shop a couple stores down that way." Dean informed him, pointing down the street with his free hand, "I thought we'd look in there for a bit." Cas dipped his head in acceptance before stepping close enough to gently nuzzle Dean's cheek. The hunter flushed but felt a little at a loss as the angel pulled away and released his hand. The angel stood now at a socially acceptable distance and Dean wished for the first real time that he hadn't hammered lessons on personal space into Cas' head.

Dean forced a smile and sighed, mood dampening slightly as he took the lead. His boyfriend walked close beside him but did not touch as they drew closer to where people were walking along the street. Their little trip was starting to make Dean feel off and lonely.

Suddenly, as they walked along, the distance felt too great. Dean took them both by surprise as he reached out and grasped Cas' hand in broad daylight. They both froze for a second and looked down at their joined hands. Dean's face went bright red as Cas slowly smiled. The angel took the handholding as an invitation and stepped close enough to bump shoulders with his human. Dean swallowed down his nervousness and grinned back, feeling better now as they started walking again.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel shifted under his sheets as he curled around his large pillow. He bit his lip to keep his soft whimpers inside. He was so tired, sleep called to him like a siren's song but he desperately fought it. He could not take another memory-turned-nightmare despite how exhausted he felt.

Behind him, his damaged wings twitched and shifted in throbbing discomfort. He was paying for the stupidity of falling on them earlier. They had been starting to feel better after all of Castiel's care and effort but now he had undone all of that with one mistake. The pain lacing along them had tears stinging his eyes again. Father, he was so tired of crying all the time!

The only thing that seemed to help get his mind off the pain was Sam's fingers lovingly carding through his hair. Now that Gabriel had his wits back about him, he was enjoying the tender affection from the hunter. Though, his insides ached slightly now that he had lost the comfort of feeling Sam's fingers lovingly brush along the painfully-tight collar. He had loved the contrast before, it had made the collar more tolerable, but now a single stupid memory had stolen that sense of safety away.

He sniffled pitifully as he shifted again and hid his face against the plush pillow. The fingers in his hair stopped and Gabriel flinched. He had been too loud and was about to lose another touch.

"Gabe, you okay?" He could hear the quiet caution in Sam's voice as the fingers slowly pulled away from his hair.

"'m fine, S-sammykins." Gabriel sniffled again and raised his head slightly to press back into Sam's hand, which was just hovering an inch or so above him, "Wings just hurt is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The careful fingers were back stroking Gabriel's hair again and the angel happily took the contact. He settled back against his pillow and leaned slightly into the touch.

"I would give you some pain meds but all we have is the heavy duty stuff for after hunts and I have no idea how it would affect you or if your body even has any allergies to medication." He could hear the bitter sorrow in Sam's dejected voice and he mewled comfortingly to his human.

"It's fine, I-I'll be okay in a bit." That was a horrid lie, he had not stopped hurting since he had lost his grace. Though, he completely understood Sam's worry. Gabriel was much smaller than Sam and Dean, plus he had no tolerance to medication whatsoever and he didn't nearly have their muscle mass. It didn't help that he had taken this body long before allergies were even discovered by humans. This body had no medical records at all so they had no idea how anything would affect him now that he was human.

He was drawn from his round-about thoughts as he felt the bed move as Sam shifted in discomfort beside him. Sam had been sitting against the headboard of the bed, simply reading, since he had comeback with the dusty books. The position should not have been uncomfortable for the sturdy human.

Suddenly, an uneasy thought popped into his head. Through his frightened haze earlier, while being submissive, he had heard the obvious arousal in Sam's voice when he told him 'no'. He started to feel guilty and selfish as he realized that Sam never had time to get rid of the issue. The hunter spent his entire time comforting him, and even when he had left to the get the books it had only taken a moment before he had returned to sit on the bed with Gabriel.

Gabriel frowned, feeling bad at the realization. The incident really had not been that long ago. It was plausible that Sam's body hadn't settled down yet, especially since he kept alternating between touching Gabriel's hair and outer feathers. The poor kid was probably starting to hurt from being hard this long without making any effort to ease it.

"You o-okay over there, S-sammy?" Gabriel shakily asked as he slowly shifted closer to the hunter.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gabe. Why?" Sam replied distractedly, Gabriel could hear him turning the book's page.

"You seemed uncomfortable. Was wondering if I could help with anything." Gabriel told his softly as he knelt beside Sam's leg. He swallowed nervously as he leaned forward and pressed his nose against Sam's chest affectionately, his hand slowly sliding up the hunter's jean-clad thigh.

"Gabriel." Sam growled warningly, dropping the book on the bed and gently grabbing Gabriel's wrist before his hand reached its destination, "No. We talked about this."

"I-it's okay, Sam. Just let me help." Gabriel's shoulders drooped as he nuzzled Sam's shoulder sadly, "It's my stupid fault, might as well let me take care of it." The angel's fingers lovingly stroked Sam's inner thigh. He swallowed thickly as his own touch caused his stomach to churn uneasily yet something also felt oddly right and comforting about touching the sexual heat radiating off of his human.

"Gabriel, that wasn't a game you were playing earlier. You didn't want sex with me then and you're not ready for it now." Sam gently removed Gabriel's hand from his leg. The hunter's free arm carefully wrapped around Gabriel's shoulders while Sam leaned down and kissed the angel's hair, "You're shaking, Gabe. You're terrified and I don't blame you. You don't need to do this." Gabriel sighed tiredly at his words and hid his face against Sam's chest.

"P-please, Sam, just l-let me do t-this for you." Gabriel's right primary wing shifted painfully to lovingly brush against Sam's arm, "I-I suffered through all that t-training, a-at least let me put it to g-good use." Gabriel begged pitifully, feeling useless and a little dejected. Sam sighed sadly and put Gabriel's hand back on the bed. He then raised his own hand to cup Gabriel's jaw and tilted the angel's chin up.

"You will, Gabe, just not today." Sam dipped his head and tenderly kissed his angel's bruised lips, "If I really mean that much to you, Gabe, that you'll risk your own healing to do that for me then give me a different favor." Gabriel swallowed in confusion but his heart fluttered happily as he was given another kiss.

"W-what favor, S-sammy? I-I've give you a-anything I have left…" Gabriel was shocked that he meant every word. He would give anything to the kid right now, even full use of his body if Sam wanted it.

"Just rest and let me hold you, please. That's all I want from you, Gabriel." Sam pressed his cheek down against Gabriel's and held that position for a moment while the angel took the words in.

"A-alright, Sam." Gabriel whispered softly back to him, good hand coming up to gently clutch the front of Sam's shirt, "F-for you."

"Thank you." Sam kissed his angel's cheek tenderly and carefully pulled Gabriel close so that the smaller man was comfortably lying against Sam's side. Gabriel flushed brightly at how well he fit against Sam's much larger body. Sam smiled sadly down at him even if he couldn't see it and gently stroked his hair.

"You must be bored out of your mind. Why don't I read to you? If you know about a creature, you can tell me if the authors got any details wrong. Sound good?"

"Sure, okay." Gabriel couldn't help the exhausted chuckle that escaped him at the proposition. He smiled tiredly and settled against Sam's warm side. He was still feeling guilty about Sam's discomfort but would do anything to make the kid happy.

Sam winced as he rested the heavy book on his own lap so that he could keep his arm around Gabriel while still being able to flip pages. He adamantly ignored the growing ache between his legs, hopefully the heavy book would help get rid of his heated issue. He chose instead to focus on reading out loud, his voice growing soft as he read the information.

Gabriel's first comment about the absurdity of the details given came within the first five sentences. Sam couldn't hold back the soft laugh that bubbled up as his angel began to rant about how the author could not be more wrong about the speculations on how to kill the creature. His heart was fluttering happily as Gabriel rambled on about how Sam should just cross out the entire section and completely rewrite it with the proper information on how to kill the thing.

The smile never could seem to leave Sam's face as he listened to the angel complain. He wasn't even reading anymore by this point. He was simply perfectly content to listen to Gabriel talk. He stroked the angel's hair, watching intently as Gabriel began to yawn during every other complaint. It did not take long for slumber to suddenly take over mid-sentence. Sam tucked the sleeping angel close to his side, praying that he'd be able to keep the nightmares away now that Gabriel was with him.


	23. Chapter 22 - Cheap Thrills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs! Also, Cas being an adorable smartass and a little more about Dean's secret pastimes...! Plus, crazy confusion for Gabriel and surprises for Sam.
> 
> Seriously, I have no idea where these OCs came from.... They just happened.  
> Also, this chapter was actually titled. Weird, huh?!  
> Yeah, I don't know what happened with this chapter. My brain went a little off the rails after P.E. class..

 

Dean and Cas had been shopping for some time and Cas had loved every second of it. Humans had created so many strange and beautiful things throughout their existence. It fascinated him to be able to see treasured pieces of them while wandering the store beside Dean.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean suddenly turned to him while pointing to a tray of necklaces the hunter was looking at.

“Yes, Dean?”

“You can tell the elemental makeup of something, right?”

“Yes, to an extent.”

“Great!” The almost manic look in Dean’s eyes concerned Cas a bit.

“Why do you ask, Dean?”

“Sammy’s birthday is coming up and I want to make him a special protection charm but I need pure gold.” Cas blinked at the explanation in surprise, because it would not be Sam’s birthday for some time yet. Still, why would Dean lie to him about something like that?

Cas nodded obediently and smiled at Dean before walking over to tray of jewelry. He gently brushed his fingers along the different items for several minutes. Wanting to be useful in procuring protection charms, he picked out each piece that consisted only of the required element.

Once he had finished his task, he turned back towards Dean and happily handed him about six necklaces and five garish-looking bracelets. Dean gave him a wide smirk and snatched them up, tenderly running his fingers along Cas’ hands as he did so. The angel flushed shyly and dipped his head. Dean leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before heading for the checkout counter.

Dean would never admit it but he came to this store more than strictly necessary and had come to know the owner quite well. The older gentleman always ran the front so seeing a young girl, probably around late teens, sitting boredly behind the counter was very strange. Dean couldn’t help but feel that she was out of place and he instantly didn’t like her from her sitting stance as she twiddled away at her phone.

As they walked up, the girl finally took notice of them. Dean’s metaphorical hackles rose at the bored look on her face as she twirled her lollipop around in her mouth with her tongue. The clerk looked them up and down with a smirk.

"Let me guess: you two antiquing?" She asked snidely. Her question caused heat to crawl up Dean's face. He despised that phrase. He had heard the phrase enough over the years, directed at him and Sam mostly, to know she meant it as an insult. Though before he could verbally lash out, Cas stepped up to her and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"That is an extremely accurate deduction considering that we are currently shopping in an antique store. Your intellectual grasp of the situation, though limited, is most astounding, Miss. Your parents must be truly proud of your feats." She froze and blinked stupidly at him. Between Cas’ backhanded insult and the girl’s dumbfounded look, Dean couldn’t help the wholehearted laugh that escaped him at her expense. Humiliation and insulted anger crawled up her cheeks as she scrunched up her face in a furious pout as she finally got the insult. She sat up straighter and was about to tear them a new one when she suddenly froze in horror.

“Grandpa!” She squeaked in surprise suddenly as she stared past Dean’s shoulder.

“Everything here alright, Dean?” A friendly voice asked from behind Dean as a warm hand gently landed on the hunter’s shoulder. Dean turned his head and gave a small grin at the older man.

“Yup! Couldn’t be better, Pops.”

“Good. Good.” The old man smiled at Dean before turning his gaze towards Castiel, “My, my, who’s this now? That sweet boyfriend you’ve been bragging to me and Matilda about?” Dean’s face grew redder for a different reason this time as he shyly nodded. Cas smiled, blue eyes shimmering, as he stood taller with pride at mention of Dean’s bragging.

“Well, pleasure to meet you. I’m Jim Poppisori.” The older man offered his hand to Cas, “Castiel, right?”

“Yes, Mr. Poppisori, you are correct. It is a pleasure to meet any friend of Dean’s.” Cas greeted sweetly as he shook the man’s hand. Pops laughed and clapped a friendly hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Such a polite young man. Please, call me Pops.” Pops turned to look at Dean and gave him a wink, “Good catch you got here, Son. I’d say keep ‘im.” Cas’ angelic glow was practically showing through at the praise he was getting. Dean gave a happy laugh and agreed heartily with Pops.

“Well, it’s been great to see you both together finally. I’ll just go ring Matilda at the diner, have her start cooking up your usual, Dean.”

“Thanks, Pops. Tell her we’ll be right over.”

“Will do, Son. The missus has been dying to meet this one finally.” Pops chuckled as he nodded towards Cas before turning to look at his granddaughter, “Judy, Sweetheart, make sure to give these boys the family discount, will you?” Pops told her as he started to walk off to the store’s office to call his wife.

“Yes, Grandpa…” Judy mumbled bitterly as she sank down on her chair in defeat. Dean just turned to her and gave her a cruel grin in triumph. Judy glared back at him as she moodily rung up his purchase.

~*~z~*~

_ Gabriel awoke to the feeling of being on his back and he whimpered, apprehension to consciousness buzzed under his skin for some reason. Despite this, he gave in and opened his eyes. He was taken by surprise as he was greeted by light and the vision of a blue sky through a canopy of leaves. He gasped at the sight and tears suddenly stung his eyes. His heart fluttered at the ability to see for some unknown reason. _

_ Feeling as if this should not be happening, he slowly sat up to look at his surroundings. He found himself surprised to see that he was sitting in a park. His movement caused something around his neck to bump his chest. Confused, he looked down at himself. He was left staring at a metal flower pendant attached to a thin silver chain as it simply rested against his red button-up. _

_ He frowned softly and reached for the flower, his hand began to shake hesitantly as he drew near the metallic blossom. He swallowed thickly in fear, but he could not understand why the pendant scared him so. Though, he did not get to dwell on that as a small black and white puppy suddenly barreled into his chest, knocking the air out of him, and began to lick his face.  _

_ He laughed softly and gently detached the tiny animal from himself, holding it at arm’s length as it squirmed happily. He blinked slowly as he looked it over, it was so strange because the pup looked a lot like his dog but also different. It was certainly sweet and precious but who did it belong to? _

_ “Hey, Babe, ‘bout time you woke up.” The breathless nearby voice startled him, almost as much as the words themselves did, and he looked towards it. His eyes widened in surprise to see Sam Winchester jogging up to the blanket he was sitting on. The hunter stopped and panted for breath as he smiled at Gabriel, a large Australian Shepherd dog running up to stand beside him. _

_ “Ya know, we came to the park to play with the dogs. Not so you could nap through a picnic.” Sam jested with him playfully, a loving tinge to his voice as he stared right at Gabriel. The angel felt his face heating up as he simply stared up at the hunter. The kid looked older than he remembered him being, more muscularly filled out and very handsome. Gabriel could not stop his heart’s fluttering as the human settled down next to him. _

_ “Gabe, you okay? You look a little dazed.” Sam commented worriedly as he moved a lock of hair behind Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel swallowed thickly and nodded slowly, gently putting down the squirming puppy. He didn’t see it scamper off to play with the Aussie as Sam leaned in and kissed him. He couldn’t help but gasp at the electric pleasure sparking through him from the contact. _

_ “Y-yeah, I’m great, Sammy.” He replies a little breathlessly when the kiss breaks. _

_ “Good.” He’s suddenly on his back again as Sam lays him down on the blanket and kneels over him, “I worry about you, Gabriel.” Sam’s arm is wrapped around his waist while the hunter’s mouth lovingly attacks his throat. The pleasuring connection is enough to make him gasp and moan, pushing back the strange tingle of anxiety he’s felt since Sam knelt over him. His mind starts to haze over as the hunter sucks tender lovebites into his skin. _

_ It is only the clink of metal upon metal that draws Gabriel back. Through his blissful daze, he moves his head to the side and looks down at his chest. It takes him a moment to realize what he’s looking at. There’s a flower necklace around Sam’s neck as well but it’s more defined and masculine looking than his own.  _

_ The sound had come from it falling against Gabriel’s and sticking, like they had magnets in them. The sight makes him uneasy, his stomach churning, for some reason. Though, Gabriel’s focus is redirected once again as he suddenly cries out in pleasure. Sam’s hand had slipped under the angel’s shirt and was gently thumbing at his nipple. The feeling had Gabriel mewling and squirming in pleasure under the hunter. _

_ “I forgot you got this pierced.” Sam whispers softly in wonder and nuzzles Gabriel’s ear lovingly, “I like you with it.” Gabriel flushes brightly then whines needily as Sam pinches the pierced nub. It’s a strange sensation yet not unpleasant solely because Sam seems to enjoy it. But, it’s kinda strange that Gabriel doesn’t remember ever getting any piercings the whole time he’s been on Earth… _

_ “L-love you, S-sam.” He can barely get the words out due to all of Sam’s playful touches. His legs involuntarily link around Sam’s and the hunter laughs beautifully, kissing him again. _

_ “Not as much as I love you, Gabe.” _

~*~z~*~

Sam was making annotations, lots of them, in the book he had been reading to Gabriel. His angel had been asleep for some time now and seemed to be resting well. There did not seem to be any nightmares and that gave Sam free time to work on Gabriel’s corrections to the book.

His thoughts were drawn from his work by the sound of an adorable mewl escaping Gabriel in his sleep. He stopped writing and he looked down at where his angel was nuzzling into his side. He flushed brightly and swallowed thickly in sudden discomfort. He suddenly had a very intense need to get out of touching distance of Gabriel very quickly.

Quite sure that Gabriel was now fine sleeping on his own, Sam quietly shut his book and placed it on the nightstand. He carefully extracted himself from the small sleeping angel and clambered off the bed in a rush. He was left gulping in deep breaths as soon as he stopped moving about five feet away from the bed.

Not trusting himself to be in the same room with a sleeping Gabriel, he quickly left; trusting Gabriel would be safe in whatever dream he was currently having. He desperately needed to find a distraction. It was hard enough to be around Gabriel since this had all happened, but it felt like torture when the angel was being that adorable.

He decided to focus on finding a first aid kit. There were several wounds on Gabriel that needed antibiotics. He guessed finding the box would be the best distraction. Dean had the best equipped kit so he best head to the elder Winchester’s room to fetch it!

Sam slipped out of the room and left the door open as he headed for Dean’s room. He felt like he was trespassing as he entered. This room was Dean’s sanctuary, one of very few places that his brother felt completely at ease in. Sam realized that the only time he was ever actually in here was to see Dean or to drop off clean laundry. This made him ever ill at ease in the empty room.

Wanting to leave quickly, he used his knowledge of his brother to pick the most possible location for the kit. All signs pointed to under the bed by the nightstand so Sam headed over. He knelt down beside the messy bed and was rewarded when he located the kit a few moments later. All seemed well, until he looked up as he started to stand and spotted something hidden under his brother’s pillow.

It really shouldn’t have disturbed him as much as it did that there was something under Dean’s pillow. Except that there were only three things that Dean ever hid under his pillow; guns, knives, and porn. He never hid something as innocent as a book under his pillow before.

Curious and just a little suspicious, Sam put the kit down and reached for the book. His eyes widened in surprise as the old book revealed to be the missing one from the pile earlier in the library. Why had Dean kept this one? And why had he hidden it away?

Like the others, this one was about fairies and related creatures. Unease settled like a rock in Sam’s stomach as he flipped the book open to the page marked by the blade of a small knife. His pulse kicked up as he was confronted with the image of the Headless Horseman standing before the moon. Ice clawed at his heart and he suddenly felt lightheaded.

They had never hunted a Dullahan before, had never even seen one but Sam had heard stories. He had heard vague recountings of even vaguer stories from hunters about these dark creatures. The stories had only ever come from hunter groups, always telling about how they had lost at least one of their number against the monster and never actually got to gank it.

Why on earth was Dean studying them and hiding it?! Did Dean have a hunt that he hadn’t told Sam about? Did Dean even have any idea what these things were capable of?!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently fun's over. I'm sorry everyone.
> 
> Dean'll be back next chapter.
> 
> G'knight, everyone. I'm tired.

_ Gabriel hadn’t realized just how much he had missed the sun. It flowing through the leaves above and settling its warmth upon his skin reminded him of home. It was strange though because he couldn’t remember why he had missed it so much. _

_ The warm arms wrapped around him from behind helped to ease the discomfort that came with his memory loss. He sighed happily and twisted around as he laid on the picnic blanket to face Sam. He focused desperately on the hunter to ignore how their necklaces clinked together again. Why did they keep doing that? _

_ “Sam, what’s wrong?” He asked softly in worry at the frown on Sam’s face. Sam looked at him sadly, hand lovingly trailing over Gabriel’s shoulder blades through his jacket. _

_ “I’m so sorry, Gabe.” Okay, now Gabriel was really getting worried. Why couldn’t he hear the dogs playing anymore? _

_ “For what?” The confused desperation in Gabriel’s voice is unmistakable. _

_ “You need to wake up now, Sweetheart.” Sam told him softly, stroking the angel’s hair and leaning close to kiss him tenderly, “Just remember: know I love you no matter how much it hurts or how much I screw up.” _

~*~z~*~

Gabriel awoke once more, but this time to a familiar world of darkness and agony. Realization that he had had a dream hit harder than one might expect and heavy tears pooled in his eyes. He swallowed back a sob as the spirit-crushing feeling of loss settled into his heart. It took less than a moment of being awake for the tears to finally fall and soak into his pillow.

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sam’s worried voice was accompanied by the bed dipping and a hand gently resting on Gabriel’s ribs. The sense of loss worsened as Gabriel blinked rapidly, desperate for his useless eyes to work for a second. He just wanted to see what Sam looked like after all this time. Was a second of sight too much to ask!?

“N-nothing. ‘m f-fine.” He mumbled sourly into his pillow, depression that was long overdue finally settling in.

“People who are fine don’t cry, Sweetheart.” Sam sounded so concerned as he gently brushed the tears from Gabriel’s cheeks, “Please, tell me the truth.” Sam’s heart sank as Gabriel sniffled and hid his face away from the hunter’s hand.

“I’ve only been back a day, Sammy, and I’m so tired already.” Gabriel’s broken wings twitched painfully in emotional response, “How am I gonna survive being a blind fuck-up on a magical leash for the rest of my life. Did Cas even tell you the stats for suicidal angels when it comes to these stupid flowers?! Try every freakin’ one!”

Sam froze in dread, bile creeping up his throat, as he listened to what Gabriel said. He swallowed convulsively as he tried to calm down. He was no good to Gabriel if he was a mess.

“I-I can’t even do something as s-simple as see your face.” Gabriel was really sobbing now, “I don’t even k-know how long I was d-dead and I get to come back to being t-tortured. D-do you have any idea of h-how much it h-hurts to be r-raped to the point w-where you c-can’t even move anymore?! And now I’m a pathetic mess! I-I don’t even get to keep my s-sight. J-just because those bastards wanted to k-knock me down a peg.”

“W-wait, what do you mean by that? N-not all angels are blinded?”

“No. There’s never been word of one ever being blinded.” Gabriel growled against the pillow, short nails digging uselessly into the sheets, “Just because I’m am, was, an archangel, I get blinded so they can have their little powerplay over me.”

Sam was feeling even more at a loss of what to do right now. He had seen Gabriel grumpy, defensive, and angry before but never furious like he was now. He wasn’t sure if he should let him yell it out or try to stop and comfort him. Gabriel did have every reason to be mad after all.

“Like raping me into submission doesn’t make me feel like less than dirt already! Some archangel I am!” Gabriel’s good hand suddenly went back and grabbed a handful of feathers, “I don’t even deserve to have these pitiful, disgusting things!”

“No! Gabriel, stop!” Sam cried out in horror, lunging forward to grab Gabriel’s wrist, as the angel viciously ripped out a handful of mangy blue feathers. His hand clasped around the much smaller wrist and forcefully held it away from the damaged wings. The forceful touch from the hunter surprised Gabriel, causing his hand to open and allowing the feathers fall to the bed.

“Don’t you dare do that again!” Sam snarled angrily as he yanked the angel close to him, “Do you understand me?” Gabriel whimpered and winced in discomfort as the command registered through the flower chain.

“Your body’s my property now…” Sam growled into his ear, “…and I won’t have you damaging _any_ part of it. Do I make myself clear, Gabriel?”

“Y-yes, S-sir.”

 “Good.” Sam huffed before he pressed a dominating kiss to Gabriel’s bruised lips. The force shocked Gabriel and he whined pitifully, submissively opening his mouth for his owner. The submission was enough to knock some wits back into Sam’s head. He gasped and jerked away from the broken angel before he could enter Gabriel’s slack mouth.

“Oh God, Gabe, I’m so sorry.” Sam breathed tightly, gently releasing Gabriel’s wrist. He felt sick as he saw the red mark around the angel’s wrist, “W-what have I d-done?”

“Y-your job, S-sammykins.” Gabriel whispered dejectedly as he pulled his wrist to his chest protectively. Tears sprang to Sam’s eyes at the image and self-hatred began to settled.

“L-let me get you some ice for that. I-I’m so s-sorry.” Sam choked on a strangled sob as he hesitantly reached out to cup Gabriel’s cheek. The angel flinched violently at the touch before swallowing thickly and leaning needily against Sam’s palm, “F-forgive me.” Sam was begging, desperation heavy in his voice.

“Always, Sammy.” Gabriel’s voice was soft and sincere as his hand shakily found its way to Sam’s cheek, “Please, don’t cry.” Gabriel took a calming breath before he leaned forward and slumped against the hunter trustingly, nuzzling against him lovingly.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I have a Supernatural Imagines blog on Tumblr I spent yesterday updating. My apologies.

Dean was feeling a little better now that they had a good amount of gold to melt down. He would just need to make the protection charm and turn the rest into bullets. He wished he had more but this was a good start. He did know of a rival antique shop he could steal from later after all.

Changing focus, he looked over at Cas and gave the angel a smile. Cas’ eyes sparkled happily as he stepped closer to Dean as they walked up to the door of Matilda’s diner. Dean reached out and gently brushed his hand up Cas’ spine while opening the door for him.

“Deannie!” It always amazed Dean how a woman in her early eighties could be so fast as he was bombarded with a loving hug. Cas cocked his head to the side and happily watched the interaction as Dean hugged the woman back.

“Hey there, Miss Matilda.” The hunter greeted gently as the woman finally let him go.

“Oh, you look so handsome today.” She cooed to him and gently cupped his face in both hands, thumbs brushing over his freckled cheeks. The sight made Cas purr slightly as he was finally starting to understand why Dean had grown attached to this elderly couple.

The angel was one of the few people to know how truly damaged Dean was and parental love was something that the hunter craved. These two humans gave him affection willingly and Dean’s spirit fed off it. This realization made Cas happy because Dean deserved to be pampered and cared for.

“Oh my, and you must be his precious Castiel.” Matilda said with a happy gasp as she turned towards Castiel. She clapped her hands and giggled, taking his hands in hers, “Aren’t you a handsome fella?”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Poppisori.” Cas replied as he gave her a gentle smile.

“Oh please, call me Matilda, Love.” She released him to gently put a hand on his shoulder, “Dean’s description did not do you justice. You’re just such a sweet little angel, aren’t you?” Cas’ eyes widened as he looked at Dean, the hunter usually made him keep quiet about his species. Had Dean told her? Dean quickly shook his head as he stood behind her, mouthing that it was just an expression.

“Well, come along, you two.” Matilda hummed as she put an arm around each of them and led them further inside, “I have your dinners all cooked up and ready for you. I know you’ll just love it.”

~*~z~*~

Sam felt like he was in a daze as he sat there with an armful of quivering angel. Self-loathing was starting to settle in as Gabriel snuggled against his chest. His hair was being stroked by the broken angel, like he was the one that deserved comfort. He didn’t deserve anything, he could have snapped Gabriel’s wrist a second ago!

He swallowed down a guilty whimpered as he dipped his head, letting it rest on Gabriel’s right shoulder. The angel hummed soothingly to him, least damaged wings coming forward to wrap around them both. Sam felt his spirit settle as the soft wings brushed up against him. He smiled miserably and hid his nose against Gabriel’s skin but avoided touching the angel’s neck. He started to lose track of time as he simply held his angel close and tried to sooth him.

Sam had almost relaxed until he actually looked down. Red suddenly tinged his vision as he saw a large bruise marring the skin on the junction between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. He had been a hunter long enough to know a bite mark when he saw one. He had just never seen it until now because Gabriel’s right side was always facing away from him.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Gabriel hummed softly to him, nose nuzzling against Sam’s throat. The angel sounded exhausted again, the emotional outbursts earlier having drained away any energy the nap gave him.

“Gabriel, what’s this?” Sam growled softly as he reached up and gently traced his fingers along the bite, unable to stop the anger that was bubbling up. Gabriel winced as the bruise was still extremely sore. He shut his useless eyes against the pain of the memory of sharp teeth sinking into taxed muscle while cruel hands assaulted the intimate parts of his wings.

“O-oh, that. That’s n-nothing, Sammich.” Gabriel squirmed slightly in Sam’s arms, suddenly feeling nervous and a bit uneasy, “J-just forget about it.”

Sam lifted his head to look down at the bruise better. His blood boiled for two colliding reasons, one was that someone had been sick enough to actually bite Gabriel and the other was that that same person had the nerve to leave a claiming mark on what was clearly Sam’s property. No one was allowed to leave a mark that didn’t show Sam’s ownership.

“You’re mine.” Sam growled angrily, open mouth moving to the side of Gabriel’s throat and nipping at the bruised skin around the collar, “No one’s allowed to claim you but me. Understand?”

“Y-yes, S-sam.” Gabriel shivered as his insides twisted in conflicting emotions, he was terrified while also feeling submissively aroused for his owner.

~*~z~*~

The food at Matilda’s diner was even more amazing than usual as Dean and Cas had their dinner. This was why it was so strange that Cas wasn’t eating but rather stirring his mashed potatoes around with his spoon. He may not entirely require food, just needed a tiny bit because his grace reserves were low, but he now enjoyed eating with Dean.

Yet, he could not focus on the food as he stared at his gravy being stirred into the white mush. Something had been bothering him since he talked to Sam earlier that morning. He just had not paid much attention to it and had lost track of the thought once he began to spend time with Dean. But now, in the quiet of dinner, the feeling of unease was back.

“Dean, does your brother hold sexual favor towards mine?” He asked, still staring into the depths on his potatoes. It was only the sound of a spit-take and choking that caused him to look up at the hunter. He cocked his head to the side and watched Dean choke awkwardly on what was left of the mouthful of soda.

“What?! Sammy and that psycho squirt?!” Dean gasped incredulously, just gaping at Cas, “Why would you even ask that?!”

“Gabriel is not psychotic, simply eccentric.” Cas corrects absentmindedly before continuing on, “I fear that I misjudged which type of connection Sam had to Gabriel.”

“Good god, I really don’t need to be thinking about the two of them during dinner.” Dean mumbles and shudders as he cleans up his soda mess, “And what does it matter what connect they have? Not like it’s the end of the world.”

“Correct. But, it could be the end of Gabriel if their connection was indeed one of sexual attraction when the link started.” Cas’ words made Dean suddenly freeze and slowly look back up at the angel. He swallowed thickly and couldn’t believe he was about to reply but he was getting worried.

“What do you mean, Cas?” Dean’s pulse picked up an uncomfortable jump as he locked gazes with the angel.

“Dean, there are four types of initiation connections when it comes to a flower link. It all depends on the soul’s connection to the angel when it happens.” Dean was suddenly all ears as he listened intently, this flower suddenly was starting to sound like a much bigger problem than he originally thought, “The four types are: hate, neutrality, familial, and sexual. Hate and sexuality each come with dominance requirements.”

“Dominance requirements?” The food Dean had eaten was suddenly not sitting very well anymore.

“Yes. If the requirements are not fulfilled soon after the arrival of the angel, usually within a few hours, then the dominant member in the link will start to degrade in terms of inhibitions and sanity.”

“W-wha-?” Anxiety was creeping under Dean’s skin now as he desperately swallowed down the bile creeping up his throat, he had to try again to get the words out, “What are the r-requirements?”

“Broken bones for a hate connection and intercourse for a sexual connection.”

“A-and if Sam doesn’t fulfill the requirement?” Dean’s nervous energy was practically having him jump out of his skin by now. He didn’t want to think about his little brother having sex with Cas’ older brother for two reasons: one, it was weirding him out and two, it might just kill Sam inside to have sex with a rape victim so soon after the trauma had happened.

“Without fulfilling it, Sam will grow increasingly irrational and violent. Often having outbursts or urges that are either hard to control or are uncontrollable. If it gets too severe, he could very well kill Gabriel in an irrational outburst if something angers him enough.” Cas blinked slowly before looking down again at his plate, his food looked like something had been murdered and the gravy was the blood splattered everywhere.

As for Dean, he felt like his heart had stopped again. He couldn’t breath and he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He suddenly had the need to bolt and drive back to the bunker immediately. He really wished that Cas was feeling well enough to fly them back.

“Dean, it has been nearly twenty-four hours since Gabriel arrived. If they do not couple soon, it will end badly for both of them. Sam may be showing signs of degradation already because I did not decode his emotions earlier…” As Cas mumbled out the words sorrowfully, Dean was already scrambling for his phone. He needed to call his brother and get him the hell away from Gabriel.


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired and felt like tormenting you guys a tiny bit. So, here's a short little chapter to mess with your heads/hearts until I get to Cas' big awkward talk and Sam's meltdown. Enjoy!

 Sam growled dominantly in his pet’s ear to get him to sit and stay still. His hand clutched his angel’s right hip to hold him in place. His free hand gently trailed up the angel’s other side until his thumb brushed over his pet’s damaged nipple. His angel whined softly in discomfort and Sam hummed approvingly to him.

“Who do you belong to?” Sam asked softly as his teeth worried a bruise into the skin of his pet’s throat.

“Y-you, Sam.” His little submissive whispers out while squirming on Sam’s lap, the hunter can almost taste his fear.

“Very good. But…” Sam licks up his angel’s throat while reaching backwards to the tray on the nightstand, “…I don’t think everyone else notices it yet. We need to remind them, don’t you think? Hold still.” The last command is not a suggestion as Sam grabs what he’s looking for. He beings to worry his pet’s ear with his teeth as he brings the item back.

A startled yelp escapes his pet, followed by a whimper, as Sam puts the piercing back where it belongs. Though, his pet is perfect and obedient still so Sam rewards him with a tender nuzzle and loving praise. Despite this, his angel is still whimpering in discomfort so Sam begins to stroke his wings lovingly.

His pet’s whimpering lessens to soft whines after a few moments of gentle petting. Sam nuzzles his good pet again and gently pulls the sheets up around him because the angel is shivering, he must be cold. He praises him again and dips his head to press a kiss to his pet’s collarbone.

He’s about lay his angel down to rest when an irritating ringing sounds. Sam hisses but sighs as he finally recognizes the sound as his phone. He reaches for his pocket but doesn’t find it there, it takes him a moment to remember that he had dropped it in Dean’s room earlier. He sighs and lays his pet down before getting up off the bed to head for the phone.

As Sam gets further away from Gabriel, the haze in his head clears more but it’s replaced by a horrid headache. He’s in agony by the time he reaches Dean’s room. He’s grimacing and rubbing the bridge of his nose by the time he gets to Dean’s bed. He shakily sits down and reaches for the phone. Where on earth did this headache come from? And why is like the past ten minutes a massive blur?

“Dean?” He asks in a groan, the pain in his head is throbbing.

“Sammy?! What the hell took so long for you to answer your freakin’ phone!?” Sam winces in pain at his brother’s yelling voice and holds the phone away from his ear slightly.

“Ugh, Dude, tone it down a bit. I got a killer headache.” San tells his brother softly and reaches for the pain meds that Dean hides in his nightstand. They tend to build up because Dean always prefers whiskey to pain meds when hurt.

“Sam, just shut up and listen to me!” Sam stopped what he was doing and swallowed thickly. Dean didn’t use that tone of voice unless it was really important.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam swallowed nervously as he eyed the pills, “Are you and Cas okay? You hurt?”

“We’re fine but you’re about to go to Hell in a handbasket if you don’t listen to me.” Sam was getting scared now, his headache and slight case of memory loss was not helping.

“Sam, listen to me very carefully.”

“O-okay.”

“You need to stay the hell away from Gabriel until we get home.” That was a weird demand.

“Dean, I can’t do that. He gets uncomfortable without-!”

“Damn it, Sammy, listen to me!” Sam shut his mouth with a click, “You’re a danger to him. You need to not even look at him. We’re on our way, we’ll be home soon.”

“Dean, what’s going on? What are you talking about?” Sam was starting to feel very nervous and uneasy.

“It’s that freakin’ flower. It’s messing with your head, Sam! Cas can explain it better in person.” Sam was starting to feel a weird itch under his skin. He felt like something was missing from his person, it grew worse the longer he was away from Gabriel, “Are you with him right now?”

“No. I’m in your room.” There was a strange pause for a second.

“Why’re you in m-! Ugh, never mind! Sam, lock the door and stay there until I come get you. Do not leave my room. Do you understand?” No, Sam did not understand. He didn’t understand anything that was going on right now.

“Yeah. Got ya, Dean.”

“Good, be home soon.” The call clicked dead and Sam shakily put his phone down. Scared and unsure what to do now, Sam hesitantly stood up and walked towards the door. He slowly shut it and turned the deadbolt Dean had installed.

That task done, he slumped with his back to the door. He slowly slid down it, gasping for air. Something felt horribly wrong and his head was in agony. Something felt wrong inside and it had tears springing into his eyes.

What had he been doing before the phonecall?


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else notice how incredibly soft I make Dean in like EVERY story (except maybe Dusk Fall)? I really should work on that. Sorry.
> 
> That being said, I've always found Dean to be extremely maternal despite his masculine exterior and this view always seems to come out in my writing. Especially when it comes to him and Sam.
> 
> Also, a lot happens in one day in this story. I mean seriously, we're still only on the second night here.
> 
> Now, Sam just needs to survive next chapter...

Time seemed to have lost all meaning to Sam as he stared up at Dean's bleak ceiling. The anxiety under his skin was getting worse and he felt lonelier the longer he was away from Gabriel. His heart hurt the more he thought about his angel. He thought he just missed him but it didn't feel quite the same.

Luckily, he did not get to dwell on it too long. He was startled out of his fractured thoughts as there was sudden banging on the door behind his back. He jumped slightly and scrambled to his feet, a little scared and confused.

"Sam! Open up!" Half of his anxiety eased away at the familiar yell of his brother. He stepped back to the door and struggled to undo the deadbolt with shaking hands. The door opened oddly calmly as Dean slipped inside, dragging Cas with him.

"Dean, what's going on? How was dinner?" Sam had no idea why he had asked that last part, it really did not fit with the rest of the mood.

"It was great until my boyfriend told me my little brother was going to go batshit insane." Dean snapped angrily before dragging in ragged breaths to try and calm down. He clenched his fists and tried to relax before walking up to Sam, "Now, why the hell didn't you tell Cas you had a thing for Gabriel?"

"I didn't think it was important or that it was Cas' business." That was a blatant lie and Sam knew it. It had been a big deal but he had been terrified that Cas would know what he had done to Gabriel.

"Well, that was brilliant, Man, because now you gotta march over there and bang that Trickster creep before you start maiming people." Dean snarled up at his little brother. It took a moment for his words to register with Sam, making the younger Winchester freeze.

"Wait, what?!" Sam's voice was back to an awkward squeak. What was wrong with his voice today? “Dean, that’s not something to joke about.” Sam scolded and gave his brother a stern bitchy look. He forced himself to suppress a shiver that came at the thought of having to sleep with Gabriel.

“Do I look like I’m joking, Sammy? I’m bein’ freakin’ serious here!” Dean tiredly snapped back. He was far more worried than he was angry right now but it was coming out as anger.

“Dean, perhaps I should explain to Sam.” Cas said as he stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. The hunter gulped in a calming breath as he tried to settle down. He nodded slowly and motioned for Sam to sit down on the bed while Dean headed over to a soft armchair that had been added to the room a few months back.

Sam swallowed uncomfortably as he stiffly moved to the bed. He breathed deeply and sank down onto the mattress. He absentmindedly thought about how much muscle damage his brother must have suffered considering how much nicer this mattress was compared to Sam’s. Which made a lot of sense, Dean did get tossed around a lot on hunts.

Movement in front of him pulled Sam’s focus back. He felt like he was drifting a lot today. It felt like an actual struggle to keep his attention on the angel standing in front of him.

“Alright, what’s going on, Cas?” Sam asked desperately. The angel blinked slowly and sighed softly.

“I am afraid I have failed you, Sam.” Those sad blue eyes locked gazes with Sam and the hunter suddenly felt like dirt, “I was not aware enough to notice your unease earlier as a tell for your sexual connection to Gabriel.” Goodness, how did Dean deal with the angel’s bluntness? Because it was currently making Sam’s stomach twist unhappily. It only got worse as Cas dipped his head apologetically.

“I explained the four types of connections with you but since I did not see your true connection, I did not tell you everything there was to know.”

“W-what did you leave out, Cas?” Sam really wasn’t sure that he wanted to know what the angel was about to tell him.

“Hate and sexual connections come with specific dominance requirements that must be fulfilled in order to strengthen what Dean calls the Daisy Chain.” Cas was fidgeting, that was new, “When these requirements are not fulfilled, they have adverse side effects on the dominant member of the Chain. Which would be you, Sam.”

“W-what effects?” The anxiety under Sam’s skin was worsening and he couldn’t stop his gaze from shifting towards the door, an insistent longing to curl around Gabriel refused to leave his head.

“The dominant member begins to degrade mentally. Inhibitions and sanity start to slip away until the dominant becomes overbearing and violent. This often leads to outbursts of violence and there have been accounts of dominants killing their angels during these times.” Sam felt like puking all over Dean’s oddly clean floor as Cas said the last part.

“Have you been feeling or acting strange today, Sam?” Dean asked gently from the other side of the room. Sam’s eyes clenched shut at the question and he hid his face in his hands, making Dean sigh sadly, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

“C-can it be stopped, C-cas?” Sam’s throat felt so tight that he can barely get the words out. He’s still hiding behind his own hands and he doesn’t want to leave their protection to look at Cas because what if there is no cure for this. Maybe he’s just stuck like this!

“It can. There is still time for you to fulfill the requirement.” Cas said slightly hesitantly. He had known the Winchesters long enough by now to know that this was not going to go over well with Sam.

“Which is?” Sam did not like how Cas had hesitated.

“You will need to share intercourse with Gabriel in order for the link to be appeased.” Sam’s eyes snapped open and his head shot up to look at Cas in horror. He could not believe what he was hearing, there had to be a mistake. But no, Cas would not steer him wrong on matters like this, “You will be shown as the dominant party to the bond and your mental state shall return to normal.”

“No! There has to be another way, Cas!” Sam was pleading by now. Just thinking about having sex with Gabriel at this time was making Sam feel like his guts were being ripped out.

“My apologies, Sam. There is no other way to correct this. It will have to happen soon though, or you will lose the ability to fix this.” Sam’s spirit felt like it was fracturing as he was listening. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real, could it?

“C-cas, he c-can’t consent right now. I’d be r-raping him!” More spiritual cracks were starting to form the longer this conversation lingered. Sam couldn’t even believe it when he saw Cas shake his head.

“No, Sam, you wouldn’t be. You own him now, body and soul…” The angel shifted his weight uneasily, “…his consent became obligatory as soon as you plucked that flower. It is completely within your right as his owner to do whatever you wish to him.”

“I-it does work like that, Cas!” Sam snapped viciously, arms coming up to shakily hug himself, “Just because you’re trapped under s-someone’s thumb doesn’t give them the r-right to do w-whatever the hell they want to you!”

The wet break in his voice had Dean squinting at his brother in unease. That protest had suddenly sounded less like moral outrage and more like personal experience. Dean’s protective nature started to flare up as he watched his brother look like he was about to fall apart. Without realizing he was doing it, Dean got up and walked over to the bed, sitting down and pulling his little brother to an embrace.

Dean had always essentially been both parents to Sam in the younger Winchester’s eyes. When Sam was a child, where other kids would hide in their mother’s arms after a nightmare, Sam would crawl into his brother’s bed and curl again his side. When their father yelled or was abusive (without truly meaning to be), Sam hid behind his big strong brother. Dean’s arms had become a sanctuary, though Sam would never tell him that, and this was a truth that still held true in adulthood.

“Cas, give us a minute, would you?” Dean hinted at his boyfriend as he hugged his massive little brother close. He tried to ignore how one of Sam’s large hands clung to his flannel overshirt and instead focused on Cas, eyes pleading with the angel.

“Of course, Dean. I shall go explain the situation to Gabriel.” Cas said with an apologetic nod before heading out of the room and shutting the door behind himself.

“I-I can’t do i-it, Dean.” Sam chokes out the whisper once the angel was gone. He doesn’t care that his size is a bit of an awkward fit in his big brother’s shorter arms, he needily presses into Dean’s warm embrace.

“Sammy, do you love Gabriel?” Dean didn’t really care what he sounded like right now, keeping Sam from breaking came first; would always come first.

“Y-yes.”

“And does the pipsqueak love you back?” His playful insult got a tiny snort from Sam before the younger Winchester nodded slowly.

“Then you can do this.” Dean reassured him gently, hand rubbing Sam’s arm.

“It’s not right, Dean.”

“I know, Sam, but you two’ll get through it. You’re both irritatingly resistant. It’ll be hard but you’re both strong.” Dean gently brushed away some tears that were starting to drip down Sam’s cheeks, “You’re both gonna help each other through this because if he really loves you, he’ll rather do this that see you go insane.”

“B-but what if this breaks him?”

“He’s already broken, Sam, and he knows it.” Dean sighed and petted his brother’s long hair, unable to believe he was about to say this next part, “If you’re gentle with him, it might actually help him because it’ll reinforce just how much he means to you.” Dean gave Sam one last tight hug before letting his brother sit up straight. Sam worriedly looked him in the eye, sniffling before dipping his head and nodding.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam whispered shakily as he took comfort from the weight of his brother’s hand resting on his back.

~*~z~*~

Sam took a shaky breath as he stepped into his room uneasily and shut the door, leaning back against it slightly. Cas had done something to his head, allowing him to be able to think straight but it would only last for about an hour. Sam had a feeling he might need the whole hour if he couldn’t get his nerves under control. Least he wouldn’t have to worry about Dean and Cas, as they were leaving to finally buy Gabriel some clothes.

Sam felt like crying again as he shakily walked towards the bed. Gabriel was sitting in a nest of sheets and waiting patiently for him, fingers nervously fidgeting in the sheets. The angel heard his approach and turned his face towards him, giving Sam a tired smile.

“Hey there, Sammy.” Gabriel greeted shyly as Sam collapsed to sit on the bed.

“Hi, G-gabe.” Sam’s voice is cracking uncontrollably as he spots the fresh hickeys on the angel’s throat. His heart sinks because he knows those were not there earlier today yet he had no memory of giving them.

“G-gabe, I-!” Sam cuts off with a sob bubbling up, handing reaching out to gently brush his fingers over the bruises.

“Don’t, Sam.” Gabriel says sternly, gently moving the hunter’s hand away, “Not important right now.”

“We have more important things to discuss right now.” Gabriel urged gently as blindly climbed onto Sam’s lap. He sighed softly and settled against Sam’s chest. The angel was shivering uneasily but did his best to suppress it for Sam’s sake.

“H-how can you be okay with this?” Sam whispered shakily as he began to gently card his fingers through Gabriel’s soft hair. He dipped his head and pressed his nose to Gabriel’s hair tenderly. Gabriel’s free hand found Sam’s and gently linked fingers with him.”

“I’ll be honest with you, Sam.” Gabriel swallowed nervously and hid his face against Sam’s shirt collar, “I’m scared as hell.” Sam flinched at the confession.

“Then why are you being so open to this.”

“Because you’re not yourself, Sam, and it’s killing me to hear how the aftermath is tearing you apart inside.” Gabriel mewled softly and raised his head, finding Sam’s lips and gently pressing a tender kiss to them, “I’m not sure how much more either of us can take. This’ll fix you, Sammy.”

“I-I’ll be raping you, a-after promising I never would.”

“I rather it be you than them, Bucko.” Gabriel released Sam’s hand to gently cup the hunter’s strong jaw while kissing him again, “I need you to do something for me, Kid.”

“Anything, G-gabriel.”

“Stop thinking about this in negative terms.” Gabriel’s fingers trailed tenderly over defined cheekbones, “Just focus your mind into positive thoughts. I’m back, we’re finally together, and the best-looking Winchester is going to make love to me. I’m an incredibly lucky guy.” Gabriel pressed a quivering smile against Sam’s lips, making the hunter give a strangled chuckle.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Sam’s arms came up and wrapped around the tiny body on his lap, making sure they rested under his wings. Tears were still dripping from Sam’s eyes but he pressed his nose against the angel’s shoulder. He took calming breaths as Gabriel hummed soothingly to him.

They could do this.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blatant stressful smut with both parties trying to keep each other sane.

_Gabriel lay slumped in exhaustion and pain against the hard floor. He was actually in more of a kneel and had slumped forward but he really didn't care about logistics of what he looked like right now. The only thing going through his head right now was that he was tired, sore, and was covered in a disgusting sticky mess._

_"There's a good slutty little archangel." His trainer rumbles in his ear as a warm hand gathers up some of Gabriel's cum and teasingly trails it over the angel's skin. Gabriel has to hide his face against the floor between his arms to keep himself from jerking away from the touch in revulsion. He feels hot, full, and tired. It is taking everything he has not to sob because he just wants this to end._

_"Hey now, your new owner's not going to be very happy with you if you don't clean up your mess." The voice growled as he felt the creature's weight against his back. The monster's free hand grabbed a handful of Gabriel's hair and yanked his head up, "Open." Two insistent fingers from the creature's other hand pressed into Gabriel's obedient mouth. Gabriel's mind started to drift somewhere else as he simply sucked monster's fingers clean on training._

_"Very good, I think you're almost ready to go be your owner's bitch."_

~*~z~*~

Sam took a calming breath and straightened up, still holding his angel close. He dipped his head just enough to nuzzle a bruised cheek and kiss the corner of Gabriel's mouth. His fingers soothingly went to stroke along the angel's spine, the motion relaxing for them both.

"Gabriel, before we do this, I need to know some things from you." Sam confessed softly as he rested his cheek against Gabriel's.

"Like what, Sammy?" Gabriel was starting to melt slowly with the soothing touches, they always felt so good.

"I need you to tell me what you can't handle. I don't want to trigger you in the middle." The sincere worry in Sam's voice as he said the request made Gabriel's insides twist. He swallowed thickly and clung to Sam's shirt. He didn't want to tell Sam the truth, voicing these things made him feel even more weak and pathetic.

"A-anything goes, Sam." This really was the wrong thing to say because Sam froze, his touches stilling completely.

"Stop lying to me, Gabe." Sam pleaded gently, "I can't do this unless I know. I have to make this as enjoyable as I can for you and I can't do that if I accidentally spook you. Please, tell me." Gabriel sighed softly and slumped in Sam's arms as the situation was explained to him. Moisture clung to the angel's eyelashes as he slowly nodded, head dipping to hide his face against Sam's shirt.

"I-I can't have sex on my s-stomach. H-having someone's weight a-against my back makes me p-panic." Ugh, Father wherever, he sounded so pathetic in his own ears.

"Alright, understandable. You're doing great. Anything else?" Sam's praise and gentle kisses to his shoulder had Gabriel's feathers shyly fluffing up slightly. The hunter's soothing voice slowly had Gabriel's confidence building again.

"I-I can't stand c-cum on my skin, e-especially my own." Okay, now he just sounded stupid. He swallowed nervously and turned his face away, wishing he could just slip away. Though, it was suddenly hard to keep thinking that way as Sam's hands settled on his hips and the hunter pressed soft kisses to his jaw.

"Okay. Any more?"

"Y-yeah. No dirty talk." Gabriel squirmed nervously on the hunter's lap, blatantly aware that Sam was not aroused in the least right now. This might be kind of difficult to finish if the kid didn't get hard soon, "A-and you can touch my hair or hold me down but do not grab my hair. My head got s-smacked into the ground t-too many times for me not to panic now. I-I think that's a-about it." Gabriel's voice had turned more and more into a whisper the longer he had spoken.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Gabe." Sam whimpered sorrowfully as he kissed the angel's hair.

"It's okay, Sammy, wasn't your fault."

"Don't you dare say that to me, Gabriel." Sam snarled in self-loathing, "There isn't a piece of this that isn't my fault! None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't grabbed that stupid flower!"

"Shh…" Gabriel tried to sooth him gently, hand leaving Sam's shirt to reach up and cup the hunter's jaw, "I also wouldn't be alive again or know that you love me if you hadn't." Gabriel raised his head and pressed a tender kiss to Sam's lips.

"I-I think a little suffering has i-its benefits." The angel gently sucked the hunter's bottom lip, "T-that's what Father always told us." Sam mewled sadly at the timid confidence in Gabriel's voice. The frightened human reluctantly opened his mouth for the skittish angel. He may need to be the one in charge when they had sex but he could at least let Gabriel control something as innocent as their kisses.

Gabriel was a little shocked when Sam opened his mouth but went with it. He kept the kiss simple at first, slowly intensifying it. He was unable to keep from mewling happily as Sam playfully sucked at his lip. The longer the kiss went on, occasionally breaking off into smaller kisses to the jaw, the more a blissful haze started to build in each of them.

Neither had even recognized they had moved until Gabriel suddenly realized he was on his back with a pile of pillows under him to keep him off his wings. The haze cleared slightly and he stiffened in apprehension. He was almost instantly given more kisses and nuzzles to help relax him.

"Shh… It's okay, Gabe, I got you." Sam hummed to him while kissing his ear. A pleasured whine escaped Gabriel as gentle fingers trailed carefully through damaged feathers. The angel began to pant softly, spine arching slightly, as Sam's free hand trailed under him to touch the base of one of his wings.

Sam dragged in a shaky breath as his fingers gently brushed through his angel's feathers. Despite their disheveled condition, each feather was so beautiful and heavenly soft against his skin. Yet, this did not change the fact his skin felt like it was crawling the longer he touched Gabriel. He had no right to be touching him like this, he didn't deserve the honor.

Though, Sam could not help but admit that his broken little angel was beautiful as he reacted to each touch. Self-loathing collided violently with his love of simply watching Gabriel. His insides twisted unhappyily and he tried to get himself under control while he continued.

"You're beautiful, Gabe." Sam hummed softly as he nuzzled his angel's ear while one of his hands curiously found one of the oil glands that Dean had talked about. Something positive finally stirred in Sam as the touch made Gabriel yelp suddenly in pleasure. If the angel had a witty retort to Sam's comment, it was now gone.

Sam closed his eyes and just listened to the soft mewls escaping the angel with each gentle touch. He let the sounds push back the negative emotions that wanted to rush forward and ruin everything. Sam struggled to focus on what needed to be done and tenderly kissed just under Gabriel's jaw.

Both of them fought to stay relaxed as Sam gently kissed the skin around the tight collar. Sam hummed soothingly as Gabriel stiffened up and whimpered, clinging to Sam's shirt. The hunter switched from kisses to nuzzles and it almost instantly helped the angel to relax.

Sam was actually starting to feel better as he pressed a kiss to Gabriel's chest until something glinting caught his eye. His guts felt like they turned to lead as his hand left a wing to shakily touch the angel's nipple. Dread and guilt were like an icy grip as he touched the piercing that once again was in place. His internal deep freeze only worsened when the touch made Gabriel hiss in discomfort.

"I-I put it b-back."

"H-hey!" The slap to the back of his head from Gabriel startled him slightly, "N-no dwelling, Bucko." Gabriel weakly pulled Sam back up for another kiss.

"Sam, w-we gotta stay positive i-if we're gonna do this." Gabriel whispered softly into the kiss while shakily playing with Sam's hair, "B-but, we're really not gonna get anywhere if you don't start taking some clothes o-off." Sam chuckled softly because he had to bitterly agree. He tenderly kissed and sucked the angel's split lips while gently inviting the angel's hand to help him get undressed.

It was oddly easy for Gabriel to not focus on what was going to be happening soon when he was busy focusing on kissing and undressing Sam. It was a bit of an awkward struggle since Sam was wearing like three layers of shirts but they were starting to get somewhere. When it finally came to Sam being fully undressed, Gabriel was feeling too out of it to notice because the tongue in his mouth and the fingers in his feathers were incredibly distracting.

"I love you, Gabriel." Sam rumbled as he sucked Gabriel's bottom lip, voice strong and sure for the first time in quite a while.

"L-love you too, S-sam." Gabriel's voice on the other hand was a jittery mess because maybe the fingers pressing into his oil glands were just a little too skillful. The angel's fingers clutched weakly at Sam's broad shoulder, hips jerk needily the more that the hunter massaged him.

Sam was in awe as he stared down at the quivering, panting mess of the angel beneath him. The anxiety and unease crawling below his skin like ants relaxed to a gentle buzz. It actually took Sam a moment to realize that Gabriel was not the only getting aroused from Sam turning the angel into a quivering puddle. This truth actually surprised Sam more than it probably should have.

"Ready, Sweetheart?" Sam asked hesitantly as he kissed and nuzzled Gabriel's ear. He really could not blame Gabriel when the angel gave him an incredulous snort.

"No, not even close, but it's about as ready as I'm gonna get." A wing with minimal damage gently bent up and brushed soft feathers against Sam's skin. The hunter shuddered and moaned softly, lovingly kissing the angel. Sam's not sure he's ever felt anything more amazing.

Sam continues to play with Gabriel's feathers to distract him while Sam reaches over into the nightstand to grab some supplies. The drawer is extremely well-stocked but Sam just can't seem to get a handle on one night stands and Dean gave him said supplies as a Christmas gift. They had originally made him give his brother a death glare but now he was grateful for them.

"S-sam, using a c-condom kinda makes these r-requirements null and void…" Gabriel whispered uneasily as he squirmed in sudden discomfort. Sam smiled sadly and leaned down to kiss him soothingly.

"It's not for me, Gabe." Sam whispered gently and sucked Gabriel's lip as he eased the condom onto his lover's erection, "Going to make this as comfortable as I can for you. And that means as little of a mess on your skin as I can provide." Gabriel's cheeks flushed brightly in humiliated gratitude as he turned his face away slightly. Not wanting to wound his pride worse, Sam didn't say anymore and simply pressed his cheek to Gabriel's. He gently brought his arms around his angel and held him close for a few calming moments.

"T-thank you, Sam." Gabriel finally whispered after a few minutes.

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." Sam replied as he carefully settled between Gabriel's legs. He kissed the angel passionately, distracting him while Sam eased two lubed fingers into him. Gabriel squirmed in skittish discomfort but desperately clung to Sam to try and anchor himself in reality.

Sam had other needs for his own anchor. He was struggling to fight down the anger that was trying to bubble up. Though it was a little hard, because Gabriel should just not have been loose enough to automatically prep with two fingers. Sam quickly changed his focus to calming Gabriel, who was growing increasingly more anxious.

Sam soothed him with loving kisses and soft words while using his free hand to stroke Gabriel's hair. The angel was having a difficult time staying in the present but the hunter's voice was helping. Sam whispered words of love into Gabriel's ear while he gently loosened up the frightened angel.

Sam took longer than was probably necessary for prepping but he needed to be sure for both their sakes that he wasn't going to hurt his new lover. Once finished, Sam kissed Gabriel passionately once more as he began to slowly enter the quivering angel. Sam was glad that his worry about Gabriel was keeping his own sexual desperation at bay so that he could afford to go slow and not screw this up more than it already was.

"It's okay, Gabe, you're okay. It's just me." Sam soothed lovingly and rubbed their cheeks together as he finally settled all the way inside the angel. Sam was panting in exertion to keep his hips from moving on instinct. Inside Gabriel was hot, tight, and felt like a perfect fit. Sam suddenly felt incredibly turned on just by resting in the angel's heat, and that very truth made Sam sick to his very soul. He had no right to be feeling pleasure when his lover was a shivering mess below him.

Gabriel's mental state was a scattered, terrified mess. Having no sight was making it hard to remember that it was Sam that was inside of him. All his mind could cling to were facts that he could feel, like the fact that the cock of a much larger, much stronger male was filling him. The fact that he was too small and too weak to fight back if said large male wanted to hurt him was not helping his mental state.

The heavy tears that had been pooling in his eyes finally fell and a frightened sob escaped him. He couldn't help himself from making such pathetic sounds. He flinched violently when a hand went to his hair and he squeaked in fear.

"Shh. It's okay, Gabriel. You're safe with me. I'm not going to move until you're ready." Sam's loving voice cut through the darkness and pain that was clawing at Gabriel's soul. Some of the tightness in his chest eased as his hair was lovingly stroked and his tears were kissed away, "You're being so brave, Sweetheart."

"S-sammy?" The whisper was more of a strangled sob as it escaped Gabriel, his arms coming up to embrace his muscular lover.

"That's me, Gabe." Sam reassured him tenderly, carding his fingers through the angel's soft hair, "I'm right here." Hearing Sam's voice made it easier for Gabriel to stay in the present. He gulped in calming breaths as he clung to the hunter. His wings twitched painfully in emotional response but he didn't really care because he could finally focus through the fear and discomfort.

It took a few moments of Sam murmuring in Gabriel's ear before Gabriel was coherent enough to let Sam move. There was bodily relief for Sam as he was finally allowed to get some friction but a maelstrom of emotions came with it. Sam was currently caught in some strange limbo between hot bliss and utter devastation with each thrust of his hips.

The hunter was really beginning to feel like living dirt as he moved. He was starting to hate himself as moving in Gabriel was beginning to feel greater than any sex he had ever had, even with either Jess or Amelia. There had to be something majorly wrong with him if he was getting on this. For god's sake, Gabriel was literally quivering with fear in his arms!

"S-sam?" The question is a small, hesitant whisper. Gabriel's good hand shakily stroked along Sam's back.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Sam mumbled half-heartedly as he forced himself deep, hitting his lover's sweet spot. The hunter couldn't help a grin while Gabriel's cloudy eyes rolled back as he yelped in pleasure. Sam's heart fluttered as he did it again and left his angel breathless.

All sense of language seemed to have completely left Gabriel as Sam's confidence grew while moving in the damaged angel. Suddenly enjoying the blissed-out look on Gabriel's face, Sam leaned down and kissed him. The angel was left mewling as the kisses moved down.

Sam's fingers trailed to Gabriel's wings and sank into the soft depths. The touches had Gabriel arching up and gasping desperately in need, internal muscles clenching around Sam. The intense heat and the very pleased sounds escaping the angel had the pressure of orgasm pooling in Sam's lower abdomen. Sam wasn't sure he had ever seen anything lovelier than the image Gabriel was currently making.

"Close, Sweetheart?" Sam asked in loving curiosity as he dipped his head and licked the pierced nipple. Gabriel gasped at the oddly pleasantly painful feeling and simply whimpered before nodding, still unable to actually form words now that Sam had found a rhythm, "Alright. Just come when you're ready. You're doing great, Gabe."

Sam smiled softly and kissed his desperate angel. His fingers found the oil glands of three wings at once while also hitting the angel's prostate. The overwhelming pleasure seemed to shove Gabriel right over the edge of orgasm. The sound he made and the intense internal heat dragged Sam down with him into the white-out void of climax.

Sam was left breathless and dizzy, unsure just how long his orgasm had stunned him for. He was just glad that he had subconsciously been coherent enough not to let his weight crush Gabriel under him. All he knew is that he felt warm and pleasant.

Gabriel took a little longer to come back around. As his clarity came, he noticed he was being quickly cleaned up and was eternally grateful to Sam. He was still getting off his jittery bliss when he was moved carefully onto his side and pulled into Sam's arms. As the bliss wore away, he still felt like a filthy whore, but he couldn't help chuckling as Sam began to happily nuzzle him.

He was tiredly kissed by the happy hunter as his hair was stroked. He was exhausted and couldn't help it as he started to drift off while Sam whispered loving praises in his ear. He finally fell asleep to his wings being stroked and feeling strangely pleasant with Sam's hot release pooling inside of him. So what if he was a fucked-up bitch on a leash, least he was happy now.


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry everyone. I usually try to update every day or so but I've been really tired the past couple days that I didn't even realize I hadn't updated in like three days. Sorry again.
> 
> Just a head's up, updates might be slow between monday and wednesday. I have a very tiring P.E. class on those days and they make too tired to really do much of anything.

Sam awoke to the pleasant feel of warm skin pressed against his own, his arm draped over a slim waist. Recognition did not register very quickly as he basked in the long-missed feel of lying with a lover. His eyes stayed closed and he leaned his head down to nuzzle soft hair as he curled closer around his precious bedmate. Sleep-hazed memory didn’t kick in until soft feathers brushed the skin of his arm.

The hunter’s eyes snapped open and he simply lay stunned, looking at the tiny archangel he had cradled to his chest. He flushed brightly as he realized that their legs were tangled together and Gabriel was curled close to him for protection. Sam’s heart ached as he stroked his lover’s flank gently.

The word lover hadn’t tasted so much like betrayal since Ruby. That was saying something considering all his relationships ended in either death or ruin. Still, he felt like crying for what he had done. Just because it was necessary didn’t make it right.

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel.” He whispered sorrowfully. His arm that lay trapped under the tiny angel curled about the smaller male protectively while his free hand came up to stroke Gabriel’s bruised cheek gently.

Images of his angel writhing in pleasure beneath him filled his mind as he carded his fingers through his lover’s soft tawny hair. He felt so selfish lying skin to skin with the smaller man. He should be climbing out of bed and getting dressed so that the intimate contact would not frighten Gabriel when he woke.  Yet, Sam couldn’t force himself to do it. His tiny lover’s warm skin felt so wonderful, it was a sensation that Sam had not basked in for so long.

Moisture clung to lashes as he wrapped both arms around Gabriel. He pressed his nose to his angel’s hair and sobbed pitifully. He didn’t deserve this beautiful, broken creature that was sleeping in his arms.

“F-forgive m-me.” He begged softly through his sobs, “I-I l-love you, I s-swear I do. P-please, forgive me.”

Still struggling with everything, Sam pulled away slightly. It felt like agony, but Sam forced himself to untangle himself from Gabriel. His hands shook as he used the sheet to create a wall between their naked skin. He couldn’t pull himself fully away from his tiny love due to the loneliness in his broken soul but he also couldn’t stand the idea of Gabriel panicking when he awoke because their skin was touching.

“S-sam?” The stuttered question was barely a whisper as Sam finished separating them.

“Yeah, Sweetheart, I’m here.” Sam somehow managed to keep his teary voice steady as he brushed a lock of hair behind Gabriel’s ear.

“H-how are you f-feeling?” Gabriel’s voice was shaky and scared as he quivered under Sam’s touch. Sam sighed softly and carefully pulled his hand away.

“I-I feel a lot better, Gabe.” Sam sniffled, untangling his arm from the angel, “I-it’s easier to think now. T-thank you, G-gabriel.”

“N-not like I had a c-choice b-but it was w-wor-!” Gabriel suddenly stopped mid-sentence in worry, “Sam, a-are you c-crying?” Ugh, Father, he hated being blind!

“’m fine, G-gabe.” Sam mumbled quickly, wiping his tears away.

“No, you’re not. Sammy, why’re you crying, Kiddo?” Gabriel hesitantly reached up, blindly searching for Sam’s face.

“I-it wasn’t w-worth it, Gabe.” Sam’s lip quivered as Gabriel’s hand finally cupped his jaw. More tears dripped down his already salt-stained cheeks as he leaned into the angel’s touch, “Y-you weren’t r-ready yet. You d-didn’t want it, n-not really. A-and I r-raped you, t-to save m-myself.”

“Y-you’re always worth it, Sammykins.” The anxiety-tinged conviction made a loud sob bubble up and get caught in Sam’s throat.

Gabriel was wrong. How could something be worth it if it hurt someone you love. Sam had faced that lesson too many times to know that it was never worth it.

“S-sam? D-do you l-love me?” The question made Sam feel like he was shattering.

“Yes! O-of course, I-I do, Gabriel!”

“A-and you want me to b-be h-happy?” This time Gabriel only received a tear-filled mewl of acceptance.

“W-well, you being h-healthy makes me h-happy. I-I don’t have a-anything else, S-sam… N-nothing left but you.” Gabriel whispered weakly as he tiredly pulled himself towards Sam. His wings felt like dead weight dragging him down, sapping his strength. He tried desperately to ignore the ache pulling on his back muscles as he leaned in and gave Sam a faltering kiss.

Sam whimpered into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. He desperately returned the closed-mouth kiss as he pulled his angel to him. He longed for them to be skin to skin once more, to lazily rest in his lover’s heat and spend the day pleasuring the angel. But, it was not meant to be, so he’d take this simple chaste kiss as the gift of forgiveness that it was.

~*~z~*~

Dean took a deep breath to calm his rattled nerves as he crawled out of bed. Once off, he gently pulled the blanket up to cover his sleeping angel and tucked him in. After making sure that Cas was lost in his restoration doze, Dean straightened up and pulled away from the bed.

He swallowed thickly and went to his dresser. He picked up his duffel from where it sat beside the dresser and laid it on top. He carefully unzipped it and opened it up. He set his nerves as he began to pack up a few days-worth of clothes.

Once he was satisfied with that, he moved to his weapons cache. His stomach twisted uneasily as he grabbed several weapons and hid them in the bag. He took a calming breath as he pulled the gold jewelry from yesterday’s jeans. He hid them in the duffel as well before zipping it back up.

He changed out of his pajamas and slunk back to the bed. He wrote a note on the notepad there and uneasily left it for Cas to find. He dragged his fingers through his spiky hair before bending down and lovingly kissing his angel’s hair.

After whispering words of love into the angel’s ear, he pulled back and hoisted up his duffel again. Dean frowned softly and stroked his boyfriend’s damaged wings. His fingers trailed over the scars and down the beautiful dark feathers.

“I’m doing this for you, Cas.” He whispered softly before pulling away again. He closed his eyes and turned towards the door. He fought the unease in his stomach and forced himself to leave.

~*~z~*~

“S-sam?” Gabriel asked nervously as he fidgeted with the comforter while Sam got dressed. The angel hated to admit it but the near constant buzz of anxiety under his skin had almost completely eased as soon as Sam got out of bed. What a pathetic disappointment he was!

“Yes, Gabe?” Sam’s reply was a little wary sounding as he had not liked how nervous Gabriel was.

“H-how could you stand f-fucking me…?” The bluntness of the question caused Sam to freeze while he was buttoning up his shirt. Anger unfurled in his stomach, but it was his normal indignant anger rather than a Daisy Chain-induced one.

“What?”

“Y-you know, I’ll understand if you want to go f-find a pretty girl to play around with.” Gabriel continued on, not even hearing Sam’s question, “I-I mean… L-last night w-wasn’t so b-bad… I-I think I c-can handle b-being a s-stress relief p-pet now.” Tears were clinging to Gabriel’s eyelashes now as his fingers continued to worry the bedding as he kept talking.

“B-bet you could find a pretty g-girl to couple with. A-and I could go with you on l-long term hunts away from her, tide you over ‘til you get back.” It was taking everything Gabriel had not to let his tears fall, “I promise to b-behave. I-I’ll be obedient, and I promise n-not to bother Dean and C-cassy while you’re awa-!”

“Gabriel, shut up!” Sam was kneeling on the bed before they both even realized, hand clasped over Gabriel’s mouth to make him stop, “Good lord, Gabe, what are you even talking about?!”

“M-my j-job.” Gabriel replied in confusion once his mouth was uncovered, “I promise to be a good pet. I’ve been a-around a long time, S-sammy. I-I know some fun tricks to get you off while you’re away from your g-girl.”

“Stop, stop, just stop right there!” Sam feels about fifty shades of confused right about now. He didn’t understand how they got here. He understands that Gabriel’s mind is most likely fractured after last night but he still doesn’t get how this conversation started, “What on earth are you rambling about, Gabe? What girl?! Why am I getting a girl?”

“Isn’t it obvious? A cute kid like you, marries some pretty bird, and has a couple kids of your own.” The longer the angel talks about it, the more broken he begins to sound.

“Why can’t I just be with you?!”

“B-because I’m just the filthy bitch on the least, good for a quick f-fuck, S-sam-a-lam!” Sam felt sick again, something had broken in Gabriel’s head, “They didn’t train and gangrape me so I come become the perfect husband. They did it to teach me how to spread my legs whenever you needed to waste some time!” Sam was finding it hard to breathe, vision going blurry. What had he done?! Gabriel was practically back at square one but he was actually worse now!

“N-no. No, t-that’s not true, Gabe?” Sam pleaded, hand gently covering Gabriel’s mouth again. He felt wrong inside, he didn’t want to hear any more of what Gabriel had to say, “I love you. O-only you, only w-want you.”

“Don’t kid yourself, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered once he was released again, “Whores are fun to play with, but no one actually wants something that filthy as a spouse.” Sam’s spirit was shattering, he was having a hard time swallowing down the bile in his throat. He gulped in breaths as he steeled himself for what he had to do next.

“Gabriel, stop talking.” Gabriel’s jaw clicked shut as the command kicked in through the Daisy Chain. Sam settled into a more secure sitting position on the bed before he shakily dragged the angel into his lap. He cradled him close to his chest, nose buried in Gabriel’s soft hair before sobbing.

“I-I’m so s-sorry, Gabe. I-I’ll fix this, f-fix you.”


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy. This chapter is stupid and short. But, I hope it's sweet enough for you guys.
> 
> Also, there's a surprise for you guys at the end of the chapter. Just don't be too judgmental. I haven't done anything like it in a while and I'm out of practice. Enjoy.

Sam took a deep breath and gently kissed his angel’s hair. The silenced angel shifted slightly in confusion. He was starting to feel a bit nervous now that he had lost his speech as well as his sight. Though, Sam seemed to sense this and tenderly kissed his cheek.

“Okay, Sweetheart. I’m going to let you talk again but you’re not allowed to talk about yourself like that again.” He kissed Gabriel’s other cheek, voice desperate, “Please, don’t make me make it a command. I don’t like using the collar, Gabe.” He stroked the angel’s hair, getting a confused mewl then a nod in reply. Sam concentrated on their link, calling back the command for silence.

“Can you talk, Sweetheart?” He asked softly, cupping Gabriel’s jaw tenderly.

“Y-yes, Sam.” Gabriel whispered as he bowed his head submissively.

“Good. But, please don’t do that, Gabe.” Sam gently raised the angel’s head back up, “You’re here to be loved, not to submit. You’re still my precious and brave little angel.” Sam cooed the words soothingly, pressing a chaste kiss to split lips. The angel mewled again and gently returned the kiss.

“Now, would you like to get dressed? I saw a bag of clothes that Dean and Cas left by the door.” Sam inquired softly as he petted his angel’s hair.

“P-please.” Gabriel blushed a deep red of confused humiliation. His body longed to be covered, to be hidden away from more sex, but he knew it was wrong. He was supposed to be bare so that his owner would have easy access to enter him.

“Gabe, do you want me to take this out first?” Sam’s voice was so tight as he gently touched the piercing. Gabriel held back a whimper of pain and actually flushed a deeper red because the touch had sent a spike of arousal down.

“D-do you like it, Sam?” Gabriel shakily pressed his hand against Sam’s chest, “P-please, don’t lie.” Sam wanted to lie, wanted to lie like a dog. Still, he swallowed down bile and sighed.

“I love it. I-it looks so beautiful on you, Gabriel.” Sam expected anger, wished for anger but Gabriel just nodded.

“T-then leave it, please.” Gabriel hesitantly guided Sam’s hand to touch the pierced nub again, purring, “It will hurt either way. S-so why not at least look good?” Sam sighed sadly at this mindset. He hated thoughts like that. They never ended well for him and Dean.

“Alright, Sweetheart. I’ll leave it. Now, let’s get you dressed.” Sam gently laid his angel down again. It hurt his soul to even think about making Gabriel sit on such damaged anal muscles.

His angel secure, Sam got up off the bed and fetched the clothes. He opened the bag and smiled at the contents. There were soft pajama pants, loose boxers, and warm long-sleeved sweaters with loose collars, then at the bottom of the bag was a bag of hard candy. Dean and Cas had worked hard to get clothes that would protect Gabriel from touch but let him be comfortable.

“What’s in the bag?” Gabriel piped up impatiently. He was so curious.

“They’re pajamas.” Sam happily replied as he looked the sweater over. It was baggy and soft but it looked like it had been taken to an alteration specialist. The back was cut open completely down the back, with the new edges hemmed. There was an added strap of cloth with a clasp behind the collar of the sweater and one at the bottom of the sweater’s back.

Sam was impressed, the design was genius. Gabriel would be able to slip on the sweater from the front so it wouldn’t get stuck on his wings. Once on, the straps with the clasps would keep it on while still having the gap in the back for Gabriel’s wings.

Sam leaned down and kissed his angel’s forehead, making Gabriel mewl cutely. The angel distracted, Sam began to carefully dress him. He helped Gabriel into the sweater and fastened the clasps for him, the sweater was a perfect fit. That done, he helped the angel pull on the boxers and pajama pants.

“Feel better, Sweetie?” Sam cooed soothingly as he scooped up Gabriel into his arms and held him close. Gabriel mewled and quickly nodded. He smiled and rested his hands on Sam’s shoulders for support, his knees straddling Sam’s hips as the hunter held him up.

“I’m glad, my Angel.” Sam nuzzled his nose against Gabriel’s before tenderly pressing a loving closed-mouth kiss to his lips. Gabriel squirmed happily in his lover’s arms and happily returned the kiss. The extra layer of clothes between their skin felt so wonderful that the degrading thoughts bouncing around in Gabriel’s head didn’t seem so loud. He was simply allowed to enjoy his lover’s sweet kiss.

~*~--z--~*~


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe have a little heart to heart then Cas flips out.

****

Sam shifted his grip on Gabriel to balance the angel against him using only one arm. His now free hand began to pet his lover’s hair. Wait, did he deserve the right to call Gabriel his lover? He may have made love to the angel but didn’t you need consent to be lovers?

The memory of lacking consent made Sam’s stomach shift gently but he forced himself to ignore it. He forced his focus to how Gabriel was desperately leaning into his touches. His little golden-haired angel was so beautiful, even bruised and beaten. It felt like he had an armful of sunshine when he held the broken angel. God, when had he gotten so corny?

Sam’s heart ached as he stared at the bruises on Gabriel’s throat, the smooth skin was marred. Sam just wished they were a normal couple. Wished he could roll around in the sheets with his angel, teasing and pleasuring his lover. Gabriel felt like the puzzle piece that had been missing from Sam yet the hunter wasn’t allowed to put them together yet.

“You’re so beautiful, Gabriel.” He whispered in awe, dipping his head down to nuzzle Gabriel’s cheek.

“S-sam, d-don’t, please.” Gabriel whispered, flushing brightly, and turning his face away. He didn’t feel beautiful, not in the least. That was a term that should be saved for his siblings, not something like him.

“Why not? It’s the truth.” Sam’s hand stroked down over Gabriel’s feathers to the relax the angel, “Oh, the things I want do with you.” Gabriel stiffened at this, a whimper of fear escaping.

“No, Gabe, I don’t mean like that. That’s something to think about far down the road.” Sam pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel’s cheek, “I’m talking about other things that I want.”

“L-like what?” Gabriel said in unease as Sam sat down on the bed.

“Like put a ring on that slim little finger of yours.” Sam replied dreamily, laying back on the bed and resting Gabriel so that the angel was sitting on Sam’s muscular stomach. The hunter took great care so the position wouldn’t hurt the angel’s sore muscles too deeply. Gabriel flushed brightly and clenched his useless eyes shut, this position was so intimate. He had never been allowed to ride his trainer. Would Sam pull his new clothes off and enter him? Gabriel was still extremely loose and surprisingly still slick from Sam’s release, it would be no struggle for Sam to take him, “You’d be my playful little husband.”

“N-no, S-sammy.” Gabriel shook his head adamantly, loosened anus clenching uselessly as he tried to think of Sam entering him again. Sam had been gentle last night, hadn’t hurt compared to Them, but then why was Gabriel still so scared of doing his job, “I-I’m a bad choice. I-I can’t be bred. I-I can’t b-birth a litter…” Gabriel said miserably, suddenly wishing he had taken a female vessel before dying so he could have at least birthed children.

“Humans aren’t bred and they don’t carry litters, Sweetheart.” Sam said soothingly, stroking his fingers over Gabriel’s hip, “You’re not a dog, Gabe.  You’re my sweet little archangel and I don’t want you any other way than you enjoy being.”

“And anyways, Dean’s more of the kid person than I am.” Sam told him softly, free hand linking fingers with Gabriel’s good hand, “As for me, I’d love nothing more than to adopt a couple dogs with my handsome husband. Maybe even take the pups with us for a picnic in the park so we can play with them.” There’s tears in Gabriel eyes at the soft memory of his dream, when he had been normal. Why was Sam saying this? Gabriel was just a waste of space since Sam refused to use his properly. How would he ever prove himself as a husband? He wasn’t sure he knew how to do anything, had never had to worry about it before.

His head bowed, tears dripping down his cheeks. He just wanted to be useful to the kind hunter under him. Yet, he had no skills and wasn’t clean enough for Sam to fuck willingly. Maybe he was too loose for Sam and that’s why the hunter refused to use him.

“Sweetheart, why’re you crying?” Both of Sam’s hands were cupping his face now, thumbs stroking the tears away, “We don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want to.” Gabriel sobbed pitifully and shook his head.

“N-no, i-it sounds p-perfect.” Gabriel whimpered out the words, “B-but why me? I-I only have one t-thing to give and y-you won’t let me.”

“Gabriel…” Sam sighed sadly, wishing he could lock gazes with the angel to convince him, “…we’ve been over this. You’re so much more than what they trained you for?”

“Like what?” Gabriel scoffed bitterly, “I’m nothing without my grace. I have no skills as a human!”

“Neither did Cas when he became human.” Sam’s voice was becoming a loving hum as his fingers gently trailed along Gabriel’s arms and sides, “I’ll teach you how to be human. You’re smart and crafty, Gabe, you’ll pick skills up quickly.”

“Why put out the effort when you could find someone already established to couple with?”

“Because I love you, Gabe.” Sam’s hands rested on Gabriel’s flanks, massaging gently, “I lost you once. I’m not letting you slip away again. C’mere.” Sam gently helped Gabriel lay down on top of him. The angel flushed brightly as he lay sprawled atop Sam’s chest. His head was resting on the hunter’s shoulder. He began to mewl in non-sexual pleasure as his feathers were stroked. He could barely hear the words being whispered into his ear as a relaxed haze started to fill his head.

~*~z~*~

Sam wasn’t sure how long they had lain there. He had seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness while his petting had caused Gabe to doze. Sam was perfectly content to simply lay there holding Gabriel like there was nothing wrong with either of them. Though, Sam never did seem to be able to keep what he wanted.

He was startled as the lights in his room started to flicker and spark, the walls of the room shaking. Sam gritted his teeth in agony as a high-pitched sound filled the air. He felt like his eardrum was going to burst. To his surprise, Gabriel snapped awake and jolted up into a sitting position atop of him.

“Cassy!” The worry shown on Gabriel’s face seemed to have over-ridden whatever pain the fast movement would have caused.

“W-what?” Sam could barely bite out the question, the pain in his head was so horrible.

“I-it’s Castiel. I-I can’t understand what he’s saying b-but I can tell he’s upset.” Gabriel whimpered and gently pawed at Sam’s shirt, face pleading, “S-sammy, you need to take me t-to him. I-I don’t think I c-can walk. Please, I need to see what’s wrong!” Sam stared at his angel in shock, Gabriel had never asked for anything since he got here.

“S-sure, of course.” Sam stuttered out, still feeling stunned. He shakily sat up and pulled the broken archangel close while standing. Castiel’s true voice was quieting down but it was still making Sam’s ears feel like they were bleeding.

Sam shakily headed for the door as he held his angel securely. He was careful not to bump any wings as they left. He could feel Gabriel squirming anxiously in his arms and couldn’t help but be glad that Gabriel wasn’t thinking about himself for once. The archangel needed something to focus on, a little brother might just be it.

Sam quickly made his way to Dean’s room and opened the door. He gasped slightly at the sight of seeing a pajama-clad Cas with his wings manifested. The angel was looking at a piece of paper, feathers puffed up in anxiety. Sam caught himself staring at his friend’s wings, Dean had been right, they were horribly scarred and damaged.

Sam quickly shifted his gaze respectfully to the floor as he carried Gabriel closer. Gabriel whimpered softly in pain and worry as he reached out a wing to brush against Cas’. The touch startled the younger angel out of his focus on the paper.

“G-gabriel?” Cas whined uneasily as he clung to the note in his hand. Gabriel shakily reached out a hand to his brother and Cas quickly clung to it instead of the paper.

“Cassy, what’s wrong?” Sam was shocked to hear confidence and a protective edge to Gabriel’s voice when speaking to the younger angel. He should really let the two angels mingle more often, it’d probably be beneficial for Gabriel’s shattered mind.

“I-it’s Dean. He’s r-run off on a hunt and I c-can’t sense him.” Cas’ voice was shakiy with anxiety, “I-I think he’s in t-trouble. H-he did not tell me anything a-about a hunt!”

Sam’s guts felt like they were turning to ice. The frightening image of the Dullahan blossomed in his memory. His idiot big brother had gone after the thing on his own!


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about such a pathetic update. Been really tired the past few days. Been doing stuff for my sister's birthday and for school. I'll try to update better soon. 
> 
> I just can't seem to give you fluff and keep it...
> 
> Also! If anyone's interested in seeing me make a completely dumbass out of myself, I have my first RP blog on Tumblr! *sarcastically throws confetti* Tada! I use it to RP Sam! So yeah, if anyone wants to see me RP horribly as Sam, the link's in my main profile.

Sam moved to the bed and gently lowered his broken angelic armful onto the mattress. It took all his will power not to longingly stroke his fingers through Gabriel’s golden hair. His little angel was full on in “big brother” mode and Sam really didn’t want to startle him out of it.

“Cas, can I see the note?” Sam asked softly instead. The younger angel made a distressed sound before nodding slowly. The note was shakily handed over as Cas sat down on the bed beside Gabriel. Sam forced himself to focus on the note instead of the jealousy that was rising up when Gabriel didn’t even so much as flinch when Cas pressed his nose to the older angel’s throat.

Sam’s world felt like it was spinning out of control over the course of three days. And he had just started to get to a point in his life where things were rather stable. Sam gritted his teeth as looked down at the crumpled piece of paper. His guts were churning and he couldn’t quite breathe as he read his brother’s scrawl.

_-Cas, be good and stay with Sam._

_He’s going to need your help with Gabriel. Don’t worry about me. I have to go on a hunt. It’ll be dangerous but I’ll try to come back to you, Babe. You need to rest up and get that grace back._

_If I don’t make it back, just know, that I did this for you._

_Take care of my baby brother. Sammy still needs to be babysitted. Especially if Gabe is involved in any way._

_Love you lots, Dean-_

Sam suddenly understood why Cas had been freaking out. This letter was not uplifting in the least and it was actually making Sam start to panic as well. He wanted to curse his brother for being an idiot. Cas was only going to panic since he was far too weak to actually follow after Dean.

What on earth was his brother thinking?!

~*~z~*~

Gabriel was a little in shock as he was settled on the bed. His mind was a swirl of worry for his little brother. Some of his fear and anxiety eased as Cas’ larger body leaned needily into his side. His heart slowed to a peaceful lull as he felt Cas’ nose hide against the collar while the feathers of Cas’ left wing mingled with Gabriel’s own feathers.

Gabriel made soft soothing sounds as he hesitantly reached up and began to stroke Castiel’s hair tenderly. His sightless eyes slipped shut and he smiled softly as Cas began to make soft chirring sounds. Gabriel could no longer understand what they meant but knew they were a sound that came with receiving comfort. He longed to be able to respond with the proper clicking sound but this body couldn’t make it and this mind could not comprehend it.

“It’s gonna be o-okay, Cassy.” He whispered softly to the younger angel. He squeaked slightly as he was suddenly pulled into the larger angel’s lap. He stiffened, expecting fear that never came. He felt completely safe in his brother’s arms as he was snuggled close.

Happy for contact that didn’t even rile his traumatized body, Gabriel desperately snuggled back. He nestled his nose in Cas’ messy hair and simply gave his little brother comforting pets. Their brotherly bond sparked lovingly as their wings met and mingled. The delicate brush of feathers against feathers had peace settling into Gabriel’s spirit, and he could only hope it was doing the same for Cas.

Despite how wonderful it felt to hold Cas and have no fear, there were tears in Gabriel’s eyes. His soul ached as he listened to Sam whisper-reading the note aloud. It all seemed so unfair. Gabriel wanted to be able to be held like this by Sam. Why did he finally get to have Sam just to have him just out of reach?!

Though, suddenly Gabriel perked up. He finally knew what his use to Sam could be since the hunter seemed so set on having a broken angel as a husband. He knew that Sam was happy if Dean was happy and Dean was happy if Cas was happy and healthy. Gabriel would serve his master by caring for Castiel’s emotional and angelic health. That was something that even a broken little bitch like Gabriel could do!

~*~z~*~

Dean shifted uneasily in Baby’s driver’s seat. He swallowed thickly as his gaze was glued to the road. He felt oddly lonely, the Impala feeling so empty. It was so rare for Dean to go anywhere nowadays without his celestial boyfriend in the next seat. It was making him feel achy inside.

He huffed and shook it off. He had a case to finish. He had a job to do and he wasn’t giving up until he did it. He just had to head somewhere to finish crafting his tools.

He would have rather made the required gold items at home but couldn’t risk suspicion. Cas was always curious and Sam was just plain nosy when Dean didn’t want him to be. There was no way he would have gotten away with this there.  He just wished that he hadn’t had to keep things from Cas. Though, he couldn’t risk his love getting hurt.

No, this was Dean’s fight.

~*~z~*~

“Cas, what do you know about Dullahan?” Sam asked softly as he sat down on a chair Dean had in the room. He forced himself to stare at the floor. He just could not look at the angels right now, it was too painful.

Seeing Gabriel sitting calmly on Cas’ lap was agony for Sam. His heart ached every time he sneaked a peak, his eyes misting up. He desperately wanted to have his angel in his lap, wanted to snuggle and kiss him lovingly. Looking at the brother’s connection made Sam want to sob in sorrow, he just wanted to be able to hold his lover and tell him he was loved without the ex-archangel panicking. Why was life so cruelly unfair?!

But then, what had Sam ever done to deserve a lover as precious as Gabriel. The smaller man was an archangel, broken or not, after all. Maybe they weren’t meant to be happy together. Maybe this cruel, perverted illusion of being true lovers was more than he deserved to have.

A sob caught in Sam’s tight throat. He didn’t want this messed up love. He wanted true love with the playful little Trickster that had playfully haunted his dreams for years, that had made sleeping tolerable. He just wanted to hold, kiss, and make love to Gabriel without them both falling apart.

Was that more than ‘the boy with the demon blood’ deserved?


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to color that picture I made. I'm taking votes for the colors of Gabe's sweater and pajamas.
> 
> I've twisted the death specifics of the Dullahan to my whims. just a warning.

Cas slowly raised his head at Sam's question, blinking slowly at the hunter. The name of the creature named sounded familiar but it was not coming to mind currently. He whined softly and shook his head, his wing, that was currently not mingling with Gabriel's, folded behind him.

"I apologize, Sam. I am not familiar with that species of creature. Why?" Cas asked softly as his arms settled around his brother's slim frame, holding the smaller angel close for comfort. Both Cas and Sam missed the frown on Gabriel's face.

"I saw it marked in a book that Dean was hiding under his pillow. I think that could be what he's hunting." Worry seeped into Sam's tight voice as he shakily held the note. Cas looked concerned, mouth opening to respond but Gabriel was faster.

"Your brother's an idiot, Sam!" Gabriel snarled, damaged wings stiffening up painfully. Cas and Sam looked at him with wide-eyed shock. An actual outburst had been completely unexpected from the broken archangel at this time.

"Gabe?"

"My memory may be crap now that I'm human and have had my head smashed into the floor a few dozen times but I remember those things." He ground his teeth, hands clenching in his sweater, "Those nightmares are death fairies from the Unseelie Court. Essentially death spirits but without the rules. They have the ability to bring death to anyone but Dad. That includes both of our brothers, Sammy. And there's no reasoning with these things. They live only to horrify and kill!"

Sam’s blood turned icy as Gabriel’s words settled in. He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he shifted his gaze to look at Cas. The angel’s blue eyes were wide with terror for Dean, his feathers were fluffed up in fear.

“Sam, did your brother’s book say anything about the horseman’s mount?” Gabriel asked seriously as he straightened up on Cas’ lap.

“No, it only mentioned that the horseman didn’t like gold.”

“No wonder you humans die every time you face one.” The tired ex-angel sighed and slumped against Cas’ chest, “Sammy, these things are death spirits and are spiritually connected to their mounts. Dean’s going to need at least three gold bullets to kill this thing.”

“Why three, Gabe?”

“You need to hit it three different spots just to take it down: one for the head, one for the heart, and one for the horse’s heart.” Gabriel shakily dragged his good hand through his hair, “And they all have to be done quickly one after another or the gold will be absorbed and the thing will rise up again.”

Sam was panicking internally. Dean only knew that the thing didn’t like gold. Sam knew his brother was going to try ganking it like he would any other powerful monster. This was going to end very badly for Dean if Sam didn’t stop him.

“E-excuse me.” Sam choked out as he shakily stood up, fumbling in his pocket for his phone. He just hoped that Dean wasn’t a big enough idiot to leave without his phone. Sam hit the call button on Dean’s contact and stumbled out of the room, leaving the two angels.

Cas whimpered softly, wings wrapping around him and Gabriel once more. He clung to his older brother, nose nuzzling under the older angel’s jaw for security. He fought back tears as he drew comfort from his bond with his brother.

“I’m sorry, Cassy.” Gabriel whispered softly as his hand rose up to stroke his brother’s hair tenderly, “This is my fault.” This confession had Cas making a soft clicking sound of confusion.

“What do you mean, Brother?”

“If you had not used so much energy to heal me then you would be free to run off after your boyfriend instead of worrying yourself sick.” Gabriel’s head dipped guiltily but Cas lovingly nuzzled his jaw, chirring softly. Cas’ hand went back and gently stroked his brother’s pain-dulled feathers.

“It was my choice, Gabriel, to help you. I may be worried about Dean but Sam will find a way to help him.” Cas continued to soothingly pet his brother’s feathers gently, “There is another matter that is far more important to speak of now that I know the truth about you and Sam.”

“Cas….” Gabriel hissed warningly as he flinched, “Now’s not the time to talk about Lucifer’s little practical joke before Dad threw him in timeout.”

“It was a curse, not a joke, Gabriel.”

“It’s stupid is what it is, Castiel.”

“It must be taken care of.” Cas’ free hand pressed to the small of Gabriel’s back, tenderly stroking the skin there through the gap in the sweater, “I do not wish you to suffer more than you already have, Brother. Already you are showing signs of fever.”

“I’m gonna suffer either way.” Gabriel squirmed unhappily, “What about you, Cassy? You feeling it yet too?”

“No. Dean and I have not shared true sexual intent as you and Sam have.”

“Oh, thank Father. We can’t both be out of commission while your idiot boyfriend goes and gets himself killed.” Gabriel grumbled tiredly as he snuggled against Cas’ chest.

“I am sorry, Brother. You do not deserve what has happened to you. Especially for both of these two requirements to happen so close together.” Cas mewled sadly as he pulled his Angel Blade out from under his pillow on Dean’s bed, hesitantly pressing the handle into Gabriel’s weak grasp.

“Yeah, yeah, my life’s crap. I know, Castiel, don’t rub it in. One day I’ll actually be able to do this for fun again… Now, just help me figure out which of my wings is already the most damaged…”

~*~z~*~

Sam felt frazzled as he walked about the war room, clinging to his phone. He had just spent the last fifteen minutes trying to call every single one of Dean’s phones. Some had been on but went unanswered while others went straight to voicemail. Where was his brother?!

Sam growled angrily and had to stop himself from angrily throwing his phone on the floor. He gulped in several forceful deep breaths to calm himself. It was working vaguely but Sam still felt like kicking something.

Trying to get his mind off of things, he set his time to good use. He clicked open his contact list once more and began scrolling. He had a lot of calls to make, someone had to have heard about a Dullahan running around. Dean had to have found one somehow.

~*~z~*~

It was a good forty-five minutes before Sam had finally gotten word on a hunter who had heard about a Dullahan. It took another fifteen minutes to get hold of that hunter and get the required information. Sam was mentally and emotionally exhausted by the time he was done. He had been so glad to hang up the phone for the last time.

After that he had returned to Dean’s room to tell Cas the good news but neither angel had been there. It took several minutes to finally find Cas reading in the library but Gabriel was not with him. Still concerned but ignoring it, Sam told Cas about the hunt he had found and how it would only take a day or two to drive there.

It had weirded him out a bit how Cas had tightly nodded, thanking Sam while shakily turning the book’s page. If that was not strange enough, Cas had then told him that they would need to wait to leave. This threw Sam for a loop but not as much as what the angel said next. He had told Sam that the hunter needed to return to his room, there was something Sam and Gabriel had to take care of first.

So, here was Sam now as he entered his room. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted a naked Gabriel on their bed, fidgeting with the sheets. Castiel’s Angel Blade was resting on a pillow and the ex-archangel’s new clothes were folded on the edge of the bed.

“Hey there, Sammykins. How’d the phonecalls go?” Gabriel asked softly, one of his damaged secondary wings twitching in discomfort. Sam really was not liking this entire situation already.


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short explanation fic for you guys because I don't know when I'll be able to finish up the next chapter. gotta work on a speech for school.

Sam’s pulse was slowly picking up speed the longer he looked at Gabriel. The archangel was acting strange again. He didn’t like this, he thought they had fixed this part with the clothes.

“The phonecalls went well. I found the possible Dullahan.” Sam told him while locking the door and walking over to the bed. He reached out and gently stroked Gabriel’s soft hair, the angel flinched violently before leaning into the touch.

“I’m glad you found it. Now you can rescue your idiot brother.” He hummed before turning his head so he could lick and suck Sam’s fingers. Sam flushed brightly at the hot suction around two of his fingers. He wanted to yank his hand away but couldn’t risk spooking Gabriel. Instead, he gently removed his hand from the angel’s highly erotic little mouth.

“Sweetheart, why did you take off your new clothes?” Sam inquired hesitantly as he pulled his hand back. Gabriel flushed shamefully and dipped his head. He swallowed convulsively and pushed the sheets off his lap to expose how he was hard and dripping for Sam.

“S-so they wouldn’t get d-dirty while you c-claim me.” Gabriel’s whispered explanation made Sam freeze. He swallowed uneasily, finding it hard to breathe as he looked Gabriel over.

“No. Gabriel, we already had sex once. We’re not having it again!” Sam snarled softly, taking a step away from the bed. He was taken by surprised as Gabriel sniffled softly, fist clenching in the comforter.

“P-please, S-sammy. I-I need you to d-do this for me.” Sam saw tears drip from the angel’s cloudy eyes, “I-I don’t want to die, S-sam… N-not now t-that I finally have y-you.”

Sam’s world was crashing as Gabriel’s words started to settle in. Dazed and confused, he stumbled back over to the bed and scrambled atop of it. He shakily dragged the sheets back up over Gabriel before dragging the angel into his arms.

“No, no, no, Gabriel. That’s not how this works. You don’t need sex to stay alive, Sweetie.” Sam tried to sooth him. He pressed kisses to the angel’s cheek and stroked his hair desperately. Gabriel simply whimpered and turned his face away.

“No, you don’t understand, Sam. S-sex is the only thing that’ll save me.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around himself tightly, “You see, I’m cursed. Just like Cas is, just like all our brothers and sisters are.”

“What are you going on about, Gabe?!” Sam begged desperately as he wiped his lover’s tears away. What on earth was the angel rambling about?!

“B-before he was put in the cage, Luci cursed us all. H-he said if we were stupid enough to fall in love with a human then we would pay for it.” Gabriel undid one of his crossed arms to hold one of Sam’s hands in his good ones, “N-now, if we don’t want to die, we have to go through a trauma to punish us for falling.”

“W-what kind of t-trauma?” Sam felt ill, only Lucifer could be disturbed enough to give his siblings a sex curse like this.

“The h-humiliation of being claimed.”

“So, j-just sex?” Sam berated himself, of course it wouldn’t just be sex if this was a curse from Lucifer.

“N-no.”

“T-tell me the requirements.” Sam really did not want to know the requirements. God, he was so tired of these disgusting requirements!

“For relationships where the v-vessel is the same sex as my human’s, I-I need to kneel for my new dominant: you. You need to enter me without prep and hold me down by my hair.” Gabriel was gulping in panicky breaths but still keeping voice steady for the most part, “While mounting me and holding me down, y-you need to use C-cassy’s knife to carve your initials into my lower back.” Sam’s stomach was churning as nausea boiled hot in his stomach. He shakily held his lover to his chest desperately, tears in his eyes as Gabriel continued.

“Once that’s done, you fuck me like normal but keep the same position. A-and while I’m climaxing y-you need t-to…” Gabriel trailed off, just clinging to Sam.

“I-I need to what, Gabriel?” Sam didn’t want to know. He wanted to stop listening.

“Y-you need to stab Cassy’s knife through the meat of one of my w-wings. D-doesn’t matter which. T-then you claim me with your teeth and then c-come and we’re done…” Sam was trying not to vomit, he was swallowing back the bile that burned at his throat.

“G-gabriel… I-I can’t do it. I-I can’t h-hurt you like that!”

“Y-you need to, Sammich.” Gabriel mewled softly, straightening up and gently stealing a kiss.

“Why?! We already had sex. Why do we need to have it this way?!” Sam snarled angrily into the kiss. Why was the world so unfair!?

“B-because otherwise I’ll get sick, a-and I’ll die. I-it’s starting already.” Gabriel moved Sam’s hand to the angel’s already feverish forehead, “Luci really wanted to remind us what fools we were for f-falling in love with a human.” Sam whined pitifully and moved to kiss Gabriel’s overheated forehead.

“W-what’s it going to do to you, G-gabe.”

“The illness has several stages.” Gabriel reached up and lovingly stroked Sam’s hair to sooth his precious human. Sam’s hands on him was still making him flinch and shiver, but it was still nice to touch without pain, “S-starts with a fever. T-then comes chills and cramps next. Headaches soon after and paralysis once that is done. A-and the last step is the worse.” How could it get worse?!

“T-then, at the end, h-how I’ll die…. M-my fever will increase until my vital o-organs boil and start t-to melt, c-cooking me from the inside out. Luci always was one for drama… I-I saw another angel die from it once. I-it wasn’t worth a-avoiding the pain of the c-claiming.”

Sam was full on sobbing by now. He was clinging to Gabriel now, face hidden in the angel’s hair as he sobbed. Gabriel’s heart ached for hurting Sam like this. He didn’t deserve this beautifully awkward mountain of a man. Sam had lots of problems but he was too sweet to ask this of him.

“I-I’ll do i-it…..” Gabriel could barely hear Sam’s sobbed words.

“What?”

“I-I said I-I’ll claim you.” Sam shakily replied, moving his head to passionately kiss his angel. The traumatized angel panicked for a second before settling and thankfully kissing him back, “I won’t l-let you d-die that way, Gabe.” There was determination in Sam’s broken voice as he kissed and praised his lover’s bruised body. His angel would be loved and know it, Sam wasn’t letting any Satanic curse take away what they had worked so hard to earn.


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say you're all terrible influences. I was supposed to be spending my day doing homework! Not writing this. So better enjoy. Now I gotta go write a speech on cannibals...
> 
> I never know what what's going to break your hearts but I do know that this smut is a lot worse fear-wise, so fair warning.

Sam dried his tears on Gabriel’s hair and he tenderly kissed the angel’s ear. He whispered soothing sounds and gently began to stroke Gabriel’s side. The angel whimpered softly in fear, Sam would need to start hurting him soon.

“You’re so beautiful and perfect, Gabe. I need you to know that first.” He slowly trailed his hand down Gabriel’s side, massaging first flank then hip, “I-I love you so much. You d-deserve so much more than this, Sweetheart.”

“S-sammy…” Gabriel whispered warningly, he couldn’t handle praise right now.

“You are, Gabe.” Sam released him and pulled away. Gabriel whimpered and moved to get on his knees but was stopped. He was made to sit down normally as Sam got between his legs.

“S-sam, w-what’re you doing. I-I can’t be taken like this…” Gabriel squirmed nervously, hand fisting in the comforter as the sheet on his lap was removed.

“I know, Sweetheart, but I can’t get hard thinking about hurting you.” Sam gently spread Gabriel’s legs, hand going to rub Gabriel’s stomach gently, “I need to focus on something else first.”

Unable to see Sam’s intent, Gabriel was feeling very confused. Though, he did understand. Without the Daisy Chain manipulating his mind, Sam was always soft because he couldn’t get off on Gabriel’s pain.

Gabriel was about to ask what Sam was doing but his thought process was suddenly completely cut off. He let out a startled and pleasured yelp as his erection was engulfed by the wet heat of Sam’s mouth. Breath caught in his throat as he gasped at the pleasurable feeling of Sam slowly sucking. Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time this had been done for him by an actual person, but he was also finding it hard to keep his scattering thoughts together long enough to actually think about it.

Sam hadn’t done this in like a decade and had never been very good at it. He had always been clumsy and unskilled, constantly being told about his horrid technique by his partner. Yet now, more than ten years later, it felt like it was coming naturally to him. Though, maybe it had to do with partners. Back then had just been quick trysts in college and later when he hid from Dean. But this was different, Gabriel was different, he was so much more than those other guys ever would be.

Sam smiled softly, gently sucking as he watched his lover. The ex-angel’s back was arched as he gasped desperately for breath against the pleasure. Blue feathers were fluffed up beautifully, wings quivering as Gabriel mewled in helpless pleasure. The sight was beyond beautiful because Gabriel was in a state of sexual bliss yet there was no sign of fear. Sam’s theory that there was no negative connection to receiving oral sex had proved correct and he couldn’t be happier.

Gabriel completely lacked the ability for proper verbal responses. He was left mewling and whimpering in bliss as Sam’s curious tongue teased and investigated him. The angel groaned desperately, good hand going to gently grip Sam’s soft hair. He yelped and clenched a fist in the soft strands as Sam took him all the way back. A loud whine escaped his throat as the feeling had heated pressure starting to quickly pool in his lower abdomen.

Sam’s plan had worked like a charm. The mix of Gabriel’s taste along with the sound had gotten Sam hard. The hunter’s erection was the hardest it had been in a while and was starting to ache from being trapped in his jeans. Sam forced himself to focusing on pleasuring Gabriel so that thoughts of what was going to happen next wouldn’t make him soft again.

“S-sam, p-please, I-!” Gabriel was barely able to gasp out the words as his hips bucked. He whimpered in need, the pressure unbearable. He was trying to warn Sam, he had hated getting no warning before being forced to choke down his trainer’s release.

Though, it would seem that Sam didn’t feel like stopping because he only sucked harder, licking at the angel’s slit while humming. The hunter’s fingers trailed lovingly along Gabriel’s inner thigh that didn’t have the long cut. As he sucked, Sam’s free hand slipped between Gabriel’s legs, gently massaging his lover’s perineum. Gabriel let out a startled cry and arched up, coming heavily down Sam’s throat.

Sam happily swallowed down what he was given, making sure none of it made it onto Gabriel’s skin. He drew the angel’s climax out as long as he could, he needed Gabriel to be dazed for as long as he could manage. Even once the angel was spent, Sam sucked him off until he got a whine of discomfort.

Luckily, orgasms seemed to hit Gabriel long and hard. Sam released him from his mouth and quickly lowered the dazed angel to the bed. Sam rubbed the angel’s belly lovingly before pulling away and quickly beginning to strip. Gabriel was still out of it when Sam returned to the bed.

He piled up a few pillows before lifting up his blissed-out angel. He was gentle as he moved his lover to lay belly down atop of the pile of pillows. Sam felt like crying, stomach turning, because Gabriel had told him last night that one of his triggers was sex on his stomach. Sam still despised Lucifer but the pure hate that was boiling in Sam now was nothing like the youngest Winchester used to feel.

Sam blinked back his tears as he crawled up behind Gabriel. The angel was still out of it as Sam slowly slid into his loose, slick heat. Sam absentmindedly wondered why Gabriel was still slick from last night but decided to simply thank God for it since he wasn’t allowed to prep the damaged angel. He had to gulp in calming breaths as he waited for Gabriel’s body to get used to him, but it was hard not to move because his lover just felt so perfect inside.

“S-sam?” The panic was already creeping in on Gabriel’s voice as he desperately called out for his anchor. Sam hung his head sorrowfully but refused to answer verbally, he was not going to allow Gabriel to associate his voice to this horrific event. Instead, he leaned down and kissed between the angel’s primary wings. His hand moved and began to stroke the angel’s flank, a non-verbal sign of comfort that Sam had unconsciously been training into his lover since the angel had arrived.

Gabriel clung to the touch as his lifeline as he began to shiver and squirm as panic and anxiety crawled under his skin. Fear and darkness was already starting to encroach back on his shattered mind. Tears started pool in his eyes as Sam’s signature touch disappeared and suddenly all Gabriel’s fractured thoughts could focus on was that a large male was inside of him. He began to struggle and whimper desperately as a large hand gripped his hair hard and shoved his head down so that he was submissively bowed for the dominant male resting inside of him.

His damaged wings fluttered helplessly as he heard his alpha grab something off a pillow. Gabriel pawed at the comforter and whined helplessly under the larger male. He was roughly held down by his hair as something sharp was pressed to his lower back. He sobbed and whimpered, unable to remember what was going to happen next. His cries of agony as the sharp point dug into his skin completely stopped him from hearing the spirit-broken sob that escaped Sam.

Behind him, Sam was crying softly while putting the knife to the side. He felt nauseous as he refused to comfort his lover. Gabriel was in a dark place right now, babbling about his trainers, and Sam knew it was better that he stayed there for now rather than be reminded that it was Sam causing him all this pain.

Sam had to focus on Gabriel’s squirming heat in order to keep himself hard, causing his love pain was killing his arousal. Sam continued to hold his panicking lover down and began to move in him. He made sure to angle each thrust to hit Gabriel’s prostate while his free hand massaged the angel’s oil glands. He needed Gabriel to get hard again so he’d climax for the second part of the ritual.

He hated himself as he clicked his tongue and Gabriel’s cock obediently swelled to obey his command. No one should have this type of power over their lover, love was supposed to be a mutually shared reign over each other’s heart. Gabriel was sobbing and begging him to pull out and no matter how much Sam wanted to, he refused; he just kept thrusting hard into his pet. He had officially lost the right to call Gabriel his lover now.

Sam had to take steadying breaths to keep himself calm as he grabbed the condom he had prepared earlier. He distracted his pet with rough thrusts as he gentle slipped the condom onto his angel. He may be doing all this to him but he wasn’t going to let it be worse by letting Gabriel make a mess of himself.

That personal requirement filled, Sam went back to coaxing Gabriel into coming. He tried not to think about how uncomfortable it would be to come again so soon after the last time. There was a lot of things that Sam was forcing himself not to think about, like the fact that his own orgasm was building and begging to be released.

Gabriel was a whimpering mess as his body was used. He hid his face in the sheets as he sobbed, the movement in him was gentler than his trainer usually used and kept hitting the sweet spot within him. Each thrust was making his body want to orgasm but Gabriel didn’t want to. Climaxing was always so humiliating and painful but Gabriel just couldn’t help it!

His trainer gave one last thrust against his prostate and Gabriel’s wings seized up painfully, he cried out as he hit his climax. The cry turned to a scream of agony as a horrific pain stabbed through one of his secondary wings. The agony was mind-numbing, completely over-riding any pleasure that may have come with orgasm. He was drowning in the sea of pain and darkness, not even noticing when Sam sank his teeth over the bitemark that already marred Gabriel’s skin; replacing the claim on the angel.

Gabriel was in so much pain, so out of it that he didn’t even notice Sam’s own climax. He was trapped in a maelstrom of darkness, fear, and agony, completely ignorant of Sam cleaning them up. He did not even notice when he was moved onto his side and his wing was bandaged.

“G-gabriel?!” The word, his name he reminded himself, was the only thing to finally break through the fog. The voice was frantic and worried, like the name had been called for some time before Gabriel had heard it.

“S-sam?” He feels groggy as he barely drawls out the word. Oh Father, his wing just hurt so much! But why?

“Y-yes! It’s me, Sweetheart! I’m here. It’s okay now, you’re safe.” Gabriel flinched and whimpered in fear as large arms surrounded him. It wasn’t until he was cradled against Sam chest did he start to settle. His cheeks were being kissed desperately while his hair was stroked. What had happened? Why was Sam so upset?

“W-why happened?” He mewled tiredly as his throat was nuzzled.

“I-it doesn’t m-matter, Gabe. A-all that matters is that you’re with me and that i-it’s over.” Sam was crying and kissing his forehead. Why?

“M-my wing hurts, S-sammy…”

“I know, Gabe, but it’s gonna be okay. I-it just has to h-heal like the others, that’s all.” Sam was stroking his feathers now and kissing him tenderly. Why was Sam so upset?

“Gabriel, Sweetheart, are you tired?” A thumb tenderly brushed his pierced nipple and Gabriel mewled softly, there was pain but it blossomed in his head as pleasure because Sam liked the piercing, “D-do you want t-to take a nap with me?”

Gabriel nodded tiredly as he collapsed against the larger male in exhaustion. He was so tired, so sore, and he felt slick inside but something felt oddly right about the liquid heat that was trapped inside of him.

Sam gently moved them to the other side of the bed, away from the blood and cum on the sheets. Sam felt sick as he laid Gabriel down and hesitantly laid beside him. He sniffled, he didn’t deserve this as he pulled the sleepy angel close. He covered them both with a blanket and soothed Gabriel until he fell asleep. Sam wanted to leave but his tiny angel was clinging desperately to him in slumber. So, instead, Sam simply lay there and sobbed as he allowed Gabriel to take comfort in his warmth.


	36. Chapter 35: My Cotton Candy Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for putting up with last chapter. To make it up to you, take this blatant "Domestic Fluff" chapter I wrote just to make you all feel better. I fell asleep while doing homework and this is what you get. Just take your fluff and stop judging me.

_ The sound of dogs barking startled Gabriel back into awareness. His eyes fluttered open and he was bombarded by light once more, though it was not nearly as blinding as the sun this time. He was staring down at a glass cutting board. He had his hand on a knife and there was a small pile of chopped vegetables to the side of the board. Why was he cutting vegetables? Why did he need to? _

_ “You done chopping those, Babe?” Sam’s warm voice rumbled in his ear as a large body was pressed against his back. Gabriel flinched for some reason at the touch but quickly leaned back into the hunter. He smiled slowly as he felt a strong arm slip under his and hug him while Sam’s free hand trailed down the arm that was holding the knife. _

_ “Uhm, yeah, I think.” Gabriel replied awkwardly. He didn’t remember how he got into this situation but he couldn’t say he hated it. _

_ “Looks great, Gabe. You’re doing so good.” There was a hot mouth worrying kisses into the soft skin of his throat, “See, I told you you’d pick up human skills quickly. You’re so much more than you think you are, Sweetheart.” What was Sam talking about? Gabriel was already an archangel, you couldn’t really be much more than that other than Dad. _

_ Gabriel couldn’t really keep thinking about it though as his mind went a little numb as Sam’s hand slipped down from the hug to gently rub Gabriel’s belly. Gabriel flushed shyly, knowing subconsciously that it was a touch Sam used when he was proud of Gabriel. The angel squirmed at the praise and flushed hotter as he felt himself grow hard in his jeans. Since when did he have a praise kink?! _

_ “You okay, Sweetheart?” Sam hummed softly in his ear before nuzzling it. Gabriel mewled sweetly at the question and nodded shakily. _

_ “You’ve been practicing for a while now. Would you like a break?” Sam asked gently in worry, hand going to stroke Gabriel’s flank. The rhythmic touches eased away any anxiety that he had been feeling under his skin. Sam had him trained to certain touches like a dog and he wasn’t even sure he minded. _

_ “M-maybe a little break.” Gabriel whispered awkwardly and put the knife down on the cutting board. He stared in wonder as Sam’s much larger hands took a towel and began to gently wipe sticky vegetable juice off Gabriel’s hands. _

_ “You gotta clean your hands afterwards otherwise you’ll get everything all sticky.” Sam informed him tenderly while continuing to wipe away the juice. _

_ “I-I’m s-sorry...!” Gabriel squeaked in fear, trembling and flinching away from Sam’s hand. Why was he so scared of Sam? The kid had never been able to hurt him before. Why would he be able to now? _

_ “No, no, Sweetie, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sam was kissing his hair and stroking his side again, “I’m not mad. You didn’t do anything bad, Sweetheart. It was just a reminder to help you later. You’re okay. I’m sorry.” Sam cooed lovingly, wrapping his free arm around Gabriel while still stroking his side. _

_ Gabriel was confused, tears in his eyes, as he nodded. He was trembling now for some reason now but was starting to ease the longer that Sam hugged and cooed to him. Father, what was up with him? Why was he acting like an abuse victim? _

_ “You’re so good, you’re doing so good now, Gabriel.” Sam praised him lovingly and kissed his hair, hand going to rub Gabriel’s flat belly again. Gabriel mewled, trembling for other reasons now, flushing shamefully at his body’s response to the praise. Since when in the past several thousand years had things of a sexual nature  _ ever _embarrassed Gabriel?_

_ “Do you want to see what we’re making for dinner?” Sam inquired gently, distracting Gabriel with cooking again. Gabriel sniffled softly and nodded, Sam smiled lovingly at him and pulled a chair out from the kitchen table they were cooking at. Gabriel squeaked in surprise as he was picked up and rested on Sam’s lap as the hunter sat down.  _

_ Gabriel was flushing furiously as he leaned back against Sam’s broad chest, outrageously glad his apron was coving the issue in his pants. He watched Sam pull over a cookbook for them to look at. The hunter flipped to the page on Chicken Pot Pies, explaining what healthy modifications they would be making. Gabriel melted against Sam as he listened, not even realizing his body was being soothed by Sam thumbing his pierced nipple through his shirt. _

_ Sam’s strong yet soothing voice made a different type of heat settle in Gabriel’s chest. His heart fluttered happily as he listened to Sam talk about the dinner they were making. The angel found himself smiling happily as he rested against his human and just let their loving world pool around him. _

~*~z*~

Sam lay propped up on his elbow as he stared down at Gabriel. Sam was feeling miserable and dirty just being allowed to lay next to his broken little angel. Though, what he was feeling most right now was utter confusion. It just did not make any sense.

Gabriel was curled up against his chest and smiling in sleep. If this didn’t confuse Sam enough, then surely the joyful mewling was doing it. Not that Sam was complaining about Gabriel’s happiness but how was the shattered angel having happy dreams?!

Sam froze suddenly as realization hit. This had happened yesterday as well, when Gabriel had fallen asleep against Sam. He should have been having horrific nightmares but he had been having pleasant dreams instead. But it only happened when he slept next to Sam, he always had nightmares when he was alone.

It suddenly made sense to Sam. A chain goes both ways. Sam may be able to command Gabriel but Gabriel was using the link to sleep well, the angel’s dreams were feeding off Sam’s love for him!

A new sense of determination filled Sam as he lovingly stroked over Gabriel’s feathers. He knew from this point forward, that he was going to do everything in his power to have Gabriel only sleep next to him. He owed it to Gabriel to at least chase away the nightmares he had caused in the first place. The waking hours would be agony for Gabriel but Sam would be damned again if let the angel’s sleep be agonized as well, Gabriel deserved better.

~*~Z~*~

_ Being tackled to the ground was a new experience for Gabriel. Despite his small vessel, his grace had always allowed him to withstand physical force from something as long as it was not another archangel. That resistance seemed to be gone now for some reason but Gabriel didn’t care about that right now. _

_ Gabriel was having a laughing fit as his puppy excitedly crawled and scrambled all over him. He couldn’t even get it to stop its rampage because Sam’s Aussie was half standing on his chest, licking and nuzzling his face. He made a face as the dog’s slobbery tongue licked him in the eye but he couldn’t help but giggle. _

_ “Alright, alright, you two. Time to share.” Sam said with a chuckle as he walked over to where the group was playing, “It’s my turn for him.” Sam gently shooed the dogs away to go play, leaving Gabriel to collapse on the rug as he got over his giggle fit.  _

_ “T-thanks, Sam. Got in a l-little over my head t-there.” Gabriel chuckled breathlessly as he stared up lovingly at Sam. His hunter was smiling down at him lovingly and holding a plate. Gabriel slowly sat up and Sam sat down beside him. Gabriel scrambled into Sam’s lap, the smiling hunter greeting him with a tender kiss. _

_ “Pies are ready. I thought we’d share one while we wait for the others to get home.” Sam said softly as his hand came up to gently cup Gabriel’s jaw. The angel smiled and fought off the urge to flinch at the touch, happily leaning into Sam’s palm. His eyes fluttered as he nodded to Sam. _

_ Gabriel’s world was a cozy swirl of happiness as Sam gently fed him, kissing him chastely between bites; never noticing their flower necklaces clicking together again. Gabriel felt like he was breaking a rule when he was allowed to feed Sam as well but ignored it. The hunter’s eyes seemed to sparkle with sad joy whenever Gabriel took initiative instead of just passively reacting to anything Sam did. Why did it matter? _

_ “I love you so much, Gabriel. You’re doing so good, Sweetheart.” Gabriel wanted to reply to the praise but didn’t get the chance as Sam kissed him passionately. Oh well, he could reply later. Because, you never pass up free kisses from the idiot you love. _


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this took so long. It's been a long couple of days. I know, I'm a horrible person. I don't update for days and then I come back and slap you in the face with angst. Why do you people even come back?
> 
> So, fun fact: I swear I listen to Arms by Christina Perri (either normal or nightcore version) at least once per chapter. Since this fic started, I could not figure out which one of them it was about. It didn't hit me until I was writing this chapter and put it on, that the song really fits Sam. Almost painfully so.

Sam hummed softly as he lovingly trailed his fingers through Gabriel's hair. The tender touch had the angel mewling sweetly. Sam smiled sadly as he watched Gabriel's sightless eyes flutter open. The hunter's heart broke a bit as pain registered on his companion's face, Sam had hoped his angel would sleep a bit longer.

"Hi Sweetheart, have sweet dreams?" He asked gently even though he knew the truth. He frowned deeply when Gabriel didn’t respond, the angel just kind of laid there.

“M-my wing hurts.” Gabriel whispered as he hesitantly moved his good hand to gently touch Sam’s chest. He swallowed hard at the feel of skin against skin. He shivered slightly at the realization.

“Shh… You’re okay.” Sam soothed him gently with a stroke to the side. He worriedly watched his bedmate for bad reactions. Earlier had been traumatic but his companion’s fractured mind had seemed to completely block out the event, but it seemed that his body couldn’t.

“W-were we supposed to do s-something?” Gabriel asked weakly, shifting slightly in pain, “I-I feel like i-it was important.”

Sam swallowed uneasily and shut his eyes for a second. Just thinking about what he had done was making him nauseous. His eyes started to prickle with tears as he had to clench his fist at his side to keep from reaching out and touching Gabriel’s back. He felt the need to trace his fingers over his carved initials and beg the angel for forgiveness.

“Don’t worry about it, Gabe. We already took care of it.” He said instead. He shifted closer and pressed a tender kiss to the angel’s forehead. He shuttered his eyes and felt like filth just for having his skin touch Gabriel’s, “Just rest, Sweetheart.”

“W-we did?” Cloudy eyes blinked slowly in confusion, “I-I don’t remember.”

Sam’s heart stuttered fearfully. He didn’t want to remind the angel of what had been done but he also refused to lie. Since he had gotten here, Gabriel’s ability to trust was as fragile as his mind. Sam had worked hard, with a great deal of help from Cas and Gabriel’s own ingrained training, to get Gabriel to trust him this much. If Sam screwed up, his little angel might start to act like he did when he first showed up a few days ago.

“You were pretty out of it for most of it, Babe. Your wing got hurt during it, that’s why it’s in pain.”

“W-what did we do? I-I can’t remember…”

“Some requirement. I-I don’t know if there’s a name for it.” As much as Sam didn’t want Gabriel to remember, the memory loss was a little scary. He was starting to get really worried.

“Oh.” There wasn’t much of anything in Gabriel’s voice other than pain. The agony lacing up his wing, into his already sore back, was mind-numbing to say the least. It was so hard to focus on anything besides it. He didn’t even know he was crying from it until he felt Sam brushing away the tears.

“No, no, Sweetie. Please don’t cry.” Sam begged desperately as he sat up. He was glad that he had gotten dressed in his pants again while Gabriel slept, “Shh… Shh… I know.” Sam gingerly scooped up his angel, supporting the bandaged wing, and cradled him close. Fear spiked in Sam’s heart as the only response he got was the angel stiffening slightly.

“G-gabe?” Sam whispered desperately, trying regain the angel’s attention while pulling up a sheet around him. He swallowed thickly as he gently stroked shaking fingers along the angel’s cheek. Sam’s guts felt like they were twisting and churning as he got no reaction, his angel simply blinked slowly, “G-gabriel, can you h-hear me?” Sam’s quivering fingers gingerly began to stroke the angel’s golden hair, trying to get his companion’s attention. The hunter began to pet a little faster, whispering broken pleas under his breath. Good lord, what had he done?

“Gabriel!” He hissed the angel’s name frantically while grabbing the smaller man’s jaw, gently shaking his head.

“S-sam…?” Sam almost choked on a sob of relief at the sound of his companion’s weak voice.

“Oh, thank God!” Sam cried out as he hugged his limp armful close, burying his face in Gabriel’s hair.

“Y-you shouldn’t c-call to D-dad like that u-unless you mean it.” Gabriel’s whole sluggish warning came out slurred.

“I-I did mean it! I swear.” Sam reassured him while nuzzling and kissing his cheek, “I-I was so scared, Gabe.” Sam still wasn’t liking how there was a still a severe lack of reaction from Gabriel. Usually the angel was quivering in discomfort by now. Just how bad had he snapped this time?

“W-why?” Sam’s heart stuttered at the question. It was not the word or the question itself, no, it was Gabriel’s voice. The broken Trickster sounded like every other angel, there was no inflection, no tone.

“Y-you spaced out w-while we were talking, Sweetheart.” Sam pressed a quivering kiss to Gabriel’s lips, the angel obediently opened his mouth. Sam shut his eyes at the feel and pulled away, using his hand to gently shut Gabriel’s mouth, “Not right now, Sweetie.”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered, frowning slightly. Sam shook his head even though the gesture was not seen. He rapidly blinked back his growing tears as he pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s.

“No, Gabe, don’t ever be sorry.” Sam soothed gently, not wanting him to be upset as well as in pain.

“W-what were talking about again?” Gabriel was still struggling to focus. The agony clawing its way up and through his muscles was making it so difficult to hold a thought. That was not the only problem he noticed either. His mind felt fuzzy, void in places where random snippits of thought or personality kind of broke off into nothingness.

“I-it’s not important.” Sam tried to reassure him but the angel whimpered weakly.

“S-sam, please don’t l-lie to me.” Sam winced at this and sniffled, nuzzling him.

“Sorry, Gabe.” He sighed, feeling so tired suddenly as he pressed his cheek to Gabriel’s, “Alright, the thing we did, Cas called it a requirement.”

“Oh.” Gabriel flinched slightly, legs shifting slightly with the ache in his lower muscles, “T-that’s right. W-we needed to fix your h-head. C-can’t have my S-sammykins’ brain melting, now c-can I?” Gabriel was slurring again as he blindly reached up and gently tapped the fingers of his good hand against Sam’s head once.

Sam’s closed eyes snapped open at the question as he froze. His throat felt like it was closing up, he couldn’t breathe. He stared down at his angel in horror, his heart stuttering.

Gabriel had lost the entire day! He still thought it was the previous night. To make matters worse, Sam had no idea what to do. Did he let Gabriel keep thinking that or did he tell him the truth that they took care of that requirement the night before?!

“H-how’s your h-head?” Gabriel asked softly, worry was the first real emotion that Sam had heard out of his mouth since the angel woke up.

“I-It’s good. D-doing so much b-better. T-thank you for saving me, Gabriel.” Sam whispered brokenly and kissed Gabriel’s cheek as the angel’s fingers shakily stroked through his hair. It was as if the spark of worry had returned a bit of Gabriel’s emotions and Sam’s reply had started to mend them. The lethargic angel actually gave the hunter a quivering yet sincere smile.

“I’m glad, Sammy.” Gabriel hummed happily, even if he seemed a bit dazed still, “I-I don’t like it w-when you’re h-hurting.”

Sam felt like something inside his spirit cracked and shattered as Gabriel tiredly linked his arms around the hunter’s neck. The angel nuzzled his head under Sam’s jaw and sighed happily despite the pained tinge to the tone. Sam hesitantly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, careful not to bump any wings or the healing carvings on his lower back. He didn’t break down sobbing until Gabriel’s most healed primary wing wrapped around him in a symbol of pure love.


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More a bridging chapter than anything with a bit brotherly fluff at the end.

Gabriel frowned in worry as Sam started to sob. Why was Sam crying? Had Gabriel misbehaved again?

"S-sam, did I do something wrong?" Gabriel's eyes widened and jerked his wing away painfully, "I-It's my wing, isn't it?! I-I'm sorry, Sam, I-I thought you liked them. T-this is why 'o-owners' usually have them r-removed when they get their a-angels." Gabriel's eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to lose his wings, they helped connect with Castiel better.

"Y-you can still have them r-removed, S-sam." Gabriel whimpered out the words fearfully, "I-I know they're more t-trouble than they're w-worth now. P-plus they can't be very p-pretty anymore."

Gabriel's rambling snapped Sam right out of his crying fit. He straightened up and let go of Gabriel just to cup the smaller man's face in his hands. He quickly shook his head and kissed the angel's bruised lips.

"Gabe, stop. Your wings are fine, they're beautiful. I love them all so much, I'll never have them removed." Sam soothed gently, feeling better as he reassured his angel. He leaned close and nuzzled him tenderly. But god, what kind of sick monster removed a living creature’s wings and forced them to keep living?!

"T-then why were you upset?" Gabriel's question came out as a whisper as Sam kissed and sucked his lips tenderly.

"Because something's wrong with you, Gabe." The words made Gabriel flinch and turn his face away. His good hand turned into a quivering fist as he tried to pull away weakly.

"Least you're honest." Gabriel mumbled weakly, hurt in his voice. Sam sighed and pulled him close to his chest again.

"No, Sweetie, I didn't mean it like that." He stroked Gabriel's hair and kissed his forehead, "Something's wrong with your memory, Gabe. We fixed my head last night. We took care of a different requirement today.” Gabriel slowly blinked his cloudy eyes at this, thinking it over.

“W-we did?”

“Yes, Sweetheart, we did.” Sam carefully kissed down Gabriel’s jaw to his throat, giving his angel plenty of time to stop him, “B-but this r-requirement was h-harder than the last one on you, Gabe.” Sam gently tilted Gabriel’s head back and lovingly nuzzled the bruised skin around the collar.

“I-I can’t remember, S-sammy.” Gabriel whimpered tiredly as he said this. He nervously pawed at Sam’s shirt and tried to relax as Sam gently licked over his skin.

“I know, Sweetheart.” Sam stroked his fingers along Gabriel’s side, trailing his fingers along the angel’s ribs, “Don’t worry about it. You’re just tired, Babe. But you did so good despite how hard it was, did so perfect.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s collarbone and nuzzled his chest slightly.

“W-why can’t I-I remember?” Gabriel’s voice was shaky and scared; Sam wasn’t going want him if he was braindead on top of all his other problems.

“It was just a little too much for you to take at the time, Gabe.” Sam was back up and kissing his lips now, “That’s what humans do, Sweetheart. Your dad made us this way. When something’s too hard to handle at the time, our minds protect us by hiding it away until we’re strong enough to take care of it.”

Sam gently stroked his hand over Gabriel’s feathers now. The angel whimpered tiredly and slumped against Sam, unable to fight the drugging-like effect the touch had on him. Sam sighed in relief at this and gently pressed a kiss to his angel’s temple.

“It’ll come back to you eventually, Gabe. But for now, let’s get you dressed and go see Cas. That sound good, Love.”

“Dressed?” He had lost Gabriel again; the angel was feeling really confused.

“Yes, Gabe.” He kissed the angel’s lips tenderly, “Dean and Cas bought you some nice comfortable clothes to wear. You like them, you just can’t remember right now, Sweetheart.” Gabriel squirmed nervously as he timidly kissed back. He was feeling so skittish today, and his wing still hurt so much. Tears pooled in his eyes again as tried to breathe through the pain.

“S-sam, h-how much time did I lose?” He whispered weakly as he was sat on the bed so Sam could get up.

“The entire day but please don’t focus on that, Gabriel.” Sam grabbed a piece of candy from the bowl he had been keeping by the bed. He rubbed his thumb over Gabriel’s bottom lip and the angel opened his mouth obediently. Sam kissed his nose and fed him the piece of candy. Sam didn’t promote candy before eating but sweets always relaxed his broken Trickster, “Just rest so you can feel better.” The angel mewled unhappily but bowed his head obediently.

“There’s my perfect angel.” Sam praised tenderly, hand dipping down to gently rub Gabriel’s belly. The angel almost swallowed his candy, face heating up, as arousal unfurled in his belly at the words. Sam didn’t seem to notice, as he pulled away, just how he was affecting Gabriel. Gabriel timidly clenched his hand in the sheet under him, fighting the need to cover how he was getting embarrassingly hard. His training told him that he had to stay exposed until Sam decided if he wanted to use the angel or not.

Sam came back a moment later with Gabriel’s outfit from earlier and looked at his angel in worry. Gabriel was red in the face with his head bowed while his functioning wings quivered uncomfortably. Sam frowned and placed the folded clothes next to the angel. He climbed onto the bed and moved over to sit next to Gabriel.

“Gabe, what’s wrong?” He asked softly as he gently cupped his companion’s jaw. Gabriel simply pawed at the bedding unhappily in response. Sam was about to ask again when he noticed the problem and frowned.

“Oh, Sweetheart.” Sam whispered sorrowfully and gently petted the angel’s hair. Sam kissed his cheek, feeling bad for the smaller man. This probably fell into the category of things that his companion could not feel right doing for himself, “Want me to take care of it or do you want to get dressed and ignore it?” Sam frowned when Gabriel couldn’t even force himself to answer verbally. The angel’s lip just quivered as he leaned into the hand petting his hair.

“Alright, Sweetheart, just focus on me.” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s ear while taking care of the angel’s bothersome arousal. He kept a steady flow of soft loving words going between kisses to his love’s jaw and ear. Sam’s free hand trailed to the healthiest primary wing, gently dragging his fingers through the ragged feathers there. Sam’s eyes stung with tears as he found out by touch that this was the wing where Gabriel had angrily ripped a handful of his own feathers out.

Sam tried to ignore that painful piece of truth as he continued on. He knew he was almost done when Gabriel kept squirming and kept making beautifully soft mewling sounds. Sam kissed him one more time before moving down and gently taking his companion’s cock in his mouth to finish him without a mess. Gabriel let out a surprised shout at the sensation as his good hand weakly clutched Sam’s hair. Sam moaned softly, finding that he rather enjoyed doing this now.

It didn’t take long to finish things up and Sam made sure to take good care of his dazed angel. He was more glad than anything that all his worry about Gabriel today kept himself from getting hard. He wiped his mouth and sat up straight. He pulled his angel close, nuzzling him under the jaw lovingly. Dressing Gabriel was an action that was much easier on Sam’s heart than what he had to do earlier today to the dazed angel.

Gabriel was still pretty out of it by the time Sam was done. The hunter was beginning to wonder about whether if Gabriel’s long afterglow daze was from not being used to sex as a human or if it was an effect of the Daisy Chain to keep him submissive. Either way, Sam was grateful for it because it just gave Gabriel a bit of time to be dead to the world and rest.

Sam got up and put on a shirt before picking up his angel and heading for the library where Cas was. Sam was worried about the younger of the two angels because there was no way that Cas didn’t hear Gabriel scream in pain earlier. Cas didn’t handle his siblings getting hurt well, Sam just hoped he forgave him. He couldn’t stand the thought of them both hating him once Gabriel remembered.

Gabriel sleepily clung to Sam as he was carried by the hunter. He was stilled dazed but he lovingly nuzzled the hunter’s throat and made soft mewling sounds of gratitude. He smiled slightly as he got a soft kiss to the ear for his efforts. Gabriel had no doubt in his heart as he thanked his father that it had been Sam of all people to pick his flower. The world was full of so many worse choices than his loving owner. That thought simply settled and pooled in Gabriel’s mind as he started to drift off into a light doze.

Cas looked up uneasily from his book as he sensed them enter the library. He got to his feet as he spotted them. His heart fluttered in worry as he watched Sam place a sleeping Gabriel on a soft couch they had in the room of books. Cas’ spirit ached at the sight of his brother’s bandaged wing.

“How is Gabriel?” Cas asked softly as Sam walked over to him at the table. They could still easily watch Gabriel from their position. They were also close enough to reach him if he needed them but far enough away that he couldn’t hear them whispering.

“About as well as can be expected, Cas.” Sam slumped down into a chair and hid his face in his quaking hands, “I-I can’t even believe w-what I’ve done…” He slowly looked up as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He was shocked to see the look of gratitude on Cas’ face.

“I must thank you for your sacrifice, Sam.” Sam really couldn’t believe what Cas was saying right now, “What you have done means the world to me but far more to Gabriel.”

“What are you talking about, Cas! I just stabbed him in the broken wing with an Angel Blade. What are the odds that will ever even heal?!” Sam was on the verge of panicking just thinking about it. Cas just gently squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

“They are slim but not impossible.” Cas took his seat next to the worried hunter, “Though, in truth, the odds that any of Gabriel’s wings healing properly is very slim. Even if he were able to regain his grace.”

Cas’ words were not helping the feeling of dread clenching in Sam’s stomach. He was finding what the angel was saying difficult to handle. He didn’t want to be the cause behind the destruction of Gabriel’s beautiful wings. He wanted this to all be a horrible nightmare, nothing more.

“T-that’s awful! How can what I did be a good thing?!” Sam felt like a panic attack was starting to creep up on him. He simply got a serene smile from Cas.

“Because Gabriel is happy now.”

“W-what?”

“He is alive again and he finally has you as his lover. You’re his entire world now and he could not be happier despite his pain.” Cas gently rested his hand over Sam’s, “Please, do not fear. It will all work out. Now, please do whatever you need to for yourself, Sam, I will care for Gabriel.” Sam blinked slowly as Cas stood up. He couldn’t believe all that he had just heard. How could Gabriel actually prefer this life just to be with Sam.

Sam shakily got to his feet and headed for the kitchen to make a late lunch. While he left, Cas moved to the couch and sat down beside his brother. He gently picked up his brother and moved him onto his lap. The movement gently woke Gabriel who yawned and squirmed slightly.

“Cassie?” The older angel asked sleepily and he shifted against Cas’ chest.

“Yes, Brother. Did you sleep well?” Cas asked softly as he reached behind his brother.

“Yeah. U-uhm, w-what’re you doing, Castiel?” Gabriel asked nervously as he felt his brother’s fingers on his feathers.

“Grooming your feathers. They are unkept.” Cas said gently as he began to carefully sooth the damaged feathers with Gabriel’s grooming oil. Cas was careful to keep his touches non-sexual as he lovingly fixed each feather tenderly.

“Y-you don’t have to do that, C-castiel.” Gabriel whispered weakly but his brother simply chirred soothingly to him and continued working.

“I wish to, Brother, it brings me great joy to do this for you. You are not alone anymore.” Cas manifested his own damaged wings and used them to sooth his brother’s while he worked.

Tears clung to Gabriel’s soft lashes as he nestled his nose under his brother’s chin while weakly linking his arms around the younger angel’s neck. He sniffled softly as he relaxed and let Cas work. Gabriel honestly couldn’t remember the last time someone had groomed his feathers for him, all he knew was that it was before he ran away all those thousands of years ago.

Grooming another angel’s wings was a very intimate thing. It was only ever done between the angels that had the strongest sibling bonds. It strengthened their friendship, trust, and sibling love. But, Gabriel had never truly gotten close to any of his younger siblings before he left. Definitely not nearly close enough to one to be able to ask them something so personal as to groom his feathers. Now, to have Castiel willingly fixing them for him was filling a void that had been there so long that he never thought he’d ever feel whole again.

“T-thank you.”

“It is an honor, Gabriel.” Cas whispered back as his wings moved close to protectively shroud his brother. He switched between soft purrs and soothing chirrs to help Gabriel feel comfortable as he worked. A soft smiled formed on Cas’ lips as he felt a timid hand go to his own feathers and hesitantly begin to return the favor. His brother was going to be okay, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: New Sabriel fic posted. It's a human-AU with angst but a lot more fluff to balance it out.  
> General information: Sam is a defense attorney, Gabriel's a baker, Cas and Dean are police detectives, and Lucifer is on house arrest and living with Gabriel and Cas.


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very little to say about this chapter except that it's mostly Sam's thoughts on a little bit of everything.
> 
> Also, for those that missed the announcement. I started a new Sabriel fic on here. It's called Pixie Pastries and Hellfire.

Cas’s words had shifted Sam’s world into a new perspective.

As Sam now sat on the couch in the library with his late lunch, his view of Gabriel seemed completely new. The tiny angel was happily sitting on his lap, obediently eating whatever food Sam pressed to his lips. All signs of resignation and damaged pride were gone today. He was no longer a pet being forcefully fed by its owner, he was now just an injured boyfriend being taken care of by his lover.

Cas had explained that despite the memory loss, fulfilling Lucifer’s curse had subconsciously informed Gabriel’s mental state that he was now mated. A mating process by which only manifested when both sides truly loved each other. Though still submissive and in pain, there was something more relaxed about Gabriel now that he was more awake.

Sam found himself glad that he had gone against his better judgement and had given Gabriel a small dose of pain medication. The pain the angel had been in had finally been too much for Sam to take any more. He had rationalized that it would be easier to deal with side effects and allergies rather than let Gabriel continue on in agony.

So, now Gabriel had a safe mixture of painkillers, muscle relaxants, and anti-anxiety meds flowing through his system. Sam thanked God there seemed to be no adverse side effects so far. It lightened his heart to see his doped up little angel seem more docile and happy rather than skittish and in pain. A bit of Gabriel’s Trickster personality was even peeking through when the angel would playfully nip at Sam’s fingers when they came too close while feeding him.

Heat rushed to Sam’s face as Gabriel finally caught one of his fingers with his mouth and sucked gently. The hunter was careful to gently extricate his digit from the broken angel’s hot mouth before the act caused Sam a hard issue. He forced himself to think about any number of painful things to keep the growing heat inside at bay.

He continued to feed his drugged angel while his own thoughts drifted to Dean and Cas. His heart ached as he thought over what the two would have to do in order to be able to freely express their love. He found himself thinking that Dean might refuse to go through with it. He knew his brother would rather die than do to Cas what Sam had done to Gabriel. But Sam also knew that if Dean refused, the rejection would shatter Cas’ heart. Could they really care for two broken angels?

“Yu awlrigh’, Sammeh?” Gabriel’s words were so low and slurred that Sam almost didn’t hear them. It was actually the warm nose nuzzling under his jaw at the same time that pulled Sam’s attention. Sam blushed softly at the open, almost dog-like affection, as Gabriel sluggishly licked his throat.

“Yeah, I’m okay, Gabe. Was just thinking is all.” Sam gently petted his angel’s soft golden hair. The touch earned him a soft, pleased mewl from the foggy-minded bundle of feathers on his lap, “You full?” He got a soft sound of confirmation as the angel slumped tiredly against Sam’s chest. Sam’s fingers accidentally trailed too low and brushed against the collar, earning him a scared whimper. The horrid sound was an ugly reminder that Gabriel was healing but still broken.

“Sorry, Sweetheart. I didn’t mean to touch you there.” Sam whispered apologetically and kissed his angel’s temple. He moved his hand up higher on Gabriel’s head to keep from making the same mistake. Gabriel was finally at a relaxed place and in limited pain, Sam wasn’t going to screw that up with mental anguish.

“Sam, the car is ready and supplied for our departure.” Sam had been so focused on petting Gabriel that Cas’ voice beside the couch startled him. Sam blinked rapidly and looked up at the tired angel. Cas looked exhausted and rundown, he needed Dean.

“Thanks, Cas. Can you get Gabe ready to go?” Sam asked softly as he moved his angel to rest on the couch. Sam took a deep breath and climbed to his feet, “I need to get some things before we go.”

Cas simply nodded as Sam smiled weakly and headed for his room. He frowned deeply as soon as he left the library. He felt like murdering Dean right now because his absence was making things happen that shouldn’t. Cas should be in bed in a regenerative doze instead of caring for Gabriel and chasing after Dean. And then there was Gabriel, there was no way the angel should be moved after so much trauma yet Sam couldn’t leave him home alone.

He sighed and tiredly rubbed his hands over his face as soon as he entered his room. His hands went up and he dragged his fingers through his hair. He was breathing heavily as he tried to relax. How was he supposed to take care of Gabriel, keep Cas sane, and save Dean?!

He shook his head as he gathered his bag of supplies. He grabbed another flannel shirt, the other set of Gabriel’s clothes, and Gabriel’s medication. He didn’t know how long this hunt was going to take but he needed to be prepared.

“Gabriel is taken care of. Are you alright, Sam?” Sam jumped at Cas’ voice behind him and turned around to face him. The angel was looking at him kindly in worry. Sam smiled sadly and reached out, laying a hand on his brother-by-bond.

“No, Cas, but I will be.” He squeezed Cas’ shoulder gently before leading him out of the room, “What’d you do with Gabe?”

“I induced sleep and I put him in the cargo area of the SUV you and Dean ‘acquired’ recently. I made sure all the seats were down so there would be maximum room for his wings’ comfort.”

“Strap him in?”

“Of course, it is all taken care of.” Both were glad that Dean had made numerous modifications to the vehicle since they had claimed it. This included seatbelts of sorts while the seats were down to strap in injured people on hunts.

“Thank you, Cas, for all your help with Gabriel.” Sam’s smile grew more sincere as he thanked his friend. The angel’s blue eyes sparkled slightly in brotherly love.

“It is a pleasure to help my brother and to help ease some of your pain, Sam.” The loving emotion in Cas’ voice was a warning for the hug but Sam still stiffened awkwardly before hugging back. It took a moment but Cas finally released him and stepped away, nodding.

“Alright. Let’s go get your idiot boyfriend back.” Sam said and confidently clapped Cas on the back. The angel quickly nodded and followed as Sam took the lead towards the bunker’s garage. They had a mission and they weren’t going to fail it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably get back to Dean soon....
> 
> Also, did you all know that when I started this story it never even had a plotline this long?


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! 40 chapters! that's the longest story I've ever written. Thanks for all the encouragement guys. 
> 
> Alright. Here guys, have some more OCs! 
> 
> P.S. people need to learn to keep their hands to themselves.

Sam anxiously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. They had been driving for several hours on the old road. They had left early in the evening and it was now almost one in the morning. Exhaustion made his eyes ache, it had been a long stressful day and having to hunt for Dean was not helping him.

He chanced a look in the review mirror and smiled softly. He could see both angels dozing, one of Gabriel’s healthier wings was draped protectively over the younger angel. The scene was heartwarming despite all of Sam’s mental anguish.

Sam sighed as he noticed an old direction sign hidden to the side of the backroad. Memory clicked as he saw the sign and he made the turn on to a dirt road. The path led to a hunter’s lodge, the place had the perfect supplies to make ammunition. He had to stop and ask if Dean had stopped by to make his gold bullets.

The path was walled with thick underbrush and tall trees. It was dark but he knew from experience that the majority of the trees had some sort of warding against demons and spirits. This knowledge helped him relax a bit. Which in turn only helped him to realize how tired he was.

He sighed again grumpily as he drove the rest of the ten minutes to get to the lodge. He parked off to the side and kept the engine running. It was too cold to leave the angels out here with the car off.

“Cas?” He asked tiredly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached back into the cargo area. He gently ran his fingers through the angel’s hair to get his attention, “Cas, wake up.” The tired angel made a soft sound of protest but finally blue eyes blinked open.

“Did you require something, Sam?” The exhaustion was thick in Cas’ voice. The sound made Sam frown, they all needed to sleep.

“This is a lodge for hunters. It’s heavily warded against demons and monsters. We should stay here for the night. I’m going to go get us a room. Stay awake and watch Gabe until I come back.” Sam got a sluggish nod as Cas moved to sit up. Trusting in Cas to keep Gabriel calm if he woke up, Sam quickly got out of the car. He closed the door and headed for the main foyer of the lodge.

He entered and was greeted by the thick, hot scent of tavern and inn. It reminded him a bit of Ellen’s bar all those years ago. He sadly smiled in fondness and headed to the bar, which also counted as the check-in desk.

“Well, if it isn’t little Sammy Winchester.” The retired hunter behind the desk greeted with a chuckle, “What can I do for you?” Sam forced a tired smile for the older man. Most other hunters made Sam a little uneasy, too many asked him about the ‘being a vessel’ thing. He just hoped it didn’t come up while he was here.

“I need a room for the night, Winston.” He said as he reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, “Also, did my brother stop by here today?” He felt odd asking the question. It was common knowledge to know the Winchesters traveled and hunted together. So, what would the two of them be doing apart?”

The older man looked thoughtful as he handed over the key to one of the rooms. He blinked slowly before sighing, “Can’t be sure myself, Son. Feel free to ask Tally and Josh, they were manning the lodge today. They’ll know if’n he stopped by.” The older man gave him a concerned look, “You two fightin’ ag’in?”

“No, Sir.” Sam shook his head, applying a convincing smile to his words, “Separate hunts. Told me to meet up with him after I was done.” This got a nod of approval from the old man who kindly shooed Sam off towards the common area by the fireplace. Sam quickly followed the informal nudge and went in search of the man’s daughter and son-in-law.

He frowned as he spotted them talking by the fire with two hunters Sam had never met before. Sam instantly felt uneasy on principal. He was normally okay with meeting other people but not while caring for two tired angels. He was thinking about turning around and just going to his room but he was spotted by Tally.

“Sam! Hey, Sam!” His spirit sank as the young woman about Dean’s age sprang to her feet and waved excitedly. He groaned internally and trudged towards the table they were all sitting at. He forced another smile as he stepped up to the table. God, he just wanted to crawl in next to Gabriel and go to sleep.

“Hi, Tally, Josh.”

“Hey, Sam.” Josh gave him a warm smile and turned to the other two men, “Sam, this is Harrison Turk and his son Philip. Harrison, Philip, meet Sam Winchester.” Sam softly cursed his friend as the two hunters’ eyes widened in surprise. Sam quickly offered out his hand to stop them saying anything.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He shook each of their hands before turning to Tally and Josh, “I can’t stay and chat. I have to get to my room. I just stopped by to ask if Dean came by earlier.” Tally quickly nodded in response.

“Yup. Was this afternoon. He needed to use the armory, was making gold bullets for a hunt. Wouldn’t tell us what though.” She suddenly looked concerned, “Did something happened between you two?”

“Oh no, nothing like that. I’m just meeting up with him for the hunt. I had business of my own to conduct first.” Sam suddenly felt like puking again as memories of what he had done to Gabriel rushed to the forefront of his mind. He pushed them away and swallowed down the bile in his throat.

“Oh, okay good.” Tally let out a relieved breath, “Yeah, he headed off a few hours back. You should be able to catch up with him tomorrow no problem. Said he was going to a tiny town not too far from here. Only about six hours.”

The news was like music to his ears. He thanked them and said good night to them all. He tried to walk casually when he was really rushing to the door, hurrying back to the car. He gave Cas the room key and sent him off to get things ready while Sam climbed into the back of the car.

“Gabriel? It’s time to wake up, Babe.” Sam cooed softly as he moved to kneel beside his angel. He gently stroked his hand along the angel’s flank to carefully wake him. The angel whimpered softly but slowly woke as Sam’s free hand stroked his hair.

Grabriel was sore and stiff from the long car ride but it was just more pain that simply got lost in the sea of agony that was his life now. He ignored the stiffness and instead leaned happily into Sam’s touch. His cramped wings twitched slightly and he gave his lover a tired smile.

“Hi, Sammy.”

“Hey, Gabe.” Affection was heavily in Sam’s voice as he reached down and carefully lifted the angel into his arms, taking special care with the bandaged wing, “We’re at a safe place to sleep for the night. C’mon, let’s get you to bed. Sorry, you must be tired of sleeping.” Sam kissed the angel’s cheek and held him close. Gabriel hummed happily and nuzzled him in reply.

“No, just tired.” Gabriel slumped against Sam, just letting the hunter hold him.

“That’s natural, Gabe. You’re hurt and you need lots of rest to feel better.” Sam kissed his angel gently, “Let’s go get some sleep, Sweetheart.”

~*~z~*~

Harrison Turk was on his way back to his room when he gazed over at the parking area. He spotted the younger Winchester climbing out of a car. There was something in the kid’s arms. It looked like a smaller man but had massive wings drooping down from his back.

Harrison stared in shock. Most hunters nowadays knew of angels but that they didn’t have visible wings. How did the young hunter capture one? How did he force its wings to manifest?!

His interest was piqued. He longed to get a better look but not while the kid was with the angel. He’d check in on the strange creature in the morning.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel mewled tiredly as he was sat on the bed by Sam. His wings twitched and his healthier ones folded behind him. He smiled softly as Sam gently stroked his hair.

“Where’s Cassie?” He asked softly while Sam got dressed for bed.

“He’s in the other bed.” Sam chuckled fondly, “Already asleep.” Sam laid down on his back and yawned. He reached out, gently touching Gabriel’s arm. The angel blindly followed the touch and crawled over to Sam, laying down beside him with his head on the hunter’s chest.

“T-that’s good.” Gabriel felt so guilty about his brother needing to sleep. How could he ever repay him? “G-good night, Sammy.”

“Good night, Sweetheart.” Sam hummed softly and covered them up. He gently stroked over Gabriel’s wings, pulling pleased mewls from the sleepy angel. Sam smiled tiredly and drifted off to the feel of softness under his fingers.

~*~z~*~

_ Gabriel was on his back and panting nervously as he stared up at Sam, who was kneeling over him. The hunter was looking at him in tender worry, fingers brushing over Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel felt a confusing mix of fear and yearning at the feeling of fullness inside of him. He was quaking but his shaking hands clung desperately to Sam’s arms. _

_ “Sweetheart, you’re not ready yet.” Sam stated sadly, cupping Gabriel’s jaw, “Just let me pull out.” _

_ “N-no, please, S-sam. I-I can do t-this!” Gabriel begged weakly, his vision blurring as tears started to pool in his eyes. Why was he so scared? It was just sex. He had done this lots of times before, just not with the kid. _

_ “Alright, Gabe. Just focus on me. It’s only me.” Sam’s arms lovingly wrapped around Gabriel’s much smaller body. He dipped his head and kissed his angel tenderly while starting a slow pace. He was ready to stop anytime that his lover needed him to. _

~*~z~*~

The next morning was a bit different for Gabriel. He couldn’t remember his dream but felt a soft sense of comfort and happiness as a remnant of it. He knelt on the bed and basked in the warm sunlight that filtered in through the window.

He had missed sunlight. He may not be able to see it but its warmth was so comforting, like being home again. It felt heavenly as it warmed his feathers. The pain didn’t seem so bad in the comforting heat.

“Be good, Gabe. We’ll be right back.” Sam said softly and a kiss was pressed to Gabriel’s lips, “Just going to go get breakfast from the kitchen in the main building.” Gabriel mewled softly in reply as he timidly kissed back. He smiled softly as Sam stroked his hair before pulling away. The broken angel hummed softly and went back to basking in the sun as he heard Sam leave with Cas and lock the door.

Like usual, blindness caused time to lose all meaning for Gabriel as he knelt back on the bed. He shakily groomed his own feathers as best he could without being able to reach his oil glands. He wasn’t really thinking about anything as he worked, just lost in whatever thought drifted into his head. He didn’t come back to the present until he heard the door open.

“Sammy?” He called softly, missing his mate.

“Wow, Dad, it can talk!” Gabriel froze at the strange voice sounding out instead of Sam or Cas’. He stiffened up in fear and uncertainty, wing slipping from his fingers to lie limply against the bed. He could sense them moving towards him.

“Well, of course it can, Phil. All angels can talk. Though, this poor thing’s been roughed up pretty bad. From what I had heard, Winchester didn’t seem like the type.” The older voice was soft with concern, “Though I’m honestly surprised it can still talk. This collar’s way too tight.”

Gabriel flinched fearfully and he swallowed down a frightened sob as gentle fingers brushed against his Daisy collar in inspection. He opened his mouth to tell them to go away but no sound escaped. His fear had stolen his voice and he couldn’t get it back! He couldn’t even yelp when fingers brushed through his feathers in curiosity.

“Wow, his feathers are so soft!” The younger voice exclaimed in awe, the younger man’s fingers carding through Gabriel’s feathers again.

Tears started to prickle in Gabriel’s eyes as humiliation and arousal unfurled in his belly. He felt violated and dirty as his sacred feathers were touched by someone other than his mate or his brother. How would Sam ever forgive him for allowing this?! He was Sam’s property, only the youngest Winchester was allowed to touch him like this. But, Gabriel couldn’t get his body to function to move away from them; his fear had completely shut him down.

“Philip, quit that. It’s rude. And you could be hurting it, it’s wings are broken.” The older voice scolded and the younger one quickly apologized before the older one spoke up again, “We should take it with us. That Winchester kid has done nothing but abuse it.”

Gabriel felt angry and insulted on Sam’s behalf. How dare they say that about his loving mate! What did they even know about it anyway?!

Still, not even his anger could over-ride how his body seemed to have submissively shut down. The humiliation came back ten-fold when he realized he had gotten hard from the feather-play and he had actually spread his legs for these other males. He felt horribly filthy as he knelt there, sitting back on his ankles with his legs spread. Father, it didn’t matter what Sam said, Gabriel knew he really was a whore now.

“Sorry, Dad.” The younger man said as the older one unlatched Gabriel’s sweater and slid it down to let it pool around the angel’s wrists. Gabriel squirmed uncomfortably as his chest was touched near his pierced nipple before the hands began to check the bruising on his ribs. The logical part of his mind told him that the man was coming from a good place and was trying to care for him but all Gabriel could focus on was that someone other than his owner was touching him!

The older man sounded like he was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of shattering glass and splattering liquid. Everyone in the room seemed to freeze. Fear, tension, and a feeling of sanctuary rose up in Gabriel as he heard Castiel’s angry voice ring out.

“Withdraw your hands from my brother before I remove them permanently!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*ShamelessTensionAddedforaReader*cough*


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's a weird character. His heart is in a good place but his view of Gabe makes him a jerkass. Philip's a little less observant than everyone else of the world and how it works. He doesn't pick up on social cues well...
> 
> Also, it's starting to feel like I only listen Christina Perri songs while writing this story (and I only ever listen to like four of her songs!). Which isn't actually true. I listen to lots of different songs but hers just seem to fit these two so well for this story... Weird huh? Anyway, the point I was trying to make is that her song Human really fits Gabe when it comes to this story.
> 
> I really need to stop listening to her music... Anyway, I suggest listening to the Nightcored male version of the song, very fitting.

It had all started out as curiosity for Harrison. When he had spotted the angel's wings the night before, he had instantly wanted to learn more. His interest in zoology and training as a veterinarian filled him with a need to see if its wings were like that of a bird's in structure as well as looks. That was why he was lockpicking his way into Winchester's room this morning.

He sighed as Philip bounced on his toes while waiting. Harrison really wondered how a 22-year-old man that hunted monsters could act so much like a child. It was kind of concerning, the kid was going to get himself hurt one day.

Harrison shook his head and slowly opened the door. It was silent as he looked in. His eyes widened as he saw the angel kneeling on the bed. It was sunning itself, its dark golden hair shimmering as it rested there. The creature had its eyes closed as its shaking fingers groomed its feathers. It moved it head to lean more into the sun, allowing Harrison to see the collar it wore.

Harrison knew a pet collar when he saw one. Winchester had somehow caught angel and was now keeping it on a leash. The question was why? Because it had to be powerless if it hadn't flown of by now. So, what use was it?

Harrison stepped silently into the room and froze. He made a disgusted face as he got a better look at the bed the thing was kneeling on, the disarray of the bedding spoke of two people sharing the bed. So, that was it. The kid kept the thing on a leash for sexual release while on hunts. Even broke its wings so it couldn't fly away from the look of things.

Harrison decided he best check it over for damage. It was shivering as it groomed itself and it wasn't sitting properly. Winchester was a lot bigger than this thing's body, he had probably torn its anus pretty bad if it refused to sit. Harrison had the supplies to fix the creature up in his truck but could he patch it up just to leave it here for another mounting?

He couldn't focus on that thought more because his son stepped into the room to stand beside him, the kid loudly opening the door the rest of the way. Harrison's eye twitched slightly at the sound. He was about to reprimand his child but stopped when the sound of the door caught the angel's attention.

"Sammy?" He heard the angel call softly, the hope in its voice made Harrison sick. So, Winchester had trained the poor thing to be his willing bitch. That was pretty sick.

"Wow, Dad, he can talk!" Philip expressed in awe after the angel spoke. Harrison could see the angel stiffen in fear. His gut clenched as it turned its face towards them, he could see its eyes were clouded in blindness. Had Winchester used its blindness to capture it or had he blinded it to make it helpless and submissive?

Pushing the disgusting thought aside, he headed into the room cautiously, heading towards the bed. He didn’t see anyone else in there and relaxed. He scrubbed his fingers through his short hair as he looked the creature over. He could see some nasty bruises from his place.

“Well, of course it can, Phil. All angels can talk. Though, this poor thing’s been roughed up pretty bad. From what I had heard, Winchester didn’t seem like the type.” Harrison stated softly in concern to his son as they walked up to the bed. He grimaced as he looked the angel over; it had been battered recently. It had a black eye, nasty-looking healing gash in its hairline, bruised cheek, split lips, and bruises on its throat. He had seen fighting dogs in better shape than this poor thing, “Though I’m honestly surprised it can still talk. This collar’s way too tight.”

He frowned and forced himself to ignore how the angel flinched and swallowed convulsively as Harrison gently touched its throat. He glared at the collar clinging tightly to the poor thing’s throat, clearly crushing against its Adam’s apple. He wasn’t sure how it was breathing let alone talking with the thing on. Harrison couldn’t even tell how the collar was latched so he could loosen it.

He gently stroked the angel’s bruised throat. He watched in interest as it opened its mouth just to not say anything. The angel looked confused for a moment then shut its mouth. This thing was seriously acting odd. Though, Harrison couldn’t dwell on that as his son’s voice rang out again.

“Wow, his feathers are so soft!” Harrison looked over and frowned to see his son gently stroking his fingers through the ratty blue feathers. His child was mesmerized, which didn’t really surprise him. Philip loved birds, had several at home and took excellent care of them. The kid loved to look at how all the feathers flowed together.

“Your feathers are such a beautiful blue but they’re all messed up, poor thing.” Philip whispered softly, not even noticing if the angel heard him or not. Unnoticing of his father’s frown, Philip continued to gently stroke the angel’s feathers. He gently fixed the feathers like he did for his birds, he found it amazing that even the primaries were as soft as down despite being built for flight. He began to whisper again, talking softly like he would do for his birds, “I saw you preening your feathers for your mate like my budgies do with their feathers. I hope whoever your mate is appreciates all the hard work you put into them. Must have been difficult with your hand in a cast. I’m sorry you’re hurt.”

“Philip, quit that. It’s rude. And you could be hurting it, it’s wings are broken.” His father’s voice startled him and he quickly pulled his hands away from the angel’s wing.

“He’s not an ‘it’, Dad, he’s an angel.” Philip mumbled weakly as he gently stroked over the feathers one last time.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Sir. Sorry, Dad.” Philip apologized before drawing his hand back away from the wing, quickly whispering to the angel again, “Sorry if I hurt you. Was only trying to help.” Philip looked sadly at the patch of missing primary feathers, hoping none of them had broken off so they would grow back properly.

“We should take it with us. That Winchester kid has done nothing but abuse it.” His father’s words shocked him. What if Winchester was the angel’s mate? If the angel was like his lovebirds then he wouldn’t preen for an abusive mate. But if that was true, he might be like lovebirds in other ways too. That thought brought tears to Philip’s eyes. Lovebirds just laid down and died when taken away from their mates…

“Dad, you can’t.” Philip pleaded softly, “He needs his mate.”

“Quiet, Phil. What it needs is a good meal and proper medical treatment.”

“Sorry, Dad.” Philip choked out as he looked away while his dad started to take off the angel’s sweater. He knew it was to look the angel over for damage but it felt wrong. Shouldn’t they ask the angel if it’s okay to check him over for wounds?

All other thoughts stopped as the sound of shattering glass echoed by the door. Philip and his father froze at the sound. Had Winchester returned so soon? Or was it that other guy that had left with him?

“Withdraw your hands from my brother before I remove them permanently!”

~*~z~*~

Cas was having a lousy morning. He felt like crap when he had woken up, the feeling worsening as he worried about Gabriel and Dean. All he had wanted was a freakin’ cup of coffee! But, instead he had gotten some human assaulting his brother. The threat had left Cas’ mouth without thinking, his Angel Blade sliding out of his sleeve and into his hand only seconds later.

Cas was only a few feet in the door when anger and hate ripped through him at the image before him. His unmanifested wings gave an angry flap in the spectral realm at the sight of an unknown human’s hands touching his mated brother; it was an abusive insult to Gabriel and Sam! Gabriel was stiff and Cas could see his fear in how he held his wings. How dare they do this to his brother!

Cas’ tired eye twitched as the older human ignored him and resumed to keep running his fingers along Gabriel’s bruised ribs. The younger human turned to look at Cas in awe. Cas wanted to instantly hate them both but there was something about the child-like adult that eased the angry flame within Cas a tiny bit.

Some familiar angel sense in Cas’ head drew his eyes to Gabriel’s wing that was closest to the young human. There was a patch of groomed feathers that Cas hadn’t done and they were in a place that Gabriel couldn’t comfortably reach. The child was obviously skilled with caring for feathers, he hadn’t meant to hurt Gabriel. He had been trying to help but didn’t know about the rules when it came to angel wings.

The young man slipped from Cas’ focus, as if he no longer existed. But this now meant that the older male had Cas’ full attention. This was unfortunate for the human though as said human’s hands moved to push down Gabriel’s waistband. The world was instantly awash in a flood of red in Cas’ vision at the sight.

A frighteningly angry snarl ripped from Cas’ throat and his angel blade dropped from his palm, thudding on the floor. Without realizing what he was doing, Cas lunged forward and grabbed the older human by the clothes. He yanked him away from Gabriel and threw him towards the open door.

Cas may be tired and weak but he was still stronger than any human. The human flew out the entrance and hit the dirt parking area outside. Cas didn’t even notice the younger human running after the older one, he was too focused on the man that had touched his brother.

Cas turned to leave and follow the humans. As he started to leave, his spectral wing reached out and brushed against Gabriel’s manifested ones. In that split-second touch, he conveyed apology and comfort before he left to hunt down the older human.

~*~z~*~

Sam hummed softly as he walked down the path beside the lodging rooms. He was carrying breakfast back to the room. He had hated that he had taken so long but he had spent extra time to make pancakes for Gabriel. It was the fourth day now; his angel’s stomach should be ready to handle something as heavy as pancakes now. He knew his angel would love them because no one would willingly eat pancakes for a hundred days in a row if they didn’t _really_ love them.

He stopped mid-step as he heard some unearthly sound before a man was thrown into the parking lot. He froze at the sight, trying to process it, but was interrupted as Cas was suddenly attacking the guy. Sam’s first instinct was to go stop him but he stopped himself when he remembered that Cas would never attack someone like that without reason…

“Oh God, Gabriel!” Sam cried out in horror as he instinctively placed the tray of food on the stack of firewood that was next to him before he took off running to his room. Cas’ little activities were completely off his radar as he skidded into their room. He froze as he spotted a terrified-looking Gabriel kneeling on the bed while desperately trying to gasp in breaths.

Sam just stared in horror at the sight while shakily closing the door, absentmindedly locking it. He tried to speak, to call out and comfort his shaken angel but he couldn’t get the sound out. He could only take shaky steps towards the bed.

He watched in wonder as Gabriel whimpered fearfully before sniffing the air slightly. Another whimper escaped the angel, who shifted uncomfortably. Sam watched the beautiful blue wings twitch in an aborted attempt of communication.

“S-sam?” Was that fear and guilt Sam heard in Gabriel’s ragged whisper? Wait, no nickname? Sam cursed mentally; no nickname meant something bad.

“Yeah, it’s just me, Gabe.” Sam said slowly as he approached cautiously. Tears were in his eyes at the sight of his cowering angel with his sweater pooled around his wrists, “Shh… It’s okay, Sweetheart. You’re okay, now.”

Sam reached out to make contact with his abused angel. He moved his hand down and made sure his first touch was a loving stroke down his angel’s flank. He let out a relieved sigh when some of the tension left Gabriel but he was still cowering away from Sam.

“S-sam, I-I’m sorry.” The apology felt like a knife to the gut. What was he apologizing for?!

“Goodness, whatever for, Gabe?” Sam pleaded desperately as he pressed his lips to his angel’s forehead, arms wrapping around Gabriel’s shoulders lovingly.

“I-I just let them t-touch me.” Gabriel sobbed pitifully, “L-let them t-touch what’s y-yours.” Sam felt sick again. He was instantly glad he had waited on breakfast.

“Good God, Gabe.” Sam winced at the slip, this was so hard when God was literally your boyfriend’s father, “You’re not property, Sweetheart. Don’t be upset because I was wronged, please, be upset because you were wronged.” Sam kissed and nuzzled his cheek, cooing to him. One hand went to Gabriel’s hair and stroked lovingly. He pulled back slightly and gave his angel a chaste kiss.

Worry spiked when Gabriel sobbed and turned his face away. The angel whimpered and Sam’s eyes widened in horror as Gabriel’s hands started to shakily push his pajamas down. Sam swallowed uncomfortably when he noticed Gabriel was hard. Something clicked in Sam’s head as he put it all together; Gabriel had been brought to arousal by someone other than his ‘owner’ and needed to be put back in his place again through claiming.

“Sweetheart, no!” Sam exclaimed quietly, he quickly and gently placed his hands over Gabriel’s before his waistband could even come down an inch. Gabriel flinched and whimpered pitifully at the reprimand. Sam quickly nuzzled and kissed him, gingerly keeping his hands over Gabriel’s.

“Gabriel, no, you don’t need to do that.” He kissed his angel’s ear tenderly, “You’ve got nothing to apologize or make up for. You did nothing wrong, Sweetheart, it’s all on them. You don’t owe me anything.” Sam shushed him gently, hands brushing up to lovingly stroke both flanks at once.

“B-but, Sam, I-I-!” Gabriel’s plea of guilt was cut off as a sob caught in his throat so Sam picked up the sentence for him.

“You did nothing wrong, is what you did.” Sam tenderly stroked his hands down Gabriel’s thighs, gently urging them closed so his angel wouldn’t feel like his erection was an obvious submissive offering to Sam. The hunter knew the fear, guilt, and obvious pain in Gabriel’s wings would ease the arousal soon. He just needed to get the angel to relax.

“I’m so sorry I left you, Sweetie.” Sam apologized sorrowfully as he took Gabriel’s good hand in his, Sam’s free hand stroking the angel’s side again, “I should have stayed with you while Cas got his coffee. I should never have left you, Gabe. Can you ever forgive me?”

“A-always, S-sammy.” Gabriel whispered weakly, voice wet as tears dripped from his eyes. The sound broke Sam’s heart. He suddenly despised how the angel just loved him unconditionally. He didn’t deserve it!

“I swear to you, Gabriel, you’ll never be alone again.” Sam declared guiltily, “No matter what, either Cas or I will be with you from now on.”

Gabriel squeaked through his tears as he was suddenly scooped up into Sam’s arms as the hunter stood tall. Gabriel was held protectively against Sam’s chest, he instantly found security in his mate’s arms. He sniffled softly and mewled, pressing his wet nose into the safety of Sam’s throat. His tongue dipped out and pressed against his mate’s hot skin as he breathed in Sam’s smell.

Gabriel instantly relaxed as the familiar scent settled against his senses. He hadn’t really noticed the musky mix of shampoo, hunter, and old books before but now it smelled like home. He wanted it wrapped around him always because the smell meant Sam, and he was learning that Sam meant comfort and safety.

“I-I love you, S-samshine.” He could barely stutter out the whisper.

“I love you too, Gabriel.” Sam pressed a kiss to his hair, making Gabriel tiredly mewl in contentment as his legs shakily wrapped around Sam’s waist.

Sam definitely smelled like home.


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of "awkward informant" Castiel and some bonding between mates.
> 
> I have no excuse for writing this instead of finishing my homework.

Sam hummed softly and gently sat Gabriel down on the edge of the bed. He kissed his cheeks, earning adorable mewls from the smaller man. Sam gently stroked his angel’s hair while he pressed a kiss to his ear. He knelt before his angel and gently stroked his fingers up and down his bare sides.

“Your bruises are healing so well, Sweetheart. You’re looking great.” Sam told him gently while reaching over to the side and grabbing Gabriel’s fallen sweater. He frowned sadly when Gabriel just crossed his arms to hide himself from Sam. The smaller man turned his face away in shame, he had forgotten until now that his body had to be a hideous collection of cuts and bruises.

“Sammy, please d-don’t, not today.” Gabriel begged weakly as he painfully shifted his wings forward to hide himself from his mate, “I-I’ve had a hard m-morning already.”

“Don’t what, Gabriel?” Sam asked softly in confusion as put the sweater down beside Gabriel’s leg.

“I-I asked you not to l-lie to me.” The reply was so weak, it broke Sam’s heart.

“Sweetheart, what do you think I have lied to you about?” Sam urged gently as he gingerly moved the damaged wings aside.

“A-about me, a-about how I look...” Gabriel’s functioning fingers shakily pressed into his damaged ribs, the pain and tender skin easily filling his senses, “I-I know I’m a m-mess, S-sam. I-I can feel how damaged my b-body must l-look. D-do you think I-I can’t feel how you h-hesitate every time y-you’re about to t-touch my skin? You don’t w-want to t-touch me. I-it’s why you refuse u-use me properly.” Sam paused, feeling stricken.

Sam had been expecting this conversation to go a lot of places but not for it to go there. He would have thought that Gabriel’s self-image was getting better as he healed but he had been wrong. It was getting worse and he was taking Sam caring the wrong way.

“Gabe, no. It’s not like that, Sweetheart.” Sam quickly urged, cupping Gabriel’s face in his hands. Sam moved forward, pressing his lips to the angel’s, “You’re not a mess, you’re just healing.”

Sam released him just to wrap his around Gabriel’s body, carefully avoiding the healing skin of his lower back. Sam pulled him close and pressed his face against the smooth warmth of Gabriel’s throat. He nuzzled under his jaw and sucked gently on the skin of his throat that wasn’t hidden by the collar. His hot mouth made Gabriel shudder and mewl softly in pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful, Gabe, no matter how damaged you are on the inside or the outside.” Sam pressed his nose to the crook of Gabriel’s throat, “Gabe, you have no idea how much I want you! There is nothing right now that I want to do more than lay you down on this bed, ease my way into your beautiful body, drag my fingers though those soft feathers, and make love to you for an hour until you come completely undone.”

“T-then why d-don’t you?” Gabriel’s voice was a disturbing mix of happiness, confusion, and utter terror at the confession.

“Because you’re not ready, Sweetheart.” Sam raised his head and pressed his cheek to Gabriel’s, eyes scrunching closed, “I want our first official time together, when not being forced by stupidly cruel requirements, to be a time we’ll both enjoy. I want you to be able to feel safe and happy when I take you. I don’t want you cowering and I don’t want you to be in pain with every movement I make.”

“W-why?” Sam’s heart ached as he heard the weak and desperate hope in Gabriel’s voice.

“Because I love you so much, Gabriel.” Sam kissed the corner of his angel’s eye before tenderly claiming his lips. Gabriel whined softly in pleasure and clumsily kissed back with need for connection with Sam. Sam smiled softly and undid one arm from around Gabriel in order to pet the angel’s hair lovingly. The hand still near Gabriel’s back gently stroked up and down his spine.

Gabriel felt like his mind was melting between the kiss and the safe touches. His feathers involuntarily fluffed up in bliss as Sam sucked his bottom lip tenderly. Gabriel uncrossed his arms and shakily raised them, looping them around Sam’s neck. He hesitantly began to play with Sam’s hair, still fearing reprimand, but grew in confidence when Sam gave him a pleased sound.

The kiss broke a few moments later and ended with a playful nuzzle from Sam. Sam kissed the tip of his nose while picking up the sweater. Sam hummed softly, alternating between pressing tiny kisses to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth and kissing along his jaw. He chuckled softly to himself that he had only just noticed that Cas must have helped Gabriel shave yesterday before they left. He found himself smiling at how odd that event and corresponding conversation must have gone.

He gently pressed their cheeks together as he gingerly helped Gabriel to get his arms back in the sweater’s sleeves. Sam nuzzled his angel’s ear as he pulled the sweater up and latched it in the back. He felt tension immediately leave Gabriel’s body once his clothes were intact again. Sam sat back on his heels and took Gabriel’s good hand in his, pressing a tender kiss to the scuffed and scarring palm.

Both men were startled slightly when there was a stiff knock at the door. Gabriel froze, instantly quaking in fear. Sam quickly shushed him, stroking a hand along his side.

“It’s okay, Gabe. It’s just Cas.” The reassuring words worked quickly and Gabriel relaxed as Sam stood up, “Be right back. I’m going to open the door for him.” Gabriel nodded and nervously folded his hands in his lap. Sam smiled sadly and kissed his hair before walking to the door.

Sam reached the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. He had to admit that he was not expecting to see a blood-splattered Cas holding the tray of still-covered pancakes. The tray was offered to Sam as Cas blinked slowly.

“Cas, did you kill that guy?” Sam asked slowly as he took the tray.

“No. The child, Philip, is not yet mentally mature enough to be left on his own yet. The man’s crimes had not yet been severe enough to orphan the child.” It was a bit of a long-winded explanation that Sam had mixed feelings about. On a primal level that scared Sam a bit, he wanted the man dead for touching his mate yet all of him agreed with Cas’ decision for Philip’s sake, “I have rewarmed the pancakes for you, Sam. Feeding your injured angel is an important step to take for several days after the mating ordeal. It strengthens your bond and promotes emotional comfort during intercourse. It would also correct any Nephilim issues after breeding were Gabriel a female.” Sam was completely red in the face by the end of Cas’ last sentence. Cas’ words were giving him weird feelings so he focused on just thinking the angel really needed to work on his definition of relevant information. He was finding it hard to speak or even think by the time Cas was done.

“U-uhm, t-thanks, Cas.” Sam shifted awkwardly as he clutched the tray of food.

“Here.” Cas placed a tiny bottle of liquid on the tray, “Philip gave me this for Gabriel in apology. He said that it promotes strength in feathers that are regrowing. I have checked its properties. It is correct and safe for my brother to ingest. I would ask you to please help him to take it. There are instructions.” Sam blinked in surprise as Cas blinked once before turning around and walking off. Sam was still in shock but slowly turned around and stepped back into the room.

“W-what did Castiel want?” Gabriel asked softly as Sam closed the door.

“He brought me the breakfast I made for you earlier.” Sam told him gently as he sat down next to Gabriel, placing the tray on a free part of the bed. Sam took Gabriel’s hand and gently coaxed him to sit on his lap. Gabriel mewled tiredly but shakily followed Sam’s lead and snuggled against his chest.

Sam hummed softly and rested his chin on Gabriel’s head. He uncovered the plate food and moved the plate to place it Gabriel’s lap. Gabriel’s eyes widened as the scent of the food hit his senses.

“Y-you made me pancakes?” Gabriel asked softly, shrinking down fearfully despites his mouth watering at the smell of the food, “Y-you’re not s-still mad about t-that, a-are you?” Sam frowned and kissed the corner of Gabriel’s eye.

“No, Gabe, I forgave you a long time ago.” Sam’s heart ached, “I-if I had listened to you all those years ago, things may have gone better for all of us. But that’s all in the past now. All that matters now is that we’re here together and we have pancakes.” Sam gently kissed his angel as Gabriel slowly started to relax.

Sam was glad that he had cut up the pancakes earlier, it made it easier since one of his arms was currently wrapped around Gabriel’s waist to keep him secure. Sam put syrup on the pancakes and fed a bite to his lover. His free hand stroked Gabriel’s stomach and Sam quickly found out that feeding Gabriel was almost an addictive pastime.

When the food was sweet, Gabriel was very enthusiastic about whatever Sam fed him. Sam was even picking up on which wing twitches meant that Gabriel really enjoyed something. Sam smirked ferally when he noticed a pleased wing twitch when he licked some spilled syrup from the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. He grinned and claimed the angel’s lips in a sticky kiss, making the angel giggle and happily kiss back.

Sam found that this “caring for his injured mate” thing was going to be fun as long as he kept Gabriel in a good mood.


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this chapter. I just REALLY felt like writing smut... I apologize. Doesn't start until the second part though.

Sam smiled brightly to himself as he looked at his little angel straddling his lap now. Gabriel was timidly cleaning his own face with a damp cloth. Sam had given him the towel and had hinted at the mess the syrup made. Sam had been so happy when Gabriel had readily taken to cleaning himself up. Sam thought it was important that he do at least a few things by himself.

"There's my good little angel." Sam purred proudly as he slipped his hand under Gabriel's sweater and gently rubbed his belly. Gabriel squirmed slightly and panted as the praise made his body heat up slightly. He just found he was very thankful that he was too tired to get hard again. Gabriel was scared that Sam would stop with the praise if he knew it aroused the angel.

"I'm so proud of you, Gabriel." Sam whispered lovingly as he kissed Gabriel's cheek gently, "This is the first time you've finished all your food. You're getting better so fast." Gabriel flushed brightly and hummed happily. He moved his face to nuzzle Sam but the hunter tenderly claimed his lips instead.

"T-thank you, Sam." Gabriel whispered weakly, shyly dipping his head as his free hand hesitantly moved to pet Sam's hair. The hunter smiled sadly and leaned into the touch. Sam loved it when Gabriel touched him, it felt so wonderful, but it was such a rare event. It hurt his heart to know that Gabriel was still scared of Sam beating him for touching.

"For what, Sweetheart?" He asked softly as he moved his head to lovingly kiss the underside of Gabriel's wrist. He smiled softly as his angel gave a gasp and a shudder. Sam hummed gently as his hand moved to the side under Gabriel's sweater, stroking along his lean flank. Touching Gabriel's soft skin was heavenly, but that had to be a given.

"F-for being so k-kind to me." Gabriel panted softly as Sam's hand skimmed up and gently thumbed his pierced nipple. The piercing didn't hurt very much today, but the stimulation of having Sam touch it was very pleasurable, "N-not many 'owners' would be as k-kind as you, S-sam. I-I would have been used repeatedly, probably starved, a-and most likely h-had my wings r-removed since there's so m-many."

Gabriel's voice was breaking, growing thick and wet by the end. Panicking, Sam's free hand quickly moved to carefully cup Gabriel's jaw. He raised the angel's head and gently pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips.

"Shh… Don't think about it anymore, Sweetheart. You're not stuck with one of those people." Sam reassured gently, sucking his angel's bottom lip. His hand trailed up Gabriel's jaw and then went to rest in his soft hair, "You're here with me, Gabe, and I'm going to get you happy and healthy again." Sam dipped his head and pressed loving kisses to his angel's abused throat. He might not be able to rub Gabriel's neck like when the angel had first arrived but at least he could still do this. Despite tensing up at the first contact of skin to skin, Gabriel always seemed to enjoy having his throat kissed or nuzzled.

"I'm going to take care of you, Gabriel." Sam whispered softly against the angel's skin, gently sucking on the part of the angel's Adam's apple that wasn't crushed by the collar, "You're going to be able to move around on your own and you'll be back to making Dean's life a living hell in no time."

Gabriel whimpered softly in pleasure at the feel of Sam's hot mouth teasing his skin. He began to pant as he squirmed weakly on Sam's lap. He flushed hotly as pleasant heat and pressure welled up in his lower abdomen. He sobbed pitifully in loss when Sam noticed his movements.

"S-sammy, p-please." Sam stared down in shock at his angel as the smaller man clung to him and begged.

"Gabe?" Sam was confused, his hands stilling as he watched his angel. Gabriel pressed his face against Sam's throat, hands clinging to the hunter's shoulders weakly. He was whimpering pathetically as he tiredly pressed his hips against Sam's, "Gabriel, stop." He made it a plea rather than a command. He gently moved a hand to Gabriel's slim hips, stopping his movements. Gabriel whined softly but did as he was told. He didn't want to stop, he was hot with arousal but just finding it difficult to get hard again.

"Gabriel, why're you doing that?" Sam urged, he hated to keep training Gabriel out of sexual favors.

"B-because I-I want i-it." Sam's eyes widened at the sound of pure need in the angel's sob-choked whisper.

"What do you mean you want it?" That didn't make sense, Gabriel was still terrified of sex. Gabriel weakly nuzzled at Sam's throat, pressing his pink tongue to the hunter's hot skin.

"I-I want to k-know what you f-feel like inside of me." Gabriel shut his useless eyes and timidly licked at Sam's skin, "I n-need to know what i-it's like w-when i-it's my c-choice, Sam." Gabriel's arms shakily looped around Sam's neck and he clung desperately to him. The desperation in his choice was crushing Sam's heart. But could he do this?

"Sweetheart, you're still damaged." There was fear in Sam's voice now, "Even if I'm gentle, it's gonna hurt. It's still gonna trigger you."

"No, p-please, I-I can do this." Gabriel begged softly and nuzzled Sam's cheek, "P-please, Sam, w-while I still feel good."

"F-feel good?" Sam asked curiously, protectively wrapping his arms around Gabriel under his wings.

"Y-yeah. I-I feel g-good right now." Gabriel nodded slowly, flushing softly as he raised his head and gave Sam a sincere smile, "I feel warm, h-happy, and safe in your arms. A-and the pain's m-minimal. I-I don't know when I'll feel this good again, Sammy. So, please, I-I promise not to ask again. J-just this once, I-I promise."

Sam swallowed hard as he looked over his angel. Gabriel looked tired but stronger than he had since he had arrived. There was determination and longing on his features; he truly did want this. Which brought back Cas' words from earlier, he had said that feeding his injured mate would promote emotional comfort during sex.

"Please, Sammy, I n-need this." There were tears in Gabriel's cloudy eyes now but he desperately tried to blink them back, "S-sam, I-I can't remember what l-loving sex feels like." Gabriel turned his face away, cheeks red with shame. Why was he trying? It didn't matter what he wanted or needed. Only Sam's will mattered.

"If this is what you truly want, Gabriel." Sam whispered gently, lovingly resting his cheek to Gabriel's.

"I-It is, Sam."

~*~z~*~

It had taken a bit of time to get them both undressed but Sam finally managed. He had gotten supplies ready and was finally ready to do this. He had given Gabriel enough medication to dull the pain but not enough to affect him sexually.

"Gabe, we can stop anytime you want, just tell me." Sam whispered as he gently laid his angel down on the bed, pillows under his back to keep him off his wings. Sam was making small sounds and stroking Gabriel's side so he'd stay in the present. The battered angel had a look of determination on his face, he wasn't going to get lost this time.

Gabriel nodded to Sam before raising his head, Sam quickly meeting him for a tender kiss. Sam hummed softly and pressed sweet kisses to the angel's jaw as he got between his legs. He kindly encouraged Gabriel to touch his hair, hoping that it would help Gabriel associate the event with Sam.

"You're doing great, Sweetheart." Sam said lovingly as he knelt over his mate. He slowly trailed his fingers through Gabriel's feathers. He smiled softly and pressed a tender kiss to his angel's chest as Gabriel shuddered in pleasure, "You're being so brave, Gabe, I'm so proud of you."

Sam watched in amazement as the words seemed to affect his angel like magic. Gabriel whined needily, wings twitching slightly as the angel's fingers weakly clenched in Sam's hair. Sam smirked softly at the reaction.

"You're my perfect little archangel, aren't you, Gabriel?" Sam's voice was a soft purr in Gabriel's ear as he used his free hand to lovingly rub Gabriel's belly like he did every time he was proud of his angel. He chuckled softly as his lover arched up and made a soft keening sound.

"S-sam?" Gabriel panted weakly, mind dazed with everything Sam was doing to him. He was finally getting hard. He panted hard and couldn't help a moan escaping as Sam's fingers dragged through the feathers of one wing and then another. Gabriel was trembling but the mind-numbing pleasure was over-riding his fear as Sam sucked hot kisses against his throat.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" Sam hummed softly as he sucked the bruised skin around the collar before kissing down to his angel's chest. Gabriel squirmed and Sam was worried he had upset him but the feeling eased as Gabriel needily pressed his knees against Sam's hips.

"W-want you i-in me?" Gabriel whined softly and weakly tugged Sam's hair, making Sam chuckle.

"Almost, Gabe, almost." Sam reassured him gently and kissed Gabriel's shoulder, hand trailing down to gently grasp the angel's hot erection. Gabriel yelped in surprise, hips bucking. Sam moved his head to moan softly in Gabriel's ear. Sam's hand trailed slowly through his lover's blue feathers, towards the base of the wing, and didn't stop until he was teasing sensitive oil glands of two different wings.

"I wanna kiss you all over." Sam groaned the words into Gabriel's other ear before playfully nipping that ear. His angel was a writhing mess by this point, all the pleasure a bit over-stimulating after so many days of endless pain, "Almost time, Sweetheart." Sam promised gently as he moved down and tenderly sucked the angel's pierced nipple. The sensation had Gabriel squirming and arching under him in need. Sam smiled softly, all his angel's courage and confidence may be gone in like an hour but he was going to make this moment of bravery worth it.

Sam kept Gabriel's attention by sucking and licking the abused nipple, reinforcing positive affection to ownership mark. While he did that, he slowly and playfully eased a condom onto his mate's erection. It had become second nature after the first time to make sure that Gabriel's skin didn't get messy. He refused to let something so avoidable ruin Gabriel's moment.

He released the nipple and kissed Gabriel's ribs before leaning up and claiming the angel's mouth. Gabriel groaned in pleasure, happily kissing back. The hot tongue in his mouth was actually enough to distract Gabriel from Sam's slicked fingers entering his loose, abused anus. He didn't notice until Sam was stretching him with three fingers.

"Hmmm… You're so perfect inside." Sam moaned in delight, nuzzling Gabriel's cheek. The angel yelped in strung-out bliss as Sam repeatedly brushed and stroked his prostate, "You're such a good boy, Gabriel." Sam smirked as his lover's muscles clenched around him at the praise. There was something amazing about pulling sounds of overwhelmed pleasure from the angel.

Sam gently replaced his fingers with his cock inside his lover's heated passage. He pushed in slow, making sure to stop when Gabriel stiffened in fear. Sam kissed Gabriel's hair as his angel began to pant in panic. Sam was going to pull out but stopped because he knew it would upset Gabriel in the end. Instead, he kissed the angel's split lips and lovingly massaged his flank.

"Gabriel, who's inside of you?" Sam asked softly, voice strong but comforting.

"Y-you are. S-sam, m-my mate." Gabriel's voice was tight with fear but easing slightly

"Very good." Sam rewarded him with a quick kiss and a stroke of feathers, "Did you consent?"

"Y-yes." More tension eased.

"That's right, good boy." Sam rubbed his belly then stroked along his flank again, "Gabriel, do I love you?"

"Y-yes." Gabriel whimpered softly but his internal muscles started to unclench.

"Yes, I do. I love you lots, good boy." Sam kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose, "Am I raping you or am I making love to you?

"Y-you're making l-love to me." Almost all the tension bled away, leaving Gabriel gasping desperately as he continued, "B-because I a-asked you to, a-and you listened to m-me." The rest of the tension slipped away, leaving Gabriel shaken but smiling.

"That's right, Sweetheart." Sam kissed the corner of his eye, "I'm making love to you because you deserve to be loved. Would you like me to pull out?" Gabriel blinked back tears and shook his head. He shakily carded his fingers through Sam's soft hair.

"N-no, please. I-I want to do this." Gabriel begged softly, legs hesitantly coming up to wrap around Sam's sturdy hips.

"As you wish, Sweetheart." Sam buried his nose against Gabriel's throat, licking and sucking gently. The sensation brought tired chuckles to Gabriel's throat. He hid his face against Sam's shoulder, face flushed with pleasure as Sam began to gently rock into him. Gabriel couldn't fight it anymore, tears of happiness dripped down his cheeks. Despite how horribly sore he was inside, Sam moving lovingly inside of him felt like the most precious perfect thing to ever happen to him.

"Sweetheart, are you crying?" Sam asked softly in worry as his fingers stroked along his angel's feathers.

"I-it feels so g-good, S-sammy." The pure blissful honesty in Gabriel's voice brought tears to Sam's eyes. He closed his eyes, kissing his lover's hair, and just continued his slow pace.

"I'm glad, Gabe." Sam moved his arms so that he was hugging his angel close, "Just come when you need to, Sweetheart."

It didn't take much longer for Gabriel to hit his climax. Sam soon followed, whispering a soft declaration of love in his lover's ear as he came. He was going to move and clean them up once he was done but his blissed-out angel was clinging to him desperately.

So, Sam simply smiled and held his mate through the angel's extended afterglow. He couldn't remember the last time that sex had felt this perfect. He found he was more than happy just to lovingly cradle his angel close. He needed to make this a memory worth having for Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws really lack luster confetti* Go ahead and hate me but I started yet another Sabriel story.  
> You lot need to stop me! These ideas are getting out of hand!  
> Anyways, new story's called Bless the Child. It does have mpreg but for Loki-related reasons.  
> No abuse but there is pregnancy-related angst (nothing fatal).


	44. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short. I got a little sidetracked by my Benny/Balthazar ship....
> 
> So yeah, sorry. I'll do better next time. ^^'

The morning sun was starting to dip down towards noon, casting shadows through the trees. The creeping patches of darkness caught Dean's eye as he tied a simple gold charm to the branch of a tree. He grimaced as he shifted his wrist to look at his watch. It was only almost noon but he was growing concerned that he would not have enough time to execute his plan.

He swallowed and looked about the clearing in the woods. Each tightly fit tree had a gold pendant hanging from its branches. They shimmered in the morning sun but he doubted they would catch tonight's weak moonlight. This was his best shot to corral the horseman in.

He rolled his shoulders back and stretched his arms out above his head. He glared at the grassy clearing as he lowered his arms again. He clenched his hands into fists a few times. He still had so much to do before the Dullahan appeared tonight.

He walked over to where he left his bag of supplies. He knelt beside it and pulled a silk pillowcase out. He frowned as he turned it over and poured its contents out all over the grass. Numerous gold necklaces and bracelets flowed out over the dew-soaked grass.

He had stopped feeling guilt about stealing a long time ago. Yet somehow it always hit him full force again when he had to steal from little old ladies. It really hurt that they were the most likely to have jewelry made out of pure silver or gold.

He sighed and shook his head as he began to unclasp each jewelry piece from itself. He gritted his teeth as he began to clasp each piece of jewelry to another piece. It looked ridiculous but soon took on the form of a giant length of rope made from gold jewelry. If this didn't lasso him a headless horseman then nothing would.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel was finding it hard to leave his orgasmic high. This one was so much stronger than his previous ones. It was so difficult to keep his thoughts from scattering while in this state. About the only thing to keep his focus was Sam's hot lips kissing and sucking on his throat. The hunter had already cleaned them up for the most part.

With Sam lying beside him as best he could without crushing the angel's wings, Gabriel whined sweetly. His spine arching as he quivered in exhaustion at the feel of Sam's fingers languidly stroking in and out of his abused anus. It probably should have hurt but he was far too loose and slick for the penetration to actually bring pain. It was simply the playful act of Sam's fingers purposefully trailing along his inner muscles that had him whimpering pitifully.

Despite the fact that he was sexually spent, Gabriel loved the sparks of pleasure that shot through him with the touch. A sobbed whine escaped his throat, healthier wings shuddering, as Sam purposefully trailed the touch over Gabriel's prostate. The pleasurable touches to his over-sensitized body is a special kind of torture that Gabriel can't come to hate because it feels like he's waited an eternity to have Sam touch him like this.

"I am so proud of you, Gabriel." Sam purred in his ear, emphasizing the sentiment by pressing into Gabriel's sweet spot, "You did so good telling me what you needed. My good little archangel." Gabriel's hips bucked tiredly as Sam brushed his prostate again. Gabriel was mewling weakly from being overworked, it felt like too much. A pathetic whimper caught in his throat as Sam added a third finger, this torture was agony. Agony that Gabriel found he never wanted to stop.

"Shh… There's my good sweetheart." Sam hummed lovingly and nuzzled his ear as the fingers were gently eased out of the angel. Sam used the sheet to carefully clean every trace of cum and lube from his fingers before lovingly trailing them along Gabriel's inner thigh. Tears stung his eyes as his fingers found the healing gash on his angel's inner thigh. His fingers trailed along the wound until it ended at the angel's perineum.

"S-samshine? Y-you okay?" Gabriel asked tiredly, starting to finally slip from his daze when he hears Sam sniffle. He untangled his good fingers from the sheets and blindly reaches out towards Sam. The hunter quickly pressed his face into the angel's hand, gingerly kissing his scarring palm.

Sam feels like crying. How could those monsters do this to his angel? How could they willingly take a knife to his beautiful skin?

"Yeah, I'm alright." He leans over and presses a kiss to Gabriel's lips as the angel's fingers shakily tangle in his hair, "I'm just amazed that I'm blessed enough to have you in my life, Gabriel." The hunter drags sweet kisses across the angel's flushed cheeks. Gabriel's whimpering in embarrassment but his fingers begin to play with Sam's hair.

"I-I mean t-that much to you?" Gabriel asked softly, voice disbelieving. Sam moans softly and nuzzles his mate before kissing him again.

"You mean the world to me, Gabe." Sam sucked his angel's bottom lip. The hand on Gabriel's thigh slowly trailed up to lovingly stroke across the angel's stomach and flanks, "I would give anything to have you comfortable while I made love to you every day." His words made Gabriel flinch and clutch at him.

"Sam, don't say that, not in our world." Gabriel begged softly before his nuzzled his face against Sam's, "I-I like your soul right where is." To any other couple in the world, the exchange would have ended in a laugh at the joke. But not for them. For them there was no joke, only truth and painful pasts.

"I apologize, Gabe." Sam pressed a kiss to the healing gash in the angel's hairline, "I won't say that again." Sam took another kiss but Gabriel began to whimper in discomfort within seconds.

"S-sam?" Gabriel's voice shook, tears starting to pool in his eyes as he began to quiver.

"Yes, Gabe."

"M-may I have my c-clothes back?" Sam's heart ached as he heard the fear and depression in his lover's voice. They both knew this moment would come. The moment when the pleasure wore off and all the trauma came rushing back.

"Of course, Sweetheart." Sam pulled away from touching Gabriel's skin without hesitation, "Let me dress you."

Gabriel turned his face away in shame as Sam dressed him. He felt pathetic. They had been having such a good time and then he had to ruin it with some pathetic trauma reaction.

"Gabe?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I-I love you, Gabriel."

"I love you too, Sam." Sam's lip quivered at the lacking nickname, tears dripped down his cheeks as he worked on finishing dressing Gabriel. Why was life never fair? They had been so close.


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the world's longest morning, I swear. This trashy chapter's mostly just a tiny bit of character growth filler to give me a break from studying for my midterm.  
> The next chapter will have actual plot progression, I swear.

With Gabriel now fully dressed again, Sam helped him sit up straight. The hunter pressed a kiss to the angel’s hair before pulling back slightly. Sam knelt in front of Gabriel, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out slowly, gently touching his fingers to the angel’s.

His heart ached and Gabriel’s wings drooped when Gabriel timidly withdrew his hand. Sam sighed softly and Gabriel turned his face away. Sam hesitantly moved his hand to stroke Gabriel’s side, glad when the angel didn’t pull away.

“You should take a shower, Sam.” Gabriel told him softly, beginning to fidget with the sleeve of his sweater, “You don’t want to smell like you’ve been screwing me rather than eating breakfast.” Sam winced at his lover’s words. He whined softly and dipped his head, resting it on Gabriel’s thigh. He smiled sadly when he felt Gabriel’s shaking fingers card through his hair.

“I don’t know, Gabe. I think I like having your scent all over me.” Sam nuzzled the angel’s leg, arms coming up to rest on the bed but loop around Gabriel.

“Why?”

“To prove what we just did was real.” Sam moved up to kneel between his lover’s legs, pressing his nose against the soft sweater covering Gabriel’s stomach.

“I-I didn’t do a whole lot.” Gabriel said guiltily as the good fingers on his bandaged hand gently trailed along Sam’s broad shoulders. He hated how his hands shook with everything he tried to do. It always reminded him that he had nerve damage he’d probably never heal from. What good was he to Sam if his fingers couldn’t even move correctly?

“You did amazing, Gabe.” Sam cooed lovingly, clenching his fingers to keep from trailing them along the carvings on his angel’s skin, “You enjoyed yourself. You actually touched me. You did so good given the circumstances, Gabe.”

“D-do you actually b-believe that?” Gabriel asked warily. How could those things bring such a joyful sound to Sam’s voice?

“Yes, I do.” Sam nuzzled his face against Gabriel’s ribs adoringly, “I don’t think I could be more proud of you than I am right now, Sweetheart.” The pure loving emotion in Sam’s voice made Gabriel’s eyes moisten. His quivering fingers clung to the hunter’s shoulders, desperate to hold Sam.

“S-sam?”

“Yes, Gabe?”

“W-what do you feel w-when you t-touch me? D-do you feel the g-grime they left on my s-skin? A-are you d-disgusted to have to touch what someone else has already p-played with?” Gabriel’s voice quaked. He was didn’t want to know all the horrible things Sam must think but he had to know the truth.

“I could never be disgusted by touching you, Gabe.” Sam told him, voice rumbling in his throat as he kissed Gabriel’s sternum through the sweater, “I feel so honored each and every time I’m allowed to feel your beautiful skin against mine. Love has never worked out for me, Gabriel. Then, I get blessed with being allowed to love you of all people. Whenever you touch me, I feel a little starstuck that you even want me around let alone that you love me, Gabe.” Sam sighed happily, resting his cheek against Gabriel’s chest, arms wrapped lovingly around the angel’s hips.

Gabriel sat there in shock. His shaking fingers buried themselves in Sam’s soft hair, just enjoying the silky feel. He was so confused, Sam loved him so much and Gabriel just couldn’t understand why. Despite this, he felt selfish. He wanted to hoard all of the kid’s love, even if he didn’t deserve it.

~*~z~*~

While Sam was in the shower, Gabriel lay on his right side along the edge of the bed. Comfortably warm sunlight filtered through the window and bathed the bed in heat. Gabriel lay in its warmth, lost in thought.

He took a shaky breath, he wanted to know what Sam felt. He had to know just what the kid could ever see in him. What could ever be appealing about him?

The fingers on his good hand shook more than usual as he brought them towards his throat. He swallowed convulsively in fear, he had never actually touched his collar before. Still, he soldiered on and gently trailed his fingertips down his throat. He was completely shocked when the first memory of sensation that popped into his head was the feeling of Sam’s hot mouth teasing his skin. The memory of those monsters touching him never even registered.

He flushed hotly as he explored a bit more. Touching himself felt dirty and wrong but he wanted to know what else his body remembered. He timidly slipped his hand under his sweater. He was trembling as he trailed his fingers up his stomach, over his ribs, and didn’t stop until his fingers touched his pierced nipple.

He mewled in surprise as the nub grew hard under his touch. Memories of Sam reverently thumbing it filled his head. The emotional memory of both feeling love and feeling loved during the touch made his head swim. The feeling was addictive.

Shyly, he pulled his hand back out of his sweater. He felt strange, he hadn’t even noticed all the cuts he knew were on his skin. All he had been able to focus on was how the kid made him feel whenever he had touched one of those areas. W-was this what being in love was actually like?

Curiosity was getting the best of his damaged little mind. How far could Sam over-ride Gabriel’s self-disgust? There was only one way to find out.

Gabriel swallowed thickly, shivering weakly as he reached down with both hands. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this as he timidly pushed his boxers and pajamas down his thighs until his flaccid cock was exposed. He desperately fought the assaulting memories of pain and humiliation from his trainers as he hesitantly took himself in his good hand.

He mewled in confusion when the terrible memories eased as he touched himself. He squirmed slightly when the pleasant memories of Sam lovingly stroking him started to replace all the bad memories. It was still a struggle to touch himself but it was growing a tiny bit easier when he thought about Sam.

He froze in shock as he suddenly realized he had gotten hard from his own strokes. He stomach churned fearfully at the whole situation. He whimpered softly at the feel of his own pre-cum lubricating his hand, he was so confused on what he was feeling. The positive was so horribly mixed with the negative.

“Shh… Just relax, Sweetheart, you’re doing great. You can do it.” Sam’s low, encouraging voice beside his head made him squeak in humiliation. When had the kid gotten out of the shower? How long had he been watching?!

“You’re almost there, Gabe.” Sam pressed a comforting kiss to his hair and lovingly stroked his side. Gabriel was beyond ashamed at being caught doing this yet found himself not wanting to disappoint Sam. So, despite his fear and humiliation, he slowly began to stroke himself.

Despite the negativity rolling around his head, there was something enticing knowing his mate was watching proudly. Where he had originally been frightened to know that Sam was watching, this factor was actually making this whole ordeal easier: he wanted to make his mate proud. It was easier to focus on Sam lovingly stroking his side rather than the slickness all over Gabriel’s palm.

Sam continued to whisper soft praises in his ear as Gabriel began to whimper and pant from growing closer to completion. Sam made sure that only the sheets would be made a mess of as Gabriel urged himself closer to climax. The hunter continued to give encouragement, switching to proud praises when Gabriel choked out a startled sound of completion.

“You did it, Gabe, good job.” Sam pressed a kiss to the dazed angel’s ear as he cleaned him up and fixed his clothes, “You’re not letting those monsters rule you, Angel. So good.” Sam hugged his angel as best he could from his position and kissed his cheek. He nuzzled his nose into the angel’s soft hair, whispering loving praise as Castiel’s familiar knock sounded on the door. The younger angel could wait a few more minutes, Sam was far too focused on adoring his mate to really care about anything else at this exact moment.


	46. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda boring. Sorry, kinda stressed about my midterm tomorrow...
> 
> Thank you everyone for all the comments. They're very encouraging and inspire me to keep writing. thank you.

Sam finally answered the door and was greeted by the sight of Castiel once more but devoid of the blood from earlier. Sam was a bit worried as to what the angel had been up to while away but the heavy scent of coffee relieved that fear. Still, the look Cas was giving him currently was a little unnerving.

"Didn't you take a shower this morning, Sam?" The question was simple and calm but Sam suddenly felt horribly condemned. He swallowed thickly because Cas was looking increasingly judgement for his expression to never actually be changing.

"Well, yes, but uhm…"

"Sam, did you take sexual advantage of my brother in his frightened state?" There was no accusation, just a simple inquiry. Despite this, Sam was red in the face and panicking.

"W-what?! No! Of course not!" Sam's hands came up in innocence, eyes were wide and pleading for his bond-brother to believe him.

"This room smells of intercourse." Cas blinked before his gaze shifted to look around Sam to Gabriel where he lay on the bed, "And I do believe Gabriel is currently recovering from orgasm." A strange mortified choking sound escaped Sam as he flailed for a response.

"O-okay, yeah, we had sex." Sam was fumbling here, "B-but I didn't take advantage of him, I swear, Cas!"

"Hmn?" Cas hummed in interest, urging a better response.

"W-well, we were having breakfast. Gabe did so good, he ate the entire thing for once." Sam's face was so overheated right now, he could not believe he was explaining this to Cas, "I-I told him how proud I was of him. I-I had no idea that he had a praise k-kink, n-never seemed like the type. A-anyways, he started to get e-excited, he tried to get me to fool around but I s-stopped him." Sam swallowed tightly as Cas just stared unblinking at him. How did Dean deal with all the staring every day?!

"He settled down enough to explain to me that he was actually really clear today and that his pain was manageable. Said he wanted me to r-remind him what loving s-sex felt like while he could still handle being touched." Sam looked at the angel pleadingly, "T-that's how it happened, I swear, Cas!" There was a slight relaxation to Cas' shoulders that Sam almost missed. Sam let out a breath, he was off the hook now.

"Is Gabriel fit for travel?" Cas asked softly, changing the subject, "We must retrieve Dean."

"Yeah, we're good. Let's get the car loaded."

~*~z~*~

Morning had slowly drifted into the late afternoon for Dean. He had finished setting up the forest for the most part. There was only a few things left but they would have to wait until he returned to the forest.

Dean currently leaned over the table in his motel room, hands braced against the top. He was gazing down at a map of the forest that he laid out. It was covered in colored scribbles showing the known path of Dullahan sighting through the forest. There was also shaded patches to show where Dean had set up his ambush.

This was more was more work than Dean usually put into a plan but he only had one shot at this. Only one of them was leaving that forest alive tonight and he was determined to make sure that it was him. He was getting information out of this jerk and then he was ganking him.

With a stressed sigh, Dean pulled away from the forest map. He turned and headed for his bag on the floor. He picked it up and carried it to the table, dumping out its contents. He quickly began to separate out the items.

He put the bag to the side atop of the table and made sure it was open. He grabbed his golden rope made of jewelry and coiled it up before placing it in the bag. Once that was done, he snatched up the two containers of golden ammunition. One was full of golden shotgun shells and the other had bullets for his pistol.

He gathered both weapons and laid them out before his seat. He sat down and dutifully began to load the proper ammunition in to each weapon. He focused defiantly on what he was doing rather than all the thoughts that wanted to pop into his head.

Like always, his family started to creep in on his mind. Images of Sam and then Dean’s sweet sleeping angel popped into his head, plaguing his thoughts. All he could think was that if he didn’t win he hoped they would take care of each other and that Sammy was happy with Gabriel.

Dean could never say that he had ever truly liked Gabriel but he had saved them. No one deserved to have gone through what the archangel had gone through. Dean had to trust that Sam would do everything he could to put Gabriel back together. The two deserved to be happy.

The hunter quickly shook all the thoughts from his head as he finished. He stood up and shoved his weapons into his bag. He took a deep breath and slipped a golden protection pendant around his neck. He clenched his fists, zipped up his bag, and heading for the door.

He slipped out of the room and locked up. He passed by Baby on his way out of the parking lot, gently stroking her hood. He smiled and pulled away, heading into the forest that was behind the motel. He had to get into position before nightfall.

~*~z~*~

It took several hours to drive from the Hunter’s lodge to the small town but Sam and his angelic companions finally made it. It was not hard to find the hotel where Dean was staying because he followed their usual pattern and then seeing the Impala was a dead giveaway. Sam parked next to the familiar car, ready to go fetch his brother.

Cas crawled into the back of the car to stay with Gabriel, who had fallen asleep again on the long drive. The younger angel curled close to his sleeping sibling, sharing warmth and comfort as Sam got out of the car. Cas was not Sam but both angel and hunter hoped that Cas’ grace continued to keep the nightmares at bay.

Sam closed his door and walked up to Dean’s room. He knocked on the old wood and even called out softly. He frowned when he got no reply and gently dropped to a crouch. He looked about to make sure no one saw before he started to pick the lock. His heart clenched as he saw the empty room.

He looked to the table and saw the weapons just lying about. He knew from the look of the room that it was not in a state where Dean had just stepped out for a second. His brother was gone on his hunt.

With a shaky breath, he returned to the car. He sent Cas back to the room to discover anything he could about Dean’s whereabouts. Sam stayed in the car and lovingly awoke Gabriel with soft kisses and gentle pettings. He smiled sadly when the angel’s sightless eyes fluttered open.

“We there?” Gabriel asked groggily as he leaned into the hand stroking his hair.

“Yeah. The Impala’s here but Dean’s gone, so he must be hunting.” Sam explained softly, scooping the tired angel into his arms. Gabriel snuggled against his chest while Sam just cradled him close.

“You off to go fetch his sorry ass then?” Gabriel asked softly in a yawn. Sam couldn’t help the large smile pulling at his lips because Gabriel sounded like his old self for a second.

“No, I’m sending Cas. I promised you this morning that I would never leave you alone again.” Sam replied, kissing Gabriel’s cheek gently. He was shocked when Gabriel froze suddenly.

“No.” Gabriel whispered softly, good hand clenching in Sam’s shirt.

“No what, Gabe?”

“You better r-retract that promise right n-now, B-big Boy.” Sam was shocked by the conviction in Gabriel’s frightened voice, “I-if something happens to that d-dumbass, both your and Cassie’s hearts will b-break. I rather risk being a-assaulted again than let t-than happen.” Gabriel hid his face against Sam’s throat, giving the skin a trembling kiss. Sam blinked slowly, eyes unfocused as he desperately hugged his lover close.

“T-thank you, Gabriel. I love you.”

“S-shut up. J-just bring that pain in the a-ass back safe.” Gabriel’s arms moved up to lovingly hug around Sam’s neck. His wings painfully maneuvered to hug Sam as the hunter gently raised Gabriel’s chin and kissed him hard, passionately invading the angel’s hot mouth. Sam was going to make sure they all made it through the night, one way or another.


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired of people not giving Dean the creativity credit he deserves... I never said it was bright creativity but creativity all the same.
> 
> The quote is from League of Legends.

_They will fear the thundering hooves of the dead! - East Alter_

 

Sam still felt nervous about leaving Gabriel alone in the motel room but it was locked and warded, it should be safe. He had to force down the feeling as he followed Cas into the forest. It had not taken long for them to read Dean's map; Sam's frantic mental state had helped him decipher it.

They were currently heading for what they believed to be Dean's starting point. It had been the only singularly marked place on the map. Its uniqueness marked its importance. He just hoped that they would get there in time.

Still, Sam was confused. This plan of Dean's was far too well organized for a simple hunt, even for a Dullahan. It was set up more like a revenge plot but once again too organized for a Winchester. Just what was Dean planning to do?!

~*~z~*~

Dean crouched under the shadow of an alcove made of tree roots. He raised his beer to his lips, slowly taking a sip as he looked skyward. Keen green eyes tracked the sun's progress through the canopy of the trees.

Nightfall was nearing. He would not need to wait much longer. He was nervous but prepared.

He swallowed down the rest of his drink and placed the bottle back in his bag. He reached past it and pulled forth the golden chain. He uncoiled it and rewound it into a circle before latching it to his belt.

Once that was set, he reached back into his bag. He snatched up his pistol. He checked the rounds quietly before slipping the weapon into the back of his jeans.

The last item he grabbed was his flashlight. He hid that in his pocket, leaving it so it was easy to reach. Afterwards, he hid his bag in the protection of the roots. His shotgun stayed with it, a weapon of last resort if his bullets did not do the job.

His preparations complete, he crawled out from under the root cave. He grimaced as he stretched out his limbs for the fifth time that day. He hated running but he had a lot of it planned for tonight.

~*~z~*~

Sam was nervous as he spread Dean's map out on the flat ground that lay before the rooted alcove. It seemed like they always just missed Dean. His brother had not been this elusive in years, it was concerning. Though, at least he had found Dean's shotgun with the golden shells. It just concerned him as to why his brother did not have it.

Beside him, Cas made a disheartened sound. The exhausted angel was getting anxious as he looked up. Sam knew what he was staring at because Sam could see it all around them.

The sun had fallen, bathing the forest in the bleak.

~*~z~*~

Dean smirked as he crouched on the forest path. His fingers played with the path's loose earth as it shook with hard vibrations. The monster was drawing ever closer and Dean was ready for it.

~*~z~*~

Sam froze in his tracks. His eyes widened in the dark of the forest and his blood turned to ice. Panic clawed its way through his soul as a terrifying sound echoed through the trees.

The thunder of hooves pounding in a charge across hardpacked earth filled his ears. His heart hammered at the dreadful sound. He felt like he couldn't breathe. That monster was so close.

He turned his gaze towards Cas, barely able to see him in the halo of light from their flashlights. He could see the fear in the angel's eyes. He was just as worried about Dean as Sam was. They needed to find the older Winchester, fast!

~*~z~*~

Dean to a deep breath and walked out into the middle of the path. This was a stupid plan and he knew it. Still, it was the best one he had and it was the only way he was going to get that thing's attention.

He had read that its primary target was the person that had its focus, usually chosen before it rode on the path. Dean was sure that like most things, its focus would change while being taunted. Dean was killing two birds with one stone: he was getting the information he wanted and he was saving someone's sorry ass tonight.

As he stared down along the shadowy path, he saw a faint glow. He bounced on his toes and his fingers clenched at his side before unclenching once more. His breathing quickened slightly and his guts felt like they were twisting.

He knew that it was close now. The glow was growing and the path vibrated hard with the pounding of the mount's hooves. The quaking earth could be seen in the moon's light as rocks and loose dirt hopped and shuddered. It would not be long now.

His heart was hammering in his chest by now, the creature's glow was growing ever brighter. His eyes widened in horror as the monstrosity came into view at the far end of the path. The demonic-looking steed was a black Clydesdale with spectral-green flames flickering out from its hooves and mane. The rider was indeed headless, clothed in a black regency coat and flowing black cape. In the rider's right hand, its own head was held aloft with eyes glowing orange to light the path.

This was quite possibly one of the freakiest things Dean had seen in the past several months. It'd never top Hell or a Leviathan but it was pretty freakin' close to them on his list of "fucked up shit" he'd seen. He was suddenly beginning to wonder if he was making a terrible mistake with this venture. But still, he had to try.

He swallowed hard, his dry throat making the effort quite painful. He didn't take his sight off the Unseelie duo as he reached for his pistol. He squared his shoulders as he took up a stance in the middle of the path. He raised his weapon and lined up his shot, he aimed for the rider.

"Hey, Pumpkinhead! The name's Dean Winchester, come get me!" He snarled at the top of his lungs. He pulled back the trigger mere seconds after the command, reinforcing his sentiment. He grinned as the bullet slammed into the rider's shoulder. The few seconds unfolded as planned: the thing jerked back, the mount gave a ghastly whinny, and Dean took off hard down the path.

~*~z~*~

Sam stumbled to a halt in the sea of trees as a single gunshot rang out through the woods. His eyes widened in horror at the horrific, unearthly sound that followed it. His heart felt like it stopped and then was hammering in his chest just seconds later.

He knew that it took at least three shots to kill one of these things. But he had only heard one and now the hooves were thundering harder. A hundred terrifying scenarios were scrolling through his frantic mind. Each one ending in the death of his brother.

"Dean!" He screamed out into the darkness at top of his lungs as he began running as fast as he could towards the sound of the rider.

Though a bit lagging, he could hear the whip of Cas' coat as the angel tiredly chased after him. They were so close, they had to find Dean. He refused to let this dark monstrosity be the one that took his brother!


	48. 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long. Life's been a pain. I'm very tired, so here's a quick update.

The sound of hooves was so strong in Dean’s ears that he couldn’t even hear the crunch of the road under his boots. But the vibrations reverberated heavily in his chest, bouncing against his thundering heart. The feeling was haunting.

His focus was tied entirely to the creature closing in on him. His lacking attention caused him to stumble. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to right himself and keep running.

As they continued down the path he looked to the trees at the side of the road. His eye caught sight of the reflective ribbon he had tied to the branches earlier. They were a marker, telling him they were half way to the ambush.

A light in the woods drew his attention. A familiar frightened call of his name made him stumble again. Terror for his brother’s safety started to over-ride all thought. A mistake he’d pay for.

The rider’s mount let out a monstrous sound behind him, it was so close. The clatter of bone sounded as something whipped through the air quickly. Dean was taken by surprise as the rider’s bone whip snapped around his arm, snaring him.

He let out a cry of pain as the rider yanked the whip back, which pulled Dean’s arm back as well. There was a painful pull at Dean’s shoulder at the rough movement but he quickly stumbled backwards to relieve some of the pressure. He gasped for breath as he looked back, seeing the haunted duo drawing near.

“Let him go!” Sam’s yelled angrily to his left before the sound of the shotgun rang out in the path’s clearing. The steed whinnied angrily as the shell impacted with the rider’s side. The rider’s arm jerked to the side, the movement releasing Dean from the whip’s hold.

The momentum and direction had Dean stumbling once more. The hard path was quickly coming to meet him. He was barely stopped as he was falling by a strong hand but his knees still collapsed and smashed into the ground.

Dazed, aching, and suffering from a slight case of whiplash Dean sluggishly looked up. His mind spun as his gaze fell on Cas’ stunning blue eyes. He swallowed hard as they glistened in the eerie light of the steed’s flames.

Cas said nothing but yanked hard on Dean’s jacket, forcefully moving him towards the cover of the woods. To their side, Sam sent off another shot at the monster on the path. A ghastly sound echoed out from the head the rider carried. They could hear galloping hooves skid on the loose dirt of the path as it tried to stop despite its velocity.

While it struggled with the issue of speed and movement, Sam and Cas dragged an exhausted Dean into the cover of the woods. They each had a hand on his jacket, urging him on as they ran through the vegetation. Their movement being thrown off as he suddenly pulled back, causing them all to tumble to the grass in a tangled heap.

All three lay there panting in pained fatigue. Despite the anger rising in Dean, it felt good to be laying atop of Cas again. Even if the situation was not ideal.

“What…” Dean started, gasping for breath, “…the hell are you two doing here?!” His voice was a tired snarl. Their rescue was ruining his plan.

“We came to save your sorry ass!” Sam snapped back, his worry escaping as aggression as he slapped Dean in the back of the head.

“No! You distracted me and ruined my plan!” Dean vehemently retorted as he huffed against Cas’ chest. His words had Sam leaning up on his elbows to glare at his brother.

“Plan?! That wasn’t a plan, that was you trying to get yourself killed while hunting, Dean!” Sam’s voice rose with his anger as he glared into his brother’s gaze, “Why the hell were you doing some stupid kamikaze hunt when we needed you home!” All of Sam’s pain and frustration from having to torture Gabriel with mating rituals finally manifested in Sam tackling Dean off of Cas.

“You have no idea what I’ve had to do in the past two days!” Sam sneered, tears in his eyes, as he pinned his brother under him, “Tell me why you left me! I needed your support, Dean! What was so important about hunting a freakin’ Dullahan rather than being there for your family?!”

“I did this for family, Sam!” Dean barked back, “I need that headless bastard to tell me how to get to the Unseelie court! I can’t lose Cas like you lost Gabriel to that fucked nightmare world in his head!” Sam froze, eyes widening as he stared down at his brother while the confession formed links to realization.

“You’re trying to destroy the rest of the flowers…” Sam whispered weakly as he searched his brother’s expression, finding truth there, “T-that’s why you picked a death messenger. B-because he would have a l-large amount of knowledge of the dark fairies.” Sam’s explanation and acceptance caused Dean’s body to relax under his little brother’s solid weight. He huffed softly and looked up pleadingly at Sam.

“S-sammy, please, I need to do this.” Dean’s hands came up and he desperately clung to Sam’s arms, “I-I need to save Cas before anything even happens!” Sam felt sick with fear for his brother.

“That’s what the map was. You’re trying to ambush it.”

“Yeah.” Dean swallowed determinedly, “Then I’m ganking both their asses once I get some answers.”

“Dean, p-please, let me help you.” Sam’s voice grew softer as he began to beg, heart tight when Dean shook his head.

“I can’t, Sammy. It’s too risky. I can’t risk that thing killing you.” Dean’s expression grew gentle as he rubbed Sam’s arm, “You’re finally in love again, Sam. I can’t let you lose that. That pipsqueak pain in the ass needs you.”

“But I need my big brother too.” Sam urged tiredly, hands squeezing weakly at Dean’s strong shoulders, “Let’s get this thing together: me, you, and Cas. We can survive anything as long as we have each other.” Dean stared up into his brother’s wet eyes. He saw the determination and confidence in his gaze. The look riled up his fighting spirit.

“Alright, Sammy.” Dean grinned, gripping Sam’s biceps confidently, “Let’s go get that son of a bitch!”


	49. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! The depression of losing my Grandpa's sister (my favorite greataunt) has made it really hard to think up updates. I lost all inspiration for writing plus I just could not figure out how I wanted to do this chapter. This chapter feels a little anti-climactic and I've very sorry.

The sound of thunder had never really been an issue to Sam. Sure, it was unsettling, but it almost never made his heart pound and his body shake. Not like the dullahan's thundering hooves were currently doing to him. He felt like a nervous wreck as he knelt on the sidelines of the path.

He felt uneasy and scared, which was nerve wracking in itself. It was a horrid sensation that he did not like feeling. He just wanted this stupid venture to be over. They were likely to get themselves all maimed or killed.

Sam took a shaky breath as he looked across the path to where Cas sat hidden in the shadows. The angel looked over and caught his eyes, pure blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. There was some familiar and comforting warm in the stunning gaze of his friend. It helped to settle Sam's frazzled nerves.

A whistle sounded through the air, just barely piercing above the sound of hooves. It was the signal from Dean. He and the monster were almost to them. It was just his and Cas' job to trap the monster in the clearing once it chased Dean into it.

Sam looked down at the gold "rope" in his hands. It was one of three that Dean had designed. Sam had to admit that he was very impressed with his brother's idea. All the linked jewelry would be very weak under normal circumstances but it might actually work correctly in terms of a dullahan.

Sam looked down the path in anticipation as he got into a crouch. He gritted his teeth against the hard vibrations shaking the earth below him. His stomach felt like it was churning uncomfortably as he waited. His eyes widened as he finally saw what he really didn't want to.

Dean was making his way down the old dirt path, just barely. Sam uneasily watched his brother rush down the hard-packed path. His stomach churned at the sight of the monster charging after the older man. The thing was too close to Dean for comfort. Sam was panicking slightly, his nerves too wrecked from the week for this job.

Sam fought the urge to bolt from his place to rush to his brother. Staying still was agony but he pushed down his urges as he looked across the path over at Cas again. The glinting blue eyes of the angel gave him strength. He took a deep breath, settling as he waited for Dean.

Dean was having his own control issues that he was dealing with. His instincts were telling him to bolt off the trail to lose the horseman. But, he knew better, knew he had to keep running.

He huffed breathlessly as he spotted the last ribbon marker on one of the trees. Knowing Sammy and Cas were ready and waiting gave him new strength. He used it to push his body to the limit to stay ahead of the galloping steed.

He gritted his teeth and charged into the clearing. His knee almost gave out on him as he made a sliding dive to the side of the clearing into the warded trees. He just hoped that Sam and Cas blocked off the entrance.

The demonic-looking steed whinnied as its hooves skidded on the long grass covering the clearing's floor. The spectral flames of its fetlocks flared out as the massive beast reared up in anger. The rider expertly held to the reigns and stayed in his saddle as he turned about face to his opponents. The horse snorted ash, frothing acidic saliva dripping from its mouth.

Sam and Cas secured one of the gold chains to the forest floor. The commotion from the horse got their attention. Both stood, shotgun and angel blade at the ready. They met up with Dean on the clearing floor. The elder Winchester nodded to the younger and tossed him another length of gold "rope", which Sam caught easily.

"Listen up, Sleepy Hallow." Dean called out, taking a threatening step out towards the monster, "I want directions to the Unseelie court and you're gonna tell me or your passing ain't gonna fun." The boys had received numerous types of responses to their threats and demands over the years but this one was the most disturbing.

The rider straightened up in his saddle, it's body shuddering as laughter rung out through the clearing. The sound was dark and eerie, it shook them to their cores. It left the knees of the humans feeling weak but Cas just huffed in hostility. He stepped out in front of the brothers, grip tightening about his angel blade as he did so.

A Winchester stood to either side, fixing their 'ropes' into lassos. The boys' knees shook instinctively from the creature's laugh but stood their grounds to back up Cas. One way or another, they were getting answers tonight.

~*~z~*~

Gabriel lay curled up on the motel bed, cold and so very lonely. As he lay there, the darkness started to creep in on him just like when he first got back to earth. He curled up tighter, covering his head, as tears pooled in his eyes. There was no morning sunlight this time to tell him where he was and that he was safe.

The dark was cold and frightening again. He whimpered pitifully in fear as he shuddered with disgust, he could feel the hands of his trainers trail over him, in him, in the dark. He knew they weren’t real but that didn’t stop him from feeling them.

The only way he could distracted himself was with the music playing in his ears. He had Sam’s iPod, the sounds keeping him sane. Though, the more he listened, the more he wished his mate was there. He felt like sobbing in disgust when the need to feel Sam’s dominating weight above him and to feel the kid claim him hard entered Gabriel’s head. He felt like a slutty whore but knew that if he was being claimed by Sam then the trainers would stop touching him.

Gabriel shifted slightly in his position lying on his side, his eyes fluttering open in fear when he heard people outside his motel room. He whimpered and quivered, blinking his useless eyes rapidly. He became frustrated but distracted by a small, irritating speck of white in the sea of black that was his vision.

He grunted unhappily, mewling. He swiped at his face slightly to knock it away but it didn’t leave. So, instead, he closed his eyes and covered his head with the blanket. He huffed and mewled in tired satisfaction when the speck was finally gone and he was left to wallow in his loneliness. He was completely unaware of what the speck of light had meant. All he could focus on was the music as he waited for his mate.

~*~z~*~

Gold burned against black steel as the earth shook with the rumble of combat. Rider and steed alike roared in fury as the golden chain looped around the horse's neck while the other caught the rider's wrist. Dean and Sam tried to pull the monsters in opposite directions but it didn't budge.

The horse let forth a dreadful sound as it reared up, throwing its head back. The quick movement yanked Dean off his sure footing. He stumbled forward as the mount made its move.

With Dean thrown off balance by its front, the evil horse kicked out its front hooves. The hunter let out a surprised yelp that quickly turned to a slightly choked cry of pain as the steed made contact. Dean's vision whited out for a second as the impact made a sickening crack fill the air as the hunter was shoved back hard. The all too familiar pain of a broken rib making it difficult to breathe as he hit the hard earth.

"Dean!" Sam cried out in concern and fear to his brother, starting to lose focus on the chain he was holding.

"I'm fine, Sam, get the horseman!" Dean snapped back, voice strangled with agony, as he pressed a hand to his injured ribs. He gritted his teeth while motioning for them to focus on the monster. They had been fighting it for what felt like hours but it was oddly good in close combat.

His brother's command shifted Sam's worried focus back to the grip he had on the rider's wrist. Cas took over Dean's place, gripping the chain around the mount's neck. The angel's other hand was wrapped around the end of the bone whip that the rider had lashed out at him with.

Dean breathed painfully as he climbed to his feet. He gasped weakly, arm pressed securely about his ribs as he steadied his footing. Fighting his pain, he trudged towards the group he had been knocked away from.

"Alright listen, Pal. I want answers." Dean growled out. He bent down and snatched up Cas’ blade from the grass as he passed it. He walked about the ghastly steed until he came into eye contact with the rider’s head where it rested, hanging from the steed’s hip by its hair. Dean glared into its cold, dead eyes as he mentally prepared himself to slip into a persona he hated.

“So, I am getting answers…” Dean stopped walking, standing stead strong and hard on his position in the grass. He glared as he brandished the long blade towards the rider’s rotting head, “…and I’m getting then tonight, one way or another.”


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anti-climactic end to such an event and I am so sorry. But, I am still struggling to write with all my depression and this was the only way to get me to write again because I kept getting stuck on the interrogation and because getting back to Gabriel is just helping things flow.
> 
> Luckily, my depression is slowly clearing up even if life is being hard for my family. Thank you all for all your encouragement. Once again, thank you for all the comments. So very encouraging and inspiring for my writing spirit.
> 
> Also, if you're a reader for all three of my Sabriel fics (this one, Bless the Child, and Pixie Pastries), I really hope the none stop sappiness of the boys' loving cuddles that has been the latest update of each story has not been bothersome. Writing them being sweet on each other helps me relax and makes me feel better. ^^'

There were certain things in their job as hunters that really disturbed Sam. He tried to avoid them as much as he could for his sanity's sake. But still, there were still the times where you just had to ignore what was happening before you. Had to keep your focus off what you were involved in.

He was trying to do just that as the horseman's dying laughter rang through the clearing, chilling their souls. He felt unsettled, off kilter at what had just happened. There was always something damaging about watching Dean dip into his hidden darkness. It was terrifying knowing what remnants of Hell still lurked in his brother.

"Well, now we know." Sam whispered as he reached inside the dead horseman's coat and grabbing the pendent hidden against his heart. Sam's skin crawled at black blood clung to his filthy skin. He felt wrong removing something from the horrific creature.

Watching the interrogation had been disturbing to no end. The creature had enjoyed it even once the pain became unbearable. The thing's laughter haunted his heart. In the end, they had only reached a compromise with the monster.

It had told them how to get to the court in honor of their ability to actually capture and torture him. He said they were worthy of his praise for it was no easy feat to take him down. So, he gave them his pendant and the instructions on how to use it.

Pendant in hand, Sam straightened up and looked at his family. He frowned softly, gaze drifting over to his big brother. He knew going to that place in his head was never easy for Dean. He feared for his mental health tonight. He could only pray that Cas could help him deal with it.

Dean pulled a flask of whiskey out of his jacket. He took a drink before pouring it out on the grass. He knelt down beside the horseman before starting to fill the flask with the monster's blood. They required it for the ritual and there was no way they were getting more.

The exhausted trio said no more as they looked about at the clearing. Blood and gold lay about and they were just too tired to care. They didn't speak anymore, they just gathered their weapons and left the clearing. It was time to leave.

Once they had driven back to the motel, Sam was glad that Dean that decided to get a second room. The older hunter had taken back his old room, giving the new clean one to Sam and his angel. Sam knew that after what had happened, Dean and Cas would happily indulge in each other. Sam only wished that he could do the same with Gabriel but didn't dare risk it.

He carried his boyfriend into the new room and laid his sleeping angel on the new bed, careful of his lover's wings. Sam stepped away and got partially undressed. He left himself only in his soft jeans and a soft T-shirt before moving back to the bed. He laid down beside his lover but with several inches of space between them.

Sam smiled sadly as he brushed his fingers along the bruises on Gabriel's cheek. They were healing so well, just like the rest of his angel. His poor lover was shattered but they were slowly putting him back together. Sam was so proud of how brave his little angel was.

"Gabe?" He called softly, stroking the angel's hair tenderly. He made sure not to crowd his lover or to touch him anywhere but his hair, "Gabe, Sweetheart, I'm back." He carefully moved close and kissed his lover's forehead.

Sam moved away again as Gabriel whimpered softly. He was concerned but soon relaxed as his angel's cloudy eyes fluttered open on instinct. Sam wanted to pet the back of his neck in reward but had to forcibly stop himself.

"S-sam, you're b-back?" The angel's soft voice was thick with sleep, making Sam smile.

"Yeah, I'm back." Sam needed his lover, needed his comfort but couldn't take it by force for fear of scaring him, “Gabe, can I hug you?”

“I-I think so.” Gabriel shifted uneasily. He loved it when Sam hugged him but it was still triggering. But the sound of Sam’s voice broke Gabriel’s heart. He wanted to be able to bring the kid comfort.

“Let’s try, Sweetheart.” Sam whispered softly as he watched Gabriel instinctively stiffen up as the hunter moved close. Sam made gentle shushing sounds as he stroked Gabriel’s flank soothingly. From there, his hand slowly slid over Gabriel’s lower back over his sweater. He was very careful not to touch the still red area where his carved initials were healing on the angel’s skin.

Gabriel was taking shaky breaths to try and settle himself. He felt like trash because just having Sam arm around him was causing a panic attack to build. Sam was so loving and sweet to him through all of this. The kid was an excellent owner and Gabriel couldn’t even be good enough to bring him the comfort of a hug.

“Shh… Thank you, Gabe.” Sam loosely hugged his angel and kissed his hair. He could tell that Gabriel was starting to panic so he kept the touch platonic. He couldn’t stand to accidentally set his lover off even if he used a touch that was normally alright, “Just relax, Angel. It’s just me touching you. You’re safe.”

Sam began to hum softly as the hand around Gabriel began to lovingly stroke the angel’s feathers. He kept the touches light, gentle, and soothing. Sam smiled softly as he felt his battered soul start to heal as he lovingly petted his boyfriend. There was something completely soothing and relaxing for Sam in caring for his precious broken angel.

Being extremely careful how he did it, Sam gathered grooming oil from the glands on one wing and began to gently fix feathers. He smiled softly as Gabriel began to moan softly in bliss. The angel curled close to Sam’s chest and the hunter gladly welcomed him. Sam’s heart fluttered happily as he felt Gabriel begin to relax more with each fixed feather.

Sam hummed more as he happily worked. Gabriel began to purr in pleasure as he snuggled against Sam’s chest. It felt so good for them both to find something that was relaxing while also encouraged touching.

“F-feels nice, S-sammy.” Gabriel mewled cutely as he blindly felt for his lover. Sam shifted closer and cooed softly to him. Gabriel’s hands stopped searching when they timidly touched Sam’s shirt. He trembled pathetically as he tiredly shifted close.

Sam’s eyes filled with tears of pride as his throat was nuzzled hesitantly by his damaged angel. Never before had such a movement made him so happy as it did now. His angel had showed initiative in order to comfort Sam despite Gabriel still being skittish. Sam tenderly kissed his lover’s hair.

“I love you, Gabe.” Sam whispered tenderly, stroking his fingers along the bone of a wing.

“L-love you too, S-samshine.” Gabriel mewled sweetly as he kissed at Sam’s throat tiredly. He purred louder as the kid curled protectively close to him. Gabriel hesitantly wrapped a trembling arm around Sam, giving back the love and comfort he received.

With their combined effort, the early morn was not painful and frightening anymore.


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are not words for how sorry I am that this is so late. Things are picking up (emotionally) over here but I am still struggling to write. Thank you all for your love, support, and encouragement.

The early morning was quiet and lonely. The lack of sound was eerie in its own right. The dark void stole sleep from Gabriel. It left him feeling scared.

He trembled and whimpered as his own mind attacked his sense of safety. Cruel memories sank their vicious claws into his conscious mind. Tears clung to his eyelashes as he reflexively kept his eyes scrunched closed. Terror started to swallow his very being when suddenly a wave of calm and security crashed over him.

Sensing Gabriel's fear even in sleep, Sam rolled over and curled close to the angel without touching him. Warmth radiated off the hunter and Gabriel was drawn to it. He hesitantly shifted closer to his hunter, breathing in his comforting scent. This man was Home now and the angel desperately wanted to feel the protection that came with being home.

The angel shakily wiped the tears from his sightless eyes with his good hand. He took in a trembling breath as he slowly slid his good hand across the bed towards his mate. He was shaking horribly by the time he reached Sam. His skin flushed hot as he tiredly skimmed his fingers up the hunter's arm. His heart fluttered as he gently mapped out Sam's arm and shoulder with touch.

The longing to be held was overwhelming. But his desire could not be fulfilled. His sub-conscious was still scared and damaged. The closer he pulled himself towards Sam, the worse the anxiety under his skin got. Still, the fear of being touched was overridden by the need for Sam’s protection from the dark.

Gabriel swallowed down his fear and unease. He took little calming gasps as he dragged himself closer to his human. Sam was stretched out so Gabriel found it strangely easy to curl into the hunter.

The alarms in Gabriel’s mind telling him he was being touched and that it would hurt were going off. Still, he shoved them down and began to purr softly as he snuggled against Sam. The hunter was all warmth and hard muscle wrapped up in the scent of old books. The entirety of this knowledge made Gabriel smile softly.

His mind was still panicking slightly but Gabriel didn’t care. He wanted to feel that love that Sam gave him when he was awake. He clung to that need as he squirmed into the space under Sam’s arm.

“Gabe?” Sam’s sleep-drenched voice startled the angel slightly, making him freeze. All the movement had awoken the exhausted hunter. Gabriel immediately felt horrible for being selfish. Sam would still be asleep if Gabriel hadn’t been such a child about his nightmare and the eternal darkness he was in, “What’s wrong, Baby?”

Gabriel whimpered pitifully and hid his face against Sam’s broad chest. His trembling hands clenched in the hunter’s shirt. He didn’t want to say anything, he wanted Sam to go back to sleep. The hunter deserved to sleep.

“Gabe, Sweetie, please talk to me.” Sam’s voice was loving and tender despite still sounding sleepy. He moved his hand and gently began to stroke Gabriel’s hair softly. He shushed his quivering angel gently. He smiled tiredly as the angel began to slowly relax against him.

“I-I had a bad dream, S-sammy.” Gabriel whispered shamefully. He felt like such a pitiful creature. An archangel shouldn’t be scared of something harmless like a nightmare. He wasn’t a child. He should be above cowering from a bad dream.

Sam frowned sadly and gently pulled the angel up into a better hugging range as they lay there. Gabriel squeaked softly at the movement but let Sam move him. The angel flushed brightly as he was moved so they were chest to chest. Gabriel was allowed to hide his nose against Sam’s throat as the hunter hugged him lovingly.

“Everyone gets bad dreams, Gabe. Even the strongest, bravest men.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s hair while hugging him just under the wings. He smiled softly as he felt the angel uncurl slightly and cling to him, “You don’t have to be embarrassed or ashamed of being scared by one. Especially not after what you’ve been through. Shh… Just rest, Gabe. I got you.”

Gabriel’s sightless eyes slipped closed tiredly. He purred happily as he was held in his lover’s arms. He still felt panicky from the touch but it was worth it. Sam was so warm and he smelled so good. The comfort that came from being in his arms made Gabriel yawn cutely as slumber started to take him over once more.

Sam sleepily hummed as he tenderly stroked along Gabriel’s spine. He smiled and kissed Gabriel’s hair sweetly. As he soothed and cared for the angel, Sam started to drift off again as well. For a single tired moment, he could believe that they were normal and that their love had sprouted like it was supposed to. Not like how it had grown out of tragedy and abuse.

~*~z~*~

Dean sat up in bed, back to the headboard. Much like his angel, he was fully clothed aside from his shoes. Completely ignoring the angel sleeping between his legs while it rested its head on his stomach. The only acknowledgement he gave his boyfriend was petting the angel’s hair with is free hand.

Dean’s occupied hand held up the horseman’s bloody pendant. It shimmered and glistened in the vague sunlight that seeped in around the dark curtains. The pendant was so small and looked so harmless. But this only made Dean sneer in disgust.

He was so tired of tiny artifacts holding so much power over people. This simple necklace from an evil creature held the freedom of his precious angel. He literally held Cas’ safety in his hands. They just needed to use this filthy little artifact to take on an entire kingdom of evil fairies.

Could their answer really be this simple? Could a single ritual throw them before the court so that they could gather the information they required? He needed his angel to be safe. He just couldn’t think about Cas acting the way that Gabriel was. It was unthinkable.

“Dean?” Cas murmured weakly as he shifted so he could look up at the hunter, “What’re you doing?”

“Nothin’, Babe.” Dean sighed as he put the pendant on the nightstand. He shifted his focus down onto his precious angel. He looked into sleepy blue eyes and found what true peace felt like. He smiled tiredly.

Dean moved to lie down. He pulled his angel up to him, kissing him tenderly. Cas purred softly into the slow slide of lips. The angel’s strong arms slowly wrapped around the hunter. He manifested his wings, using them to hide himself and Dean from the world. Only they existed for a few short minutes.

Dean’s fingers tenderly played in wild black hair as they got into a comfortable position to lay next to each other. Cas purred tenderly and Dean hummed happily in response. Their lips gently played with each other’s as they both started to drift off. It was hard to think about all the pain in the world when they had each other like this.

~*~z~*~

Sam hated rising late in the day but after a night of hunting a dullahan, it was to be expected that he was exhausted. Though, it kind of had been worth it. When he finally awoke around ten A.M., there was a sweet angel sleeping in his arms. It took him a bit to remember how they had gotten like that until he remembered that Gabriel had had a nightmare of some type.

Sam’s heart fluttered sweetly with love as he stared at his sleeping angel. Gabriel had actually fought his own discomfort in order to get comfort from Sam. This made the hunter feel incredibly honored. He wanted nothing more than to cradle his lover to his chest.

Though, he supposed he could currently. As long as he was careful where he touched, he could hold his angel. This truth made his eyes water.

Sam carefully curled closer to his angel. He kissed his hair and lovingly stroked over his feathers. He couldn’t help but smile as his angel began to purr gently from the touches. For a few simple moments here, it felt like they were normal.

He clung to this feeling. He clung to how it felt to just be a normal human hugging his boyfriend in bed. There was no damn flower controlling their lives. They were not owner and pet. His boyfriend was not horribly damaged. They were simply two people who loved each other sharing a bed.

He would cling to this feeling desperately until his lover awoke once more.


	52. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the hell this chapter is. I wrote it during a brown out. I'm sorry. This chapter sounds like something out of a really crappy romance novel.
> 
> The word of the day is Fructose! Definition: Sugar from fruit.

Gabriel was doing much better by the time they awoke around noon. He was feeling much calmer now that Sam was awake. There was something strangely safe about sitting on Sam’s lap once Gabriel could feel that the sun was up.

He flushed brightly as he shifted his weight on his lover’s lap. He was still trembling slightly from the unease of being so close to a larger male. He was conflicted and confused, as he snuggled against Sam’s chest.

“You alright, Gabe?” Sam asked gently as he stroked his angel’s hair carefully, he could feel his companion trembling. He grabbed a piece of sliced fruit off the plate next to him and slowly traced it over his lover’s lips. He smiled softly as the sugar in the fruit juice attracted the angel’s attention.

He watched his angel’s little pink tongue dip out to lap up the trail of sugar. He pressed the soft fruit to his lover’s mouth once more, smirking softly as Gabriel happily ate the fruit from his  hand. He loved how the angel would trustingly eat from his hand now, no longer shying away in fear. Still, he could not wait for Gabriel’s hands to stop shaking enough that he could feed himself again.

“Y-yeah, Sammy, I’m… …I’m okay.” Gabriel reassured him gently, purring softly. He could smell the juice on Sam’s fingers and leaned towards his mate’s hand, gently licking the hunter’s fingers clean. It felt nice to make the swipes of his tongue into the sensual teasing of a boyfriend rather than the pathetic licks of a pet lapping up food from his master’s hand.

Sam’s face grew hot as he watched and felt the glide of the angel’s tongue over his skin. The heat traveled south and he gasped softly as his angel’s hot tongue slipped between his fingers, getting every drop of sugary juice. The sight was both beautiful and alluring.

It amazed him how this precious broken creature sitting in his lap could still be so sweet. The angel was beyond damaged in both mind and body. Yet, here he was, trustingly eating out of Sam’s hand.

How could anyone have stomached reviving such a precious creature just to hurt it? What had given them the right to shatter and steal Gabriel’s confidence and sense of security?

“What’re you staring at?” Gabriel asked timidly. He could feel Sam’s gaze on him. It made him feel self-conscious rather than fill him with confidence like it would have before the Daisy Chain.

“Staring at my handsome boyfriend being adorable.” Sam kissed Gabriel’s forehead lovingly, “That a crime, Sweetheart?”

Sam’s words made the angel flush brightly and shrink away bashfully while shaking his head. He still didn’t believe himself to be handsome or even slightly attractive anymore, too broken and beaten for that. Still, that did not keep his insides from fluttering happily at the praise.

“You ready to go back home, Angel?” Sam asked gently as he fed his angel more fruit. He had to desperately fight the urge to ease his fingers into that hot mouth to have Gabriel suck them clean. His angel was so sweet and arousing that it took all of Sam’s willpower to not touch the angel inappropriately.

They had only had sex yesterday morning but it felt like an eternity. He missed their sweet connection, the feel of Gabriel’s complete trust as his damaged body relaxed for Sam. The intimacy he had felt with his broken lover had been more profound than any other sex Sam had ever had.

To feel someone so hurt trust you so completely that they give you their body was the greatest honor. When he was with Gabriel, he found himself desperately seeking Gabriel’s pleasure rather than his own. To feel the angel quake under him with ecstasy rather than fear was an experience more beautiful than anything else Sam had ever witnessed.

How he longed to tenderly press into that tender body and pull sounds of bliss from its devastated soul.

“Did you finish what you came here to do?” Gabriel replied softly to Sam’s question with his own, resting his head against Sam’s shoulder. His tongue peeked past his lips to lick away a bit of residual juice.

The sight made Sam clench his eyes shut and turn his face away. It made him want to tilt Gabriel’s chin up and passionately claim his mouth, but he just couldn’t do that. No, not after last night. Gabriel had been so scared, trapped between his fear of his nightmares and his fear of being touched. Thinking about it in the morning light made Sam’s very soul ache in agony.

“Yeah, Babe, we found Dean and he’s in relatively one piece.” Sam hummed softly as he dipped his head and kissed his lover’s soft golden hair. He nuzzled him slightly and breathed in his soft scent. It always amazed him how Gabriel somehow managed to smell like some sort of frosting-covered dessert.

“Relatively one piece?” Gabriel asked softly in concern. He knew that when something happened to Dean, it always hurt both Sam and Cas more. He feared for their happiness.

“Just a cracked rib or two, Gabe.” Sam carefully wrapped an arm under Gabriel’s wings and pulled the angel close. He sighed softly as he snuggled his precious angel. He smiled softly when his actions got a pleased mewl from the small angel, “He’ll be fine. He and Cas are taking care of each other. Everything’s gonna work out just fine, Babe.”

Both of Sam’s arms wrapped around Gabriel now, holding him with loving security while Sam rested his cheek against Gabriel’s hair. He rocked the smaller male slightly, making Gabriel hum softly in delight. Sam never wanted to let his boyfriend go, never wanted to risk him being hurt ever again.

“Well, that’s good then.” Gabriel nuzzled sweetly at his large mate. He liked these times, when the anxiety was low enough for him to actually enjoy being held by the human he loved. He honestly felt like he fed off of Sam’s love, using it to heal his broken body and spirit.

“Gabriel, I’m going to kiss and touch your throat, Sweetie.” Sam’s warning caused Gabriel to immediately stiffen but Sam quickly soothed him once more, “Shh… It’s okay, baby. It’s gonna be okay from now on.” Sam waited until Gabriel mewled a fearful sound of acceptance.

Once he had it, Sam dipped his head and kissed at his angel’s throat. He made soothing cooing sounds to his angel as he tenderly sucked on the bruised skin around the collar. His hand came up and he gingerly brushed just the tips of his fingers over Gabriel’s throat.

“Shh… You’re alright, Gabriel, it’s just me. Not going to hurt you, Sweetheart.” Sam whispered lovingly as his angel trembled in his arms.

“S-sam?”

“That’s right, Gabe. It’s just Sammy.” Sam kissed under Gabriel’s jaw then moved to kiss away the tears that were suddenly dripping down Gabriel’s cheeks, “It’s okay, Sweetie. Not going to hurt you, Baby.” He lovingly stroked Gabriel’s throat before tenderly tracing along the tight choker.

“It’s just me, Gabe. Won’t hurt you.” Sam’s heart ached as he comforted his lover sweetly, “I love you, Gabriel. I’m going to get this collar off of you. Somehow, someway, I will get it off. We’re going to be okay, Sweetheart.”

Tears started to prickle at Sam’s own eyes as he whispered the promise. He wanted to sob with agonized joy as he felt Gabriel’s trembling arms raise and wrap around him. That simple gesture told Sam just how much Gabriel loved and trusted him despite how terrified the angel was currently.

Sam refused to betray that love and trust. He would not do it again.


	53. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating Pixie Pastries but no. Here I am updating Daisy Chained again because I'm fed on a midnight diet of nothing but Pixy Stix and sunflower seeds and this is what I had the urge to write. Sorry.
> 
> Not much is going on in this chapter. Just Sam trying to come to terms with some things and strange role reversal for Sam and Gabe.

Sam had to admit that he was extremely surprised at the size of the bathrooms in this motel. He had checked it a few minutes ago now that Gabriel had just finished eating and it was huge! He almost didn’t want to know why they were made so very large. It was shocking really; how roomy it was. Still, its size suited his purposes greatly.

He hadn’t bathed Gabriel in about two days because of everything that had been going on. His angel needed a bath. Gabriel hated to be dirty now and Sam wanted him to be happy. Luckily, Gabriel’s anxiety seemed to be low enough that Sam could probably undress him.

“Gabe?” Sam cooed softly as he stroked his knuckles tenderly over Gabriel’s bruised cheek. He knelt before his lover and leaned close, tenderly kissing his forehead.

“Yes, Sammy?” Gabriel blinked his useless eyes a few times as he responded. He was feeling slightly frustrated. That weird speck was back and it was irritating him. He tried to ignore it and focus on Sam.

“Baby, would you like to take a shower?” The hunter asked softly, lovingly cupping Gabriel’s jaw. He leaned close and kissed the angel’s still sugary lips. Smiling slightly when Gabriel moaned softly into the kiss.

“I’d love a shower, Samshine.” Gabriel’s good hand rose to shakily touch Sam’s face after taking a moment to find it blindly. The simple touch made Sam’s eyes water. His fears about Gabriel’s condition were getting worse. The angel was relatively calm right now, meaning that he was trembling a lot less than his hand was. Sam didn’t want to think about the cause but his intellectual mind went there anyways.

While in college, Sam had studied several different topics during his breaks. One of his studies had led him to studying bodily tremors, which were most common in the hands. There was one cause that currently stood out to him. Neurological trauma, especially an injury to the head or neck, could result in the shaking of hands. A result for which there was no cure.

Sam didn’t want to even suspect that was the reason. But, logic was against him once more. Logic told him that this was the reason. And it made horrible sense.

Gabriel had severe neck trauma from being strangled. But beyond that was an even more likely cause. Gabriel had told Sam that his head had been viciously slammed into the ground several times during his training. The trauma hadn’t fractured Gabriel’s skull but it had damaged him enough to make him bleed.

Sam had little doubt that such force could cause the needed injury to make the angel’s hands useless. If this was true, then the level that Gabriel’s hands were shaking would not heal on their own. If anything, they could actually get worse.

“I-it’s not f-fair!” The words, strangled in a sob-tightened throat, escaped Sam’s lips before he could stop them. Tears fell from his watering eyes as his emotions caught in his throat.

Sam’s sudden outburst caused Gabriel to freeze momentarily in fear before the need to comfort his mate took over. He purred soothingly as his trembling fingers found the wet trail of tears on Sam’s skin. He lovingly brushed them away, growing serious, “What’s not fair, Sam?”

“Y-your hands!” Sam cupped Gabriel’s good hand in both of his own and pressed the angel’s palm to his cheek, “T-they’re not going to get better, Sweetheart.”

“This trembling…” Sam sobbed softly and turned his face, kissing Gabriel’s palm, “I-it’s not fear or stress. It’s t-too consistent for that. T-that means that the most likely cause is nerve d-damage. W-which doesn’t heal.” Sam’s eyes slipped shut as he leaned desperately into Gabriel’s touch. His tears grew worse and he began to whimper.

Gabriel frowned as he listened to his lover sob. He hated hearing Sam cry, had heard it too often over the years that he had watched him. But now the sound hurt even more.

The angel’s eyes closed sadly. Without thinking, he urged his human to him. He insisted until Sam was snuggled against his chest and he had the hunter’s arms around his hips. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and rested his cheek on Sam’s head. His two most healed wings, oddly from different pairs, came forward and wrapped about Sam.

“Life’s not fair, Sam. You know that too well, Kiddo.” Gabriel tenderly kissed Sam’s hair, “Still, that’s no reason to break down and give up. You taught me that.” Gabriel’s good hand slowly came up, fingers lovingly carding through Sam’s long hair.

“T-they took everything from you, Gabe, and it’s all my fault! All because I picked a f-fucking flower!” Sam’s raised voice made Gabriel flinch reflexively but the angel still refused to release his human.

“Not e-everything, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered softly, his hand stroking down Sam’s jaw to raise his chin. Sam didn’t resist his angel, moaning desperately when their lips met, “I still got you, B-beautiful.”

“B-but why would you w-want m-me, Gabe?”

“B-because I w-worked hard to earn you, Sam.” Gabriel rubbed their noses together before resting his forehead against Sam’s, “I had to earn your attention and the love that you keep hidden away in a box in your heart. Y-you don’t let just anyone see in that box, Sammy. I-I went through a l-lot to get the privilege. I ain’t letting such an opportunity pass me by.” A loving purr rumbled in Gabriel’s damaged throat.

“I-it doesn’t matter that m-my body might never recover, because I-I got you and you still l-love me even if I’m broken.”

“You’re not broken, Gabe.” Sam quickly tried to reassure the angel but Gabriel shook his head.

“Don’t kid yourself, Bucko. I’m beyond fucked up and we both know it.” Gabriel gave his lover a quaking smile as he cupped Sam’s cheek again with his good hand, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t glue me back together, Sam.”

Sam watched his angel lovingly and blinked back more tears. He leaned up the slightest bit and claimed Gabriel’s mouth tenderly. He moaned softly when the angel lovingly invaded his mouth. The intrusion was warm and welcome, as soft and soothing as the tongue sliding against his own.

Sam lost himself in the kiss. He clung to his angel, hands trailing along his slim back. The hunter’s fingers trembled as they reached the bottom of Gabriel’s back, tracing his carving in Gabriel’s skin through the gap in the sweater. He despised what he had done but knew it was worth it for them to be happily mated, even if it was another disgusting mark of ownership.

“What’re you touching, Babe?” Gabriel asked softly between gasps as their kiss broke.

“Just one of your wounds, Angel. It’s not important.” Sam replied weakly as he pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.

“Do you feel a little better, Sammich?” Gabriel asked while nuzzling at him.

“I’m starting to. Thank you, Gabriel.”

“I had to return the favor somehow, Babe.” Gabriel weakly released the hunter from his embrace, “Now, a-about that s-shower.” Honestly, the shower was kind of freaking Gabriel out. He wasn’t sure he could go without clothes right now. Yet, he secretly wanted to be touched. Maybe it would be easier for him to be touched if he was being bathed.

“R-right! I almost forgot.” Sam wiped away his tears and got to his feet. He smiled to himself as he took Gabriel’s hand, “I’ll give you a shower. On one condition.”

“W-what condition?” Gabriel swallowed thickly, not liking the sound of the deal.

“I want you to walk for me, Gabe.” Sam replied gently, giving Gabriel’s hand the weakest tug. The reply made the angel’s eyes grow wide.

“S-sam! I C-can’t!” Gabriel’s voice shook with unease and fear, “I-I can’t even s-stand!”

“You haven’t tried, Baby.” Sam’s free hand stroked Gabriel’s hair tenderly, “Please, Sugar.”

“I-I c-can’t, Sam. M-my wings are too h-heavy.”

“You can do it, Baby, I got you.” Sam promised softly, gently urging Gabriel to his feet.

Gabriel trembled horribly as his feet touched the ground for the first time since returning to Earth. His breathing quickened in panic, clinging to Sam’s arm, as he was pulled by the hunter into a full stand. The weight of his wings was a major drag force and his knees felt like they were about to give out.

“That’s it, Gabe. Just one step, Sweetheart, that’s all I ask.” Sam reassured him lovingly, never letting him go, “You can do it.”

Gabriel swallowed dryly, panicking slightly. He clenched his working fingers in Sam’s sleeves. He put his foot forward, taking the step. He gasped out a yelp as his legs gave out on him.

Sam immediately stepped forward and caught him. His arms wrapped around Gabriel as the angel collapsed against his chest. Gabriel clung to him desperately but Sam just smiled softly.

“You did it, Gabe.” Sam dipped his head and kissed his lover tenderly, “We’ll be dancing in no time.”

Despite the ordeal, Gabriel found himself smiling at the promise.


	54. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had a crazy adventure the past couple of weeks. My ADD meds gave me temporary heart issues, had to go to the hospital to get them fixed, got a bladder infection, and then nearly passed out two days ago from cleaning chemicals! Ugh... Anyways. I've missed all you lovely readers and would love to hear from you. Your comments about the story are always so inspiring and help me to write. I need my spirits lifted because school starts on monday. ugh. Well, better than Tuesday! Please read, relax, and review. love you all.
> 
> Also, I'm taking votes for what should be done on the picnic.

Gabriel flushed softly at as Sam lowered him to sit atop of the towel Sam had folded on the bottom of the shower. Gabriel was embarrassed and a little ashamed. The poor angel was horribly hard right now. Somehow, knowing that Sam was about to bathe him was only making his arousal worse. His traumatized body was so excited that he was already dripping pre-cum.

He had tears in his eyes. He felt horrible, he was only going to have a bath, not have sex with his mate. What kind of mate was he? A horrible one, that's what kind. If this was a one-person shower, then Sam would not reach climax. That just wasn't fair.

"There you are, Beautiful." Sam cooed tenderly as he stroked Gabriel's hair. He helped him fold his wings as best he could before turning the water on. Gabriel squeaked slightly as the sound of the water surprised him. Sam made sure that the water was a comfortable temperature before using the shower hose to wet the angel down.

Gabriel mewled sweetly at Sam's words, hiding bashfully. His good wings came forward, shyly vailing him with his feathers. The adorable sight made Sam smile. He gently pushed the soggy feathers aside and leaned forward, tenderly pressing kisses to his angel's lips.

Sam switched the waterflow from the hose to the showerhead. With the water flowing down on them both. Sam chuckled softly as he moved forward and nuzzled noses with his precious angel. He cooed softly to the soaked angel.

"Sweetie, you got a little problem there." Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the angel’s lips. He stroked Gabriel’s hair tenderly, making his lover whine cutely. The submissive little angel trembled softly, whimpering. He reached up a hand and pawed at Sam tenderly.

“Want me to help, Sweetheart?” Sam asked gently as he slow kissed the angel. He pulled away slightly to look at Gabriel’s expression. He was making sure that Gabriel told him the truth.

“S-sam, please?” He whispered softly, timidly spreading his legs for his mate. There was something depressing about watching someone so desperate for the one thing they feared most. It stabbed at Sam’s soul slightly and he sighed.

“Of course, Gabe.” Sam dipped himself under the water. He leaned close and tenderly kissed the angel. He distracted him with the hot slide of lips against lips. Sam’s hand slowly trailed down Gabriel’s chest and over his belly. Sam felt the angel’s breath hitch when he tenderly took Gabriel’s arousal in hand, stroking slowly.

Gabriel clenched his useless eyes shut as he whimpered softly. Took in slow shaky breathes as Sam kissed at his jaw lovingly. He was tenderly shushed by Sam and tried to obey, tried to relax and be good but it was so hard.

“It’s okay to be scared, Sweetheart. You know that.” Sam whispered reassuringly as he lovingly petted Gabriel’s wet hair. The hunter’s hand tenderly stroked his hand up and down his lover’s cock. He kept his touches light and slowly. It was enough to stimulate but loose enough that Gabriel would not panic about being trapped.

“Doing so good, Gabe.” Sam praised lovingly, smiling when the angel’s arousal twitched. Gabriel’s praise kink was a very effective way to help Sam pleasure him, “Such a good boy, Gabe. I love you so much.”

Sam’s words made Gabriel flush sweetly. He panted softly, whining cutely with each stoke of Sam’s hand. Gabriel felt incredibly small in Sam’s large grip. It was a little humiliating and made him self-conscious but he still noticed that Sam seemed to like it.

Sam tenderly nuzzled his nose to Gabriel’s. The tender gesture actually got a sweet mewl from the angel. Sam kept playing that angle, lovingly booping his nose to Gabriel’s. The more they innocently played like that, the more tension sluggishly eased from Gabriel’s body.

Sam soon had the angel giggling softly from all the nuzzles and kisses. The shower’s environment was just different enough to help take off the edge of Gabriel’s trauma to allow him to be pleasured. Sam used all of this to his advantage.

With Gabriel distracted for the most part under the shower’s warm flow, Sam tenderly hastened the speed of his strokes. He noticed a different type of tension in Gabriel’s body and smiled. He nuzzled his cheek to Gabriel’s, whispering soft words of love while he brought the angel to completion. His free hand quickly going behind Gabriel’s head before he could smack it back on the wall.

Gabriel’s head did indeed go back and almost hit the wall as he cried out in climax. Orgasm rushed through him and left him feeling drained. He whined softly and moaned tiredly, slumping in the shower. He flushed brightly as he felt Sam lovingly washing away the evidence. But as per usual, Gabriel was far too dazed and docile to do much more than sit there.

Once Sam saw Gabriel’s afterglow daze settle in, he pulled the angel forward against his chest. He let him rest against him as he lovingly washed Gabriel’s hair. This dazed state was actually great for washing all of Gabriel’s triggering areas because the angel wasn’t even aware he was being touched in those areas. It was the only time Sam could safely wash around the collar.

~*~z~*~

Dean sat back against the headboard. Cas was still passed out in his lap, head resting on Dean’s chest. The hunter tenderly petted the angel’s hair. His free hand would occasionally begin to lovingly stroke over Cas’ wings.

The two had been like this for hours. They had woken up and eaten breakfast with coffee before settling into bed again. There was a slightly heated discussion about Dean leaving. The room even shook a bit but luckily none of the lights had burst.

The two eventually made their peace for the most part through. Cas was drained and Dean was in pain from his cracked rib. The two had called it quits to the fight in order to rest. They had started out resting in different beds because both were hurt and angry but it had not lasted long.

No longer than twenty minutes later, Cas got up and moved over to Dean’s bed. He timidly crawled between Dean’s legs and the hunter welcomed him with open arms. It had taken no time at all for Cas to fall asleep after that. But, Dean’s mind kept rambling on.

He was trying to weigh the pros and cons of their newest venture. They had to get to the court, but how could they when they were all so low on energy? But was it safe to do nothing while Cas’ flower was out in the open somewhere?

Dean soon sneered angrily and slammed his fist down on to a pillow. The jarring movement caused him to grunt in pain as he winced. The agony in his ribs was a painful reminder of just how bad shape they were in. There was no way that they could take on a court of evil fairies like this.

He sighed in frustration. This was such a crappy situation they were in and he had no idea how to get out of it. What was he supposed to do? Just sit around?!

He grunted softly in defeat after a few moments. Because, just perhaps, waiting was all they could do. They all needed their strength in order to do this, right? And from what he had heard from Cas, it was unlikely another Angel’s Tear would make itself known to someone any time soon. They were safe for now. Supposedly.

With that in mind, Dean came to the executive decision that they all needed a break. This tiny town was small but unfamiliar to them. They should stay here for a while in order to unwind. It was too dreary back at the bunker for right now.

Plus, there had to be antique stores here to take Cas to. The angel would like that.

~*~z~*~

“Baby, please.” Sam begged softly to his angel.

His reply came as a headshake from Gabriel. The angel’s head was bowed, disheartened as he sat on the edge of the bed. His arms hung down between his legs as he refused to use them.

“Gabe, please, Sweetie.” Sam urged tenderly, cupping the angel’s jaw. He leaned forward and pressed quick kisses to the angel’s bruised cheek, trying to encourage him. He lovingly kissed at the angel’s ear, trying to sooth him, “You can do it.”

“I don’ wanna.” Gabriel mumbled back in reply. He turned his face away, just slowly blinking his cloudy eyes. He was tired and frustrated.

He had had a tiny panic attack while Sam was drying him earlier. The angel had blindly lashed out with his hand, actually catching Sam in the face by surprise. The hunter now had two nail marks under his eye that still stung. Gabriel had felt guilty and foolish as soon as he had been calmed.

The little ordeal had caused him to burst into tears. It had taken Sam ten minutes to get him to stop sobbing. The hunter had tried to explain that those things happened but it didn’t make the angel feel better. Now, Gabriel was lethargic and didn’t want to do anything but sit there in his boxers.

“Pretty please, Sugar?” Sam asked sweetly, cooing gently to the angel. He held the sleeve of Gabriel’s clean long-sleeve shirt. He just wanted the angel to try and dress himself, to just try to put his trembling hand into the sleeve. But, Gabriel refused, refused to do anything since he had attacked Sam.

Tears pooled in Sam’s eyes as he tried everything to encourage the angel to function. But, it was simply no use. Gabriel just didn’t want to.

“Okay, Sweetheart.” Sam sighed softly in defeat, “Maybe next time.”

Sam gently took Gabriel’s bandaged hand and carefully slipped it into the sleeve. He pulled the sleeve a little up the angel’s arm so it would stay. He then switched to the other arm. He raised Gabriel’s good hand, lovingly kissing the scarred palm before easing it into the second sleeve.

He slowly pulled both sleeves up until the shirt rested on the angel’s shoulders. Sam straightened it out before pressing close and kissing Gabriel’s cheek sweetly. He reached behind the angel, fastening the clips at the top of the shirt and then the clips under the wings so that it stayed on.

“There you go, Starshine.” Sam whispered sweetly, kissing Gabriel’s palm once more. His heart ached when it gained no reaction from the angel. Sam’s spirit sank softly and he lovingly petted Gabriel’s hair.

Sam’s shoulders slumped at still getting no reaction. So, he simply continued on. He began to hum softly as he carefully dressed Gabriel in some comfortable sweats. He made sure they did not snag on the still healing cut down the back of Gabriel’s leg. He was just glad he had had everything he needed to bandage it.

“There we go, baby.” Still nothing.

Sam sighed softly and sat back on his ankles. He looked his moping angel over and shook his head. The hunter stood up and reached down, picking up his angel. The angel’s legs instinctively wrapped around Sam’s hips and his arms looped around Sam’s neck. Gabriel then buried his nose against Sam’s shoulder. He was feeling depressed, moody, and that irritating speck was back. Why wouldn’t it just leave him alone?!

“Sweetheart, let’s go on a picnic.” Sam said with soft excitement. He rocked the depressed angel in his arms and stroked his feathers, “I’ll find a nice spot in the words where we won’t be bothered. Sound good?”

Still there was more silence. Sam’s spirit sank but he was determined. They were going for a picnic. The fresh air and sunlight would do Gabriel good. Angels weren’t made to stay inside in the dark all day.

“Sammy’s gonna take good care of you, Gabe. I promise.” Sam hugged his angel close to his chest as he paced about the room. He couldn’t let them both fall into the darkness. He just couldn’t.


	55. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to do much better, eveyone. Thank you for all the love and support. Sorry this took so long.
> 
> What I've learned in this chapter: Gabe's a curious little angel.
> 
> Also, I have a new Sabriel fic up called Dream Lover.

A cool breeze blew through the secluded section of forest. It contrasted nicely with the warm sunlight shimmering through the trees. The only sound was leaves rustling, birds chirping, and water in the ancient fountain flowing.

Gabriel sat still on the edge of the fountain where Sam had left him. His knees were pulled up to his chest as he sat on the stone ledge. He just kept listening to nature. As he did so, he didn’t notice the tears dripping down his cheeks.

He felt so hopeless, so trapped in his broken body. He didn’t want to be this way anymore. He wanted to be himself again!

But, at least he was outside again.

He loved being outdoors. Nature was so wonderful. It was relaxing and so free. It made him feel free. He wanted to be free.

He sniffled softly and hesitantly touched his choker before reaching up and wiping his eyes. His tears soaked into the soft sleeve material covering his hands. He whined cutely before sobbing softly.

It was as he sat there that a strange thought came to him. Why could he not be a little free here out in the wild? No one was around to see or bother him.

And what’s the worst that could happen if a stranger found him? Have that person rape him? How could they possibly break him more than he already was?

Gabriel was tired of being confined. Tired of being trapped in his bruised and torn skin. He might not be able to free himself from his skin, but he could stop feeling the snags against his healing flesh.

He flushed brightly as he lowered his legs from their bent position against his chest. He took a nervous breath and lowered his hands to the waistband of his sweats. His eyes started to water again as his trembling hands were barely able to grip the waistband.

He pushed them and his boxers down, slipping them off. He flushed brightly and relished in the feel of the cold stone against his irritated skin as he dropped his clothes into a pile beside the fountain. He then shakily reached down and slipped off his socks, putting them with his pants. After that, he shifted forward in just his long shirt that covered him to about mid-thigh.

He bit his bruised and split lips curiously as he reached his leg down into the fountain. He smiled weakly at the pleasant feel of water gently flowing against his skin. This was different from the water flow from a shower, the was nature.

Nature made him feel like an angel. He was free to feel close to home through his father’s creations. It helped with the pain.

More curiosity got the better of him. He spread his weak legs slowly and shivered as the cool air hit his genitals. He held his lip between his teeth as he hesitantly eased the hem of his shirt up to his waist, exposing his limp cock and his damaged balls.

Shakily, he reached his hand between his legs. He gently trailed his fingers over his cock, just touching its silky heat. He hated how tiny his length was. It was small and pathetic, just like him. Why did Sam enjoy touching either one.

He touched his cock’s slit and shuddered in pleasure. He liked being touched there. He was glad that those monsters hadn’t assaulted this hole too. Raping his ass and his mouth were trauma enough.

“What you doing, Cutie?” Sam’s sudden voice beside him made Gabriel squeak in fear and quickly cover himself. His body startled and he almost fell into the fountain. The weight of his wings and Sam’s arm wrapping around him stopped his descent.

“Whoa. Careful, Sweetie.” Sam warned gently, pulling him close where it was safe. Gabriel whimpered and clung to Sam, slumping against his chest. His eyes watered as he hid his nose against Sam’s chest.

“Gabe, why’d you take your pants off, sweetie?” Sam asked softly, tenderly stroking Gabriel’s hair, “Were you touching yourself?”

Gabriel whimpered softly and nodded, curling closer to Sam, “I-I’m s-sorry.” The reply broke Sam’s heart.

“Shhh…. It’s okay, Baby. I’m not mad. It’s god for you to touch yourself. You need to get comfortable with it again.” Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s wet cheek. He nuzzled him and stroked his hair more, “Baby, did you masturbate?”

Gabriel whimpered again and shook his head, “I-it makes me feel funny. I-I don’t like it.”

“Shh… That’s alright. You’re just not there yet. You’ll get there, Gabe.” Sam sighed sadly and snuggled his angel, “Can you tell me why you were touching yourself?” Sam felt terrible. He felt like a parent that walked in on their kid touching themselves for the first time. But he needed to know these answers so he could judge Gabriel’s mental state.

“W-wanted to be free. W-wanted to be m-me again.” Gabriel’s reply broke Sam’s heart. He hugged the angel close, kissing along his cheek and jaw.

“I know, Baby. Some day.” Sam promised softly, rocking his lover against his chest.

~*~z~*~

This was paradise to Dean.

He sat in the booth across from his angel. Only the diner’s table separated them. He could happily gaze into his angel’s crystal blue eyes.

He loved to watch when Cas ate. The angel was still so excited about cheeseburgers, even after all these years. That excitement was just so adorable to watch. It made Dean so relaxed.

Cas on the other hand was a nervous wreck, even if it didn’t show. He was currently scared to death. He wanted to ask Dean something important but he was terrified Dean would reject him.

“Cas, Buddy, somethin’ on yer mind?” Dean asked gently before taking a bite of his greasy burger. He had noticed the look in Cas’ eyes and want to confront it.

“Dean…” The angel started slowly, shyly poking his burger with a fry.

“Yeah, Babe?” Another bite was taken.

“Upon returning to the room, would you care to participate in sexual congress with me?” At the question, Dean choked a little on his food but Cas kept speaking, “To perform the mating ritual with me? So that our union may be honored in my father’s eyes.”

“S-sure, Cas!” Dean replied excitedly once he stopped choking, “I’d love to, Babe!”

“But Dean, there is a catch to the ritual…”

~*~z~*~

Gabriel shifted a bit awkwardly on the picnic blanket. He picked at the petals of the daisy in his hand and it made him a little sick. He really hated flowers now.

He listened to Sam preparing food off to the other side of the blanket. Gabriel angrily crushed the flower in his good hand. He’d show it who was broken.

“S-sammy?” He asked nervously. He started to play with the hem of his shirt to release his anxiety. He had to do this. For himself, for Sam.

“Yes, Moon Sugar?” Sam hummed while making sandwiches.

“W-will you make l-love to me?” Gabriel asked softly, scared. The question made Sam freeze. He swallowed thickly, looking over at the nervous angel. It had only been a few hours since Gabriel’s freak out after the shower.

“You sure, Gabe?”

“Y-yes, please, S-sam.” The plea shattered Sam’s resistance. He sighed and put the sandwiches down, crawling over to Gabriel.

“Okay, Sweetheart.” Sam lovingly kissed the angel.

~*~z~*~

It had taken a while to move everything off the blanket. Gabriel was now lying on his side atop of it. Sam was behind him, gently fingering him to make sure he was nice and loose. Luckily, Sam had had some lotion with him.

Gabriel’s eyes were shut tight as he gasped loudly when Sam eased his fingers out of Gabriel’s hot entrance. Gabriel was trembling, but it was a strange mix of excitement and fear. Now that he was open, Sam lovingly sat him up.

The two kept their shirts on so Gabriel felt more secure. Sam laid down on the blanket and gently guided Gabriel to kneel over him. This position wouldn’t hurt Gabriel’s wings and shouldn’t frighten him too much.

“Shh… C’mon, Sweetie. Almost there.” Sam encouraged gently as he helped the angel lower himself down onto Sam’s cock. Gabriel whimpered and clung to Sam’s shirt as he slowly slid down the hunter’s cock. He was whimpering louder and trembling as he sat there, horribly full.

“Gabe, give me your hand. You’re okay.” Sam soothed lovingly, carefully taking Gabriel’s good hand in his own and linking fingers with him. Sam’s free hand went to Gabriel’s hip.

Sam slowly helped Gabriel lift his hips and allowed him to slide back down. This was how they set the pace. It gave Gabriel more control and he slowly started to enjoy himself.

The angel flushed and moaned sweetly as he slowly rode Sam’s cock. Gabriel’s own cock slowly hardened. Each thrust soon started to feel good despite making him feel so uncomfortably full. Sam would even hum or talk soothingly as they lovingly moved their hips together as they carefully worked themselves towards orgasm.

Gabriel was now in paradise. His mate was so kind to him. He thanked his father for such a wonderful boyfriend.


	56. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's been hard. sorry for the wait. Hope it's okay. Comments encourage and inspire me to write.

Sam hummed softly as he smiled lovingly at Gabriel. His little angel was asleep on the picnic blanket, basking in the sun. The light made the angel's cobalt feathers shimmer beautifully. The lovely sight took Sam's breath away.

He sighed happily, slowly stroking his fingers over his lover's bare hip. It was the most that he dared to touch Gabriel. They had made it through the lovemaking without incident but what if a misplaced touch sent Gabriel into another panic attack like that morning. It had been so hard to watch.

Sam's smile slowly slipped away as he looked over Gabriel. His lover's skin was still covered in bruises and cuts. They were all healing but the sight was gastly. They hurt his soul and filled him with horrific guilt.

If only he had not plucked that loathsome flower. Then Gabriel would never have suffered this torment. But he'd also be dead. And they would not have each other as they do now.

No. That last thought was wrong. That last thought didn't count. Sam's bliss with loving Gabriel did not make the ex-angel's torment worth it. Nothing was worth what Gabriel had to endure.

Sam sighed softly and rolled onto his back. He stared up above. He gazed up at the mottled sunlight flowing through the tree canopy. His vision smeared as moisture formed, tears were pooling in his eyes.

Good lord, what had he done? Sam was a monster. Simply from plucking that flower. The situation could be no worse if Sam had been the one to rape Gabriel himself! Because it was by his hand that his love was trapped in this hell.

A great sound of anguish filled the air as this realization settled in Sam's mind. He covered his face with shaking hands. He sobbed violently as the scream bubbled up his throat and escaped his mouth.

His cry frightened nearby wildlife yet did not awaken his exhausted angel.

Gabriel, beautiful despite his agony, slumbered on peacefully. When he awoke next, he would be greeted by his mate's loving gaze. Though, it would be pained and sorrowful.

Sam had stumbled upon a new type of hell for himself.

~z~

Dean was feeling a bit shell shocked. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, feet on the ground as he just stared at the wall of the motel. His head was shaking slowly.

Further back on the bed, a naked Castiel was kneeling with angel blade in hand. He sat back on his ankles and watched Dean fearfully. He feared that he had severely ruined things between them without trying.

"Dean?" Cas called softly in worry as he gently reached out. He touched trembling fingers to his boyfriend's shoulder. He wanted to comfort Dean and be comforted in return, "P-please, Sweetheart."

"No." Dean said sternly as he hung his head. His hand gently clasped over Cas' and squeezed lovingly, "Babe, I can't do it. I… I-I can't hurt you in that way. It's sick. And wrong!" Dean turned his head slightly, catching Cas' gaze with the corner of his eye.

"I know, Dean." Cas whispered softly, crawling over to sit beside Dean on the bed's edge. His shoulders slumped as he rested his head against his love's shoulder. He sniffled softly as he linked fingers with his boyfriend.

"How can you ask me to do this?" Dean asked softly, looking at his angel. His eyes were tired and wary. He was still exhausted from the dullahan hunt but he had wanted to come spend afternoon fun with Cas.

"Because I love you, Dean." Cas manifested his dark wings and gently wrapped one about Dean. The warm feathers, like black silk, stroked along Dean's sweet skin. He purred softly, cuddling close and nuzzling at his human sweetly, "I want to spend the rest of your life as your mate."

"Wow, Cas, way to make me feel like I'm on a timer.." Dean laughed softly but smiled at his boyfriend. He sighed softly and pulled Cas into his arms. He held his angel close and tenderly stroked his hair.

"Cas." He whispered, lovingly kissing the angel's dark hair, "Let's go get some coffee while I think it over. Okay?"

"Alright, Dean." Cas whispered sadly. It was a better answer than he was expecting so, he would take it. But still, it hurt all the same.

Though, Cas was not sure whether to feel hurt or utterly loved that Dean would not mate with him. Sure, they were not mating but that was because of the purest reason of Dean not wishing to hurt him.

There was no nice way to feel about this.

~z~

"Gabe, Sweetie, it's time to wake up." Sam called softly to his lover. He cooed softly to him, trying to wake him. He refused to reach out and touch his lover though. He did not wish to startle him.

Gabriel whimpered softly, Sam's loving voice gently rousing him from his slumber. He blinked sightless eyes on instinct. He gasped softly, mewling in pain, but still he smiled lovingly in Sam's general direction.

"H-hey, Sammy." He whispered tenderly. A gentle purr started to rumble in his chest while his wings fluffed up in the warm sunlight. He swiped cutely at his own face to wipe the sleep from it as he let out an adorable little yawn.

"Hello, Beautiful." Sam whispered as he gingerly reached out. He carefully pressed his fingertips to the ones on Gabriel's good hand. It utterly amazing him how such a broken, abused creature could be so very precious and loving still.

"L-love you." Gabriel's voice was low, his damaged and constricted throat acting up today. Still, his heart fluttered sweetly at the sound of his mate's voice. Sam's very presence did something to him now. It made all the pain and suffering so very worth it. Because he would do it all again so long as it made Sam his mate forevermore.

"I love you too, Baby." Sam croaked back, tears stinging his eyes. He felt so dirty and worthless even speaking to Gabriel. The purest love in the ex-angel's voice was killing him, "M-may I come closer, Gabe?"

Gabriel was feeling rather weak. The sex had taken most of his energy for the day. It had been such a long day and it was only a little past noon. How he hated this life of pain and exhaustion. Still, he gave a little nod and made a simple grabbing motion towards his lover.

Sam's fear of rejection receded slightly. He smiled brokenly and scooted over to his precious lover. He kept a few inches between their bodies, not wanting to invade Gabriel's space. Still, he dipped his head forward and nuzzled his nose to Gabriel's.

Gabriel nuzzled back but frowned softly. Sam felt so very far away with those few inches between them. It felt like a chasm and Gabriel just couldn't stand it!

Though his body trembled and told him "no", his mind and heart screamed "yes" at him. He took a quaking breath and clenched his teeth against his slightly rolling stomach. He worked up his failing nerve and forcibly moved himself forward the two inches.

He let out the breath he was holding as he felt Sam against him. His body trembled in fear at the touch but Gabriel fought it back. He was too desperate for Sam's attention to be scared away. He was tired of being broken.

Still, he was not foolish. He knew he was only a few days into his healing. He still had a long, painful path ahead but he would make it. There would be pain and breakdowns but there would also be love and tender moments. He just had to get through the fear and agony to get to those sweet oases of Sam's love.

"S-sammy." He purred sweetly, snuggling against Sam's chest. Skin to skin, the experience was terrifying but still Gabriel stayed. There was no amounting panic, unlike that morning, so he felt safe to force himself to stay. He would work himself through this trauma.

"Love you, Gabey Baby." Sam cooed and kissed Gabriel's forehead. He desperately wished to hold his angel, snuggle him close. But, he dared not move. It was one thing for Gabriel to snuggle against him but a completely different thing for him to wrap his arms around Gabriel.

He could feel his mate's fear in the trembling of his frame. If Sam were to wrap his arm around his lover, it had the potential to make Gabriel feel trapped. That sense of helplessness and vulnerability had been what set off the panic attack this morning.

Sam would not put him through that twice in one day.

Sam looked at his angel lovingly. The smaller male was snuggled against him. He could feel him tremble yet Gabriel did not pull away. This was where Gabriel wanted to be.

A small smile creeped onto Sam's sad face as Gabriel took Sam's arm and wrapped it around himself. Sam smiled sweetly, hugging his lover. He sighed happily, nose buried in Gabriel's hair.

"I love you, Gabriel." He whispered softly. His hand worked hard not to touch the bandage on Gabriel's lower back. He didn't want to draw attention to the wound he'd left there. He would never forgive himself for carving his initials there. Even if it was required.

"L-love you more, S-sammy." Gabriel sighed softly, nose pressed to Sam's throat. He sighed happily, breathing in Sam's warm scent. He had grown to love and find comfort in the scent over the past couple days.

Gabriel took a shaky breath, weakly pushing against Sam. Sam was about to move away but decided to let Gabriel guide him. He flushed and blinked in wonder as Gabriel weakly rolled him onto his back.

Sam laid very still, except for lovingly stroking Gabriel's hip. He smiled as he watched the trembling yet determined little ex-angel move blindly. Shaky but not shaken, Gabriel awkwardly crawled on top of Sam with a cute "oof!" as he plopped down on Sam's stomach.

"Hello, Beautiful." Sam cooed as Gabriel positioned himself comfortably atop of Sam.

The position was completely non-sexual in intent and Sam could see that. He smiled as Gabriel laid on top of him, snuggling into his chest. The ex-angel yawned cutely, snuffling. Sam hummed in bliss, crossing and holding his arms just under Gabriel's rump.

It took a moment but he soon realized what was happening as Gabriel stopped trembling for the most part.

Gabriel wanted to be held. But, the position they were in earlier had been confining, threatening. But this, this was freeing. Gabriel was the one on top. He felt like he could easily escape but also felt secure in Sam's arms. It was the perfect compromise.

"S-samshine." Gabriel cooed sweetly, pressing their foreheads together and sighing happily. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and snuggled close. He giggled weakly as Sam hummed to him and patted his rump, like Sam was rocking a baby to sleep.

"Hello, Moonsugar." Sam greeted sweetly in return. This felt comfortable, felt right. He finally got to have his angel in his arms.

"Tell me a story?" Gabriel asked softly, stroking butterfly kisses over Sam's cheeks. His hands tangled in Sam's hair. Sam felt like home.

"Okay, Angel Cakes." Sam whispered lovingly. He kissed Gabriel's cheek sweetly. He snuggled his angel close, tenderly preening broken feathers in the temperate afternoon sun. Everything felt like paradise.

It was almost like the Daisy Chain didn't exist.

"Once upon a time…" Sam started off, voice dreamy as he started to tell his boyfriend a story, "There was a handsome fairy prince that loved a human woodsman very much…."


	57. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I have no excuses. I apologize. I just lost my grandma on mother's day and my day was in the hospital for a few days.
> 
> I have not written for this story in so long and feel like I've lost the flow a bit. Please tell me if you like the chapter.
> 
> Also! Beautiful new banner art by my amazing friend Snips-Snails-Skittles over on Tumblr!

Sam laughed softly as he kissed his angel's nose. He dipped the wet handcloth he had into the cool water of the fountain. He hummed sweetly and kissed Gabriel's hair while wringing out the cloth.

"Tell me if you need me to stop, Baby." He cooed lovingly as he gently stroked the cloth along Gabriel's inner thighs. The ex-angel shivered at the cold but still smiled. He shyly nodded in reply and timidly opened his legs more for Sam.

None of this was something Sam thought he'd ever do. You don't go into life thinking you'll one day bathe an injured lover in a fountain deep in a forest. It was honestly a little crazy to Sam, but Gabriel was enjoying it. That's all that mattered.

Sam smiled as he gently cleaned what might be left of his mess on his lover's skin. He loved how being outside seemed to make Gabriel feel free and safe. His lover hadn't flinched once so far through the bath.

The sound of running water and a gentle breeze were indeed what Gabriel needed. The freedom of nature soothed his angelic spirit. He felt safe, not a trace of claustrophobia. Not even Sam's touch felt frightening.

Everything was perfect.

Yet, Sam's brain would not let him rest. All he could think about was trying to fix his angel. They needed to get to that fairy court. He even had a potential well of information cuddling into his arms.

He bit his lip and looked down at Gabriel. He watched the angel happily kick the fountain water. Gabriel looked so very happy just playing in nature. Sam was worried about ruining his mood by asking questions. But, now might also be the only time.

"Hey, Gabe, Sweetie?" Sam asked softly, stroking Gabriel's hair. He took a deep breath and watched his lover cautiously. The angel didn't seem to be quite all there currently.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Gabriel purred cutely. A dazed smile showed on his face. He sighed happily and turned his face towards Sam. He sweetly nuzzled his face against Sam's palm. He giggled, taking the tip of Sam's finger into his mouth. He snickered softly, in turn making Sam chuckle.

Sam flushed softly as Gabriel sucked on his fingers. The feeling made his skin feel like it was on fire. He wanted to feel so much more of Gabriel. Still, he shook his head, shaking off the feeling.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself. If he wasn't careful about this, he could end up triggering Gabriel. That was the last thing that he wanted for the former angel. This was a delicate situation.

"Gabe, Sweetheart, how much do you know about fairies." Sam's heart pounded as Gabriel froze for a moment. Sam felt like he may have set off some horrid chain reaction but quickly found his breath as Gabriel shifted and hummed.

"Lots. But…" Gabriel frowned, trailing off slightly as he thought it over, "I can't seem to recall most of it." The angel shifted a bit uneasily.

"S-sam, why do want to know?" Gabriel asked softly, fingers pawing at the stone under his fingers. He was starting to feel a little uneasy but he couldn't recall why the subject of fairies made him so uneasy. He knew that most fairies were horrid little creatures but why was this causing him such distress.

He turned his sightless eyes towards Sam. He wished that he could see his mate, could look and decode what Sam was thinking.

"I was just curious." Sam whispered softly as he took the wet cloth and tenderly cleaned the carving of his name on Gabriel's lower back. Gabriel hissed in pain at the touch. Still, the former angel was completely oblivious as to why the skin on his lower back stung.

He tried to ignore the pain.

"Do you… Uhm." Sam coughed softly, cutting himself off before trying again, "Do you know how to get to the fairy world?

Gabriel's breathing stuttered to a halt. Now things were starting to concern him. He was feeling clear enough right now to know that that was a terrible idea. He gritted his teeth and frowned at Sam, "S-sam, what are you planning?"

~*~Z~*~

Dean and Cas sat across from each other at the small diner. Each held a cup of coffee between their hands. Dean's gaze was focused down at the dark liquid while Cas' focus on was on the hunter.

The two were at a stalemate and Cas was starting to feel the ache in his grace. He felt shaky and sick, like he had when he was human. He felt like crying, tasting the rejection on the molecules of the coffee.

Dean didn't know what to do.

He slowly took a sip of coffee, refusing to look at Castiel. He felt trapped. There was no way to win in his situation. Either way would harm his angel on some level. What was he going to do?!

"Dean?"

Dean shook his head and raised a hand to cut Cas off. He took another sip of coffee, still thinking. Cas' shoulders drooped as he waited for Dean. The waiting was agony.

The other sounds in the diner became white noise to him. He could not even focus on what the chittering humans were saying. The world may as well have been silent for all that Cas was focusing on it.

The only sound that seemed to have his attention besides Dean's breathing was the ticking of the diner's clock. Cas' angelic mind was counting and calculating each frightening second. If he had any less grace than he did right now, he most likely would have retched from the sheer anxiety.

"Dean?" He asked once more as ten minutes ticked by. He was struggling to contain his fear.

"I don't know, Cas." Dean whispered finally.

Something trembled on the verge of breaking in Cas. He could feel the rejection coming. Dean was a good man, Cas knew this. Perhaps that's why this hurt the most.

"Babe…" Dean slowly raised his gaze, catching the angel's blue eyes. He searched his lover's stoic expression for conviction, "...is this what you really want?"

Cas' heart fluttered in a completely human show of emotion. He was honestly surprised that he didn't gasp at the question. Instead, he dipped his head in reply.

"More than I wish for anything else in my father's creation, Dean." Cas took his lover's hand, "There are no words in any human tongue to express the vastness for which I long for our mating."

Dean sighed and brought Cas' hand to his lips. He gently pressed a kiss to the angel's knuckles and rested his cheek against them, "Then I have no choice, Cassie. How could I ever deny you anything?"

~*~Z~*~

Gabriel started to whimper softly, shifting uncomfortably. He was starting to feel panicked and he wasn't sure why. He squirmed, trembling as he pawed at his legs slightly. He mewled and turned his face towards Sam, looking for his mate, "S-sammy?!"

Sam was panicking for a completely different reason. This was his greatest fear. He had somehow known that asking his lover about the fairies might trigger something. If he was blessed, Gabriel wouldn't remember why it was upsetting.

"Shh… Shh… Baby, I'm here. It's okay, Sweetie. I have you." Sam hurriedly yet carefully wrapped his arm around Gabriel's waist. His free hand tenderly stroked Gabriel's belly. He was trying desperately to calm him, "You're safe, Love."

Sam pressed his cheek to Gabriel's, trying to sooth him. He had fucked up majorly this time. He should never have brought this up. This was such a stupid idea!

"S-sammy!" Gabriel mewled in fear. His good fingers were clutching Sam's shirt while pressing his face to Sam's hair, "D-don' wanna lose you!"

Gabriel's words took Sam by surprise. He honestly wasn't expecting that. What was Gabriel talking about? Did he mean at the Court?

Sam had to know!

"Shh… Baby, no, you're not gonna lose me." Sam tried to reassure his angel but Gabriel started to sob. The hunter pulled the trembling bundle of feathers closer, soothing him, "N-not leaving you."

"F-fairies bad. Gonna lose o-on the path!"

That made Sam pause. He swallowed thickly and slowly stroked Gabriel's feathers. He was trying to sooth him but keep the answers, "What do you mean, baby? Lose on the path?"

Little sobs bubbled up in Gabriel's throat, "D-drown. Gg-gotta drown."

Sam didn't like where this was going. He kissed Gabriel's jaw and tried again, "I'm not gonna drown, Sweetie Pie. I'm a great swimmer."

Gabriel shakes his head, he wants to cry harder the more he thinks about it. He knows what must be done to open the portal to the Unseelie Court. It scares him. It scares him so bad that he can barely think straight.

"Y-you don't understand, Sam." Gabriel said sternly. He clung to Sam, face pressed to the hunter's throat so Gabriel's voice was muffled, "The recipe for opening an Unseelie portal is Dullahan blood mixed into a wooden bucket of rose water. The portal opens upon drowning someone in the bloody rose water!"

His good hand raised, fingers trembling, and gripped Sam's hair tightly, "I-I can't let you g-go d-dullahan hunting. W-won't let you!"

Sam's soul sank and he felt a bit cold inside. He held Gabriel, rocking him. He closed his eyes tightly and kissed Gabriel's ear, "Gabriel… I-I promise not to go dullahan hunting. Y-you have my word."

It wasn't a lie. They had the blood already. And now Sam had the recipe. No hunting needed.

Still, he felt horrible as he felt Gabriel relax in his arms. He felt sick when the angel spoke.

"T-thank you, Sam. I-I can't l-lose you." Gabriel whispered softly, a tender sigh. His grip loosened and he nuzzled Sam's cheek.

"Welcome, my love." Sam tenderly kissed him, "Now. Let's finish that bath."

~*~Z~*~

The entire day outside had gone remarkably well. This was why Sam did not wish to ruin his success. He figured the only way to keep things the same was to sleep outside.

The meadow that they had spent the day in was perfect. No one bothered them and it was easy to ward. It was perfect for a little camping trip.

Sam had extra blankets in case it got cold but it was comfortably warm currently. Sam watched the sky change color as twilight shifted to night. This was where they would spend the night.

He rolled over sadly and looked at Gabriel. He smiled, watching his little angel purr. Gabriel was lying on his belly on the blanket, all snuggled up in his pajamas, earphones on. He was listening to the Redwall book-on-tape series on Sam's phone.

Judging by his calm demeanor, he seemed to be enjoying it. The cool breeze ruffling his feathers seemed to help him relax. His good hand was even loosely linking fingers with Sam's hand. Such an improvement was glorious.

Using his flannel shirt as a pillow, Sam settled down to sleep dressed only in a pair of sweats. He sighed happily and stroked Gabriel's knuckles with his thumb. He could get used to sleeping with such closeness. It felt nice to even have this tiny connection with his lover as they slept.

They were still a long way off from healthy or normal but today was closer. Sam knew that they were only this close because Gabriel was an archangel mentally. So much progress in so few days would be hard on a human.

"I love you, Gabe." Sam sighed happily and closed his eyes.

Life was perfect for the night.

~*~Z~*~

The moon shone high.

A cool night zephyrs gently ruffled Gabriel's feathers. The tender feeling roused the angel to the calming atmosphere of the night. He gasped softly, eyes fluttering open on instinct. His breath was stolen away as kindly blue shimmered through the dark haze of his blindness.

It was a shock to see a smear of color. He was so happy that his vision was slowly returning that he felt like crying. It was a simple joy at knowing he was healing.

"Do not be afraid, Angel." The voice was tender and sweet, ambiguous to its gender. Gabriel whimpered in fear, freezing up. He flinched away from the gentle hand stroking his hair but he lay still.

"W-what do you w-want from me?" He whimpered pitifully, trembling.

"Rewarding you, Angel." The speaker was a tall, slender humanoid. Were Gabriel able to truly see clearly, he would have seen the splendor of the blue-skinned fairy as they smiled gently at him.

"You have pleasured your master with your loyalty. As such, I shall reduce you sentence by one month." the fairy smiled and reached for Gabriel's choker. They removed one of the twelve petals before pressing a tender kiss to Gabriel's forehead, "A gift from the Seelie Queen. Shall you rest in peace and comfort, Sweet Angel."

With that, the fairy gingerly cupped his cheek and sprinkled him with slumber dust. The glowing powder eased him into a restful sleep where no nightmares could penetrate.


End file.
